Las Joyas del Alquimista II La Venganza
by oMaruo
Summary: En esta nueva aventura Las Joyas se enfrentaran a un nuevo problema, Toulour vuelve y con sed de venganza, ellas no podrán contar con la ayuda de Yue y Keroberos. mala para los summary. por favor dejen sus review
1. ¡¿Yue un traidor!

**_¡Hola a todos! Lamento mucho haberlos echo esperar mucho… pero aquí esta la segunda parte de mi historia espero que les guste mucho n.n aunque no he tenido mucho tiempo para terminarla ya que estoy algo ocupada con los estudios n.n pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo los primeros capítulos son algo cortos pero los demás se harán mas largos claro dependiendo también de las ideas que se le ocurran a mi linda mentecita jajaja les agradezco todos los reviews que me han mandado para continuar escribiendo la historia…_**

****

**_Todos los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen solo y únicamente a los creadores de CLAMP que poseen los derechos sobre ellos. El único personaje que me pertenece es Luck Ngok además de los que están dando vueltas por toda la historia…Bueno aquí les dejos con…_**

****

****

**_Las Joyas del Alquimista II – La Venganza_**

****

****

_En esta nueva aventura Las Joyas se enfrentaran a un nuevo problema, Toulour vuelve y con sed de venganza, ellas no podrán contar con la ayuda de Yue y Keroberos pues ellos tendrán un serio problema con la JSDF (Japan Self-Defense Forces). Las Joyas tendrán que meterse en grandes aprietos para poder desenmarañar la serie de extraños sucesos que se llevaran a cabo en las instalaciones de la agencia, en una vil trampa concebida por Toulour y su nuevo aliado William T. Stone._

****

****

**_Capitulo 1 - ¿Yue un traidor!_**

_Después de 1 año de unas vacaciones divertidas, viajando por una gran variedad de playas tropicales, un día tres figuras femeninas, jóvenes, bellas y delgadas con un atuendo playero, aparecieron en la entrada de la organización._

**_Hola a todos _**_– dijeron las tres al unísono saludando a todo el personal de la oficina, ellas iban vestidas con un look playero, Sakura tenia en cabello suelto y vestía una falda con cinturilla elástica con un cordón para ajustar, era larga hasta los tobillos_ _de color verde claro y un top con escote bañero, una pieza del mismo tejido superpuesta que se frunce en el costado de color blanco junto con su collar de esmeralda en forma de estrella y unas sandalias, Meiling iba con el cabello recogido en dos coletas y vestía una camiseta con escote cuadrado sin mangas, ribetes en contraste en escote y sisas junto con una falda pareo sin cinturilla, 2 piezas delante para anudar, abierta en el bajo del delantero y su collar de rubí en forma de sol con unas sandalias, Tomoyo vestía una túnica sin mangas escote redondo y aberturas laterales en el bajo de color blanco, junto con una falda con cinturilla elástica con acabado de festón larga, con aberturas laterales en el bajo también de color blanco, su collar de amatista en forma de luna y unas sandalias entrelazadas – **Joyas tanto tiempo están grandiosas** – dijo uno de los agentes – **Si se ven muy bien** – dijo otro agente – **Muchas gracias chicos **– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa al igual que las otras dos - **¿Por qué tanto escándalo?** – dijo Keroberos acercándose a un grupo de agentes que rodeaban a tres chicas._

**_Hola Kero_**_ – dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo con una gran sonrisa – **Hola chicas** – dijo Keroberos con una sonrisa abrazándolas – **Te extrañamos mucho** – dijo Sakura dándole una tierna sonrisa – **Yo igual** – dijo Keroberos regresándosela – **Y ustedes que hacen aquí parados… ellas vinieron a ver al Gran Keroberos no a ustedes** – dijo Keroberos viendo feo a los demás agentes – **Keroberos solo estábamos saludando a Las Joyas, además deberías compartir su linda compañía con nosotros** – dijo uno de los agentes sonriéndoles a las chicas – **No quiero y como ya las saludaron ahora podrán seguir trabajando… vamos muévanse y no me las miren mucho que me las desgastan** – dijo Keroberos viéndolos feo haciendo que ellos se fueron alejando mirándolo con la misma mirada – **Vámonos**** chicas antes que me las terminen aburriendo estos **- dijo Keroberos con una sonrisa abrazando por la cintura a Tomoyo y Meiling quien abrazaba a Sakura ellas solo sonreían por lo celoso que era Keroberos – **Kero**** no seas malo con los chicos, solo eran amables **– dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa mientras caminaban – **No, no cariño veras debes de hablarles así para que entiendan quien es el consentido de ustedes** – dijo Keroberos viéndolos feo a los agentes quienes le devolvían la mirada pues mas de uno quería ocupar su lugar en este momento – **Hay Kero tu no cambias **– dijo Sakura con una sonrisa se dirigían a la oficina de Yue antes de continuar Keroberos se detuvo un momento y volteo para mirar a los agentes que les seguían con la mirada – **Muéranse de envidia** – dijo Keroberos con una sonrisa triunfal mientras entraban a la oficina Las Joyas solo reían por su actitud._

**_Hola Yue_**_ – dijeron las tres al unísono – **¡Hola Joyas! pero que hacen por aquí, todavía les quedan unos días** – dijo Yue con una sonrisa, estaba muy contento de verlas – **Pues decidimos pasar los últimos días aquí** – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa sentándose en el sillón – **Les trajimos regalos, esto es para ti Kero **– dijo Sakura pasándoles unas bolsas donde habían unas camisas coloridas playeras, pantalones, zapatos, un perfume, y una muñeca hawaiana que bailaba el ula ula –** Gracias chicas tan lindas al acordarse del Gran y Poderoso Keroberos** – dijo Keroberos con una gran sonrisa haciéndole que a los demás le salieran unas gotas en la cabeza – **Y estas son para ti Yue** – dijo Meiling entregándole unas bolsas con unas camisas playeras, pantalones, perfumes, zapatos, libros – **Y esto también se me olvidaba** – dijo Tomoyo poniéndoles alrededor del cuello a cada uno un collar de Flores – **Muchas gracias Joyas **– dijo Yue con una gran sonrisa - **¿Cómo les fue en su viaje?** – dijo Keroberos guardando sus bolsas como las de Yue en un armario que había en la oficina._

**_Bueno, verán, estuvimos de vacaciones playeras: Los Roques, Bora Bora, Hawaii, Acapulco, Miami Beach, conocimos muchos sitios históricos, también…_**_ – comenzó a contar Sakura cuando de repente un ejército de soldados armados irrumpe en las instalaciones de la agencia, apuntando a todos los que se encontraban en ella, después de los militares entraron dos hombres vestidos de negro, y uno de ellos dijo:_

**_Esto es un bloqueo total en las próximas horas nadie entra ni sale de estas instalaciones, entendido_**_ – dijo uno de los hombres seriamente, luego se dirigieron a la oficina de Yue – **Suzuhara****, Lee de la JSDF **– dijo Lee mostrando su identificación, mientras los militares se colocaban alrededor del escritorio – **La JSDF****, muy bien M – chan ahora ¿que hiciste? **– dijo Sakura en voz baja mirando a Meiling - **Y yo ¿por que tuve que hacer algo? **– dijo Meiling molesta en voz baja mirando a Sakura – **Ya basta hagan silencio quiero escuchar** – dijo Tomoyo mirándolas y volteando la cabeza para mirar al agente de la JSDF que se dirigía hacia Yue._

**_Yue estas detenido por cargo de alta traición _**_– dijo Lee seriamente mirando a Yue, Keroberos y Las Joyas se quedaron impactadas ante esto – **"¿Que es lo que esta pasando aquí?"** – pensó Tomoyo mirando a los militares quienes les apuntaban con las armas a Yue – **"Yue… ¿un traidor?"** – pensó Sakura confundida volteando a ver a Yue – **"¿De que están hablando estas personas?"**- pensó Meiling preocupada por lo que acababa de oír._


	2. Salgamos de aquí

**_Capitulo 2 - Salgamos de aquí_**

****

_Después de la toma de la agencia por parte de la JSDF y estos haber acusado a Yue de ser un traidor, en la agencia se respiraba un ambiente de tensión** (la agencia de los agentes secretos se encuentra bajo tierra, el edificio que se encuentra arriba es un disfraz para evitar que sea descubierta. En la base en este edifico hay muchas de oficinas, entre ellas se encuentra la de Yue, donde casi siempre recibe a los agentes y personas que contratan sus servicios. Hay un solo ascensor para poder descender a la base subterránea que esta camuflajeada por una puerta. Un poco mas lejos de esta se encuentra el ascensor verdadero… espero que me hayan entendido la pequeña explicación de cómo es la construcción u.u cualquier cosa me avisan n.n… ahora si continuemos con el segundo capitulo)**_

**_¿Podría explicarnos de que se trata todo esto agente Suzuhara? _**_– dijo Keroberos muy serio viéndolo. Yue solo se quedo sentado detrás de su escritorio viéndolo fijamente, en su rostro no se reflejaba nada, tampoco en sus ojos, solo estaba callado mirando al agente Suzuhara. _

**_Lo que escuchaste… y no opongas resistencia Yue _**_– dijo Lee viéndolo seriamente, intentando descifrar lo que pensaba pero no lo lograba cosa que lo molestaba mucho. Yue solo apoyo sus codos sobre el escritorio y entrelazó sus manos enfrente de su rostro._

**_¿Qué pruebas tienes de que eso sea cierto? _**_– dijo Keroberos molesto por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. El conocía muy bien a Yue desde hace tiempo y nunca pensaría que el llegara a ser un traidor – **Tenemos un video en donde apareces vendiendo información sobre el gobierno a terroristas… y se ve perfectamente tu rostro **– dijo Lee mirando primero a Keroberos y luego fijando su mirada en Yue - **Yue ¿Qué esta pasando?** – dijo Meiling preocupada mirando a Yue sin poder creerse todavía lo que el sujeto decía – **¿Por qué el esta diciendo esto¿Qué sucede? **– dijo Sakura mirando a Yue y después a Keroberos que estaban serios mirando al agente Suzuhara quien solo observaba las aptitudes de Yue – **No tengo por que seguir dando explicaciones sobre el asunto **– dijo Lee observándolas y luego volteando hacia Keroberos._

**_Joyas hay que calmarnos que alterándonos no lograremos nada _**_– dijo Tomoyo en voz baja mirándolas, ellas asistieron con la cabeza – **Muy bien muchachos arréstenlo **– dijo Lee a los militares que estaban detrás de el, estos asistieron con la cabeza y se dirigían a Yue quien se levanto y miro seriamente a Lee – **No hay necesidad de usar la fuerza agente Lee, no tengo la mas mínima intención de resistirme **– dijo Yue mientras rodeaba su escritorio con tranquilidad y se ponía frente al agente Suzuhara quien lo miraba molesto._

**_¿Pero que estas diciendo Yue? _**_– dijo Meiling con los ojos llorosos – **Tranquila mi traviesa rubí, yo ya estoy algo oxidado como para intentar escapar de este edificio, quizás alguien mas joven y en mejor forma podría hacerlo, siempre me he preguntado que tan difícil seria escapar de estas instalaciones con toda la agencia detrás de ti, si pudiera salir, trataría de encontrar la manera de resolver este problema… cuídense mucho Joyas **– dijo Yue con una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de la boca y con un brillo especial en los ojos, las tres chicas solo sonrieron – **Puedes estar seguro de eso Yue **– dijo Tomoyo con una linda sonrisa._

**_Muy bien llévenlo a esa oficina necesito hacerle unas preguntas _**_– dijo Lee con mirada seria mientras veía salir a Yue seguido de los militares hasta la oficina que el les indico - **Ustedes tres tienen prohibido salir de estas instalaciones¿les quedo claro agentes? **– dijo Lee seriamente mirándolas, ellas solo asistieron con la cabeza y lo miraban con una rabia que se reflejaba en sus ojos – **Agente Keroberos venga conmigo **– dijo Lee a Keroberos – **Así que ahora me quieres interrogar, me imagino que lo mismo con todo el personal **– dijo Keroberos cruzándose de brazos y dirigiéndole una mirada penetrante, y este recibió como respuesta una sonrisa de parte del agente Suzuhara. Ambos dejaron la oficina dejando a Las Joyas en ella - **¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí¿Por qué se llevan a Yue?** – dijo Eichi llegando donde se encontraban Las Joyas – **Esto es un bloqueo es todo lo que debe saber ahora continué con su trabajo y quítese de mi camino si no quiere ir a prisión también por desacato **– dijo Lee con el **c**eño fruncido. Eichi se hizo a un lado dejándolo pasar. Keroberos solo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza como diciéndole "has lo que dice". Eichi se dirigió a su escritorio en silencio y sin protestar **(Eichi es el tercero a cargo de la agencia. Primero esta Yue, luego viene Keroberos y de ultimo Eichi)**_

**_Muy bien ya se fueron, mientras interrogue a Kero no nos vigilara así que tendremos tiempo de buscar algunas cosas que nos ayuden a lograr salir de aquí _**_– dijo Tomoyo mientras veía la oficina donde se encontraban Keroberos y Lee conversando –** ¿Estas proponiendo que huyamos de este sitio que es impenetrable tanto por la profundidad, como por la seguridad y los guardias? **– dijo Meiling mirando a Tomoyo –** Correcto, salimos, averiguamos el caso de Yue, le ayudamos y también le respondemos a su pregunta **– dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa –** Vale solo quería asegurarme que te había entendido y ¿por donde salimos? **– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa viendo a sus amigas – **La mejor opción es por los conductos de ventilación, están conectados al edificio, pero y ¿los sensores de movimiento? **– dijo Sakura viendo a las otras dos con una sonrisa – **Tranquila ya que estamos en un bloqueo total todo queda desconectado, en estos instantes lo que preocupa son los guardias sin mencionar claro esta a los militares que trajo el enano **– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa volviendo a verificar como estaban las cosas afuera de la oficina - **Muy bien ahora solo nos falta buscar el equipo y salir sin que nadie se de cuenta, sin violencia, nada de armas, solo se permite dejar inconciente a los guardias¿entendido Joyas? **– dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa con la mano en la manilla de la puerta -**Si entendido **– dijeron al unísono Meiling y Sakura con una sonrisa –** Andando. Entonces nos vemos aquí en 2 minutos tengan cuidado que nadie las vea **– dijo Tomoyo sonriéndoles. Ellas asistieron y salieron de la oficina._

_El ambiente era tenso. Todo el mundo estaba pendiente de los militares y las oficinas en donde tenían a Yue y a Keroberos. Ellas fueron entrando a diferentes lugares recogiendo cuerdas, guantes, una especie de pistola que lanza un cable, en la punta de este tiene un objeto punzante y con unas garras. Sakura metió todo esto dentro de un pequeño bolso que encontró. Al asomarse les hizo una señal a las demás, estas la entendieron y fueron a su encuentro. Sakura le paso en bolso a Meiling. Cuando ellas pasaron frente al cuarto donde se encontraba, Meiling al ver que venían unos guardias lo puso en el suelo y escondiéndolo entre una planta y ella – **Señorita que esta haciendo por aquí debería estar en su oficina **– dijo uno de los militares – **Si lo se, es que estoy algo nerviosa y no me podía quedar encerrada **– dijo Meiling en eso hace como si mirara a alguien por encima de los hombros de los guardias ellos voltean a ver y Meiling aprovecha para que con el pie hacer que deslizara el bolso hasta llegar a donde estaba Tomoyo quien lo toma y se dirige a la oficina. Meiling intenta distraer a los guardias mientras Sakura sale del cuarto y va detrás de Tomoyo, esta se encuentra con otro de los militares pues estos hacían guardia para evitar algún percance en las instalaciones. Tomoyo rápidamente pone el bolso en su espalda el cual Sakura agarra rápidamente y se sienta en un escritorio vacío. Tomoyo distrae a el guardia mientras Sakura hace rodar la silla hasta la pared donde se levanta rápidamente y logra entrar a la oficina, Meiling se despide del guardia y sale directo a la oficina después de un momento entra Tomoyo._

****

**_Creo que todo esto nos será de gran ayuda_**_ – dijo Sakura revisando las cosas que tenía en el bolso y las que le pasaban sus amigas – **¿Cómo va Kero?** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa – **Todavía tiene distraído al enano** – dijo Tomoyo viendo por la ventana hacia la oficina donde tenían a Keroberos, después cerro las persianas y se volteo a ver a sus amigas con una sonrisa y estas se la devolvían – **Salgamos de aquí** – dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa._

**_Espero que les hayan gustado los capítulos por favor dejen sus reviews y cualquier sugerencia, duda u otra cosa háganmelo saber que con gusto les atenderé y los tomare en cuenta n.n_**


	3. El gran escape

**_Capitulo 3 – El gran escape _**

**_T – chan vigila por si viene alguien_**_ – dijo Sakura mientras sacaba la rejilla del conducto de ventilación – **¿Conseguiste un mapa M – chan?** – dijo Tomoyo observando por las persianas – **Si aunque no me fue fácil. Podemos salir por aquí de la sala de control, después seguir por el conducto del ascensor para continuar subiendo** – dijo Meiling revisando el mapa – **Listo ya podemos entrar. T – chan tú primero** – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa. Meiling le entregó el mapa, Tomoyo se puso los guantes y entro al conducto; después entro Meiling con el bolso y de ultima entro Sakura que antes de seguir volvió a colocar la rejilla y la oficina parecía como si nadie hubiera estado allí. _

**_Esto es realmente incomodo_**_ – dijo Sakura haciendo una mueca – **Nadie te dijo que vinieras en falda** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa – **Muy graciosa, me gustaría estar tan tranquila como T – chan ella al parecer no le molesta** – dijo Sakura viendo como Tomoyo continuaba avanzando – **Claro que no S – chan lógicamente me molesta pero no podíamos quedarnos a cambiarnos, además casi llegamos al conducto del ascensor** – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa y era cierto después de dar una ultima vuelta consiguieron la rejilla que daba al conducto del ascensor. Tomoyo la quito y después le dio espacio a Meiling para que lograra disparar el arma que engancho fácilmente. Tomoyo fue subiendo por la cuerda después Meiling y le llego el turno a Sakura – **¿Crees que esto sea una buena idea?** – dijo Sakura mirando hacia abajo – **¿Qué pasa¿Tienes miedo acaso?** – dijo Meiling en tono burlón mirando a Sakura quien frunció el ceño – **Claro que no. Puedo hacerlo y hasta mejor que tu** – dijo Sakura subiendo por el cable mirando seria a Meiling – **¿Qué has dicho?** – dijo Meiling comenzando a cabrearse – **Lo que escuchaste** – dijo Sakura también comenzando a cabrearse – **Ya basta no es momento de discutir debemos apurarnos antes de que se den cuenta que no estamos en la oficina **– dijo Tomoyo mirándolas serias. Ellas asintieron. Después se miraron entre si y sonrieron para continuar subiendo hasta que Tomoyo se detuvo, se podía ver el techo del conducto del ascensor. _

**_¿Qué pasa¿Por qué te detuviste?_**_ – dijo Sakura viendo a Tomoyo quien veía el mapa – **Es que tenemos dos opciones para salir de aquí** – dijo Tomoyo sin verla leyendo el mapa – **Pues dinos cuales son** – dijo Meiling viéndola al igual que Sakura esperando una respuesta – **La primera es que continuemos subiendo y lleguemos a la PB del edificio pero de seguro habrá por lo menos dos militares cuidando la entrada del ascensor y otros mas en la entrada del edificio** - dijo Tomoyo viéndolas a las dos – **Haríamos mucho escándalo para salir de aquí, no seria fácil además tenemos que ser discretas** – dijo Sakura suspirando – **Si tienes razón y ¿Cuál es la segunda opción?** - dijo Meiling mirando a Tomoyo esta miraba para todos lados buscando algo – **Que nos desviemos un poco tomamos esa ventanilla de allí para salir por el conducto del otro ascensor, descendemos hasta el estacionamiento, sacamos el auto y nos vamos** - dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa mirando a sus amigas – **Suena mejor la segunda opción** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa al igual que Sakura y continuaron subiendo hasta alcanzar la ventanilla, entraron por el conducto hasta llegar como dijo Tomoyo al conducto del ascensor, arrojaron una cuerda y fueron descendiendo por esta Tomoyo y Meiling, Sakura se quedo arriba sujetando la cuerda mientras ellas bajaban rápidamente pues no sabían con exactitud cuando comenzaría a funcionar el ascensor ya que ese no tenia nada que ver con el otro y si estaba funcionando. _

_Cuando era el turno de Sakura el ascensor comenzó a descender. Sakura tenia que bajar rápidamente así que sin pensarlo dos veces le quito el lazo al bolso y lo lanzo para luego saltar ella y sujetar el cable del ascensor amarrar el lazo en este y comenzar a descender rápidamente con el ascensor descendiendo cerca de ella al ir llegando al suelo Sakura fue apretando poco a poco el lazo para intentar disminuir la velocidad. Al tocar piso rodó por este y se quedo sentada respirando agitadamente el ascensor se detuvo un piso arriba de ellas – **¿S –chan te encuentras bien?** – dijo Tomoyo acercándose a ella rápidamente al igual que Meiling – **Si estoy bien. Pero recuérdame pensármelo dos veces antes de volver a intentar hacer eso** – dijo Sakura respirando agitadamente – **Claro que si, aunque sinceramente estuvo genial **– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa – **Genial, muchas gracias, pero yo diría que me volví loca, me pude haber matado **– dijo Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa ante la risa de sus dos amigas – **Bueno continuemos lo mas seguro es que ya deben de haber notado que no estamos** – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa ayudando a parar a Sakura - **Muy bien** – dijeron Meiling y Sakura al unísono.   
_

**_------------000000000------------000000000------------ _**

_En las oficinas de la Agencia: _

**_Joyas serian tan amables de acompañarme_**_ – dijo Lee entrando a la oficina donde supuestamente estaban Las Joyas pero se encontraba vacía. Se regresó a la oficina donde se encontraban ahora Keroberos y Yue retenidos - **¿Dónde están Las Joyas?** – pregunto Lee a unos de los militares – **No lo se señor, ellas estaban en esa oficina, yo las vi entrar a las tres** – dijo el soldado – **Es imposible que se hayan escapado de aquí** – dijo el Teniente seriamente mirando al soldado y después al agente Suzuhara – **Y por que seria imposible, yo sinceramente no pondría en duda sus habilidades, primero son las mejores, segundo no les agradas en lo mas mínimo, tercero y mas lógico por lo anterior es que no les gusto cumplir con tu orden de quedarse encerradas aquí** – dijo Keroberos con una sonrisa y un pequeño rastro de tono burlón haciendo enojar al agente Suzuhara – **Encuéntrenlas, las quiero aquí ahora **– dijo Lee mirando al teniente – **Si señor** – dijeron los dos al unísono y se fueron hablando por el radio – **Tu las ayudaste a escapar** – dijo Lee mirando molesto a Keroberos – **A mi no me vayas a echar la culpa de que se te hayan escapado en tus narices, nada de eso, además como las ayudaría si Yue y yo estábamos en oficinas diferentes yo estaba contigo y Yue con el otro agente así que nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver.** – dijo Keroberos con una sonrisa molestando mas a Lee pues sabia que era verdad no podía acusarlos sin prueba alguna – **Al parecer mis Joyas son algo que no puedes controlar Lee** – dijo Yue serio y con pequeño rastro de tono burlón – **Sabes que esto no me gusta y me tiene igual de incomodo que a ti, siendo tu mi antiguo compañero y amigo de la infancia. Pero intenta comprender Yue, solo hago mi trabajo.** – dijo Lee mirando serio a Yue – **Si te sientes así** **entonces por que no me haces un favor y quitas el bloqueo para que podamos seguir con nuestro día de trabajo.** – dijo Yue mirándolo serio – **Lo lamento mucho pero no puedo hacer eso** – dijo Lee sentándose en frente de Yue – **Entonces déjate de hipocresías e idioteces y ve al punto o por lo menos admite que esto se te salio de las manos **– dijo Yue igual de serio sin inmutarse por la mirada asesina que le daba Lee, éste se levantó sin mas y salió de la oficina dejando a Yue una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y a Keroberos con una enorme. _

**_------------000000000------------000000000------------ _**

_En el conducto del ascensor: _

**_Al parecer hay unos guardias aquí afuera_**_ – dijo Meiling escuchando a dos personas hablar detrás de las puertas del ascensor – **Rayos estos piensan en todo, lo mas seguro es que también hayan en la salida del estacionamiento** – dijo Sakura mirando a Tomoyo quien parecía pensativa – **Ya no tenemos tiempo de pensar otra cosa sigamos con el plan pero recuerden se vale solo dejarlos inconcientes** – dijo Tomoyo viendo a las otras dos asentir con la cabeza. _

_Despacio abrieron las puertas. Meiling salió sigilosamente y le dio un fuerte golpe a uno de ellos en la nuca, rápidamente esquivo el golpe que le quería dar el segundo y le dio un golpe en el estómago. Después viendo que el primero se iba levantando los agarro y les hizo chocar las cabezas dejándolos a los dos inconscientes en el piso. Después les ayudo a salir a las otras dos - **¿Tu piensas que podríamos tener problemas por haberlos golpeado?** – dijo Sakura mirando preocupada a los dos militares en el piso – **Si pero no tan grande como los otros dos. veras hasta el momento tenemos: desacato a la autoridad y yo diría que a una autoridad bien grande como lo es la JSDF, hurto de equipo ya que ni siquiera tenemos la autorización y también agresión a unos oficiales, pero no son tan graves creo que podemos soportar todo esto en nuestra conciencia así que estate tranquila** - dijo Meiling con una sonrisa mientras ayudaba a Sakura a colocar en la pared a los dos hombres – **De todas formas no me siento tranquila **– dijo Sakura viéndola con una sonrisa nerviosa – **M – chan encárgate de los rastreadores que tienen los autos** - dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa viéndola - **Dalo por hecho** – dijo Meiling devolviéndole la sonrisa – **S – chan tu manejaras yo estaré con los controles para abrir la puerta del estacionamiento** – dijo Tomoyo sonriendo – **Hecho!** – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa tierna – **Andando entonces y sean cuidadosas** – dijo Tomoyo separándose. _

_Sakura y Meiling fueron hacia el auto mientras Tomoyo se dirigía a la puerta del estacionamiento. _

**_Estos tíos son ingeniosos mira que pegar el rastreador en el motor, pero de seguro que con esto estará listo_**_ – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa colocándole un imán haciendo que este se desactivara – **Que fácil no he perdido el toque** – dijo Meiling con una gran sonrisa – **Te refieres a cuando andabas con el grupo "Los Templarios". Todavía me parece increíble que hayas podido ocultarle a tus padres que su linda niña mimada era parte de un grupo de delincuentes Hackers** – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras prendía el auto – **No era nada fuera del otro mundo S – chan además era divertido** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa mientras revisaba por ultima vez – **Claro, divertido no lo dudo… vender información confidencial y que están asociados con ladrones de autos y venden los autos robados por Internet, lindos juegos los tuyos, suerte que no te atraparon nunca **– dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa – **Gracias a mi inteligencia, estaba con ellos mientras esperaba para poder entrar a la agencia y además yo no sabia que usaban la información que yo obtenía para robar autos, pero ya me aleje de eso lo sabes bien **– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa montándose en el auto al lado de Sakura – **Claro que lo se, ahora vamos a buscar a la otra Joya antes de que se enfade** – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa arrancando el auto – **Vamos entonces** – dijo Meiling colocándose unos lentes oscuros. _

_Tomoyo había logrado llegar hasta la puerta de salida del estacionamiento al ver unos guardias ella decidió lanzar una piedra para poder distraer a uno de ellos. _

**_Ve a investigar_**_ – dijo unos de los guardias el otro asistió y se acerco a donde provenía el sonido -** Buenas noches **– dijo Tomoyo saliendo detrás de uno de los autos y golpeando en la cara y dándole una patada en el estomago al guardia dejándolo inconsciente en el piso. Luego se acerco el segundo guardia corriendo hacia ella para darle un golpe Tomoyo lo evadió y le dio un golpe en el estómago dio una vuelta y le dio una patada en la espalda haciendo que se golpeara fuertemente contra la pared dejándolo en el suelo inconsciente – **Muy bien, ahora a abrir la puerta **– dijo Tomoyo para si misma mientras se sacudía las manos y se acercaba a la pequeña caja de control. Observó que para activar la puerta necesitaría una llave así que decidió por una forma mas fácil abrió la caja y observó los cables de colores, corto dos - **Solo tengo que pegar este con este, pero con que **– dijo Tomoyo mirando a su alrededor reviso uno de los bolsillos del guardia que estaba cerca de ella y encontró algo perfecto – **Esto me servirá ¿me lo regalas? jajaja **– dijo Tomoyo mientras abría el envoltorio de goma de mascar lo mastico un poco y con el logro pegar los cables cerro la caja al instante que llegaban sus amigas en el auto. _

**_¿Te llevamos preciosa? _**_– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa – **Claro linda **– dijo Tomoyo sonriendo activando la puerta para que se abriera y poder salir – **Ahora solo necesitas velocidad S – chan todavía queda la barricada **– dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa montándose rápidamente en el carro – **Déjamelo a mi **– dijo Sakura retrocediendo un poco, los guardias que estaban en la gaceta de vigilancia al observar que la puerta del estacionamiento estaba funcionando bajaron la barricada y uno de ellos se acercó para ver que ocurría. Mientras tanto, Sakura pisaba el acelerador e iba directo a la salida. El guardia solo pudo ver como las luces de un auto se aproximaban a él a una gran velocidad, éste se logró tirar a un lado mientras el auto de las chicas pasaban a toda velocidad llevándose la barricada con ellas. _

**_Yue nos va a matar cuando se entere de todo _**_– dijo Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa – **además de que tenemos otro delito que agregar a nuestra lista, destrucción de propiedad privada, jajaja **– dijo Meiling sonriendo traviesamente – **Quien diría que en un día tendríamos tantos problemas y cometiendo delitos **– dijo Tomoyo sonriendo mirando a Meiling – **Y ahora a donde vamos Joyas? **– dijo Sakura sonriendo – **Primero que todo a cambiarnos de ropa **– dijo Meiling sonriendo y mirando su ropa toda sucia por pasar por los conductos y el ascensor – **Lo mas seguro es que nos estén buscando como locos por todas partes… no podemos ir a nuestras casas… vamos a comprar ropa al centro comercial **– dijo Tomoyo sonriendo las otras dos le devolvieron la sonrisa y enseguida se encaminaron al centro comercial. _

_Entraron en las tiendas y se probaron la ropa no les prestaron mucha importancia a las cámaras de seguridad ya que por los momentos a nadie se le ocurriría buscarlas hay - ** ¿Tienen dinero?** – dijo Meiling a sus amigas acercándose al mostrador –** No, solo tarjetas de crédito **– dijo Sakura mirando a sus amigas **– Lo mas seguro es que nos localicen si las usamos **– dijo Meiling mirándolas - ** No te preocupes para cuando ellos lleguen ya nos habremos ido **– dijo Tomoyo pasándole su tarjeta a la vendedora._

**_------------000000000------------000000000------------ _**

_En la base subterránea de la agencia: _

**_Señor las hemos localizado _**_– dijo unos de los militares a Lee - **¿Dónde están? **– dijo Lee acercándose al militar –** Se encuentran… ¡en el centro comercial "The Yellow Ring"! **– dijo el militar sorprendido por el sitio donde se encontraban – **¿El centro comercial¿Qué rayos hacen en un centro comercial? **- dijo Lee sorprendido por la ligereza con que se tomaban Las Joyas el problema en que estaban metidas – **Usaron sus tarjetas de crédito para… comprar ropa… zapatos, lentes, sombreros… y otros accesorios **– dijo otro militar sorprendido por esta actitud – **Vayan por ellas… **- dijo Lee mirando al teniente este asintió y enseguida se disiparon las unidades para ir al centro comercial a buscarlas -** ¿Qué les pasa a estas mocosas? parece que estuvieran jugando…**- dijo Lee molesto dando un golpe a la mesa - ** Corrección están jugando **– dijo Keroberos con una sonrisa, estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, Lee le dio una mirada asesina pero Keroberos ni se inmutó solo permanecía con una sonrisa al lado de Yue que estaba sentado mirando hacia la ventana - ** Y lo peor de todo es… que es contigo **– dijo Yue serio mirando primero a la ventana para luego mirarlo a él con una sonrisa en los labios molestando mas a Lee – **llévense a Yue la hora del interrogatorio ya paso **– dijo Lee mirando al teniente este asistió y se dirigió a Yue Keroberos se quería interponer pero Yue le tomo del brazo y negó con la cabeza este solo asistió y dejo que el teniente se lo llevara Yue caminaba de lo mas tranquilo molestando mas a Lee.   
_

**_------------000000000------------000000000------------ _**

_ Con Las Joyas: _

_ Después de comprar. Fueron rápidamente a su auto tenían muy poco tiempo antes de que llegaran los hombres de Lee a buscarlas. _

**_Muy bien vámonos de aquí rápido _**_– dijo Meiling montándose en el auto al igual que sus amigas. Ella vestía unos pantalones negros ajustados a la cadera, una camisa sin mangas cuello de tortuga blanca junto con unas botas tacón de aguja de cuero negro - ** Tu tranquila que yo me encargo **– dijo Sakura con una sonrisa. Ella vestía unos pantalones blancos ajustados a la cadera, con una camisa manga larga blanca de botones tenía los dos primeros botones sin abrochar junto con unas botas tacón de aguja blancas – **Vamonos entonces **– dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa y las tres se colocaron los lentes oscuros mientras salían rápidamente del estacionamiento. Tomoyo vestía unos pantalones de cuero negro a la cadera, una camisa de tiras color lila y una chaqueta negra junto con sus botas tacón de aguja de cuero negro. Al doblar la esquina llegaban los militares al centro comercial. _

**_No se a ustedes pero yo creo que parece que estamos jugando al corre esconde con estos tios jajaja _**_– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa haciendo reír a sus amigas – **Si a mi también me lo parece, esto promete ser divertido… veamos quien gana** – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa– **jajaja será divertido… y bien ¿Qué hacemos ahora? **– dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mirando a sus amigas cuando el semáforo se puso en rojo – **Debemos conseguir las pruebas que tienen contra Yue, es la única manera de saber que esta pasando en realidad y así podremos ayudarle **– dijo Meiling mirando seria a sus amigas – **Muy bien pero para obtenerlas las debemos sacar de la base de datos de la JSDF **– dijo Sakura mirando con una sonrisa a Meiling al igual que Tomoyo - **¿Quieren que los hackee? **– dijo Meiling mirando a sus dos amigas estas asistieron con la cabeza – **¿Quieren que hackee... a la JSDF... 2.000 Km2 de Hardware, súper ordenadores, chip de anti-infiltración, por no hablar que tienen mas seguridad y firewalls que la NSA (NSA es la National Security Agency algo parecido a la JSDF con la diferencia que una es de Estados Unidos y la otra es de Japón n.n), la CIA y el Pentágono juntos? **– dijo Meiling mirándolas ellas solo sonrieron mas ampliamente – **Exacto **– dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa – **Muy bien, pero necesitare un buen equipo **– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa – **¿Cómo que por ejemplo? **– dijo Tomoyo pensativa – **¡El equipo del laboratorio de Informática de la Universidad! **– dijeron las tres al unísono con una sonrisa. La luz se puso en verde y Sakura emprendió camino hacia la universidad. _

_****_

**_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo n.n muchas gracias a todos por los review que me mandaron y les pido disculpa por la demora ya que estoy algo ocupada en la universidad u.u procurare que no vuelva a suceder. Cuídense mucho un beso y un abrazo a todos _**

**_Angie:_**_ Hola! Muchas gracias n.n me alegra mucho que te guste la historia y me disculpo por haberte echo esperar espero que esta historia les guste tanto como la primera cuídate mucho. Continúa dejando tus review. _

**_Sakurita-Q:_**_ Hola! n.n lo voy a ir actualizando poco a poco ya que no la tengo completa todavía, y si van a salir los chicos pero mas adelante por los momentos no salen así que tendrás que esperar para verlos n.n, con Yue ya veras de eso no te puedo dar mucha información, si va a ver un poco de cada cosa ML, ET y SS cada uno tendrá su momento n.n, jajaja voy a ir actualizando poco a poco capaz y subo los otros capítulos el 20 jajaja como regalo no se depende si ya los tengo listos n.n lo intentare, los primeros capítulos son algo cortos pero después van a ser mas largos n.n cuídate mucho. Continúa dejando tus review. _

**_LAT2005:_**_ Holix! Gracias me alegro mucho que te guste la historia y disculpa el retraso u.u procurare que no vuelva a pasar… voy a ir actualizando poco a poco pero no se impaciente ya que todavía falta mucho para terminar este fic tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza que ya no se donde ponerlas se me amontonan cuando voy escribiendo cuídate mucho. Continúa dejando tus review. _

**_Mitcha:_**_ Hola! Como estas? n.n muchas gracias… sip gracias por las ideas eres muy amable…si la verdad es que tendré bastante paciencia y iré actualizando poco a poco como ya dije, Las Joyas serán muy valientes y confiaran 100 en la inocencia de Yue ya que el es como uno mas de la familia para ellas un segundo hermano mayor… solo que no es tan celoso como mi querido Touya n.n gracias por acompañarme en esta historia cuídate mucho. Continúa dejando tus review _

**_Kirlatan:_**_ Hola! Como te va? Muchas gracias me alegra que te guste la historia y te pido disculpa por la tardanza u.u intentare subir los capítulos rápido pero no prometo nada mira que no lo tengo muy adelantado y hay algunos que tengo que revisar antes de subirlos te pido paciencia n.n y claro que contestare los review te doy las gracias por acompañarme en esta nueva historia n.n jajaja igual que todos pero no te preocupes que llegara y será como un poco movido ya veras cuando lo leas pero no te impacientes que todavía falta poco para el reencuentro n.n cuídate mucho. Continúa dejando tus review. _

**_Ceci-usui:_**_ HI! La verdad es que se encontraran por casualidades de la vida aunque no existen las casualidades solo lo inevitable como diría mi querido Eriol n.n pero se encontraran sin ni siquiera buscarlo, bueno en realidad es Toulour pero no te preocupes cualquiera se equivoca, sip tiene algo que ver con él y otra persona (que por los momentos no puedo decirte quien es tendrás que esperar) y lo encontraran donde menos lo esperan ya lo tengo en mente también solo tengo que ver donde lo coloco n.nU jejeje cuídate mucho. Continúa dejando tus review. _

**_Kerube-Chan:_**_ Hola! Muy bien y tu como estas? espero que igual n.n… nooooooo claro que si la iba a publicar pero me tarde un poquito n.nU jejejeje… la verdad que me alegra que te guste la historia… si verdad ese Kero nunca cambia mira que ponerse en esas jajajaja como un niño pequeño dándose gloria de algo u.u hay nunca cambiara jajaja sip van a aparecer los tres Eriol, Shaoran y Luck…claro que si no puede haber damiselas en problemas sin que aparezcan los caballeros a rescatarlas n.n pero aparecerán un poco mas adelante tendrás que tener un poco de paciencia n.n me alegra que hayas entendido la razón del nombre n.n ahora estoy pensando en las escenas de acción que son realmente difíciles para describirlas pero voy a ser todo lo posible para que me quede bien explicado y no se vuelvan un ocho cuando lean n.n cuídate mucho. Continúa dejando tus review. _


	4. Viaje a Hong Kong

**_Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y sus reviews quiero dedicar este capitulo a mi amiga Sakurita-Q felicitaciones por tu cumpleaños que la pases de maravilla y que cumplas muchos mas n.n…bueno ahora continuemos con la historia _**

**_Capitulo 4 – "Viaje a Hong Kong" _**

_Al llegar a la universidad: _

**_Disculpen señoritas pero no pueden pasar _**_– dijo el guardia a las tres jóvenes – **Yo soy la nueva profesora de informática **– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa - ** No se me informo de la llegada de ningún nuevo profesor **– dijo el guardia viéndolas con recelo – **Es comprensible por que me acaban de ingresar hoy, además todavía no me contratan estoy a prueba **– dijo Meiling guiñándole un ojo mientras le sonreía. El guardia se sonrojo un poco – **Por nosotras señor no se preocupe vamos a acompañarla un momento y luego nos vamos **– dijo Sakura sonriéndole – **Lo lamento señoritas pero solo podrá pasar la profesora **– dijo el guardia mirando los lindos ojos de Sakura – **No sea malo, déjenos pasar nosotras solo queremos acompañarla **– dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole – **Pero si las dejo pasar y las encuentran voy a tener problemas **– dijo el guardia **(hombres como les encanta hacerse de rogar ¬¬ ) **- **Por eso no se preocupe señor no causaremos ningún problema no seriamos capaces de causarle problemas a un hombre tan amable y lindo como usted **– dijo Sakura dándole un tierna sonrisa haciendo ruborizar al guardia – **Es cierto es usted un amor…**- dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole mientras le daba un leve toque en la punta de la nariz el guardia estaba totalmente rojo -** Bueno chicas es una lastima que no me puedan acompañar **– dijo Meiling haciéndose la triste – **No se ponga triste señorita… esta bien pueden pasar pero que sea rápido **– dijo el guardia. Meiling le dio una gran sonrisa – **Si, no se preocupe, es usted adorable **– dijo Meiling apretándole una mejilla mientras entraba a los pasillos de los laboratorios seguida de sus amigas. _

**_Entremos en este_**_ – dijo Meiling mientras entraba a uno de los laboratorios – **¿Crees que seas capaz de entrar sin que te descubran?** - dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba al lado de Meiling quien comenzó a teclear en la computadora – **Claro que si** – dijo Meiling sin mirarla. Tomoyo cerro las puertas del laboratorio y se sentó al otro lado de Meiling quien comenzó a entrar a la JSDF – **Conseguí entrar en su sistema **– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa. Después de un rato Meiling estaba evadiendo los firewalls y chips de anti-infiltración para evitar ser detectada, de vez en cuando Tomoyo se asomaba para ver si alguien se acercaba – ** Que bien, ya estoy en la base de datos **– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa revisando rápidamente las carpetas buscando una en especial – **¿La encontraste? **– dijo Sakura a Meiling - ** Estoy en eso ten paciencia **– dijo Meiling tecleando hasta que por fin dio con la carpeta que contenía los datos que ella quería - ** ¡La tengo! **– dijo Meiling mirando a sus dos amigas quienes le sonreían – **Según lo que dice aquí el video fue mandado por un anónimo a la JSDF… hace unas semanas atrás… la reunión se dio acabo en un estacionamiento subterráneo de un centro comercial… **- dijo Meiling mientras leía rápidamente la información -** Dice en ¿Cuál centro comercial? **– dijo Tomoyo leyendo rápidamente – **No dice. Solo dice que fue en… China, Hong Kong…**- dijo Meiling extrañada mirando a sus amigas – **China… y ¿Cuándo Yue a visitado Hong Kong? **– dijo Sakura extrañada – **No tengo idea pero nos vamos ya a Hong Kong** – dijo Tomoyo mirando a sus dos amigas que estaban sorprendidas – **Tenemos que averiguar que esta pasando aquí… M – chan copia eso archivos y toda la información sobre el caso debemos irnos ya** – dijo Tomoyo a Meiling, ella asintió y comenzó a guardar toda la información que encontraba que estuviera relacionada con Yue en un CD pero antes de salir les dejo una pequeña huella – **Dejare un recuerdo de mi gran hazaña** – dijo Meiling con una gran sonrisa mientras modificaba algunas cosas – **Esto fue algo muy fácil, soy la mejor Hacker del mundo jajaja** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa después de haber salido del sistema - **Y a eso le llaman departamento de seguridad y defensa, sinceramente apesta** – dijo Sakura sonriendo mientras salían las tres del laboratorio tranquilamente. Se despidieron del guardia y se dirigieron a su carro. _

**_¿Y que propones para irnos a Hong Kong?_**_ – dijo Meiling mientras se subía a la parte trasera del auto – **Podemos ir al aeropuerto** - dijo Tomoyo montándose en el auto - **Si con las pelucas y unos lentes negros entraremos fácil** – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa montándose en el auto y arrancándolo – **Me parece una buena idea, y aquí tengo las identificaciones falsas** – dijo Meiling colocándose sus lentes oscuros y sacando del bolso negro unas identificaciones que tomo de la agencia – **Aquí tenemos algo de dinero en efectivo** – dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole y sacando un especie de estuche metálico con una clave de acceso. Al ingresar la clave correcta se abrió y saco unos cuantos billetes. _

**_------------000000000------------000000000------------ _**

_En la base subterránea de la agencia: _

**_Quiten esa cinta y coloquen un aviso de búsqueda del vehículo en donde andan ellas tres _**_– dijo Lee mirando al grupo de agentes y militares que veían a las tres chicas hermosas modelar diferentes conjuntos hasta encontrar el que les gustaban en el video de seguridad – **Si señor **– dijo uno de los agentes y quitaron el video a regañadientes para luego colocar el aviso pero algo les extraño - **¿Qué rayos es esto? **– dijo un militar (1) mirando su computadora - **¿Qué sucede? **– dijo Lee acercándose a él y quedo frió como piedra – **Tengo un gato en mi pantalla** – dijo un militar (2) mirando sorprendido la pantalla – **Yo igual señor **– dijo otro agente cerca de Lee – **¿Qué esta pasando? tengo un gato en mi pantalla **– dijo otro agente que había salido de su oficina al igual que casi todo el personal de la instalación repetía que tenia un gato en su pantalla. Lee se encolerizó, Keroberos no pudo con la curiosidad y se acercó a donde estaba un militar (2) – **Pero que ternura** – dijo Keroberos aparecía la foto de un gatito enrollado en hilos jugando con una bola de hilo con un mensaje que decía "A mi parecer este fondo es mas lindo" – **Han cambiado todos los fondos de las computadoras, ya no aparece el emblema de la agencia, sale un gato señor** – dijo un agente acercándose a Lee, éste solo miro a Keroberos que tenia una sonrisa – **Tal parece que rubí estuvo por aquí y tu ni cuenta te diste** – dijo Keroberos con una sonrisa molestando a Lee – **Quiero que las encuentren ya** – dijo Lee golpeando con la mano el escritorio. _

**_------------000000000------------000000000------------ _**

_Con Las Joyas: _

**_Ya nos falta poco para llegar _**_ – dijo Sakura mientras manejaba el auto pasando por enfrente a una patrulla de la policía – **¿Oye ese no es el auto que reportaron? **– dijo uno de los policías a su compañero – **Si es ese, avisare a la central** – dijo el otro policía hablando por el radio. _

**_Señor ya las encontraron_**_ – dijo un militar (1) – **Muy bien no quiero que interfiera la policía en esto.** ** Diles a los hombre que estén cerca de allí que las busquen** – dijo Lee con una pequeña sonrisa al parecer estaba mejorando la situación – **Si señor** – dijo el militar – **Al parecer Keroberos, pronto tendrás de compañía a Las Joyas, ya las encontramos** – dijo Lee con una sonrisa – **Claro que las encontrarías en algún momento, es lógico ese BMW plateado llama mucho la atención. Además ¿Cuántos hay de esos en Tomoeda? en cuanto a que las atrapes, no lo creo, no cantes victoria todavía a Las Joyas les encanta jugar** – dijo Keroberos sonriendo ampliamente – **Ya lo veremos** – dijo Lee con una sonrisa. _

**_Adivinen que… ya nos encontraron_**_ – dijo Sakura viendo por el retrovisor que las seguían 4 camionetas 4x4 negras – **Vaya al fin ya era hora** – dijo Meiling mirando a los autos acercarse – **Por lo menos no son tan tontos como para no encontrarnos **– dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa – **Si pero después de tanto esfuerzo por encontrarnos y ahora van a perdernos… abróchense los cinturones** – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa acelerando rápidamente al igual que los demás agentes, esto dio comienzo a un pequeña persecución por las calles. _

_Sakura evadía los carros que se le atravesaban por no hacerle caso a las señales y la gente que intentaba cruzar la calle – ¡**Tomemos un atajo!** – dijo Sakura dando una vuelta en U quedando en el carril contrario acelerando mas, evadiendo los carros. Los agentes también dieron la vuelta también persiguiéndolas a toda velocidad. Dos de las camionetas estaban logrando alcanzarlas – **Detenga el auto agente** – ordenó uno de los agentes a Sakura quien aumenta mas la velocidad y los agentes hacen lo mismo cuando de repente en una calle Sakura pisa el freno y las dos camionetas siguen de largo sorprendidos por la repentina parada de Sakura y cuando van a dar la vuelta se dan cuenta que van a chocar contra un camión que venia cruzando. Uno de los carros se estrella contra el camión volcándose y el otro en una especie de maniobra evasiva termina estrellándose contra la vitrina de una tienda causando un gran desastre. _

_ Sakura vuelve a acelerar dando vuelta por la otra calle con las otras dos camionetas detrás acelerando mas para evitar volver ser alcanzadas evitando autos y personas – **S – chan te pasaste tenias que cruzar en aquella esquina para llegar al aeropuerto** – dijo Meiling a Sakura – **Y ahora ¿como hacemos? perderemos mas tiempo en volver a venir por aquí **– dijo Tomoyo mirando las camionetas que las perseguían – **No te preocupes nos devolvemos dando marcha atrás así no perderemos tiempo** – dijo Sakura acelerando mas – **¿A que te refieres exactamente con devolvernos y dar marcha atrás? **– dijo Tomoyo mirándola preocupada – ¡**Ya veras ahora sujétense! **– dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras pisaba el freno y giraba el volante dando una vuelta de 180º - **AAAAHHH!…**- gritaron al unísono Meiling y Tomoyo por la repentina vuelta quedando en el mismo carril y acelerando a lo que mas podía pasándole por en medio a las camionetas de los agentes y esquivando a los demás autos que estaban detrás formando un gran lío que empeoro cuando las camionetas querían girar también chocando contra otros autos ellas vieron bajar a los agentes del vehículo antes de cruzar en la esquina – **Ya los perdimos** – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa bajando la velocidad – **Si y adivinen tenemos otro delito mas alteración del orden publico jajaja** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa – **¿No creen que nos estamos pasando?** – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa – **Tranquila no son tan grandes como para empezar a preocuparnos, ahora debemos ir rápido al aeropuerto para poder partir a Hong Kong **– dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa. Siguieron su recorrido hasta llegar al aeropuerto antes de bajar se colocaron unas pelucas. Sakura llevaba una rubia, Meiling una de color rojo y Tomoyo una castaña. _

**_Hay que cambiarle la placa al carro _**_– dijo Sakura presionando un botón debajo del volante y automáticamente la placa del auto dio una vuelta cambiándose por otra – **el auto quedo fantástico después de que Kero le hizo los arreglos **– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa bajándose del auto – **Vamos hay que darse prisa **– dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa. Mientras Meiling le pegaba un pegatina en el carro que decía "Este auto esta vigilado por la JSDF vía satélite, no se acerque" ellas asistieron con una sonrisa y salieron del estacionamiento del aeropuerto directo a comprar los pasajes -** ¿En que puedo ayudarlas señoritas? **– dijo la azafata – **Queremos tres pasajes con destino a Hong Kong **– dijo Sakura con una sonrisa – **Llegaron a tiempo señoritas el vuelo sale dentro de 15 minutos **– dijo la azafata con una sonrisa. Ellas les pasaron las identificaciones falsas y el efectivo – **Aquí tienen sus pasajes, vayan abordando por la puerta 202… que disfrute su vuelo **– dijo la azafata entregándole los pasajes – **Muchas gracias **– dijo Sakura sonriendo y yendo con sus amigas a abordar el avión – **vaya y yo que pensé que seria mas difícil **– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa – **No cantes victoria todavía espera a que estemos en Hong Kong M – chan **– dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole y acomodándose sus lentes oscuros – **¿Pasajes señoritas? **– dijo otra azafata que se encontraba al lado de la puerta - ** Aquí tiene… por cierto ¿Cuánto mas o menos durara el viaje? **– dijo Sakura mientras le entregaba los pasajes - **Durara aproximadamente 3 horas **– dijo la azafata con una sonrisa mientras les dejaba paso para que abordaran. Después de unos minutos el avión comenzó a moverse hasta que por fin despegó – **¡Hong Kong aquí vamos! **– dijo Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa. _

**_Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capitulo n.n les informo tambien que me voy a tardar unos dias en actualizar ya que me voy de viaje pero solo seran unos 3 dias cuando mucho no se preocupen y tampoco me maten que les vaya muy bien a todos un beso y un abrazo. _**

**_Dreams kokoro_**_: Hola! Muchas gracias me alegro mucho que te guste n.n jajajaja bueno a cualquiera le pasa un despiste jajaja lo bueno es que me acompañas en esta_ _nueva aventura de Las Joyas del Alquimista espero que sigas por aquí para ver el final n.n, voy a hacer lo posible por actualizar rápido pero será después del viaje jejeje n.n, cuídate mucho, un abrazo y suerte. Continúa dejando tus reviews. _

**LAT2005:** _Hola! Como te va? Muchas gracias por comprenderme TT, me alegra que te guste la historia n.n los chicos saldrán pero mas adelante para darles una solución a Las Joyas ya estoy preparando ese capitulo lo tengo cuadradito en mi mente solo tengo que acomodar mas las ideas y listo n.n, la verdad es que Lee a mi parecer no es malo solo es incomprendido jajaja, cuídate mucho, un abrazo y suerte. Continúa dejando tus reviews.  
_

**Sakurita-Q: **_Hola n.n! Como estas? Muchas gracias me alegra que te guste por cierto ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! jajaja n.n que la pases rico, sip Las Joyas hacen las cosas bien porque ponen todo su empeño y corazón en lo que hacen no por ser reconocidas sino por que les gusta hacerlo n.n y siempre hacen su trabajo limpio, con estilo, clase y por supuesto con su toque de glamour n.n jajaja, hay me vas a sacar colores que alegría mi fic te a ayudado a gustarte la historias de agentes y espías n/n que honor (ya me sacaste colores) jajaja muchas gracias bueno me puedes contactar por con gusto te ayudare si esta en mis manos n.n cuídate mucho, un abrazo y suerte. Continúa dejando tus reviews. _

**Kerube-Chan: **_Hola n.n! Que bueno que estés bien y te voy a pedir un favor continua tu historia que siempre reviso a ver si actualizaste y nada TT me tienes en una gran intriga quiero ver la cita de Shaoran y Sakura… muchas gracias seguiré haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por que me entiendan jajaja la verdad es que creo que no se toman muy enserio a Lee lo cual lo pone extremadamente molesto jajaja pero a pesar de todo el pobre Lee terminara con el rabo entre las piernas al final… ya verán lo que tengo preparado… hay tengo tantas ideas en la cabeza que no se que hacer con ellas a veces tengo que escribir la escena que se me viene a la mente para que no se me olvide n.nU jajaja cuídate mucho, un abrazo y suerte. Continúa dejando tus reviews._


	5. La Conspiración

**_Capitulo 5 – La Conspiración _**

**_Damas y caballeros les habla el capitán informándoles que ya hemos aterrizado en Hong Kong, les agradecemos que hayan viajado con nosotros, esperamos que su viaje haya sido placentero _**_– dijo el capitán por medio __del alta voz. Las chicas sonrieron, se desabrocharon los cinturones y comenzaron a bajar del avión tranquilamente - ** Al fin en Hong Kong **– dijo Sakura tapándose la boca con una mano y la otra apretándose la barriga – **Te dije que no comieras tantas chuchearías mientras viajábamos **– dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa – **Si ya lo se, es que no pude evitarlo **– dijo Sakura sonriéndole – **Sabían que tenemos otro delito mas que agregar a nuestra lista, ahora somos prófugas de la justicia **– dijo Meiling sonriendo – **Lo mas seguro es que cuando todo termine y nos encuentre la JSDF ni Yue nos sacará de esta **– dijo Sakura suspirando – **Deja de ser tan pesimista no tenemos tantos problemas… solo son unos 6 pequeños delitos… claro sin contar con el que ya somos prófugas internacionales **– dijo Meiling sonriendo con una voz divertida – **Sabes no me estas ayudando mucho M – chan **– dijo Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa – **Tranquila ya verán como salimos de esta. Ahora debemos volver a revisar la información que encontramos mas tranquilamente aprovechando que la JSDF aun no sabe que estamos en Hong Kong **– dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa saliendo del aeropuerto con sus amigas – **Podemos ir a mi casa, en mi habitación tengo un pequeño equipo que nos puede servir **– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa – **es buena idea **– dijo Sakura parando un taxi – **Vamos entonces **– dijo Tomoyo sonriendo mientras se subían al taxi. _

_Mientras hacían el recorrido hasta la mansión de los padres de Meiling, dieron un rápido tour por Hong Kong. Cuando llegaron a su destino se bajaron del taxi no sin antes haberle pagado al chofer, cruzaron las rejas y comenzaron a caminar hasta la entrada de la mansión. _

**_Por cierto mis padres piensan que trabajo como abogada, si me preguntan algo ustedes solo me siguen la corriente, vale_**_ – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la entrada de la mansión – **Tranquila, sabes te quedaría bien ser abogada **– dijo Sakura con una sonrisa – **Si yo también pienso lo mismo **– dijo Tomoyo sonriendo – **¿Por qué lo creen?**- dijo Meiling alzando una ceja mirando a sus amigas – **Porque te gusta discutir **– dijo Sakura entre risas al igual que Tomoyo – **Muy graciosas ja ja **– dijo Meiling con el ceño fruncido mientras tocaba la puerta. En unos instantes la puerta se abrió mostrando a un hombre de unos 40 años – **Hola Alf (mayordomo)** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa al hombre, este la miro con una gran sonrisa al verla – **Señorita Meiling es un placer tenerla de regreso en casa **– dijo Alf con una gran sonrisa haciéndose a un lado para darle paso – **Muchas gracias, ellas son unas amigas Sakura Kinomoto y Tomoyo Daidouji **– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa. Ellas le sonrieron al hombre mientras hacían una leve reverencia – **Es un placer señoritas **– dijo Alf mientras le devolvía la reverencia – **¿Alf se encuentran mis padres? **– dijo Meiling sonriendo viendo hacia los lados – **Si señorita Meiling están en la sala… ¿desea que les avise de su llegada? **– dijo Alf con una sonrisa a Meiling – **No hace falta, ahora mismo voy a saludarlos. Muchas gracias Alf **– dijo Meiling yendo hacia la sala seguida de sus amigas. Al llegar se encontraban dos personas: una señora de figura delgada, cabello negro azabache, tez morena y ojos castaños se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones cerca de la ventana tomando un te y hablando con otra persona: un señor que se encontraba sentado en un cómodo sillón al lado del fuego, leyendo un libro mientras intentaba seguir la conversación con su esposa y continuar con su interesante lectura. Era de tez morena, cabello negro y ojos rojos como el fuego con una figura corpulenta **(en realidad no tengo ni idea como se llaman los padres de Meiling así que vamos a dejarlo en mamá y papá… que original ¿no? ¬¬)** – **Hola papá, mamá **– dijo Meiling con una gran sonrisa entrando a la sala. Sus padres levantaron rápidamente la cabeza con una sonrisa y se pusieron de pie para ir abrazarla – **Meiling cariño ¿Cuándo llegaste? **- dijo su papa acercándose a ella a abrazarla - **¿Cómo has estado? Te extrañamos mucho **– dijo su mamá abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla – **Acabo de llegar y estoy muy bien… por cierto ¿Se recuerdan de mis amigas Sakura y Tomoyo? **– dijo Meiling separándose un poco de su madre, dejándole espacio- **Claro que me recuerdo, pero como han crecido ustedes dos **– dijo su papá con una sonrisa que ellas le devolvieron – **Si están muy bonitas y ¿A que se dedican?**- dijo su mamá sonriéndoles a las dos – **Yo soy pianista, me gusta tocar música clásica es como un hobby que tengo cuando no estoy trabajando en la compañía **– dijo Tomoyo con una linda sonrisa mientras los padres de Meiling asentían con una sonrisa – **A mi me encanta la música clásica, me encantaría que tocaras para nosotros un día **– dijo su papá con una sonrisa – **Seria un placer para mi **– dijo Tomoyo muy contenta – **Y Sakura….¿A qué se dedica una linda y delicada flor como tú? **– dijo su papá con una sonrisa dándole un leve toque en la nariz a Sakura, ésta por un pequeño momento frunció el ceño para cambiarlo por una sonrisa – **Yo practico deportes extremos **– dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa viendo la cara de los padres de Meiling que tenían los ojos como platos mientras a sus amigas solo les salía una gota en la cabeza acompañada de una risita nerviosa - **¿Cómo dices? **– dijeron los padres de Meiling al unísono mirándola con los ojos de plato – **Bueno papá, mamá nosotras estaremos en mi habitación. Vamos chicas **– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras con ayuda de Tomoyo se llevaban a Sakura de la habitación. _

**_¡Deportes extremos! _**_– dijo Meiling con una media sonrisa mientras subían las escaleras que daban al segundo piso para dirigirse a la habitación de esta - **¿Qué tiene? No se aleja mucho de la realidad además no me gusta que la gente piense que soy débil y delicada **– dijo Sakura con una sonrisa y un tono divertido – **Tus padres se quedaron pálidos M – chan jajaja **– dijo Tomoyo entre risas – **Lo mas seguro es que después me ataquen con un montón de preguntas **– dijo Sakura con una sonrisa deteniéndose frente a la habitación de Meiling – **Si no es que han llamado antes a tus padres **– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa abriendo la puerta de la habitación, dejando pasar a sus amigas, para luego cerrar la puerta – **Tu habitación no ha cambiado mucho **– dijo Sakura sentándose en la cama mientras observaba todo el cuarto. L__a habitación era grande. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color blanco y el piso alfombrado de color rojo intenso casi vino tinto, la cama matrimonial tenia dos colores uno era rojo y el otro blanco. A los lados de la cama habían unas mesitas en una la lámpara de noche y en la otra un reloj despertador. En las paredes habían muñecos y afiches, en una de ellas se encontraba el armario, cerca la puerta que daba al baño y en la otra pared estaba un escritorio con una computadora – **¿Y donde esta el pequeño equipo que nos hablaste? **– dijo Tomoyo levantando una ceja –** Ya verán… esta aquí mismo **– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa acercándose a la computadora y presionando algo a un lado del escritorio. De repente el armario se oculto tras la pared dejando ver ahora unos monitores donde aparecían diferentes partes de la casa y sus alrededores – **¡HOOEE!** – dijo Sakura que se levanto rápidamente de la cama al sentir que esta se movía la cual se hundió para después salir dos computadoras pantallas planas junto con unas sillas de cuero negro con ruedas. El escritorio que estaba al lado de Meiling también se hundió y de la pared salio una especie de tablero dejando ver un espacio en la pared por donde salio otra computadora pantalla plana y de la pared se abrió un rectángulo sacando dos computadoras mas que quedaron sobre la primera. La silla se hundió y salio otra de cuero negro con ruedas** (espero que me entiendan la idea n.n su habitación es algo así como estilo laboratorio de Dexter jajaja presionas un botón y toda la habitación cambia n.n) **Meiling se sentó en ella y miraba a sus amigas que tenían los ojos como platos – **Y bien…¿Qué les parece mi equipo? **– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa - **Genial **– dijo Sakura con una sonrisa y dando saltitos - **¿Y tu le llamas a esto pequeño?... en realidad no deberías ser tan modesta M - chan **– dijo Tomoyo mirando a su alrededor. A Meiling le salio una gota en la cabeza – **ja ja ja bueno si lo admito no es tan pequeño **– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa – **Me imagino que tus padres no tienen ni la mas mínima idea sobre esto **– dijo Sakura sentándose en la otra silla – **Claro que no para ellos sigo siendo una niña…por cierto ¿Sabían que también tenemos robo de información confidencial federal? **– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa – **M – chan quieres dejar de contar los delitos que tenemos **– dijo Sakura suspirando mientras Meiling sonreía – **Bueno, bueno, vamos a trabajar, a ver si encontramos algo interesante **– dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa sentándose en la otra silla y comenzando a teclear en busca de información al igual que sus amiga. Meiling leía la información que había conseguido la JSDF sobre venta de información a ver si conseguía algún dato de las personas a quienes se les había vendido mientras Tomoyo veía toda la información que tenían en la cual se encontraba Yue involucrado, mas que todo que clase de pruebas tenían en contra de el y Sakura intentaba encontrar la localización exacta del lugar donde se había realizado la reunión. Todo estaba en completo silencio lo único que se escuchaba era el constante tecleo del teclado y el clic del ratón cuando unos golpes en la puerta interrumpió la concentración de Las Joyas._

**_Meiling cariño puedo pasar _**_– dijo su papá detrás de la puerta mientras daba tres leves toques – **Rayos es mi papá **– dijo Meiling dándose vuelta para ver a sus amigas – **¿Y ahora como explicamos todo esto? **– dijo Sakura nerviosa – **Piensen rápido antes de que decida entrar **– dijo Tomoyo preocupada cuando volvió a escuchar otros golpes en la puerta – **¿Meiling te encuentras bien? **– dijo su papá golpeando la puerta otra vez – **Si papá solo dame un minuto **– dijo Meiling mientras se levantaban las tres y comenzaban a recoger los disquetes y los CD que habían utilizado **– Meiling voy a pasar **– dijo su papá colocando la mano en la perilla – **No papá es que… aun no me termino de vestir **– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa mirando a sus amigas que reían por lo bajo. Cuando presiono nuevamente algo cerca de su escritorio, las cosas volvía a acomodarse como antes. Los monitores desaparecían y aparecía el armario, se volvían a hundir las dos computadoras para salir en su lugar la cama y la computadoras de Meiling volvían a desaparecer para entrar en su lugar el escritorio con la computadora, la silla de cuero se hundía y en su lugar salía la otra cuando Meiling escucho que su padre giraba la perilla y abría la puerta – **Meiling ¿Qué sucede¿Por qué no querías que entrara? **– dijo su papá observando la habitación con una ceja alzada – **Ya te dije no estaba decente… es que nos estábamos preparando para salir **– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa nerviosa – **¿Para salir? si acabas de llegar **– dijo su papá con extrañeza –** ¿Nos quería decir algo señor Li? **– dijo Sakura con una sonrisa haciendo que el papá de Meiling olvidara lo demás y se concentrara en lo que les quería comunicar –** Si, quería preguntarles si nos querían acompañar a la casa de los Xanglin nos han invitado a comer **– dijo su papá con una sonrisa - ** Nos encantaría pero no podemos tenemos que salir **– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa – **Muy bien cariño nosotros nos vamos **– dijo su papá saliendo por la puerta después de despedirse de las tres – **S – chan…¿Conseguiste la dirección del centro comercial? **– dijo Tomoyo – **Si acá la tengo. Es un centro comercial llamado El Diamante **– dijo Sakura leyendo las notas que ellas había escrito – **Muy bien vamos entonces **– dijo Meiling saliendo de su habitación seguida de sus amigas, dirigiéndose a la cochera – **¿A dónde vamos? **– dijo Sakura siguiendo a Meiling alrededor de la casa – **A recoger mi carro no pensaran que nos vamos en taxi **– dijo Meiling entrando a la cochera encendió las luces. Era una gran habitación llena de diferentes tipos de carros y motociclistas – **¡Genial! **- dijeronSakura y Tomoyo al unísono – **Nos llevaremos este… tu conduces S – chan **– dijo Meiling lanzándole las llaves de un Viper GTS-R 2001 a Sakura quien sonrió muy contenta observando cada detalle de aquel hermoso auto imaginándose corriendo en el por las calles. Despertó de su sueño cuando escucho la bocina del auto que eran sus dos amigas apurándola, con una gran sonrisa se monto en el espectacular auto de color rojo fuego, salieron de la casa de Meiling directo al centro comercial. _

_En el camino Meiling les explicaba que la reunión fue echa unos días atrás pero no había encontrado gran cantidad de información sobre las personas que estaban involucradas. Tomoyo también les comento que en realidad no tenían muchas pruebas en contra de Yue. Al parecer son unas pocas y la principal es la cinta de video de una cámara de vigilancia de dicho centro comercial. _

**_Ya llegamos _**_– dijo Meiling quitándose las gafas de sol mientras entraban al estacionamiento subterráneo – **Muy bien son dos pisos de estacionamiento así que nos toca separarnos. Mientras M – chan y yo buscamos en los dos pisos tu vigilas si viene alguien **– dijo Tomoyo mientras Sakura asentía. Se estacionaron y bajaron las tres del coche a inspeccionar la zona viendo si encontraban algo interesante que pudieran darles alguna pista. Después de mucho buscar, las dos no encontraron casi nada. Fueron donde estaba el letrero que aparecía en el video, pero no había rastro alguno pareciera que hubiesen limpiado el lugar de cualquier huella o pista posible –** No encontré nada… ¿Y tu? **– dijo Tomoyo cuando llego a donde se encontraba Meiling **– Absolutamente nada esta limpio **– dijo Meiling caminando con Tomoyo dirigiéndose hacia Sakura donde las esperaba en el auto **– ¿Y que descubrieron? **– dijo Sakura mirando a sus dos amigas **– Nada **– dijo Meiling sentándose de golpe en el siento trasero – **Propongo que vayamos otra vez a tu casa y revisemos todo otra vez algo nos debimos de haber saltado **– dijo Tomoyo con una mano en la barbilla y cara pensativa **– Si tienes razón me parece todo esto muy extraño, pareciera que hubieran limpiado la escena lo cual no parece muy lógico en este tipo de casos **– dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño **– Tienes razón y mas si la JSDF también investigo sobre este caso bueno volvamos a mi casa **– dijo Meiling. Sus dos amigas asintieron y emprendieron la marcha a la casa de esta. _

**_Alf… ¿Se encuentran mis padres?_**_ – dijo Meiling cuando el mayordomo abrió la puerta – **No señorita Meiling se encuentran en la casa de los** **Xanglin¿Necesita alguna cosa señorita? **- dijo Alf alzando una ceja – **No gracias, estaremos en mi habitación** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa subiendo junto con sus amigas rápidamente por las escaleras. Al llegar a su cuarto, cerro la puerta con seguro y acciono el dispositivo volviendo a salir los estupendos equipos – **Muy bien manos a la obra **– dijo Sakura sentándose en una de las maquinas. Sus amigas asintieron sentándose en cada computadora. Después de unas horas trabajando, Meiling dio con algo muy extraño – **Pero que raro **– dijo Meiling acercándose mas a la computadora principal - **¿Qué sucede M - chan?**- dijo Sakura volteándola a ver – **Hay algo extraño en esta cinta… ahí esta otra vez¿Qué será eso? **– dijo Meiling frunciendo el ceño – **¿Que cosa? **– dijo Tomoyo acercándose a ella al igual que Sakura – **Eso, ese reflejo… ¿lo ves?**– dijo Meiling señalando un punto en la pantalla – **Yo no veo nada M – chan **– dijo Tomoyo acercándose más a la pantalla – **Reduciendo la velocidad por segundo, dividiendo la imagen en sectores y aumentando la resolución lo podremos ver **– dijo Meiling tecleando unas teclas rápidamente al instante la imagen aumento centrándose en un punto y fue transcurriendo mas despacio – **Ya verán tienen que poner atención por que pasa muy rápido **– dijo Meiling. Sus amigas asintieron y pusieron mucha atención a la imagen que en una milésima de segundo paso… era como una sombra en los pies de Yue que aparecía y desaparecía – **Ves es como una sombra que aparece y desaparece… yo no creo que a Yue le digan Flash como para moverse 1.2cm. y regresar a su posición en una milésima de segundo **– dijo Meiling alzando una ceja - **Entonces esto es…**- dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño ligeramente – **Elemental mi querida S – chan un montaje y debo decir uno realmente bueno… la persona que lo hizo se le olvido limpiar unos recuadros en la cinta esa fue una de las cosas que me permitió descubrirlo** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa, dándose vuelta en la silla para quedar frente a sus amigas – **En pocas palabras Yue es inocente, lo acusaron sin haber hecho nada **– dijo Sakura con una sonrisa sus amigas asintieron mientras sonreían – **La cinta de la venta de información es una copia que fue mandada por un anónimo a la JSDF… quiere decir que si se vendió la información según nos muestra la cinta… pero si esto es un montaje…**– dijo Meiling con una mano en la barbilla – **No fue Yue quien lo hizo sino otra persona la cual debe aparecer en la cinta original, hay que encontrar esa cinta **– dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño – **Tenemos dos opciones en donde podemos encontrarla, la primera que la tenga él que hizo el montaje y la segunda que se encuentre en el cuarto de vigilancia del centro comercial **– dijo Tomoyo cruzándose de brazos – ** Vamos primero por la segunda opción si no encontramos allí la cinta tendremos que hacerle una pequeña visita a la persona que hizo el montaje **– dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa. Sus amigas asintieron. Meiling volvió a presionar el dispositivo guardando todo su equipo de nuevo apareciendo su linda habitación. Se cambiaron de ropa para ponerse la pijama. En eso tocaban la puerta – **Yo abro **– dijo Sakura. Ella llevaba puesta una bata de tirantes color marfil sobre los muslos. Encontrándose con Alf en la puerta y la bandeja donde llevaba la cena de las tres – **Muchas gracias Alf puedes retirarse ahora **– dijo Sakura con una sonrisa recibiendo la bandeja. Alf le devolvió la sonrisa, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marcho. Sakura fue a sentarse con la bandeja en la cama donde la esperaban sus amigas. Coloco la bandeja en el medio y las tres comenzaron a comer – **Que rico **– dijo Meiling comiendo un poco de su cena las demás asintieron mientras sonreían. Las tres se encontraban sentadas en la cama. Meiling llevaba unos pantalones de seda rojos con un top de tirantes blanco de seda también. A su lado se encontraba Tomoyo. Ella llevaba unos shorts cortos y un top de color lila de algodón. Y en la esquina de la cama estaba Sakura – **Mañana iremos al centro comercial a averiguar **– dijo Sakura terminado su cena al igual que las demás. Recogieron todo, llamaron a Alf para que se llevara los platos y se acostaron a dormir en la gran cama de Meiling – **¿Qué crees que estén haciendo los chicos? **– dijo Sakura que se encontraba en el medio pensando en Shaoran mientras miraba al techo – **No querrás decir… ¿Qué estará haciendo Shaoran?**- dijo Meiling juntando sus manos y poniendo una mirada soñadora – **Claro que no… además me dirás que no piensas en ellos **– dijo Sakura lanzándole un cojín en la cara a Meiling quien reía – **ja ja ja tienes razón… en realidad se que Luck esta pensando en mi **– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa mientras mirada su celular en la mesa de noche – ** ¿Por qué lo dices?**- dijo Tomoyo alzando una ceja – **Por que me ha dejado 33 mensajes de voz pidiendo que le llame jajaja **– dijo Meiling sonrojada mientras se reía con sus amigas – **¡33¿33 llamadas? Vaya M – chan… a mi Eriol me ha llamado 32 veces** – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa – **Y a mi me han llamado 34 jajaja al parecer le hago falta a Shaoran** – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa y algo sonrojada – **Lastima que no les podamos llamar pueden tener los teléfonos rastreados y si hacemos llamadas por ellos tendrán problemas muchas personas** – dijo Meiling con la cara triste – **No te preocupes lo mas seguro es que los veremos muy pronto **– dijo Sakura sonriendo – **S – chan tiene razón ahora será mejor dormir Joyas mañana tendremos un día muy movido **– dijo Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa. Las otras dos asintieron y cayeron en un profundo sueño con la misma frase en la cabeza "Te quiero" _

**_------------000000000------------000000000------------ _**

_ En una gran oficina se encontraban dos figuras conversando. La primera de ellas era alta que se encontraba detrás de un amplio escritorio y la segunda no tan alta se encontraba en un cómodo asiento en frente del escritorio _

**_Me he enterado por una buena fuente que están aquí en Hong Kong… están investigando mucho… no me gusta eso, si quieres yo puedo encargarme ya que estoy aburrido de estar aquí sin hacer nada _**_– dijo la segunda figura tomando un sorbo de su bebida mirando al sujeto que tenia en frente esperando su respuesta – **No te preocupes por ellas no encontraran nada y no harás nada. Me costo mucho sacarte para que luego lo vengas a arruinar, déjame encargue del asunto conozco a unas personas que podrán con ellas fácilmente **– dijo la primera figura recostándose mas en su cómoda silla con una pequeña sonrisa en la boca – **Muy bien si no me queda de otra… lo dejare en tus manos **– dijo la segunda figura tomando otro sorbo de su bebida -** Puedes estar tranquilo **– dijo la primera figura mientras levantaba el teléfono y marcaba un número. _

**_------------000000000------------000000000------------ _**

_Mientras en la JSDF: _

**_Señor encontraron el auto de Las Joyas. En el estacionamiento del aeropuerto abandonado, ya mandamos una unidad para allá a investigar _**_– dijo el Agente(1) a Lee quien tenia cara de pocos amigos y estaba apunto de perder la cabeza – **¿Por qué rayos se tardaron tanto!… es un BMW plateado no hay muchos por aquí **– dijo Lee mirando fríamente a uno de los agentes el cual se le erizo el cabello de la nuca – **Cálmate Lee que asustas al chico y él no tiene la culpa de que Las Joyas se hayan escapado… en tus narices **– dijo Keroberos con una sonrisa, diciendo esto ultimo en un murmullo que Lee pudo entender perfectamente – ¡**Tu cállate! **– dijo Lee mirando furiosamente a lo que Keroberos ni se inmuto ante esa mirada –** Señor no encontraron rastro de ellas pero tenemos las cintas de seguridad del aeropuerto **– dijo el Agente(2) a Lee – **Pongan la cinta **– dijo Lee dándose un pequeño masaje en la frente – **Señor las encontramos **– dijo el Agente(3) aumentando la imagen se veía a las tres jóvenes hablar tranquilamente mientras compraban los boletos y caminaban para ir a abordar – **No puede ser, de verdad son ellas, averigüen ¿A que hora abordaron¿Por qué puerta? y ¿Con destino a donde? **– dijo Lee e inmediatamente comenzaron a teclear los tres agentes y a comunicarse con el grupo que estaba en el aeropuerto – **Pero… ¿Qué rayos esta pasando aquí¿Cómo es posible que se escapen así como si nada y sin que nos demos cuenta? somos ** **la JSDF**–dijo Lee suspirando intentando relajarse y no comenzar a gritar – **Vamos Lee por que te impresiona. Es algo lógico que lo hagan son agentes secretos desde los 16 años **– dijo Keroberos con una sonrisa molestando a Lee en sus intentos de calmarse cuando este abrió la boca para decirle algo – **Señor se fueron a las 2:00 p.m. puerta 202 con destino a Hong Kong **– dijo el Agente(1) con una radio en la mano mirando a Lee esperando sus próximas instrucciones al igual que sus compañeros – **¡Quiero que las busquen en Hong Kong, localícenlas quiero saber ¿que están haciendo en este momento¿donde se encuentran ahora¿con quien están? y quiero saberlo ya! **– dijo Lee alzando la voz mirando a los ojos a cada uno **– Si señor **– dijeron los agentes al unísono y enseguida se pusieron a investigar ante la sonrisa de Keroberos que Lee lo observo y lo ignoro entrando a una oficina y cerrando de golpe la puerta. Keroberos solo sonreía hasta que algo le llamo la atención. _

**_Se puede saber que haces _**_– dijo Eichi con unas cajas en las manos gritándole a una agente que estaba frente a la oficina de Yue – **Lo lamento señor Arishima pero no puedo dejarlo pasar esta es la oficina del jefe y el me dio ordenes de no dejar pasar a nadie **– dijo la agente con voz temblorosa mirando al enojado hombre que parecía que le rompería el cuello si no se quitaba de su camino. Mientras Keroberos se venia acercando escuchando atento la discusión – **Pero ¿que no sabes que a Yue se lo llevaron? él ya no esta al mando y en suplencia estoy yo, así que hazte a un lado si no quieres que te despida **– dijo Eichi con unas llamas en los ojos mirando a la joven quien estaba asustada pero no se quitaba de la puerta – **Pero señor Arishima… **- dijo la agente muy nerviosa sin encontrar palabras que decirle. Yue era muy estricto en cuanto a las ordenes – **Que no escuchaste… muy bien tu te lo buscaste... estas D…E…S…P…E…D…I...D…A **- dijo Eichi con una sonrisa viendo el rostro entre asustado y triste de la joven – **¿Agente Arishima, me podría decir el porque la señorita esta despedida? **– dijo Keroberos con una sonrisa el la cara – **Señor Keroberos… **- dijo la agente que le iba a explicar pero Keroberos negó con la cabeza. Ella entendió que no debía decir nada – **Claro que si, se me esta rebelando. Además le falto el respeto a un superior y no esta acatando mis órdenes **– dijo Eichi levantando su cabeza con suficiencia – **¿En serio? **– dijo Keroberos mirando a la joven que bajaba la cabeza y afirmaba – **Me parece muy bien **– dijo Keroberos con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a Eichi y a la agente que lo veía sin creer lo que este decía - **¿Pero que estas diciendo?**- dijo Eichi entre sorprendido y molesto – **Lo que escuchas. Que la felicito. Esa fidelidad que le tiene a Yue me complace, al igual que la forma que a pesar de todo cumple con las ordenes **– dijo Keroberos ruborizando a la agente – **Tal vez no has entendido bien pero Yue se fue y no hay nadie que controle esto por eso decidí que yo me ocuparía de todo y…**- dijo Eichi pero fue interrumpido por Keroberos que al parecer no le prestaba la mas mínima atención **(¿de quien se le habrá pegado eso de no escuchar lo que las demás personas le dicen? u.u creo que esas juntas con Las Joyas le están pegando las mañas a Kero o tal vez es al revés y es Kero quien se las pega a Las Joyas . ya me enrede mejor sigamos con la historia) **– **Y dígame señorita…. ¿por que el agente Arishima le esta regañando? **– dijo Keroberos ignorando a Eichi – **Bueno es que el señor Arishima deseaba instalarse en la oficina del jefe por que él no se encontraba y yo le estaba diciendo que no podía dejarlo entrar por que me dieron ordenes directas de no dejar pasar a nadie **– dijo la agente algo temerosa y ruborizada por la sonrisa de Keroberos – **Sabe que se ve muy bonita con el cabello suelto… por cierto ¿te gustaría tomar un café? tengo unos pastelitos deliciosos para acompañar el café y con tu compañía de seguro que se me termina de iluminar el día… ¿Qué me dices?… **–dijo Keroberos dándole una de sus sonrisas y guiñándole un ojo a la joven que se ruborizo al instante **(que galante se a puesto el chico n.n) **– **Agente Keroberos lo que le estaba diciendo es que esta niña no merece seguir con nosotros si no respeta a sus superiores **– dijo Eichi asustando a la chica y molestando a Keroberos pues le estaba dañando la conquista si seguía asustando a la chica – **Pues no veo por que. No acepto tus ordenes por que Yue dio las suyas anteriormente y él esta por encima de ti… para hacértelo mas fácil él es el jefe y tu no… a pesar que no este lo sigue siendo y si se te olvida tu eres el tercero al mando, si Yue se ausenta yo tomo las decisiones por él. Yo soy el segundo al mando ahora. Yo soy el jefe sustituto y te agradecería que dejaras de asustar a la chica, te regreses a tu oficina a trabajar y dejaras de causarme problemas o el que saldrá de aquí eres tu **– dijo Keroberos poniendo su mirada seria penetrante sobre los ojos de Eichi quien no pudo sostenerle la mirada y la desvió – **No se me olvida que soy el tercero al mando solo intentaba ayudar **– dijo Eichi mirándolo con odio – **Si me imagino pero creo que estoy bien solo ahora por que no vas a tu oficina que yo te avisare si deseo un café **– dijo Keroberos molestando a Eichi el cual sin decir mas nada se fue del lugar dirigiéndose a su oficina y encerrándose en ella – **Oye linda… ¿y que me dices? **– dijo Keroberos con una sonrisa – **Lo siento señor pero estoy casada **– dijo la agente con una sonrisa y un poco de rubor en sus mejillas – **Bueno que se hace yo lo intente **– dijo Keroberos con una sonrisa tomando la manilla de la puerta para entrar a la oficina de Yue cuando la joven se lo impidió – **Señor disculpe pero… **– dijo la agente algo tímida – **No te preocupes Yue es un malhumorado de por vida si te dice algo dile que te amarre y amordace para que me dejaras entrar… es mejor que este yo a que se quiera meter el agente Arishima… ahora búscame un café que tengo trabajo que hacer. El agente Lee me ha divertido bastante pero no puedo dejar esto tirado o Yue me mata **– dijo Keroberos abriendo la puerta y deteniéndose en el umbral para sonreírle a la joven – **Pero… ¿y lo que dijo el señor Arishima? **– dijo la agente algo nerviosa por que el la había despedido – **¿Que cosa dijo yo no le escuche?… además yo soy el que da las ordenes y no escuche que el dijera nada… un consejo síguele la corriente y ahora ve por mi café y me traes unos ponquecitos cubiertos de chocolate por favor **– dijo Keroberos con una sonrisa mientras pensaba en los dulces que le regalaron Las Joyas – **Si señor **– dijo la agente que lo miraba divertida y con una gran sonrisa, dio media vuelta y fue por lo que el le había pedido. Keroberos se quedo mirando la puerta del agente Arishima un momento y luego entro, se sentó en uno de los sillones muy pensativo – **"Voy a tener que vigilarlo de cerca, con Lee por todos lados como un león enjaulado e histérico no será fácil…" **– pensó Keroberos sumamente serio. Cuando escucho la puerta era la joven con una bandeja que tenia el café y unas galletas – **Aquí tiene señor **– dijo la agente colocándolas delante. No había puesto los dulces en la mesa cuando Keroberos ya estaba comiéndolos ante la sonrisa de la agente – **Muchas gracias, puedes retirarte, te llamare si necesito ayuda **– dijo Keroberos con una sonrisa mientras comía otro dulce. La chica asintió con una sonrisa, se inclino levemente y salio de la oficina dejando a Keroberos con sus pensamientos mientras afuera se escuchaban unos gritos por parte de Lee – **"Y toda esa histeria por Las Joyas… hay Yue cuantos problemas le causan esas niñas al pobre hombre, le saldrán mas arrugas" **– pensó Keroberos que al principio a el también le dieron su pelea. _

**_------000000000------------ Flash Back ------000000000------------_******

**_Bueno las dejo al cuidado del joven aquí presente se llama Keroberos. Por favor háganle caso y pórtense bien _**_– dijo Yue a tres adolescentes que se encontraban sentadas en un sillón en medio de una habitación – **La verdad Yue no creo que pueda con esto soy agente no niñero** – dijo Keroberos algo nervioso. Una cosa era tratar con maleantes y villanos otra muy diferente eran los niños y adolescentes – **Por favor Keroberos son chicas que no pasan de los 18 podrás manejarlo me tengo que ir **– dijo Yue poniéndole una mano en el hombro al desesperado hombre – **Oye Yue… ¿podemos ir a ver una película?** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa – **No pueden es muy tarde y su hermano me mata si se entera que las deje solas **– dijo Yue yendo a la puerta acompañado de Keroberos ante los pucheros de las chicas – **Yue no me hagas esto** – dijo Keroberos – **Tranquilo solo muéstrales quien manda eso es todo** – dijo Yue con una sonrisa en la cara por el comportamiento de Keroberos saliendo del apartamento. Keroberos entro a la sala suspiro. Las chicas estaban murmurando algo – **Bueno niñas** – dijo Keroberos con una sonrisa – **No somos niñas** – dijo Meiling cruzando los brazos – **Bueno… ¿y como se llaman?** – dijo Keroberos – **Ella es mi prima Tomoyo Daidouji y ella es Meiling Li. Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto** – dijo Sakura con una linda sonrisa haciendo sonreír a Keroberos – **Queremos ir al cine** – dijo Meiling mirándolo mientras sus amigas asentían – **No pueden **– dijo keroberos – **¿Por que?** – dijo Meiling – **Por que Yue me dijo que no las dejara solas y no puedo ir con ustedes** – dijo Keroberos – **¿Por que?** – dijo Sakura inclinando la cabeza a un lado – **Porque no quiero ir al cine** – dijo Keroberos comenzando a cabrearse – **¿Por que?** – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa desesperando a Keroberos – **Por que estoy cansado. He tenido un día pesado y quiero dormir** – dijo Keroberos respirando profundamente para calmarse – **¿Por que?** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa – **Quieren dejar de preguntar por que** – dijo Keroberos desesperándose **–** **...¿Por que?** – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa – **saben iré a preparar la cena** – dijo Keroberos dándose un masaje en la frente – **¿Por que? **– grito Tomoyo con una sonrisa y escucharon maldecir a Keroberos en la cocina haciéndolas reír a las tres. Después de un rato entraron a la cocina. Keroberos preparaba unos sándwichs – **Yo no quiero eso** – dijo Meiling – **A mi se me antoja una hamburguesa** – dijo Tomoyo – **Yo también quiero hamburguesa** – dijo Meiling – **Y yo** – dijo Sakura – **Pero si esta sabroso el sándwich **– dijo Keroberos cerrando los ojos – **No queremos** – dijo Tomoyo negando con la cabeza – **¿Si les compro las hamburguesas se van a dormir?** – dijo Keroberos abriendo un ojo para verlas asentir – **Muy bien voy por ellas** – dijo Keroberos dirigiéndose a la puerta – **¿Después podemos ir al cine?** – dijo Tomoyo – **No** – dijo Keroberos saliendo por la puerta. Cerca del edificio donde vivía Keroberos quedaba un puesto de hamburguesas, así que salio del edificio se acerco al puesto y pidió las hamburguesas – **No quiero irme a dormir quiero ver una película** – dijo Tomoyo – **Es cierto, ese sujeto es un aguafiestas** – dijo Sakura viendo a Meiling caminar hacia el balcón – **¿Qué haces?** – dijo Sakura – **¿De verdad quieren ir?** – dijo Meiling mirándolas con un reflejo travieso en los ojos. Las dos chicas asintieron camino a las habitaciones – **¿Harían cualquier cosa?** – dijo Meiling cuando llego otra vez al balcón con unas sabanas en las manos las cuales amarraba una con otra mientras las veía asistir a sus amigas – **Bueno pues bajemos por aquí** – dijo Meiling amarrando la punta de la sabana a la baranda y lanzado el otro extremo – **¿Qué? **– dijeron Tomoyo y Sakura al unísono mientras veían bajar a Meiling – **Pues yo si voy. Si ustedes quieren se quedan** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa. Las dos chicas se miraron, sonrieron y siguieron a su amiga. Cuando subió Keroberos todo estaba demasiado tranquilo para su gusto. Revisó por las habitaciones pero no encontró a nadie en ellas – **Oigan chicas ¿Dónde están?** – dijo Keroberos entrando otra vez a la sala cuando vio el balcón abierto. Se asomo por el y encontró que había una sabana amarrada desde el barandal y tocaba el piso. Rápidamente comenzó a mirar a los lados y las vio a las tres corriendo hacia la calle – ¡**OIGAN USTEDES TRES!** – grito Keroberos. Las chicas no se detuvieron. Rápidamente Keroberos corrió fuera del apartamento, bajo las escaleras corriendo y salio por el edificio detrás de las jóvenes. Ellas corrían apresuradamente por las calles perseguidas por Keroberos solo se detuvieron cuando llegaron frente al cine y se acercaron a comprar las entradas. Iban a entrar cuando – **¿QUÉ CREEN QUE HACEN CORRIENDO DE ESA MANERA?** – grito Keroberos mientras respiraba entre cortadamente – **Queremos ir al cine. Hoy es el último día que estrenan esta película** – dijo Meiling señalando la pancarta que anunciaba la película "Los Ángeles de Charlie"– **No importa. Nos vamos **– dijo Keroberos molesto – **La quiero ver** – dijo Tomoyo – **Luego nos iremos y te haremos caso** – dijo Sakura – **No, nos vamos YA** – dijo Keroberos muy molesto sin importarle la gente. A Sakura se el aguaron los ojos – **ERES MALOOO!** – dijo Sakura entre lagrimas arrodillándose y llorando. La gente se detenía a mirarlos negando con la cabeza mientras a Keroberos le salía una gota en la cabeza – **Ya S – chan no llores** – dijo Tomoyo arrodillándose a su lado y consolándola – **Vez lo que has hecho** – dijo Meiling parándose delante de sus amigas – **¿Lo que yo hice?** – dijo Keroberos mientras miraba a la gente que pasaba que lo miraba con reproche – **Si la hiciste llorar… nosotras solo queríamos ver la película de nuestras heroínas** – dijo Meiling con los ojos aguados casi comenzando a llorar – **No vayas a llorar tu también** – dijo Keroberos intentando calmarla lo que hizo fue que Meiling rompiera en llanto – **QUIERO A MI MAMÁ!** – dijo Meiling mientras lloraba y ponían en pena a Keroberos ya que escuchaba que la gente decía: "mira que hacer llorar a unas niñas"… "pero que hombre mas malvado"… "pobres chicas no deberían dejarlas con él" – **M – chan no llores… q… que me ha… harás… llorar a mi también** – dijo Tomoyo aguándosele los ojos y comenzando a llorar. Ahora eran las tres en coro. Keroberos no sabia que hacer – **Muy bien entremos a ver la película pero después a la casa** – dijo Keroberos suspirando. Las chicas levantaron las cabezas sin un rastro de lágrimas y sonrieron – **¿De verdad?** – dijo Meiling viendo a Keroberos asentir – **Entonces vamos que no llegamos** – dijo Sakura tomando a Keroberos por la mano y las otras dos empujándolo por detrás – **¿Y mi entrada?** – dijo Keroberos – **Ya la habíamos comprado Kero **– dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa - **¿Qué quieren decir con eso? Y no me digan Kero** – dijo Keroberos extrañado mirándolas mientras ellas sonreían.   
_

**_------000000000------------ _****_Fin del Flash Back ------000000000------------ _**

**_Hay pero que problemas me causaban de vez en cuando _**_– dijo Keroberos negando con la cabeza – **Muy bien a trabajar **– dijo Keroberos y se dispuso a leer, terminando de firmar unos papeles, darles unas ordenes a los demás empleados. Poner en su sitio a Eichi y divertirse de lo que le ocurría y las histéricas escenas de Lee a causa de Las Joyas – **Me pregunto que harán en este momento **– dijo Keroberos viendo como Lee azotaba el teléfono después de que no logro conseguir lo que deseaba con la gente de Hong Kong.   
_

**_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo 5 pronto les subiré el capitulo 6 pero tengo que releerlo y acomodarle una que otra cosa… pero me alegro mucho que les este gustando como va estoy muy contenta n.n un beso y un abrazo para todos. _**

**_Chouri:_**_ Hola n.n! Como estas? Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia n.n la verdad es que desde que termine la primera parte de Las Joyas del Alquimista dure un buen tiempo sin entrar a la pagina u.u ahora el tiempo corre y uno no se da cuenta en especial cuando tiene muchas cosas que hacer u.u pero en realidad es raro cuando tenia tiempo libre me quejaba porque no tenia nada que hacer y me puse a crear la historia ahora que no tengo tiempo para casi nada empiezo a añorar aquellos días en donde no tenia nada que hacer T.T… ya me sali del tema n.nU jejeje espero que continúes conmigo en esta historia que mi linda mentecita esta creando n.n cuídate mucho un abrazo y suerte. Continúa dejando tus review. _

**_Dreams kokoro:_**_ hola n.n! estoy muy bien gracias y tu? Me alegro que te guste n.n no te preocupes que estoy trabajando en el capitulo 7 n.n el capitulo 6 esta listo y esperando para ser releído y colocar los últimos toques cuando lo termine lo subo espero no tardarme tanto tiempo pero prometo hacer lo posible por no tardarme tanto n.n que bien estoy muy contenta que me acompañaras en el final de la historia espero poder hacer mas capítulos que Las Joyas del Alquimista n.n quizás un poquito mas larga n.n cuídate mucho un abrazo y suerte n.n. Continúa dejando tus review. _

_**Angie:** Hola! Muchas gracias me alegro que te haya gustado n.n y no te preocupes que ya va a salir n.n… esta bien sere buena los lindos agentes Shaoran, Eriol y Luck saldrán en el próximo capitulo que es donde se encontraran con Las Joyas algo romántico y una pequeña pelea u.u bueno creo ya dije mucho mejor les dejo la intriga n.n jajaja… no hay de que siempre contestare los review que me envíen eso si me disculpan si me salto alguno es que a veces lo que llego es subiéndolo y agradeciendo rápido los review n.nU jejeje pero ten por seguro que siempre contestare los review n.n muchas gracias la verdad la pase de un rico, visite a mi tía en Maracaibo llevaba como unos 13 años que no iba para allá a pesar que el viaje fue un poco latoso 6 horas sentada en el asiento de un carro mirando solo matas por la ventana ¬¬ no muy entretenido pero cuando llegue a la casa de mi tía lo primero que hice fue raptar a mi primo favorito para que me llevara de tour por todos lados n.n me divertí bastante n.n no te preocupes que intentare actualizar rápido cuídate mucho un abrazo y suerte. Continúa dejando tus review. _

_**Pantera-Li:** Hola n.n! Como estas? Muchas gracias me alegro que te guste n.n muchas gracias por seguir acompañándome en esta historia también espero que sigas conmigo hasta el final de la historia n.n muchas gracias por tu apoyo y no te preocupes que tengo pensado en hacer mas capitulo que en la primera parte Las Joyas del Alquimista a ver si llego a hacerla mas larga n.n cuídate mucho un abrazo y suerte. Continúa dejando tus review.  
_

**_AnnitaChibaKou:_**_ Hola! Jajaja n.n muchas gracias me alegro que te haya gustado, la verdad a mi también en especial saber dar esa vuelta de 180º sin chocar cuando vuelva a arrancar u.u pero no creo que mi mamá me deje practicar con su carro n.nU aunque lo hago muy bien en Need For Speed (es un juego de carreras n.n) si al pobre agente se le pondrá el cabello verde de tantas rabias que pasa por causa de Las Joyas n.n, pero Meiling es en realidad traviesa mira que ponerlo en todas las computadoras aunque tenia razón el gatito estaba mas bonito que el logo de la compañía n.n jajaja muchas gracias n.n la verdad la pase realmente rico en el viaje me divertí mucho y llegue con ideas nuevas n.n hay como si no tuviera suficiente con las que tengo y todavía no las pueda ordenar bien para cada capitulo pero no las quiero desechar por que me parecen muy buenas… u.u intentare buscarle un espacio en los capítulos n.n cuídate mucho un abrazo y suerte. Continúa dejando tus review.  
_

**_Kirlatan:_**_ Hola n.n! Como estas? Muchas gracias me alegro que te guste n.n no tranqui no pasa nada te entiendo perfectamente yo también he tenido momentos en que no me alcanza el tiempo para casi nada con la universidad, la vida social y mi casa n.n la verdad es sumamente estresante n.n jajaja pero tranqui tu relájate, tomate tu tiempo y estudia que eso es primero (yo tome ese consejo n.n me quite unas cosas menos importantes de encima y tome las prioridades así me saque unas cuantas cosas de encima y cuando estaba mas descargada y con tiempo volví a hacer las demás cosas que deje n.n) muchas gracias n.n por tu apoyo cuídate mucho un abrazo y suerte n.n. Continúa dejando tus review. _


	6. El reencuentro

**_Capitulo 6 – El reencuentro _**

_Por las ventanas que se encontraban a los lados de la cama entraban pequeños rayos de la luz del sol iluminándola. En la cama se podía ver a tres cuerpos durmiendo placidamente hasta que el ruido del despertador sonó. Una figura se tapo hasta la cabeza hundiéndose mas entre las mantas, otra se movió mientras decía algo incomprensible y volvía a taparse y una tercera figura solo asomo una mano para apagar el despertador, luego se levanto mientras abría sus hermosos ojos amatistas – **Joyas a levantarse que es temprano **– dijo Tomoyo levantándose de la cama y entrando al baño – **hoy no quiero ir a la escuela mami **– dijo Meiling mientras se tapaba mas con las sabanas - **tengo sueño déjame dormir mas tiempo **– dijo Sakura dándose la vuelta – **oh vamos Joyas a levantarse **– dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa saliendo del baño para quitarles las sabanas a las pobres chicas que todavía no querían bajar de las manos de Morfeo – **T – chan tengo sueño **– dijo Meiling lanzándole un cojín para volverse a tirar sobre la cama – **yo también deja dormir **– dijo Sakura tapándose la cara con una almohada – **bueno entonces les diré a los chicos que tienen sueño y no los recibirán **– dijo Tomoyo dándose la vuelta caminando hacia la puerta con una sonrisa… Ante sus ultimas palabras Sakura y Meiling como si les hubieran dando un toque de corriente se levantaron rápidamente de la cama y corrieron donde Tomoyo – **¡NOOO! **– dijeron las dos al unísono tomando la mano de Tomoyo que estaba sobre la manija de la puerta – **que bien ya se levantaron. Ahora aséense, vístanse y bajemos a desayunar para comenzar con la investigación **– dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa molestando a las otras dos pues se habían ilusionado con la idea – **no se molesten era la única forma de levantarlas… a no ser que prefieran un balde de agua, pero no seria divertido al ver sus caras… si quieren sigan durmiendo que yo investigare la inocencia de Yue **– dijo Tomoyo poniendo su mejor cara de mártir – **no es necesario que lo pongas de esa manera… ya vamos **– dijo Meiling con una gota en la cabeza. Tomoyo les sonrió mientras las veía ir al baño y buscar la ropa para cambiarse. Tomoyo se vistió con unos pantalones de cuero blancos y un top violeta de tirantes con una chaqueta de cuero blanco, unas botas tacón de aguja de cuero color blanco junto con su colgante de amatista en forma de luna. Sakura se vistió con unos pantalones de cuero negros y un top cuello tortuga verde oscuro con una chaqueta de cuero negro, unas botas tacón de aguja de cuero negro y su colgante de esmeralda en forma de estrella. Meiling vestía con unos pantalones de cuero rojo una camisa blanca de botones tenia los 3 primeros botones dejando un escote provocativo, un sobretodo de cuero rojo y unas botas tacón de aguja de cuero rojo junto con su colgante de rubí en forma de sol. Después bajaron a desayunar y se montaron en su precioso auto Viper GTS-R 2001 color rojo. _

_Las Joyas fueron directo al centro comercial, estacionaron el auto en el estacionamiento subterráneo y se dirigieron al cuarto de seguridad. Se sentaron en unas mesas que había en un café que quedaba frente al cuarto a esperar ya que no podían entrar así como si nada. _

_Sakura al ver que un guardia se dirigía al cuarto se puso a caminar detrás de él. Cuando él abrió completamente la puerta para entrar, ella pudo observar que solo eran tres personas las que se encontraban dentro del cuarto. Después regreso a donde estaban sus amigas. _

_**Son solo tres **– dijo Sakura sentándose en la mesa – **no podemos llamar mucho la atención aquí no es buena idea **– dijo Tomoyo mientras tomaba un poco de café – **bueno tendremos que esperar a que salgan y así poder entrar, en algún momento tienen que salir **– dijo Meiling apoyando su cara en su mano mientras sus amigas asentían. Después de unas cuantas horas por fin la puerta se abrió, ellas comenzaron a acercarse lentamente. Se detuvieron en una tienda que estaba al lado del cuarto y fingieron ver la vidriera. _

_**Muy bien aprovechemos que dos salieron del cuarto **– dijo Meiling acercándose con sus amigas y tocaron la puerta del cuarto de vigilancia - **¿Qué desean? **– dijo el guardia mirándolas con una ceja alzada –…**nosotras somos agentes de la JSDF y venimos buscando una cinta de seguridad para un caso que estamos llevando **– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa mostrándole al guardia una identificación de la JSDF rápidamente para luego guardarla. Sus dos amigas la miraron con sorpresa - **… la JSDF… **- dijo el guardia mirándolas con recelo. Ellas tres asintieron – **pero ya vino un agente de la JSDF y se la llevo **- dijo el guardia alzando una ceja mientras Meiling lanzaba una maldición por lo bajo y Sakura miraba a Tomoyo **- ¿Quiénes son ustedes tres?** – dijo el guardia mientras tomaba su radio. Cuando miro de nuevo a las chicas lo único que pudo ver fue un puño dirigiéndose directamente a su nariz. Sakura después de haber golpeado al hombre antes de que se cayera al suelo lo agarro y empujo adentro del cuarto con sus amigas detrás **– ¿de donde sacaste la identificación de la JSDF? **– preguntó Tomoyo cerrando la puerta tras de si – **es que estaba aburrida de tanto investigar y no encontrar nada, que me puse a diseñar y bueno salio esto. Me quedo bien ¿verdad? a pesar de haberla visto muy pocas veces cuando el enano la mostró en la agencia **– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa traviesa mostrándosela a Sakura – **tienes razón te quedo muy bien. Yo quiero una **– dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mirando la identificación – **no vas a tener una. No puedo creer que hayas falsificado una identificación M – chan no es legal falsificar identificaciones y menos si se trata de unas de la JSDF **– dijo Tomoyo cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño – **vamos T – chan con todos los delitos que tenemos, hasta esto no es gran cosa **– dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras Meiling asentía con la cabeza **– muy bien… hay que revisar los registros cuando se llevaron la cinta. Por lo menos la persona debió identificarse y también conseguir algo que nos ayude… dense prisa **– dijo Tomoyo suspirando. Las otras dos sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza -** pero no pienses que se me va a olvidar esto. Hablaremos mas tarde sobre la identificación falsa M - chan… **- dijo Tomoyo frunciendo el ceño - **esta bien T – chan **– dijo Meiling con una gota en la cabeza ante la risa de Sakura – **¿Qué es tan gracioso?** – dijo Meiling frunciendo el ceño mientras buscaba los papeles del registro junto con Sakura – **que no sales de una para meterte en otra, M – chan. Nunca vas a cambiar… creo que de este regaño no te salvas **– dijo Sakura con una sonrisa – **claro que si… ¿cuanto apuestas a que se le olvida? **– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa haciendo reír a Sakura – **M – chan nunca cambias ¿cuando te vas a portar bien? **– dijo Sakura con una sonrisa – **pero si yo me porto bien siempre… no se de que me hablas** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa haciendo reír a Sakura – **si claro eso te lo cree solo tu mamá **– dijo Sakura entre risas mientras inspeccionaban el cuarto en busca del registro – **lo encontré **- dijo Tomoyo leyendo la lista mientras sus amigas se acercaban a ella – **… no dice quien retiro la cinta que raro… según lo que dice aquí fue un agente de la JSDF… y vino ayer por ella…**- dijo Tomoyo frunciendo el ceño al igual que sus amigas – **al parecer nuestro "amigo" anónimo nos quiere llevar la delantera en el juego **– dijo Meiling con una pequeña sonrisa – **pero este juego cada vez es mas difícil… **– dijo Tomoyo frunciendo mas el ceño –** lo que lo hace sumamente interesante… un verdadero reto ¿no les parece?** – dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa las otras dos asintieron. _

_Mientras conversaban ellas escucharon unas voces afuera de la puerta – **son los otros dos** – dijo Meiling observando girar la manilla – **no debemos hacerles daño** – dijo Tomoyo colocando el registro sobre la mesa – **ya lo se** – dijo Meiling. Cuando se abrió la puerta lo primero que recibieron los dos guardias fue una fuerte patada de Meiling que los derribo dejándolos en el suelo. En esa oportunidad salieron Las Joyas corriendo del cuarto, los dos guardias se levantaron rápidamente mientras uno de ellos las perseguía el otro se quedo a ver como estaba su compañero y a pedir ayuda a los demás guardias. _

_**Entonces si estamos en lo cierto. El que envió el montaje también tiene la cinta original** – dijo Sakura corriendo detrás de sus dos amigas – **exacto. Ahora el siguiente paso después de perder a estos es buscar al verdadero traidor para poder sacar a Yue** – dijo Tomoyo corriendo mientras evitaba a las personas – **vengan tengo una idea** – dijo Meiling tomando del brazo a sus dos amigas metiéndose entre un grupo de gente que estaba viendo una obra infantil sobre unos súper héroes. El guardia que las iba siguiendo siguió de largo metiéndose por otro pasillo – **ya perdimos a ese tonto, que fácil** – dijo Meiling saliendo de la multitud con sus amigas y viendo hacia donde se había marchado el guardia mientras caminaban hacia la salida del centro comercial, cuando Tomoyo y Sakura se pararon en seco – **no creo que sea tan fácil salir de aquí sin dar unos cuantos golpes M – chan** – dijo Sakura mirando al frente – **¿por que lo dices S – chan?** – dijo Meiling alzando una ceja – **por eso** – dijo Tomoyo señalando a unos guardias que venían hacia ellas – **¡ustedes tres alto ahí!** – ordeno unos de los guardias mientras se acercaba con otros dos compañeros – **¿y ahora?** – preguntó Meiling – **por los momentos mi plan es correr** – dijo Tomoyo devolviéndose por donde vinieron con los guardias detrás de ellas – **¿y después?** – dijo Sakura mientras corría – **estoy pensando, estoy pensando… casi siempre las ideas me vienen solas a la mente no las fuerzo… déjenme pensar** – dijo Tomoyo mirando sobre su hombro para ver como el numero de guardias iba en aumento – **pues piensa rápido** – dijo Meiling cuando contó que las perseguían unos 6 guardias de seguridad seguían corriendo. Con los guardias atrás quienes ya las habían alcanzado, no quedaba de otra que enfrentarlos pero sin hacerles mucho daño. Corrieron hasta que entraron otra vez a la multitud. Cuando llegaron al centro del escenario donde los niños que anteriormente veían el espectáculo con una cara de total aburrimiento ahora tenían los ojos bien abiertos observando a las tres jóvenes y a unos 6 guardias que habían entrado inesperadamente en la obra. Uno de ellos intento tomar por la muñeca a Sakura quien inmediatamente lo tomo del brazo rápidamente dándole la espalda para luego de un leve impulso lanzarlo por los aires haciéndolo caer junto con otro guardia al suelo. En ese instante venían hacia Meiling dos guardias. A unos de ellos le dio una patada baja haciéndolo caer al piso boca arriba y le dio otra fuerte patada en el estómago. El otro se le acercó por detrás para intentar darle con el rolo por la cabeza, pero Meiling se dio la vuelta rápidamente parándoselo con la mano izquierda mientras con la derecha le daba un gran golpe en la cara haciéndolo caer al piso. Mientras a Tomoyo venían otros dos guardias uno por cada lado. Tomoyo espero hasta el último momento para dar un salto de rana haciendo que ellos dos chocaran entre si. Luego a uno le dio una patada baja haciéndolo caer y evadió un golpe que le quería dar el otro guardia dándole un golpe en la cara haciéndolo caer al suelo. Cuando los guardias se encontraban en el suelo se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con chicos que tenían los ojos como estrellas y las caras de GENIAL – **¡son geniales! **– dijo uno de los niños mirándolas con una gran sonrisa – **muchas gracias, pero recuerden que es preferible hablar que llegar a los golpes **- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa haciendo una reverencia al igual que sus amigas ante un gran aplauso que le daban los niños – **eres fantástica… ¿me das tu autógrafo? **– dijo una niña levantándose con una gran sonrisa seguida de las nuevas fans de Las Joyas, levantando sus manos ellas tomaban los papeles y les firmaban escribiendo Esmeralda, Rubí y Amatista – **me agrada esta niña **– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa mientras escribía en el papel – **a mi también pero me parece que la sesión de autógrafos se dejara para otro momento **– dijo Tomoyo mirando a unos guardias que se acercaban corriendo hacia ellas – **tienes razón… bueno niños nos tenemos que ir ahora los autógrafos serán después **– dijo Sakura con una sonrisa haciéndoles una reverencia y saliendo corriendo de la multitud seguidas de los guardias mientras los niños veían a las chicas con los ojos soñadores – **muy bien… ¿ya pensaste en alguna otra cosa? **– dijo Meiling corriendo esquivando a las personas a su paso mientras los guardias las seguían de cerca – **bueno creo que tengo una pequeña **– dijo Tomoyo cuando vio cerca de ahí una tienda de artículos para juegos de golf y en la entrada de la tienda había una maquina dispensadora de pelotas, ésta se paro y de una patada rompió el cristal haciendo caer al piso el montón de pelotas pequeñas y volviendo a correr – **eso los detendrá un poco **– dijo Tomoyo riendo con sus amigas mientras veían sobre sus hombros como los guardias hacían lo posible por continuar su persecución y no caerse al igual que las demás personas que se ponían en su camino haciéndolo mas difícil. Cuando las chicas ya tenían bastante ventaja los guardias lograron ponerse de pie y continuar la persecución. _

_En el mismo centro comercial no muy lejos de allí se encontraban tres jóvenes tomando un refresco mientras conversaban. Uno de ellos era un joven __apuesto de ojos ámbar_ _parecido a la miel, el cabello revuelto color chocolate con mechones que le caen en la frente. El que estaba a su lado era un joven igual de apuesto de ojos color azul oscuro que se escondían detrás de unos lentes que lo hacen ver algo místico, el cabello es oscuro casi del mismo color que sus ojos, su peinado es tipo formal acomodado y bien peinado. Al lado de el se encontraba otro joven también muy apuesto de ojos grises hermosos, su pelo es tipo honguito entre alborotado y ordenado de color castaño. _

_**¿Qué estará haciendo Mei ahora? **– dijo Luck con la mirada perdida en su celular mientras suspiraba. Este vestía una camiseta de escote redondo, sin mangas, estampado en contraste sobre el pecho color blanco, junto con pantalones negros con bolsillos a los lados y los lentes azules que Meiling le había regalado en su silla reposaba una chamarra negra – **ya deja de hablar de Meiling Luck, ya párale** – dijo Shaoran desesperado haciendo sonreír a Luck. Shaoran vestía una camiseta manga corta de escote redondo color verde, con estampado deslavado, una chamarra de cuero negro junto con unos pantalones negros y unas gafas oscuras – **Shaoran tiene razón, estas hablando de ella desde que nos subimos al avión para venir a Hong Kong… por favor ¿podrías solo callarte un solo día? **– dijo Eriol tranquilamente mientras tomaba un poco de su jugo. Este vestía con una camiseta manga corta con escote redondo de color blanco junto con unos jeans azules y una chamarra de cuero negro que reposaba en su silla – **¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?... ya se están así por que Las Joyas no nos han llamado desde hace unos días… ¿tengo razón o me equivoco? **– dijo Luck mirando el vaso. Al parecer a él aunque lo intentara ocultar también estaba entre triste y preocupado por que ellas no les habían llamado y no contestaban a sus llamadas y justo habían ido al centro comercial para distraerse un rato – **no te equivocas, pero tampoco es razón para llamarla a cada 5 minutos **– dijo Eriol con una sonrisa – **lo que sucede es que nos tienes mareados… sabemos que extrañas a Meiling igual que nosotros a Sakura y Tomoyo…pero a veces te pasas. Lo próximo que dirás es que ves a Meiling por todos lados **– dijo Shaoran apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos mientras en frente del local donde ellos estaban paso Meiling corriendo haciendo que Luck se levantara estrepitosamente – **¿esa no es Meiling? **– dijo Luck mirando a donde se veía a la chica correr – **ves lo que digo Eri… ¿SAKURA! **– dijo Shaoran que se había dado la vuelta para ver hacia donde miraba Luck cuando paso Sakura corriendo sorprendiéndole de manera a lo que Eriol se extraño. Era normal ver a Luck soñando despierto con Meiling, pero a Shaoran no se veía muy a menudo y menos a los dos al mismo tiempo. Tal vez si tenia suerte ellos le contagiaran y vería a Tomoyo, con este pensamiento se levanto sonriente de su asiento mirando a donde se veían a dos chicas corriendo cuando de repente alguien choco contra su hombro – **lo lamento mucho **– dijo Tomoyo sin verle dejando a Eriol con la boca abierta -** …To… ¿Tomoyo? **– dijo Eriol sorprendido, nunca pensó que se haría realidad – **esas no eran… **– dijo Luck pestañando varias veces – **¡Las Joyas! **- dijeron los tres al unísono cuando al instante unos guardias de seguridad pasaron por sus lados corriendo en dirección a las tres chicas – **¿pero que pasa aquí?**- dijo Shaoran frunciendo el ceño – **no tengo idea pero de seguro obtendremos las respuestas si la seguimos **– dijo Eriol tomando su chaqueta – **andando **– dijo Luck colocando el dinero de las bebidas en la mesa y tomando su chamarra para salir después detrás de los guardias que perseguían a las chicas. _

_**Tenemos que salir de aquí **– dijo Meiling mientras corría – **si pero ¿como nos desharemos de ellos? **– dijo Sakura señalando con la cabeza los guardias que venían corriendo detrás de ellas – **muy bien tengo una idea…nos separamos los despistamos como sea y luego nos encontramos en el auto ¿Qué les parece? **– dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa – **buena idea…**- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras Meiling asentía con la cabeza – **yo me voy por la izquierda **– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa – **entonces yo voy por la derecha **– dijo Tomoyo sonriendo - **entonces continuo por aquí nos vemos en el auto Joyas **– dijo Sakura. Las tres chicas se pararon en seco, sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza mientras cada una se dirigía a diferentes direcciones. Tomoyo se dirigió a un supermercado mientras Meiling se dirigía hacia el departamento de equipos deportivos **(este centro comercial es como una especie de almacenes unidos entre si de varios pisos, espero que me hayan entendido la idea n.n)** – **ustedes por la izquierda, ustedes por la derecha los demás síganme** – dijo uno de los guardias mientras separaba a los grupos para perseguir a las chicas y cada uno se iba en una dirección diferente – **así no vamos a hablar con ellas nunca **– dijo Luck deteniéndose observando como se dividían los guardias en tres direcciones – **bueno lo mas seguro que se irán a casa de Meiling cuando los despisten **– dijo Eriol con una sonrisa – **entonces vamos a esperarlas allá **– dijo Shaoran. Sus dos compañeros asintieron y se dirigieron a su carro para ir a esperar a las Joyas en la casa de Meiling. _

__

**_------------000000000------------000000000------------ _**

_Con Tomoyo _

_Entro corriendo al supermercado con los guardias detrás de ella al entrar se escondió detrás de unos estantes situados al final del lugar, cerca de los equipos de limpieza – **muy bien… ahora… ¿como me los quito de encima?... vamos piensa…**- dijo Tomoyo respirando con dificultad por haber corrido tanto. Mientras pensaba observaba a su alrededor y vio a un hombre de limpieza que estaba terminando de limpiando el piso y coloco un aviso que decía "cuidado, piso resbaladizo". Tomoyo escucho que se acercaban los guardias y salio a esconderse a la estantería que estaba cerca de allí donde habían unos productos de limpieza – **se me acaba de ocurrir una idea que puede funcionar **– dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa mientras escuchaba a los guardias buscándola. Rápidamente fue y tomo unos cuantos envases y vio la etiqueta formándosele una sonrisa -** …jabón liquido…me pregunto que sucede cuando caminas no mejor dicho cuando corres sobre jabón liquido mas un poco de detergente…**- dijo Tomoyo. Con una sonrisa quito el aviso de precaución, salio de su escondite y muy cuidadosamente fue a una estantería donde se encontraban unos huevos. También tomo unos cuantos potes de leche y otras cosas acomodando la estantería. Luego fue esparciendo por todo el pasillo hasta el final el jabón liquido y derramo la tobo donde se encontraba el detergente que había utilizado el hombre de limpieza, dejando solo un pequeño espacio para caminar sin caerse – **muy bien ahora a traer a los conejillos de indias para el experimento **– dijo Tomoyo con voz divertida, observando su obra y salio al encuentro de los guardias haciendo como si accidentalmente la habían descubierto – **deténgase joven queda arrestada **– ordeno unos de los guardias al verla. Se reunieron todos y comenzaron a perseguirla sin saber que eran conducidos al "experimento" de Tomoyo. Ella continúo y cruzo en el pasillo con cuidado paso hasta el final y se agacho fingiendo haberse lastimado el tobillo. Los guardias al verla corrieron rápidamente hacia ella, deseando al fin atraparla y terminar lo que parecía una eterna persecución hasta que sin previo aviso el primer guardia cayo horriblemente al piso seguido de sus amigos resbalándose como nunca y dirigiéndose a Tomoyo quien sin pensarlo dos veces se aparto del lugar como pudo. Los guardias fueron a dar estrepitosamente contra la estantería viniéndosele encima ésta cayéndole todo lo que en ella había. Tomoyo observo esto con los ojos abiertos – **vaya con que esto es lo que pasa…sinceramente no es muy recomendable usar esta combinación…**- dijo Tomoyo al ver el desastre que había causado: huevos en el piso rotos, leche en polvo derramada por el piso al igual que los potes, la estantería en el suelo y los guardias en el piso gimiendo del dolor – **al parecer solo tienen algunos moretones que bien. Me encantaría continuar hablando con ustedes pero tengo que irme antes que se incorporen. Envíenle la cuenta de los daños al señor Lee** **Suzuhara de Japón **– dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa mientras se iba del lugar donde se habían asomado unos cuantos curiosos por el ruido ocasionado. Al llegar a la salida del pasillo coloco el aviso de precaución y salio corriendo del lugar como si nada perdiéndose entre la gente para dirigirse al auto. _

__

**_------------000000000------------000000000------------ _**

_Con Meiling _

_Ella corría en dirección al departamento deportivo. Al entrar se escondió entre uno de los pasillos. Cuando los guardias entraron y comenzaron a inspeccionar cada pasillo – **genial ahora a pensar como me los quito de encima **– dijo Meiling mirando a los lados mientras pensaba en algo – **"puedo ir y golpearlos a todos, seria mas fácil… no puedo hacerlo causaría un gran escándalo" **– pensó Meiling mientras escuchaba algo a los guardias – **¿pero que estoy pensando¿De cuando acá a Rubí le importa meterse en problemas? **– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa mientras observo una exhibición donde había un bote **(el bote es de plástico los de exploración, si no me entienden muy bien pueden buscarlo en google es un Explorer 200 Boat Set así me entenderán mejor es parecido a ese solo que algo mas grande n.n)** junto con un maniquí vestido de pescador. Más atrás habían otros vestidos como buzos. A Meiling se le formo una sonrisa – **se me acaba de ocurrir una idea y ni siquiera tendré que recurrir a… como lo llama T – chan… así fuerza bruta jajaja **– dijo Meiling mientras se dirigía al bote rápidamente. Con algo de dificultad logro bajar el bote y colocarlo en medio del pasillo. Luego fue corriendo hasta los otros maniquís y les quito las bombonas de oxigeno **(eran tres maniquís y cada uno tenia dos bombonas de oxigeno) **y tomo de otra estantería un hacha. Se acerco al bote y con cuidado coloco las bombonas de oxigeno en la parte de atrás del bote una al lado de la otra y encima acomodando el maniquí que vestía de pescador para que hiciera de soporte a las bombonas y no se movieran de su sitio. _

_Las voces de los guardias se escuchaban mas cerca mientras acomodaba los últimos detalles. _

_Los guardias llegaron al pasillo observaron el bote pero no le prestaron el menor caso. Les interesaba mas atraparla que ponerse a averiguar para que era eso – **deténgase ahí joven queda detenida así que no intente nada **– ordeno uno de los guardias mientras se acercaba con los demás corriendo hacia ella. Meiling al verlos se levanto rápidamente con el hacha escondiéndola en la espalda colocándose detrás del bote al lado de las bombonas. Cuando los guardias estaban cerca, ella con dos movimientos rápidos de muñeca logro romper las llaves de las bombonas de oxigeno haciendo salir disparado el bote con dirección a los guardias quienes al verlo inmediatamente corrieron intentando escaparse del bote sin esperanza alguna pues el ya los había alcanzado llevándoselos por delante quienes cayeron dentro del bote saliendo disparados por todo el corredor estrellándose contra la pared estrepitosamente. Meiling se acerco corriendo a donde habían "aterrizado" los guardias para ver el estado de la situación. Al llegar ya había gente allí observando lo sucedió vio que los guardias no estaban tan lastimados – **"lo mas seguro que me regañaran por esto aunque no es tan grave ¿verdad? El que salio peor tiene rota la cabeza. Algunos están inconscientes por el impacto… varios rasguños no es tan grave"**- dijo Meiling al ver la escena con una gota en la cabeza – **creo que me pase un poco… mejor me voy **– dijo Meiling con una risa nerviosa hablando en voz baja mientras salía a toda velocidad del lugar con dirección al auto. _

__

**_------------000000000------------000000000------------ _**

_Con Sakura _

_Corría entre la gente con los guardias detrás de ella – **deténgase joven **– ordeno unos de los guardias moviendo amenazadoramente los rolos – **y usted dijo que yo era tan tonta como para hacerle caso **– les grito Sakura mientras pasaba por unas mesas que habían en medio del lugar ya que era la sección de comidas. Sakura no tuvo opción de subir a las mesas para poder continuar si era necesario y lanzarles uno que otro plato a los guardias. Uno de ellos esquivo uno que contenía una torta pero el de atrás no tuvo mucha suerte y le cayo en la cara lanzando una maldición contra la joven quien reía de su apuntaría .Después subió por una de las escaleras automáticas y comenzó a correr por los pasillos mientras su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora sobre una manera para poder quitarse a los guardias de encima que no se encontraban muy lejos de ella. Cruzo en un pasillo deteniéndose mirando a ambos lados rápidamente donde había solo dos ascensores, un cuarto para la gente de limpieza y el pasillo que continuaba… _

_Los guardias sonrieron al verla cruzar por el pasillo pues ese no tenia otra salida y avanzaron mas rápidamente y al cruzar por el pasillo vieron como uno de los ascensores se cerraba y comenzaba a subir – **¡rayos! se escapa… pero que chica mas escurridiza… pero no podrá escapar de nosotros por mucho tiempo **– dijo unos de los guardias mientras subían todos al otro ascensor para poder continuar persiguiendo a Sakura. Después de que se cerraron las puertas del ascensor unos ojos verdes se asomaron por la puerta que daba al cuarto de limpieza. Observo si no había nadie en el pasillo y Sakura salio del cuarto – **pero que tontos son estos ¿y le llaman vigilancia? están peor que los tontos de la JSDF jajaja **– dijo Sakura con una sonrisa parándose frente al ascensor que tomaron los guardias para luego salir a toda velocidad al auto. _

_La primera en llegar al auto fue Tomoyo quien se monto en el auto esperando a sus amigas. Al momento llego Meiling corriendo con una sonrisa montándose en el auto y por ultimo Sakura quien de inmediato se monto en el coche - **¿listas? **– preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa – **si ya vamonos **– dijo Tomoyo. Al instante Sakura arranco el auto y lo puso en marcha – **¿saben? creo que estoy loca pero creí haber visto a Luck en el centro comercial **– dijo Meiling con un dedo en la barbilla – **tienes razón M – chan estas loca **– dijo Sakura con una voz divertida - **si loca por encontrarte con él **– dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa – **debiste de haberle pedido su dirección en Hong Kong **– dijo Sakura sonriéndole – **no digas tonterías **– dijo Meiling frunciendo levemente el ceño y ruborizándose mientras se colocaba sus gafas oscuras – **vale, vale sujétense que vamos a salir **- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa deteniéndose antes de llegar a la puerta hizo ronronear el motor tres veces para luego acelerar enormemente. _

_Al vigilante le estaban informando en ese momento que detuviera a tres chicas si las veía salir por el estacionamiento, éste asintió cuando se dio media vuelta solo pudo ver una mancha roja que pasaba a gran velocidad – **¿por cuanto me vendes el auto? **– preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa mientras disminuía la velocidad para no llamar la atención de los policías – **no esta en venta **– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa – **vamos M – chan soy tu mejor amiga, podría decirse que hermanas, familia, véndemelo… o no mejor regálamelo **– dijo Sakura con una sonrisa y cara de cachorro – **me lo pensare **– dijo Meiling recostándose mas al asiento ante el puchero de Sakura. _

_Cuando cruzaron la calle divisaron a lo lejos un auto negro estacionado cerca de la entrada de la mansión de Meiling. Ellas le miraron con recelo – **¿de quien es ese auto M – chan? **– dijo Sakura disminuyendo la velocidad mientras Meiling se reincorporaba y miraba al auto – **no tengo idea, no lo conozco **– dijo Meiling mirándolo sobre los lentes frunciendo el ceño – **veamos quienes son, cualquier cosa aceleras **– dijo Tomoyo. Sakura asintió y continúo el camino a la casa con mucha precaución. _

**_Se escucha de fondo a Franco de Vita cantando "Te amo"_**

**_Hay si nos hubieran visto,  
estábamos ahí sentados frente a frente.  
No podía faltarnos la luna,  
y hablábamos de todo un poco,  
y todo nos causaba risa  
como dos tontos.  
Y yo que no veía la hora  
de tenerte en mis brazos  
y poderte decir... _**

_Cada vez que se acercaban divisaban más el auto negro descapotable y observaron que habían tres personas en el. Cuando se acercaron más sonrieron. Eran tres jóvenes sumamente guapos: uno de ellos se encontraba apoyado en el capo del carro con una sonrisa; el otro estaba en el asiento delantero, se encontraba apoyado levemente en el parabrisas con una sonrisa y el ultimo se encontraba detrás del volante también con una sonrisa. Cuando llegaron se detuvieron frente a ellos con una sonrisa en la cara. Al reconocerlos se bajaron del auto quedándose junto a las puertas -** hola Joyas **– dijo Eriol con su enigmática sonrisa bajándose del auto – **una alegría volver a verlas de nuevo **– dijo Luck con una sonrisa coqueta – **¿que tal si las invitamos a tomar? algo así conversamos un rato **– dijo Shaoran sonriéndoles también y bajando del auto. _

_**Te amo  
desde el primer momento en que te vi  
y hace tiempo te buscaba  
y ya te imaginaba así.  
Te amo  
aunque no es tan fácil de decir,  
y defino lo que siento  
con estas palabras  
Te amo **_

_Al instante Meiling salio corriendo en dirección a ellos. Shaoran abrió los brazos pensando que lo iba a abrazar como antes lo hacia pero la chica paso por su lado ignorándolo completamente para abrazar a Luck – **yo también te quiero Mei **– dijo Shaoran alzando una ceja mirando a Luck que recibía con los brazos abiertos a Meiling, esta dio un pequeño salto y cruzo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Luck – **Te amo **– dijo Luck sonriéndole. Meiling como respuesta le dio un beso muy tierno y apasionado donde se devoraban los labios imaginándose que ellos eran los únicos en ese momento, estaban en su mundo sin percatarse de nada a su alrededor – **¿tu no me darás aunque sea un casto beso en la mejilla? **– dijo Shaoran cuando vio a Sakura y Tomoyo acercarse a ellos – **claro que te daré un beso…**- dijo Sakura abrazándolo para después darle un tierno beso - **y algo mas pero cuando estemos solos **– dijo Sakura susurrándole en el oído a Shaoran quien se sonrojo un poco – **vas a hacer que termine por raptarte si me sigues provocando de esa manera…**– dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa picara - **Te amo **– agregó Shaoran con una encantadora sonrisa haciéndola sonrojar mientras la tomaba delicadamente de la barbilla – **y yo a ti Shao **– dijo Sakura sonrojada con una sonrisa perdiéndose cada uno en los ojos del otro para fundirse en un apasionado beso – **te extrañe mucho **– dijo Tomoyo abrazando a Eriol quien le devolvió el abrazo – **yo también y no sabes cuanto **– dijo Eriol sonriéndole para luego darle un beso – **no sabes la falta que me hiciste todo este tiempo Eriol **– dijo Tomoyo separándose escasos centímetros de su boca – **te aseguro que me hiciste mas falta a mi, aunque siempre rondabas mis sueños… no sabes como te amo preciosa **– dijo Eriol con una sonrisa acariciando su bello rostro – **Eriol yo también te amo con locura **– dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa juntando sus labios en un apasionado beso, tierno donde estaban todos los sentimientos que tenían ambos. Eriol subió una de sus manos desde su cadera a su espalda acariciándola produciéndole pequeñas descargas a Tomoyo quien solo deseaba que ese momento no terminara. _

_**Y de pronto nos rodeo el silencio,  
y nos miramos fijamente  
uno al otro,  
Tus manos entre las mías  
Talvez nos volveremos a ver  
mañana no se si podré  
que estas jugando,  
me muero si no te vuelvo a ver  
y tenerte en mis brazos  
y poderte decir... **_

_**¿Sabes que te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas? **– dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa separándose escasos centímetros de ella haciendo que Sakura se ruborizara mas – **Shaoran… **- dijo Sakura ruborizada colocando sus manos en su pecho para mirarlo con la sonrisa que solo estaba destinada para él volviéndose a besar. Shaoran coloco sus manos en sus caderas para atraerla mas a el produciendo una descarga en sus cuerpos deseando poder sentirse y nunca separarse ya que cuando lo hacían sentían que les habían quitado algo y en su mente solo se encontraba la cara de esa persona. _

_**Mei te extrañe mucho **– dijo Luck entre besos – **y yo a ti. No quiero que te alejes de mí otra vez **– dijo Meiling mientras lo besaba rodeando más el cuello de Luck con sus brazos para sentirlo mas cerca de ella – **¿eso quiere decir que quieres manipular mi horario amarrándome con una cuerda a la cama? **– dijo Luck con una sonrisa coqueta – **depende **– dijo Meiling con la misma sonrisa coqueta rozando su nariz con la de él – **depende ¿de que? **– dijo Luck dándole un beso tierno – **de si sigues contando con bastante energía para poder conmigo. Si es así no creo que sea necesario amarrarte a ella ya que no querrás salir **– dijo Meiling en voz baja con una sonrisa picara en los labios besándolo – **suena bien, pero debo decir que no creo que tu tengas las energías para poder conmigo **– dijo Luck en el mismo tono de voz y sonriéndole pícaramente – **claro que si¿quieres probar? **– dijo Meiling sonriéndole pícaramente mientras le mordía el labio inferior – **¿es una proposición tentadora?... ¡la tomo! **– dijo Luck con una sonrisa picara acercando su rostro al de ella para besarla – **lastima que estemos ocupados y no tengamos tiempo… tendremos que dejarlo para otra ocasión **– dijo Meiling alejando su rostro con una sonrisa traviesa dejando a Luck con los ojos como platos **(jajaja soy mala mira que dejar a Luck como novio de pueblo vestido y alborotado O)**-** ¿Qué? no estarás hablando en serio ¿verdad? **– dijo Luck sin creerse lo que sucedía. Hace un momento estaban en una platica muy intima y casi llegaban a tener sexo y ahora le dice que lo dejaran para después – **claro que si… ¿no habrás pensado que lo haremos en el auto? **– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa traviesa –** en realidad… **- dijo Luck con una gota en la cabeza y una sonrisa nerviosa **(no puedo creerlo lo había pensado ¬¬ hay que ver lo poco románticos que pueden llegar a ser los hombres ¬¬) **observo como Meiling lo miraba fijamente esperando su respuesta – **¡por supuesto que no!…había pensado en una habitación llena de rosas **– dijo Luck con una sonrisa coqueta haciendo sonreír tiernamente a Meiling y se quedaron viendo los ojos hundiéndose en ellos. _

_**Sabes eres el hombre el cual siempre buscaba. Te veía en mi mente **– dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa separándose de el mientras este acariciaba su rostro – ¿**de verdad? yo siempre espere poder encontrar a una mujer como tu y tenerla entre mis brazos así para no dejarla ir nunca… me tarde algo de tiempo en darme cuenta al principio, pero mi corazón supo que me enamore de ti desde que te vi…Te amo **– dijo Eriol dándole un tierno beso que Tomoyo le devolvió dando todo su amor en el. _

**_Te amo  
desde el primer momento en que te vi  
y hace tiempo te buscaba  
y ya te imaginaba así.  
Te amo  
aunque no es tan fácil de decir,  
y defino lo que siento  
con estas palabras… Te amoooo… Te amo _**

_Cuando las parejas terminaron de besarse y expresar su amor eterno fue cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban en plena calle y casi todas las personas que pasaban por ahí se detenían a verlos, unos con sorpresa, otros con una sonrisa de encontrarse con unas parejas de enamorados y otros con desaprobación. Algunas abuelitas cuando pasaban con sus nietos solo les tapaban los ojos al ver la pose que tenia Meiling con Luck, quienes no les prestaban ni la mas mínima atención, otras parejas de adultos simplemente se veían a los ojos, se tomaban de las manos y sonreían al recordar su época. Meiling observo a sus amigas con una sonrisa decidiendo que era el momento de romper ese momento. _

_**Ven chicas no estaba tan loca si los vi en el centro comercial **– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa – **apropósito ¿Por qué las estaban persiguiendo? **– dijo Luck alzando una ceja y bajando a Meiling para abrazarla por detrás para evitar que las viejitas que pasaban por allí y los vieran en ese posición llamaran a la policía y los arrestaran por ese comportamiento en publico – **es una larga historia…** - dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa todavía abrazada por Eriol – **bueno ¿Qué tal si aceptan nuestra invitación de ir a tomar algo y así nos cuentan con mas calma? **– dijo Shaoran rodeando con su brazo a Sakura por la cintura – **conozco un sitio tranquilo, apartado en donde no creo que planeen buscarnos **– dijo Eriol con una sonrisa – **muy bien vamos **– dijo Sakura yendo a montarse con sus amigas a su auto para seguir a los chicos al pequeño restaurante. _

**_(Antes de proseguir con la historia quiero agradecer a mi amiga Mitcha por haberme ayudado durante la historia y apoyarme en ella también quiero darle las gracias por ayudarme a hacer esta escena n.n ya que me había quedado sin inspiración no tenia idea de cómo hacerla muchas gracias Mitcha n.n)_**

_Después de un trayecto algo largo llegaron a un restaurante en las afueras de la ciudad. No era un lugar muy lujoso. Tenia el aspecto de una cabaña de campo hecha de madera, que detrás de ella se encontraba un pequeño bosque. _

_**Ya veo porque nadie pensara en buscarnos aquí **– dijo Meiling quitándose sus gafas para mirar todo el lugar el cual estaba construido de madera completamente_ _– **M – chan venimos para poder conversar tranquilamente ¿recuerdas? **– dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa. Ella asintió con la cabeza – **y bien… ¿entramos? **– dijo Shaoran comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada del restaurante mientras los demás lo seguían. En su interior, era como entrar a una cantina de la época de los vaqueros, en las paredes habían cuadros de vaqueros y cabezas de animales que se mostraban como trofeos de sus cazadores quienes eran los propietarios del negocio **– genial nos trajeron a comer donde asesinan por deporte a los pobres animales**_– _dijo Sakura mirando a las cabezas que colgaban de las paredes_ – **_amor son disecados en realidad no son de verdad_ **– _dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa al igual que los demás_ – **¿_así¿Y como lo sabes?... capaz y son de verdad pobrecitos_ **– _dijo Sakura mirando las cabezas_ – **_si te molestan mucho Sakura nos podemos sentar en aquella mesa donde no hay ninguna ¿Qué te parece?_ **_– dijo Eriol sonriendo señalando una mesa que quedaba frente a una ventana algo alejada de las personas que allí se encontraban donde no los molestarían mientras conversaban. En el lado izquierdo del lugar se encontraba una barra para servirse un trago. Al fondo del lugar se podía observar una tarima que representa el escenario que en esos momentos se encuentra cubierto por un telón rojo donde se presentan bailarinas, cantantes por las noches para mantener entretenidos a los clientes. En un extremo del escenario, se encuentra un hombre calvo, en su sexta década de la vida, tocando alegremente un instrumento parecido al órgano. Las mesas estaban dispersas por todo el lugar de forma redonda y con unas cuantas sillas de respaldo pequeño, dándole mayor realce_ – **_muy bien_ **– _dijo Sakura caminando hacia la mesa seguida de sus amigos. Al instante llego una joven_ – **_¿Qué les sirvo?_ **_– dijo la mesera. Esta vestía como las mujeres de aquella época: vestidos pomposos y coloridos. Los cantineros con sus pantalones oscuros, camisas y delantal blancos limpiando los vasos para servir tequila u otro licor; consiguiendo en el visitante que se sintiera como si estuviera en esa época de hombres rudos_ -_ **tráiganos tres cócteles de fruta y tres tequilas por favor** – dijo Luck mientras ayudaba a sentar a Meiling. Sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo. La mesera asintió con la cabeza y fue por las bebidas – **¿como han estado? **– dijo Shaoran sentándose junto con sus amigos frente a las chicas – **la verdad genial **– dijo Meiling recordando sus lindas vacaciones playeras – **Yue nos dio vacaciones y las aprovechamos al máximo **– dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa recordando las playas y los preciosos paisajes – **hemos estado de playa en playa disfrutando como nunca, en total relajación y libertad de acción…**- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, cuando vio que los chicos fruncieron levemente el ceño ante esto ultimo – **claro que recordándolos a los tres a cada segundo, cada vez que veíamos un amanecer y el anochecer **– dijo Sakura con una sonrisa ruborizando a Shaoran un poco ante la encantadora sonrisa que esta le daba – **y ustedes ¿Cómo se han portado? **– dijo Meiling fijando su mirada en Luck quien le salio una gota en la cabeza – **nada nuevo. Nakuru todavía nos tiene sin vacaciones, a diferencia de ustedes hemos estado haciendo misiones con nuestro corazón totalmente triste por no poder estar con ustedes y a la vez llevando la vida social y familiar **– dijo Eriol con un tono divertido y una gran sonrisa tomando la mano de Tomoyo – **jajaja al parecer no lo pasaron muy mal **– dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa – **estas bromeando claro que si odio las reuniones sociales que hace mi madre, son muuuyyy aburridas **– dijo Luck con una sonrisa – **yo por suerte no asisto a muchas. Mis padres me avisan pero no cuentan mucho con mi presencia, saben que es muy difícil que asista con todos los casos legales que tengo que hacer, ellos creen que soy abogada **– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa – **a diferencia de ustedes yo si tengo que asistir a las reuniones sociales como jefe de la familia Li y único hijo varón es mi deber representar a la familia en esas reuniones. Claro que cuando se me presenta alguna urgencia mi madre suele suplirme **– dijo Shaoran frunciendo el ceño a lo que Sakura sonrió. Shaoran era una persona muy responsable, organizado, se preocupaba por su familia y amigos, sobre protector con su prima Meiling y sus hermanas, celoso, cariñoso, amable, comprensible, valiente, orgulloso y mas que todo desconfiado pero comenzaba a tomar confianza, a relajarse y dejarse llevar cuando entraba en confianza con la gente. A Sakura le encantaba la forma de ser de Shaoran. En un principio pensaba que era una persona muy seria y madura que lo hacia parecer a una persona mucho mayor de lo que era, pero cuando tomo confianza comenzó a comportarse como el joven que era y mas cuando se trataba de conquistarla ella tenia que poner todas sus fuerzas para tranquilizar su mente y su corazón. No quería que el pensara que era una chica fácil como las que había conocido, pero al final termino por conquistar por completo su corazón haciendo que no pudiera latir si no sentía su piel, que su cerebro no pensara otra cosa que no fuera en él, que sus oídos no quisieran escuchar otra cosa que no fuera su voz. Ante todos estos pensamientos Sakura no había dejado de apartar su mirada de Shaoran quien se estaba poniendo algo nervioso por la insistente mirada de ella - **yo pienso lo mismo. Hay algunas reuniones a las que tengo que asistir y en ocasiones a las reuniones de la empresa. Por suerte si voy yo también viene T – chan conmigo como representantes de nuestros padres **– dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras Tomoyo asentía con la cabeza. En ese instante llego la mesera con las bebidas, se las coloco en la mesa para después alejarse a atender otra mesa – **muy bien ahora que les parece si nos cuentan que sucedió en la agencia **– dijo Eriol todavía con su enigmática sonrisa - **¿Por qué las perseguían los guardias en el centro comercial?**- dijo Shaoran – **mejor dejemos eso a un lado y contéstame lo mas importante ¿Por qué no me habías llamado?**- dijo Luck haciéndose el molesto a Meiling al igual que los demás le salio una gota en la cabeza – **¡LUCK!... ¿quieres ponerte serio por una vez en tu vida? Esto es algo importante así que déjate de tonterías **– dijo Shaoran dándose un pequeño masaje con los dedos en la frente – **pero que dices si esto también es importante **– dijo Luck haciendo puchero **– Shaoran tiene razón esto es mucho mas importante Luck así que ¿podrías madurar? aunque sea por unos minutos mientras hablamos y te aseguro que Meiling después contestara a todas las preguntas que quieras hacerle **– dijo Eriol con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba los lentes. Luck solo lanzo un gruñido y miro a otro lado **– bien ahora continuemos… ¿podrían hablarnos de lo que esta sucediendo? **– dijo Shaoran pasando su vista por las tres quienes no habían dicho palabra alguna. Ellas no estaban muy seguras si debían darles esa información – **"tal vez si nos ayuden… aunque es poco probable. Después de todo no es muy creíble que a la JSDF se le haya pasado tal detalle como el montaje y las demás pistas… pero debería intentarlo. Mientras mas personas nos ayuden mas rápido resolveremos todo esto, además ellos podrían darnos información, pero si no nos creen… que mas podría pasar seguiríamos solas con esto nada pierdo con probar… ¿Qué opinarían S - chan y M – chan sobre esto?" **– pensó Tomoyo mientras miraba el liquido que había en su bebida. Al voltear la cabeza para ver a sus amigas, ellas la mirabande igual manera al parecer habían llegado a la misma conclusión que no perdían nada con decirles lo que sucedía – **muy bien les contaremos lo que sucedió desde el principio **– dijo Tomoyo mirando a los muchachos que estaban enfrente de ellas. Ellos asintieron y Sakura tomo un poco de aire antes de comenzar – **verán antes de que se nos terminaran las vacaciones decidimos pasar lo que quedaba en Japón, así que fuimos a visitar a Yue y Kero a la agencia. Todo estaba normal, estábamos hablando cuando de repente entro la JSDF dando la información que estábamos en un bloqueo. Luego se dirigieron a la oficina de Yue y ahí enfrente de nosotras arrestaron a Yue… por cargo de traición **– dijo Sakura mientras miraba afuera por la ventana. Ellos inmediatamente se sorprendieron por lo que estaban escuchando y se tomaron de un trago un vaso de tequila para pasar la información, además también les sorprendía lo tranquilas que ellas se encontraban – **no crean que no nos impresiono, nos tomo por sorpresa la noticia. Cuando pedimos explicaciones lo que nos dijeron fue que una persona anónima había mandado las pruebas junto con una cinta donde salía Yue vendiendo información del país. Después Yue sin que nadie supiera nos dio a entender que investigáramos sobre el asunto, así que nos escapamos de la agencia para poder hacer la investigación con mas facilidad, además no era necesario ni siquiera que nos dijera Yue que saliéramos de ahí ya que el enano ese nos tenia hartas con su mandadera. Cuando salimos de allí fuimos a buscar una información rápida…**- dijo Tomoyo con la tranquilidad que la caracterizaba mientras bebía un poco de su cóctel - **jajaja ya quiero verle la cara cuando se entere donde esta el auto…**– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa intentando imaginar la cara del agente Lee -** …mi precioso auto…** – dijo Sakura con pesadez en la voz– **jajaja S – chan después conseguirás otro auto igual…** - dijo Meiling con una sonrisa –** claro que no M – chan era un BMW plateado sin un rasguño casi nuevo y lo abandonamos **– dijo Sakura haciendo puchero – **oh vamos es solo un auto **– dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa tomando de nuevo un poco de su bebida – **no es solo un auto es ¡El Auto! **– dijo Sakura con una sonrisa recordándolo. A los demás les salio una gota en la cabeza, quien se imaginaria que a la tierna Esmeralda le encantarían los autos y todo lo que tenga que ver con los deportes sin importar cual – **vale, vale cuando quieras te comprare uno igual o mejor y asunto arreglado **– dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa viendo como a Sakura se el iluminaba la cara como a una niña pequeña que le regalaran algo que le gustara mucho – **¡que lindo! **– dijo Sakura abrazando a Shaoran por encima de la mesa dándole un beso – **bueno chicos, les parece si continuamos con lo que esta sucediendo **– dijo Eriol con una sonrisa. Sakura se separo de Shaoran sonrojada y él con una sonrisa en el rostro -** …la verdad es que todas las investigaciones que hicimos en Japón nos llevaron aquí a Hong Kong. La venta de información se hizo aquí y precisamente en ese centro comercial fuimos a buscar la cinta de seguridad que debería tener, pero no la encontramos y cuando salíamos pues fuimos descubiertas por los guardias. Luego vino la persecución, después el plan de escape y aquí nos tienen. Después de esto tendremos que ir a mi casa a unir la información que hemos recolectado para ver a donde nos lleva después **– dijo Meiling jugando con el pitillo de su bebida – **por supuesto que no… como crees. Es muy peligroso que sigan en esto, no creen que la JSDF tuvo que tener sus razones para declarar a Yue un traidor…**- dijo Shaoran cruzándose de brazos, aunque su semblante no había cambiado nada, en sus ojos se veía un pequeño rastro de preocupación pero cambio cuando vio que Sakura giro su rostro a él rápidamente, tenia el ceño fruncido algo muy raro en ella – **Shaoran tiene razón… Joyas es muy peligroso que se sigan metiendo en esto, es posible que Yue sin querer termine por hundirlas con él… ¿no creen que es mejor dejar que todo siga su curso? aléjense y manténganse lejos por un tiempo y dejen que la JSDF se encargue de todo **– dijo Eriol con una sonrisa que se borro cuando Tomoyo levanto su mirada y fijo sus ojos en los suyos a pesar de la tranquilidad de los dos él podía percibir que Tomoyo estaba molesta – **los chicos tienen razón deberían alejarse por el momento. Olvídense de esto, podrían correr peligro si siguen así, no deseo que vayan a arrestarte, a ninguna quiero que le arresten por cualquier cosa que vayan a hacer ¿Por qué no se relajan y intentan disfrutar lo que les queda de vacaciones aquí? –** dijo Luck con una sonrisa mientras le quería tomar de la mano a Meiling la cual la retiro y lo miro con evidente molestia – **vaya quien diría que me dirías eso y yo que pensaba que podíamos contar con ustedes… que ingenua fui. Veo que seguiremos solas pues no confiamos en la eficiencia de la JSDF ya que ni siquiera fueron capaces de darse cuenta que la cinta era nada mas que un vil montaje, si ni siquiera pudieron saber eso es poco probable que logren algo mas. Pero tranquilo no los meteremos en esto. No deben preocuparse por nada y menos tu Xiao Lang no te preocupes, te ahorrare la molestia de que tu familia se entere que estas con una chica busca problemas, pero no dejare a Yue en manos de unos ineficientes que ni siquiera son capaces contra tres chicas **– dijo Sakura con el ceño fruncido y dejando a un Shaoran sorprendido – **"me llamo Xiao Lang mala señal esta molesta…y yo que quería pedirle que me acompañara a un sitio… vamos Li piensa algo rápido antes que se vaya enfrente de tus propios ojos…" espera un minuto nunca dijo que la cinta fuera un montaje**- dijo Shaoran con una gota en la cabeza mientras pensaba algo para darle a entender a Sakura que no quería que le pasara nada malo – **no nos alejaremos de nada Eriol seguiremos como estamos: investigando para demostrar la inocencia de Yue de la cual veo que poca gente cree. Pero no te preocupes no los molestaremos para nada y si caemos con Yue pues… veremos que haremos si llega a ocurrir eso, mientras tanto nuestra misión es buscar toda la información posible para poder sacar a Yue **– dijo Tomoyo tranquila mientras bebía de su cóctel. Eriol sabia a la perfección que estaba molesta con él – **como T – chan ya lo ha dicho no nos alejaremos del asunto, así que no gasten energías en intentar persuadirnos por que no conseguirán nada, desde los 18 y 19 años estamos en esto sabemos como movernos y lo hacemos muy bien ustedes tuvieron prueba de nuestra eficiencia cuando hicimos la misión. Somos buenas en lo que hacemos si no nos quieren ayudar perfecto lo haremos nosotras solas y lo del peligro déjame decirte que es demasiado tarde para las advertencias. Se podría decir que ya tenemos una lista de delitos detrás de nosotras, si tanto se preocupan de lo que vayamos a hacer lamento decirles que no puedo hacer nada por ustedes pero puedo darles un consejo: olvídese que nos vieron aquí en Hong Kong y que hablamos, imagínense que estamos todavía en Japón. Nosotras les prometemos que haremos lo posible para que no nos encontremos otra vez y así no les molestaremos ni preocuparemos mas** – dijo Meiling molesta. Casi le salían llamas de los ojos, estaba furiosa al saber que fue tonta al pensar que ellos les ayudarían pero si no querían no podía obligarlos **(vaya O.o eso si fue fuerte quien diría que discutirían así de feo… tremendo balde de agua les cayo a los chicos…u.u pero merecido mira que desconfiar así de Yue… que fue como un segundo hermano mayor para Las Joyas )** - **gracias por las bebidas chicos…adiós **– dijo Tomoyo levantándose al igual que sus amigas y se dirigieron a la puerta a paso tranquilo. La gente las volteaba a ver extrañadas habían entrado muy contentas con esos chicos y ahora salían del con las caras serias sin su compañía. Se notaba a leguas que habían discutido y ellas estaban molestas – **están muy molestas **– dijo Shaoran suspirando – **por supuesto que deberían estarlo ya que Yue es como uno mas de su familia y nosotros les dijimos que se olvidaran de ayudarlo. Es comprensible. tenemos suerte de estar en un lugar publico o nos hubieran cortado el cuello **– dijo Eriol recobrando su sonrisa – **si pero hubiera sido mas fácil si hubiesen comenzado primero con que las pruebas que tenia la JSDF no eran del todo verdaderas pero noooo tenían que comenzar a decirnos que era culpable y…**- dijo Shaoran pero no pudo terminar por una interrupción de Luck – **saben chicos esta muy entretenida la platica pero si no salimos y aclaramos esto es posible que no las veamos hasta dentro de 10 años, si es que nos quieren hablar para entonces **– dijo Luck levantándose – **tienes razón vamos por ellas antes que lleguen al auto **– dijo Eriol levantándose también y pagando la cuenta de las bebidas para después salir rápidamente tras las chicas. _

_**¿Crees que esto funcione? **– preguntó Sakura alzando una ceja – **la verdad no lo se pero no perdemos con intentar la opción B. Necesitamos ayuda en esto y lo sabes **– dijo Tomoyo mientras caminaban al auto – **si pero no me siento bien haciendo esto **– dijo Sakura mirando discretamente para atrás – **vamos S – chan hazme caso lo leí en una pagina por Internet. Son unos consejos y en uno de ellos dice: "Manipule cuando pueda" (¿Qué pagina será la que leyeron? Jajaja para quienes estén interesadas revisar **** n.n www . asocuaima . com . ve la encontraran interesante y divertida) y hasta en estos momentos no nos va mal **– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa – **si pero yo no soy así no lo quiero manipular **– dijo Sakura con una vena en la cabeza – **vale, vale pero lo tenemos que hacer. Camina despacio y recuerda lo que haremos. Dentro de unos minutos saldrán por esa puerta y querrán volver a hablar con nosotras, los escuchamos si es una buena excusa por las cosas horribles que dijeron de Yue los perdonamos pero si es otra tontería te aseguro que antes de montarnos en el carro le daré un buen golpe a Luck como recuerdo de despedida **– dijo Meiling algo molesta – **muy bien pero… ¿crees que haya funcionado? **– dij__o Sakura algo dudosa de que la técnica de manipulación les haya funcionado con los chicos, cuando escucharon a sus espaldas unos pasos apresurados y que las llamaban – **te lo dije ahora saca las llaves **– dijo Meiling en voz baja. Se acercaron al auto y Sakura saco las llaves y abrió la puerta cuando alguien empujo la puerta nuevamente cerrándola y quitándole las llaves de la mano con facilidad - **¿pero que haces? dame las llaves del auto**- dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño. La verdad no estaba molesta con Shaoran pero verlo lehizo recordar todo lo que habían discutido sobre el caso de Yue y la molesto, lo mismo le paso a sus amigas – **no hasta que me escuches atentamente **– dijo Shaoran alejando las llaves de Sakura quien se las había querido quitar – **dame las llaves** **Xiao Lang **– dijo Sakura en su intento de quitárselas él las lanzo a Eriol y luego atrapo a Sakura por la cintura para que no fuera contra Eriol – **T – chan toma las llaves para irnos ya **– dijo Sakura mientras se resistía a Shaoran. Tomoyo salto al igual que Eriol en un intento por tomar las llaves pero como él era mas alto las logro alcanzar y fue evitando los intentos de Tomoyo para recuperarlas – **dámelas Eriol… te comportas como un adolescente **– dijo Tomoyo que en ese momento él y ella estaban peleando por las llaves. Él se encontraba detrás de ella y ella estaba ocupada en abrir sus manos para tomar las llaves que no se percato que Eriol aprovecho la posición en que estaba para comenzar a darle besos en el cuello a Tomoyo – **pero ¿Qué crees que haces? **– dijo Tomoyo intentando evitar que Eriol continuara con ese juego y tomar las llaves – **aprovecharme de la situación. Si consigues las llaves no te veré en unos 10 años y quiero aprovechar los pocos momentos que te tengo cerca **– dijo Eriol con un tono divertido y una sonrisa mientras Tomoyo se ruborizaba – **al parecer te golpeaste la cabeza actúas como un niño dame las llaves ahora o sino… **– dijo Tomoyo pero no continuo ya que al apartarse de Eriol para que dejara de besarla este en un rápido movimiento la atrapo ente sus brazos y le lanzo las llaves a Luck – **¿o sino que?**- dijo Eriol con una sonrisa ante la cara ruborizada y molesta de Tomoyo – **M – chan toma las llaves ahora **– dijo Tomoyo al instante. Meiling que estaba del otro lado del carro paso deslizándose por encima de este con dirección a las llaves pero ella no iba a esperar a que cayeran en las manos de Luck para luego entrar en otro tonto juego con él como sus amigas, ella haría algo diferente – **ya las tengo **– dijo Luck tomando las llaves cuando volteo a ver a Meiling con una sonrisa, esta también tenia una y una en especial una traviesa de repente lo que vio fue una patada que se acercaba a su cara, éste en un rápido movimiento la evito para luego evitar también difícilmente el conjunto de ataques de golpe y patada de Meiling. Para apartarse de ella dio un salto hacia atrás – **sabes me da la extraña sensación que querías golpearme **– dijo Luck con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota en la cabeza ante la sonrisa de Meiling – **y no te equivocas ahora dame las llaves y tu rostro no será lastimado **– dijo Meiling volviendo a correr hacia el lista para atacar cuando Luck le lanzo las llaves a Shaoran otra vez, ella en vez de ir contra Luck cambio de dirección hacia Shaoran pero antes que diera tres pasos ya Luck la tenia atrapada por la cintura desde atrás – **¡ya suéltame! **– dijo Meiling forcejeando para que la soltara – **olvídalo para que después me golpees, no estoy tan loco dulzura **– dijo Luck con una sonrisa – **dulzura será mi gato ahora suéltame **– dijo Meiling con el ceño fruncido – **no la verdad es que creo que tu gato es todo menos dulzura y menos ****mi dulzura** – dijo Luck con una sonrisa. Ella le saco la lengua y después miro a donde se dirigían las llaves, Shaoran se separo de Sakura y antes que ella saltara lo hizo él tomando las llaves en su poder – **cuando nos escuchen te prometo que te doy las llaves mientras tanto se quedan con nosotros **– dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa divertida viendo el puchero de Las Joyas – **esta bien habla y que sea rápido **– dijo Sakura recostándose en el auto con los brazos cruzados y mirando fijamente a Shaoran quien sonrió se guardo las llaves en el bolsillo del pantalón y se acerco a ella **– muy bien. Lo quería decirte es que no se quien te dijo que no te iba ayudar por que es mentira si lo voy a hacer **– dijo Shaoran apoyando sus manos a los lados del cuerpo de Sakura acorralándola entre él y el auto sin ningún lugar al que escapar. Ella se sorprendió de lo que le dijo, su rostro siguió molesto pero hubo un brillo en sus ojos era de alegría por la noticia - **es la verdad te voy a ayudar… y me disculpo por creer que Yue era un traidor **– dijo Shaoran mirándola con ternura – **yo también me disculpo por haberlo creído **– dijo Eriol con su enigmática sonrisa – **yo igual **– dijo Luck sonriendo todavía evitando que Meiling se soltara aunque ante estas palabras los forcejeos de Meiling por soltarse se desaparecieron ahora solo observaba al chico quien le sonreía -** …pero no crees que todo se hubiera solucionado y no hubiésemos tenido todos estos inconvenientes si tan solo nos hubieran dicho el pequeño detalle de que la cinta era un montaje **– dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa. Sakura solo volteo la cara a otro lado mientras se mordía el labio inferior – **"es cierto se me olvido mencionar ese pequeño detalle que tonta… pero no me disculpo lo de él fue mas grave mira que pensar que Yue era un traidor… pero que bien huele Shaoran ya se me había olvidado lo rico que huele, lo feliz y protegida que me siento de estar entre sus brazos y no querer separarme de él, de esta sensación de quererlo besar cada vez que estoy tan cerca de él… pero ¿Qué estas pensando Sakura? quítate eso de la cabeza ahora se supone que estas molesta recuerdas solo perdónalo pero hazlo sufrir un poquito"**- pensó Sakura frunciendo el ceño mientras se ruborizaba por sus pensamientos ante la mirada de Shaoran quien sonreía por la reacción de la chica – **esta bien te perdono y muchas gracias por ayudarnos en esto Shaoran **- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa ruborizada. Al principio tenia pensado mirarlo con indiferencia para hacerle sufrir un rato pero cuando se volteo se hundió en sus ojos olvidando todo lo que había planeado para mirarle con unos ojos tiernos y una linda sonrisa en el rostro – **te había dicho que te vez muy bonita cuando te sonrojas amor **– dijo Shaoran en voz baja con una sonrisa – **si ya me lo dijiste Shao **– dijo Sakura con una tierna sonrisa ruborizada a más no poder – **ahora puedo darte un beso sin miedo a que me golpees porque tengo unas inmensas ganas de besarte desde que estamos así** – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa encantadora acercándose mas a Sakura quien le sonreía dulcemente – **no se déjame pensarlo un momen…** - dijo Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa pero no logro continuar con la frase porque Shaoran ya había acortado las distancias entre ellos dándole un dulce beso el cual Sakura correspondió a pesar de que fue algo corto en el había todo el amor que se sentían uno por el otro. Sakura fue deslizando su mano de su pecho hasta la cintura de Shaoran mientras mantenía una sonrisa traviesa, cuando se separaron los dos sonreían tiernamente hundiéndose cada uno en los ojos del otro hasta que despertaron por la voz de Eriol –** …no te vas a alejar de todo esto ¿verdad?...** – dijo Eriol mirando con una sonrisa a Tomoyo quien negaba con la cabeza –** bueno que se le va a hacer... si tu no te quieres alejar y no puedo hacer nada para convencerte de lo contrario entonces te ayudare a terminar con esto de una vez **– dijo Eriol con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba con una mano el rostro de Tomoyo – **muchas gracias Eriol** – dijo Tomoyo quien sonreía y le brillaban los ojos de lo contenta que estaba por su ayuda y comprensión – **y como tu al igual que tus amigas sois unas tercas** – dijo Luck con una sonrisa traviesa ganándose las miradas asesinas de Las Joyas a lo que Luck ignoro – **me imagino que no te vas a alejar tampoco de esta locura así que yo también me apunto con ustedes, voy a acompañarte… **- dijo Luck con una sonrisa a lo que Meiling también sonrió muy contenta hasta que a Luck se le iluminaron los ojos y la apretó mas contra él para luego mirar al cielo -** …y te protegeré… **- dijo Luck mientras le brillaban los ojos haciendo que Meiling suspirara y le saliera una gota en la cabeza al igual que los demás -** …para evitar que te metan presa o que cometas alguna locura mayor que pueda traer consecuencias **– dijo Luck con un tono divertido en su voz – **pues como te dije ya es algo tarde para eso jejeje **– dijo Meiling con una risa nerviosa y una gota en la cabeza al igual que las otras dos ante la mirada intrigada de los chicos sobre ellas - **¿a que te refieres con eso Mei?** – dijo Shaoran volteando a ver a su prima quien sonreía nerviosa al igual que Sakura – **bueno es que hemos hecho algunas travesuras nada mas** – dijo Tomoyo con una gota en la cabeza – **¿como por ejemplo?** – dijo Eriol alzando una ceja mirando a las tres – **bueno casi nada solo unas 8 cositas en realidad…** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa nerviosa y haciendo un ademán con su mano como si no tuviera mucha importancia, sabia que si les decía pegarían el grito al cielo en especial su primo que no le gustaba que ella se metiera en problemas – **¿las cuales son?** – dijo Shaoran. Conocía bien a su prima y sabia que estaba nerviosa y quería salir por la tangente pero no la iba a dejar sentía demasiada curiosidad por saber cuales eran esas travesuras – **pues veras son: - Desacato a la autoridad. – Hurto de equipos. Los necesitábamos para salir y no nos lo iban a prestar** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa nerviosa. Ellos cada vez iban abriendo mas los ojos a cada delito mencionado por ellas y como Meiling no quiso seguir le toco a Sakura continuar recitando la lista – **también tenemos: - Agresión a unos militares. – Destrucción a la propiedad privada. Cuando estábamos saliendo no tuvimos mucho tiempo para pararnos a pensar** – dijo Sakura con una gota en la cabeza y risa nerviosa ante la mirada de los chicos que tenían los ojos como platos mientras la miraban – **y eso no es todo también: - Robo de información confidencial. – Alteración de orden publico. Es que teníamos que escapar de Japón y todo eso** – dijo Tomoyo con una risa nerviosa cuando los chicos se voltearon a verla todavía en un estado de Shock - **y todavía no acaba allí también: - Falsificación de identidades falsas. – Prófugas de la policía de Japón** – dijo Meiling con una gota en la cabeza – **¿QUE¿COMO PUDIERON HACER TODO ESO EN TAN POCO TIEMPO!** – gritaron los tres al unísono mirándolas a ellas quienes les resbalaba una gran gota por la cabeza, se les notaba en los ojos los que estaban entre sorprendidos y preocupados – **pero tranquilos **– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa – **como quieres que este tranquilo sabiendo que no podrás poner un pie en Japón sin que te metan presa **– dijo Luck frunciendo el ceño -** no son tan graves en realidad ya verán que no nos hacen nada **- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa aunque ella no estaba tan segura de eso ahora – **que no es tan grave¿estas bromeando, cierto? y déjame dudar que no les harán nada cuando vayan a Japón **– dijo Shaoran frunciendo el ceño ante una Sakura nerviosa – **por lo que puedo ver todavía no saben que estamos en Hong Kong o no pueden hacernos nada mientras estemos aquí… pero no se, hasta los momentos caminamos por la calle y ningún policía nos ha detenido…todavía nos piensan ayudar ¿verdad?** - dijo Tomoyo con una gran tranquilidad – **claro que si les vamos a ayudar pero a cambio ustedes tendrán que hacer algo por nosotros **– dijo Eriol con un brillo juguetón en los ojos y una sonrisa traviesa al igual que los otros dos – **"esto no me gusta" que tendríamos que hacer** – dijo Sakura con nerviosismo en la voz – **nada grave… por los momentos no les diremos será después. Ahora lo que importa es el asunto con la poli** – dijo Luck con una sonrisa - **es cierto…pero prometen que no es nada indecoroso **– dijo Meiling alzando una ceja mirando a Luck recelosa –** vergonzoso – **dijo Sakura mirando suspicazmente a Shaoran –** ni mucho menos nada malvado que haya creado vuestra enrollada/retorcida mente** – dijo Tomoyo con una tono divertido en la voz mirando a Eriol quien todavía tenia ese brillo juguetón en los ojos – **lo prometemos** – dijeron los tres al unísono alzando la mano derecha con una sonrisa en la cara – **muy bien confiamos en su palabra, trato echo **– dijo Sakura suspirando mientras las otras dos asentían con la cabeza – **ahora a mi parecer creo que no les podrán hacer nada porque si no estoy mal hay un pequeño roce entre Japón y Hong Kong no estoy muy seguro de eso **– dijo Eriol con una sonrisa – **si es así tenemos una pequeña ventaja… pero es mejor ir a hablar con alguien que nos pueda ayudar mas en esto y sepa mas de las relaciones de Japón y Hong Kong **– dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa mirando a Sakura quien alzaba una ceja al igual que sus amigas - **¿Quién?**- dijo Meiling intrigada – **solo una persona capaz de hacer esto por ustedes además de beneficiarse a si misma por este acto **– dijo Luck con una sonrisa –** ¡Rubymoon!** – dijeron los tres al unísono con una sonrisa al igual que Las Joyas al escuchar este nombre – **¿y creen que acepte? **– dijo Meiling no muy segura de la cooperación de la mujer ya que ellas en algunos instantes se peleaban con ella – **claro que si. Sakura es hermana de Kinomoto ¿no?** – dijo Luck con una sonrisa – **si…no solo yo soy su hermana…** - dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mirando a sus dos amigas quienes le sonreían igualmente, ellas desde pequeñas habían sido las mejores amigas y se trataban como hermanas y así las trataba Touya a pesar que el las molestaba y las trataba como unas niñas pequeñas, todavía las quería mucho y las trataba como si fueran las tres sus hermanas menores – **bueno el caso es que Rubymoon creo que anda detrás de Kinomoto. Algunos rumores dicen que todavía no a conseguido conquistarlo otros dicen que si** – dijo Luck con una sonrisa - **eso no viene al caso… el asunto es que si te ayuda tendrá puntos con Kinomoto y si no pues los perderá** – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa – **buen plan pero no sabrán si por casualidad Touya estará allí ahora** – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa. La verdad eso le preocupaba un poco mas ya que siempre Touya fue muy celoso con ellas y si llegaban acompañadas de ellos y mas si les decía sobre su relación con ellos temía que ellos no salieran libres de su furia – **en realidad no se… no le conocemos en persona solo sabemos que él es el jefe de la seguridad de la agencia y es muy buen agente…además tendremos mucha suerte si esta presente** – dijo Eriol con su enigmática sonrisa – **pues en realidad no se si están de buena suerte o una muy mala** – dijo Meiling en voz baja - **¿Cómo dices dulzura?** – dijo Luck que no había logrado oír lo que decía Meiling completamente – **nada. Vayamos entonces a ver a Rubymoon no perdamos mas tiempo** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa – **tienes razón ahora será mejor que nos vayamos. Tenemos que ir a las oficinas del RedMoon** – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa – **pero no les daré las llaves hasta que nos den un beso por buen comportamiento** – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa al igual que sus amigos – **vale pero cierren los ojos** – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mirando a sus amigas quienes con el brillo en sus ojos entendieron y le siguieron la corriente. Al principio los tres dudaron un poco pero después cerraron los ojos – **muy bien** – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa les mostró a sus amigas lo que tenia en la mano eran las llaves del carro ellas sonrieron y en vez de un rico beso en los labios les dieron un corto beso en la comisura de la boca ellos abrieron los ojos algo decepcionados - **¿Qué fue eso?** – dijo Shaoran con el ceño fruncido la verdad no se esperaba eso ninguno de ellos – **un beso, ahora nos vamos **– dijo Sakura con una sonrisa dirigiéndose al carro con sus amigas – **como si yo tengo las llaves y no te las daré si no me das un verdadero beso… vamos amor uno chiquito** – dijo Shaoran caminando detrás de Sakura con una sonrisa – **no es mucho pedir ¿verdad dulzura? **– dijo Luck con una sonrisa – **la verdad ya te di tu beso chiquito ahora nos tenemos que ir** – dijo Meiling – **si quieren otro beso será después. Ahora debemos darnos prisa **– dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa – **¿y con que llaves se piensan irse?** – dijo Shaoran metiéndose las manos en los bolsillo pero inmediatamente miro a los ojos a Sakura quien sonreía – **con estas llaves Shao** – dijo Sakura mostrándoles las llaves a lo que se monto rápidamente en el auto seguida de sus amigas y arranco - **¿Por qué siempre hacen eso?** – dijo Luck con las manos en la cintura – **quien sabe pero me da mala espina…vamos tras ellas antes de que se pierdan** – dijo Shaoran caminando al auto seguido de sus amigos pero se detuvieron cuando no muy lejos vieron el auto de las chicas tocándoles corneta para que se apresuraran – **si pero hay veces en que son adorables ¿no creen?** – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa. Arrancaron el auto y llegaron junto con Las Joyas para después continuar el camino hasta RedMoon donde se encontraba la agencia de ellos. _

_**Espero que les haya gustado la historia y disculpen la demora u.u intentare que no vuelva a suceder… pero debo excusarme por adelantado con respecto a el capitulo 7 porque me voy a tardar con ese y les digo que esta largo hasta los momentos llevo 23 paginas O.o y todavía me quedan escenas que quisiera meterle así que estoy pensando terminar de escribir las escenas que deseo colocar para después ver si lo corto y pongo dos partes o si creo otro capitulo antes del capitulo 7… como pueden ver tengo un desorden aquí u.uU jejeje así que haré lo mejor posible por no demorarme mucho…. n/n eto… la verdad es que me enrede con los reviews n/n y no se cual fue el ultimo que conteste y cual no n.nU estoy enrollada así que voy a contestarlos si me salto uno me disculpan o si le repito el review pero estoy muy enredada ... Un beso y un abrazo para todos n.n. **_

_**Kerube-Chan: **Hola n.n¿Cómo te va?__?... no tienes que agradecer en realidad me gusto mucho la historia T.T lastima que no actualices… bueno al punto quería pedirte disculpas por no contestarte este review que es de capi 4 en realidad lo siento mucho te pido mil disculpas pero mejor tarde que nunca n.n… jajajaja si la verdad es que a los chicos les encanto la presencia de Las Joyas aunque fue algo movido el capi jajaja si estas muy entretenida con la historia espera a ver al capi 7 esta muy divertido con Touya n.n… vaya en serio que casualidad también te apellidas Lee O.o que pequeño es el mundo jajaja nunca me lo había imaginado jajaja… muchas gracias en realidad disfrute mucho esos días de vacaciones n.n…ahora si continuemos con el review del capi 5 n.n__... jajaja si Kero esta echo todo un galán jajaja pero lo malo es que se consigue con que todas tienen un novio o esposo n.n jajaja ya vendrá alguna disponible para Kero n.n… ¿de verdad te gusto? Que bueno me alegro mucho que te gustara n.n e estado pensando poner mas anécdotas del pasado de Las Joyas, por ejemplo como se conocieron ellas y se hicieron amigas, como fue que lograron entrar a la agencia algo así aunque siempre muy traviesas las niñas jajaja n.n… bueno al principio no sabían las llamaban porque querían hablar con ellas ahora es cuando Las Joyas le explicaron lo sucedido mas un buen balde de agua jajaja n.n pero después de la tormenta siempre viene la calma… si tranquila que el siguiente capi de seguro les gusta n.n… Muchas gracias n.n cuídate mucho y continúa dejando tus review. _

_**Kirlatan:** Hola n.n! jajaja me alegro que te este gustando la historia de verdad n.n y también espero que te haya gustado el capitulo 6… el capi 7 ya "casi" lo voy terminando n.nU jejeje bueno no casi pero en eso estoy n.nU me falta terminar de escribir las escenas, corregirlo y releerlo n.n para luego subirlo n.n pero no se preocupe que intentare no demorarme mucho. Cuídate mucho y continúa dejando tus review. _

_**Miko Katsumi:** Hola! muchas gracias me alegro mucho que te guste la historia n.n jajaja muchas gracias de verdad n.n esa es una de los principales objetivos que me quede igual o mejor de bueno que la primera parte hasta ya me propuse a hacer mas capítulos que la primera parte n.n espero poder llegar a los 23 o 24 capítulos n.n… ya estoy trabajando en eso, ya tengo una buena escena entre ET solo tengo que sacarle punta y quedara genial n.n claro que después del capi 9 voy a ir poniendo mas escenas de SS, ET y ML para así poder ir llenando capítulos y dándoles un poquito de romance a los personajes n.n quizás hasta alguno se llegue a comprometer quien sabe n.n… mejor dejemos que siga circulando la imaginación a ver como queda n.n _

_**AnnitaChibaKou:** Hola! No hay de que jajaja n.n me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo muchas gracias… jajajajaja si me parece que el pobre Lee necesitara uno pero eso si un pote bien grande porque se lo terminara muy rápido con lo rebelde que serán Las Joyas con el o jojojojo si la verdad es que Kero esta hecho todo un caso y a Las Joyas las conciente y las cela mucho jajaja como leíste en el capi 1 hay ese Kero jajajaja… Touya… el aparecerá en el siguiente capitulo en una escena digamos algo incomoda para el y mas por culpa de Las Joyas que son muy traviesas jajajajaja ya veras lo mas seguro es que te rías con la escena n.n y con los chicos pues con Touya cerca de ellos digamos que será difícil estar cerca de Las Joyas pues el los quiere a mas de 2 metros de distancia de ellas jajajaja ya veras en el próximo capitulo n.n… Cuídate mucho y continúa dejando tus review. _

_**Dreams kokoro:** Hola n.n¿Cómo estas? n.n jajajaja muchas gracias n.n estoy muy contenta de que te haya gustado la historia n.n claro que si… tu tranqui que haré lo posible por subir el capi 7 y no tardarme tanto n.n… muchas gracias jajaja me alegra mucho que continúes conmigo en esta nueva aventura de Las Joyas jajaja n.n y tu también considérame una de tus fieles seguidoras n.n cuídate muchoooo y continua dejando tus review. _

_**Sakurita-Q:** Hola n.n! lie, daijuobu n.n tranquila no te preocupes por eso a todos nos pasa n.n algunas veces entro apurada porque no tengo mucho tiempo y si veo que actualizaron leo rapidito para no quedarme con la interrogativa además que no puedo con la curiosidad jajajaja n.n pero no puedo dejar review u.u pero cuando tengo tiempo los dejo n.n __… primero que todo quisiera disculparme contigo pues no te he contestado los reviews de unos capis u.u y de verdad lo siento perdería la cabeza si no la tuviera pegada al cuerpo n.n bueno quería responderte estos que son del 2 y 4 capis n/n… muchas gracias me alegra que te guste el capitulo y la historia n.n jajajaja de verdad muchas gracias por tu apoyo…bueno intentare que los capítulos sean mas largos pero a medida que avanza la historia se irán alargando los capítulos… que bueno que te haya gustado el regalo, que bien me alegro, es buena idea así no te enrollas tanto mejor termina una y luego empiezas con la otra, de agentes genial a mi también me encantas estas historias, claro por mi encantada de ayudarte en lo que pueda será un placer mi correo es ... Que bueno que podré contar contigo en este aventura de Las Joyas n.n… ahora si continuemos con el review del capi 5 jajajaja n.n__… no hay de que jajajaja también es el primer capi que dedico jajaja n.n espero que hayas disfrutado de tu cumpleaños… jajajajaja si ese Kero es un completo galán jajaja bueno en realidad no se quizás si quizás no… tendría que pensar una chica que le quede como añillo al dedo a Kero en especial que sepa cocinar de todo n.n jajajaja si Shaoran es un amor . Kawaiiiiiii . … en realidad mei no creo que no debería describirlo como un "minino" equipo n.nU jejeje bueno la verdad es que si la familias de los seis son muy adinerados como en la primera parte de mi historia dije: son multimillonarios cada uno… en la descripción de la casa espero que me haya quedado bien n.nU ya que no le hice muy énfasis en describirla n.n… jajajaja la verdad no podía dejar a mi lindo Yue preso no no no nada de eso n.n inocente y tranqui que Las Joyas les darán bien duro por su atrevimiento mira que inculpar a Yue ¬¬ y si no les dan duro yo me encargare después ¬¬… jajajaja si me quedo bien jajaja si eran muy traviesas cuando pequeñas y ya veras después lo traviesas que eran tengo unos flash back de cuando se conocieron y se hicieron amigas y de cómo lograron ser agentes n.n te vas a reír con esos también jajajaja ya veras… si de la que te salvaste aunque el pobre Kero termino siendo su niñero permanente mientras estaban a cargo de Yue cuando pequeñas era el único que podía "medio" controlarlas además que a el si le hacían caso a las demás nop ¬¬ un poquito consentidas las niñas n.n jajaja si muy traviesas mira que escaparse por el balcón n.n jajajaja que cosas bueno cuídate mucho y continua dejando tus review. _

_**LAT2005:** Hola¿Cómo estas? no te preocupes por eso tu tranqui n.n lo importante es que lo estas haciendo ahora n.n… me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo jajaja si mira que montar semejante escena en plena calle n/n que pena con todo el mundo el pobre Kero debió desear que le tragara la tierra jajaja menos mal que yo me hice la loca de no las conozco y le deje a Kero todo eso jajajaja n.n muchas gracias… cuídate mucho y continua dejando tus review. _

_**CHOURI:** Hola! Muchas gracias me alegro de que te haya gustado el capitulo n.n jajaja si esas niñas si que son traviesas con el pobre de kero pero muy en el fondo lo adoran n.n y como no adorar a ese simpático de Kero jajaja… claro que si muchas gracias. Cuídate mucho y continúa dejando tus review. _

_**Mitcha:** Hola n.n¿Cómo estas? jajaja es verdad ya me acuerdo n.n era muy cómico Alf el extraterrestre jajajaja me encanta ese muñeco… la verdad es que lo puse pero no por él sino que quería otro nombre que no fuera Alfred que era el que tenia en mente y como diminutivo quedo Alf jajajaja pero si me acuerdo de ese simpático muñequito y sus locuras jajajaja… claro que si valía la espera estoy muy feliz mira que con solo 5 capis y ya tengo 35 reviews es fantástico n.n estoy muy feliz al principio como habían poquitos pensé que no les había gustado la historia pero al parecer si les agrado y me había equivocado n.n bueno cuídate muchooo y continua dejando tus review._

**_Ceci-usui:_**_ Hola n.n¿Como te va? Disculpa por no haber contestado algunos reviews tuyos es que a veces entro contesto los review rápidamente y me salto algunos te pido mil disculpas este es del capi 3 que no te conteste antes así que lo haré ahora mejor tarde que nunca jajaja bueno como habrás leído ya (algo totalmente obvio pues este es el capi 6 y eso sucede en el 4 ¬¬ el cual debí contestar hace tiempo pero no lo hice y ahora estoy pasando una pena contigo ¬¬) ellas engañan al guardia diciéndole que Meiling es una nueva profesora acabada de ingresar y con unas lindas sonrisa el guardia se despista y les permite pasar, iba a colocar que estudiaban también pero hay la cosa se complicarían porque son espías no súper mujeres jajajaja aunque creo que ya se podría decir que lo son jajaja pero no lo puse prefiero que engañaran al guardia habría menos problema n.n. cuídate mucho y continua dejando tus review. _


	7. RedMoon

_**Capitulo 7 – RedMoon**_

_**Después que hablaron cada uno se monto en su carro dirigiéndose a la agencia de Rubymoon, tenían que hablar con ella. También quizás ella tuviera una información que les ayudara en su investigación, los chicos iban delante guiando el camino y Las Joyas iban detrás de ellos siguiéndoles de cerca para no perderse. Llegaron ante un gran edificio de varios pisos construido con vidrios polarizados rojos. Antes de llegar a la puerta de entrada habían unas escalerillas y al final de esta se encontraba la puerta de vidrio custodiada por dos guardias de seguridad que hacia ver el lugar muy elegante. Se estacionaron y bajaron de los autos.**_

**_Vaya, genial _**– _dijo Meiling viendo hasta donde llegaba el edificio, se encontraba al lado de sus amigas que también observaban con detenimiento el lugar – **interesante lugar **– dijo Tomoyo mirando como estaba construido el edificio – **con razón le se llama la RedMoon **– dijo Sakura observando los vidrios polarizados que eran de un color rojo – **entremos de una vez **– dijo Eriol colocando una mano en la espalda de Tomoyo para incitarla a que comenzara a caminar con sus amigos detrás. Pasaron las puertas, la recepción, los ascensores y se dirigieron a una puerta que estaba en una pasillo**. A**l abrirla se encontraron con un elevador camuflajeado – **¡impresionante! **– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa entrando a este seguida de los demás Shaoran presiono un botón rojo que se encontraba al final del tablero que contenía los botones para ir a los diferente pisos – **¿Por qué no nos movemos?** – dijo Sakura mirando a los chicos quienes fijaban su vista arriba de las puertas del elevador donde se marcaban los pisos **(es la plaquita luminosa jajaja no mentira… es la placa donde salen los pisos que el elevador va pasando me imagino que me entienden n.n cualquier cosa me avisan)**- **están chocando nuestros datos en la base de datos** – dijo Luck sin apartar la miradaAl instante el elevador comenzó a descender._

_Las Joyas no dejaron de observar a los muchachos durante todo el tiempo. Al parecer había algo que las inquietaba y la insistente mirada de ellas les ponían nerviosos. No apartaron sus ojos hasta que se detuvo el elevador – **¿Por qué no se abren las puertas?** – preguntó Sakura. Shaoran con delicadeza la volteo sobre sus pies para ver como se habría la puerta del elevador – **¡**S**úper, recuérdenme decirle a Yue que compre uno de estos** – dijo Meiling con una gran sonrisa al igual que sus amigas. Saliendo del ascensor los continuaron mirando. Mientras caminaban por un pasillo donde habían diferentes puertas de acero que se habrían y cerraban dando paso a diferentes oficinas de las cuales la mayoría de las personas que salían eran mujeres – **muy bien suéltalo ya **– dijo Luck perdiendo la paciencia parándose junto con sus amigos para mirarlas a los ojos a lo ellas simplemente sonrieron - **¿Qué cosa?**- dijo Meiling con una sonrisa pasando de largo junto con sus amigas dejándolos atrás – **no se hagan… ¿Qué quieren que les digamos? **– dijo Shaoran con el ceño fruncido. Ellas se detuvieron y se giraron para verlos con una sonrisa - **¿Qué les hace pensar que queremos que nos digan algo? o acaso quisieran contarnos algo** – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa volviendo a caminar – **¿como que cosa deberíamos contarles?** – dijo Luck algo extrañado al igual que sus compañeros alcanzándolas – **no se son ustedes los que nos quieren decir algo… quizás por ejemplo ¿con quien han salido todo este tiempo?** – dijo Tomoyo deteniéndose al igual que los demás para mirar directamente a los ojos de Eriol quien sonreía - **¿Qué te hace pensar que hemos salido con alguna chica en nuestro trabajo? es algo difícil conseguir chicas lindas para salir**. A**demás para que queremos salir con otras chicas si tenemos a Las Joyas más hermosas con quienes hacerlo** – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa haciendo sonreír a Las Joyas. Al parecer el peligro había pasado. Continuaron caminando aunque ellas les miraban de vez en cuando por el rabillo del ojo y la verdad no estaban muy convencidas de su dificultad de encontrar chicas pues casi siempre salía una hermosa chica de una de las oficinas._

_Se detuvieron ante una puerta. A un lado había un identificador de huellas digitales, era como un scanner de placa gelatinosa que identifica las huellas digitales. Shaoran poso su mano en el identificador y la puerta se abrió dando paso al centro de mando donde la mayoría de las personas que ahí trabajaban eran mujeres **(en la agencia de Rubymoon trabajaban mujeres ellas eran la mayoría de los empleados 55 y el 45 eran hombres n.n )** a lo que Las Joyas fruncieron el ceño – **¿no decían que era difícil conseguir una cita en su trabajo?** – dijo Meiling frunciendo el ceño y mirando recelosa a Luck – **y bien ¿cual es la respuesta salvadora para esta vez?** – dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos – **¿Qué te parece esta?…algunas son casadas y las otras tienen novios** – dijo Luck con una risa nerviosa cuando casi todas las agentes voltearon a ver a los recién llegados y se les formo una gran sonrisa en la cara y como una fiera a su presa se lanzaron al ataque contra los tres chicos que les salía una gota en la cabeza – **joven Li es un placer tenerlo por aquí a esta hora ya le tengo listo todos lo documentos que necesitaba ¿necesita que los lea con usted para ayudarle en algo?** – dijo una de las muchas agentes que se les acercaron a los chicos con la esperanza de pasar tiempo con él, mientras Shaoran le salía una gran gota en la cabeza y sentía una mirada penetrante en él – **joven Ngok sigue tan apuesto como siempre me preguntaba si le gustaría ir a cenar, almorzar, un café o tal vez ir al cine en recompensa por ayudarme el otro día** – dijo otra de las agentes con una gran sonrisa guiñándole un ojo a Luck quien sonreía nervioso mientras sentía como si una persona quisiera matarlo **(¿quien será? Jojojo O)** - **joven Hiraguizawa el señor Spinel me pidió que cuando lo viera le dijera que lo esta buscando… y me tome la molestia de prepararle el rico té que a usted le gusta ¿desea que traiga unas pastas para acompañarlo? Yo aceptaría encantada **– dijo otra de las agentes con una gran sonrisa muy coqueta mientras le ofrecía la taza de té y le guiñaba un ojo. Eriol le sonreía nervioso ya se imaginaba la cara que tenia Tomoyo detrás de él por que siempre era lo mismo desde que entraron a trabajar allí no los dejaban en paz._

_**Muchas gracias pero no necesito su ayuda**. P**odré hacerlo perfectamente bien yo solo** – dijo Shaoran poniendo su mejor cara seria – "**para estos casos es mejor la indiferencia y una cara seria que bueno que soy muy bueno en eso"**- pensó Shaoran mientras les dirigía a las agentes una de sus mejores miradas serias lo cual sirvió un poco para que las agentes retrocedieran unos pasos de él – "**creo que no debería preocuparme tanto por Shaoran**. É**l solo tiene ojos para mi y nadie mas"**- pensó Sakura mientras le aparecía una linda sonrisa en el rostro – "**vaya eso si funciona bien lo intentare" le agradezco el acto pero no es necesario**. A**demás estoy muy ocupado, no deberías tomarte tantas molestias solo te recogí el lápiz que se te cayo** – dijo Luck poniendo una cara seria sin rastro de sonrisa lo cual funciono causando que las agentes perdieran las esperanzas – "**así se hace muéstrales a esas que no te importan nada… ¡ay es un amor! y yo que me había puesto celosa"** – pensó Meiling mientras veía a Luck con una sonrisa – **muchas gracias**. I**ré a ver a Spinel entonces y gracias por el té pero no lo tomare ahora tengo mucho trabajo y me imagino que usted también**. A**demás tengo una cita dentro de poco **– dijo Eriol con su típica sonrisa ocultando perfectamente lo nervioso que se encontraba por la situación y rogando que Tomoyo no se molestara, ya tuvo suficiente con lo del restaurante – "**que puedo hacer él es muy guapo y no puedo negarlo mas bien tengo suerte de que él no sea como los demás sino algo mágico…el hombre que siempre desee" nosotras iremos a buscar a Spinel **– dijo Tomoyo dándole una sonrisa mientras se abría camino entre el montón de agentes quienes las miraron extrañadas ya que nunca las habían visto. Eriol iba a decir algo pero otra agente le tomo el brazo para que le prestara atención – **no se preocupen por nosotras **- dijo Sakura yendo detrás de Tomoyo, después de dirigirle una sonrisa a Shaoran que iba tras ella pero unas agentes se metieron en su camino – **si además están muy ocupados, luego hablamos** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa yendo detrás de sus amigas – "**salvado, gracias Dios**. A**hora haré caridades todos los años, seré bueno y no haré mas travesuras"** - pensó Luck mientras suspiraba después de ver la sonrisa de Meiling – **¿no deberían ir ahora a trabajar?** – dijo Luck sin quitar su cara seria – **es cierto**. **Dejen de perder el tiempo que después es por eso que las regañan todo el tiempo **– dijo Shaoran en un tono frío mientras apartaba a unas agentes y poder pasar seguido de Luck – **tienen razón**. **Señoritas con su permiso iré a trabajar **– dijo Eriol con una sonrisa mientras salía detrás de sus amigos, dejando a unas decepcionadas chicas atrás pero sin perder las esperanzas totalmente._

**_Pero que pesadas _**– _dijo Shaoran sentándose en su escritorio tomando unas carpetas – **no debiste ser tan frío con las señoritas **– dijo Eriol parándose delante del escritorio – **y tu no debes ser tan amable con ellas, así no entenderán que no quieres nada con ellas **– dijo Luck sentándose en una silla al frente del escritorio – **bueno cada cabeza es un mundo… ¿por cierto Las Joyas sabrán donde esta Spinel? **– dijo Eriol mirando a los lados buscándolas – **no tengo idea. Además creo que ellas no habían venido antes aquí **– dijo Luck en modo pensativo – **tal vez deberíamos buscarlas, puede que se hayan perdido **– dijo Shaoran levantándose cuando llego hasta ellos uno de sus compañeros de trabajo con una gran sonrisa y un sonrojo en sus mejillas – **¿y a ti que te paso? **– dijo Luck levantando una ceja – **es que me acabo de encontrar con tres ángeles **– dijo el agente con una sonrisa en la cara – **no me digas tres ángeles, déjame adivinar… ¿uno de ellos tenia el cabello castaño claro y lindos ojos verdes? **– dijo Shaoran cruzándose de brazos – **si así es **– dijo el agente con la cara pensativa – **¿el otro tenia el cabello negro liso y preciosos ojos rojos? **– dijo Luck sin mirarlo tomando unas carpetas mientras se levantaba – **exacto **– dijo el agente levantando las cejas – **¿y el otro tenia un cabello de color morado oscuro con unos bellos ojos azules con rayos morados intensos?**_ _**¿o me equivoco?** – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa – **no te equivocas para nada, son unas bellezas andantes y ese cuerpo que se gastan… de muerte** – dijo el agente con una sonrisa mientras con las manos hacia una figura de ellas en el aire, pero se calló cuando vio que a los tres les había cambiado la expresión y ahora parecía que lo iban a matar con la mirada en cualquier momento – **jejeje ¿las conocen acaso?** – dijo el agente extrañado mirándolos a los tres mientras le salía una gota en la cabeza – **no para nada **– dijeron los tres al unísono. Mientras Shaoran tomaba los documentos y se ponía a leerlos, Luck se dirigía a unos archivadores para ordenar las carpetas y Eriol se disponía a servirse un taza de té – **por cierto ¿como las conociste? **– dijo Luck volteándose a verlo con una expresión seria al instante los otros dos se voltearon a verlo con la misma expresión en el rostro y el agente empezó a sudar – **buscaban al señor Spinel y yo les dije donde encontrarlo **– dijo el agente dando un paso atrás. Los tres volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo sin responderle nada – **me tengo que ir tengo trabajo** – dijo el agentes alejándose de ellos lo mas rápido que pudo no le gusto como lo miraron – **por lo menos sabemos que no se perdieron **– dijo Luck yendo a otro escritorio al lado de Shaoran – **si… aunque no se si estaría bien que las dejemos solas con todos estos alrededor **– dijo Shaoran mirando a los demás agentes que trabajaban y hablaban entre ellos sobre los ángeles que rondaban la agencia – **no te preocupes Spinel esta con ellas **– dijo Eriol con una sonrisa. Los otros dos asintieron y volvieron a su trabajo._

_**------------000000000------------000000000------------**_

_Con Las Joyas_

_Tres lindas jóvenes caminaban por la agencia conversando entre ellas mientras iban al encuentro de Spinel sin inmutarse por las miradas y los suspiros que arrancaban de los hombres cuando pasaban. Llegaron a una puerta la cual era el área de entrenamiento la abrieron y adentro encontraron a la persona que estaban buscando junto con una mujer._

**_Señor Spi _**– _dijo Sakura moviendo su mano, atrayendo su atención quien sonrió con un guiño en el ojo mientras las veía acercarse ante la vista de todos los agentes que practicaban entre tiro al blanco, lucha, entre otras actividades – **Las Joyas que sorpresa tenerlas aquí... y no me llamen Spi **– dijo Spinel dándoles una pequeña reverencia todavía con un guiño que ellas respondieron. Dos de ellas ignoraron a la persona que se encontraba junto a él en ese momento – **pero por que si es muy tierno **– dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, mientras Rubymoon se reía por lo bajo y asentía – **si me parece que te queda mejor Spi **– dijo Tomoyo sonriendo – **no me gusta… y ¿Qué las trajo hasta aquí?**– dijo Spinel suspirando **- lo que sucede es que necesitamos hablar con Rubymoon **– dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa – **si la has visto por aquí **– dijo Meiling mirando a los lados a lo que Tomoyo y Spinel suspiraron – **es importante que la encontremos **– dijo Sakura con una sonrisa – **pues para empezar podrían saludar por lo menos **– dijo Rubymoon con una vena en la frente. Odiaba que la ignoraran – **¡oohhh! aquí estabas**. D**isculpa no te vimos **– dijo Sakura con una sonrisa – **si es verdad**. E**s que estábamos tan alegres de encontrar al señor Spinel que no te vimos **– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa traviesa – **¿Cómo esta usted? Disculpe a mis amigas pero quisiéramos hablar con usted**. E**s algo importante **– dijo Tomoyo haciendo una reverencia con una sonrisa – **por que te disculpas T – chan si no hicimos nada malo **– dijo Meiling cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero – **por que tu y S – chan no se van a mirar por ahí mientras yo hablo con Rubymoon para convencerla que hable con nosotros **– dijo Tomoyo volteando a ver a sus amigas mientras hablaba en voz baja – ¿**pero por que? **– dijo Sakura haciendo un puchero igual que Meiling – **porque con su ayuda lograran que nos saquen de aquí. Ahora vayan **– dijo Tomoyo empujándolas por la espalda – **muy bien iremos a ver por aquí**. P**ero si sucede algo grita **– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa ante la risa de Sakura mientras se alejaban de ellos – **nunca cambiaran… disculpa su actitud pero de verdad necesito hablar contigo** – dijo Tomoyo mirando seria a Rubymoon quien se le quedo mirando extrañada._

_**------------000000000------------000000000------------**_

_Con Sakura y Meiling_

**_¿En que piensas?_** – _dijo Sakura estirándose mientras veía a lo lejos a Tomoyo hablarle a Rubymoon – **en que no creo que nos ayude fácilmente **– dijo Meiling – **no te preocupes lo hará, si dice que no ya se nos ocurrirá algo para hacerla cambiar de opinión **– dijo Sakura con una linda sonrisa – **tienes razón no debemos darnos por vencidas **– dijo Meiling sonriéndole y viendo hacia unos agentes que estaban practicando lucha – **exactamente… ¿que estas viendo? **– dijo Sakura mirando a donde esta miraba – **son buenos **– dijo Meiling – **bastante **– dijo Sakura - **¿Qué te gustaría hacer mientras esperamos a T - chan?**- dijo Meiling con una gran sonrisa sin apartar la mirada – **no estarás pensando lo que yo creo verdad **– dijo Sakura volteándola a ver alzando una ceja._

_**------------000000000------------000000000------------**_

_Con Tomoyo_

**_¿Por que tendría yo que hacerlo?_** – _dijo Rubymoon firmando unos papeles que le pasaba Spinel – **en realidad nos serias de gran ayuda y prometo que no nos meteremos mas contigo si aceptas **– dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa levantando su mano derecha – **tentador… pero ustedes ¿que ganarían con mi ayuda? **– dijo Rubymoon mirándola suspicaz – **volver a casa **– dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa – **veras no tengo mucha información sobre lo que ustedes planean pero mi intuición me dice que se trata de problemas graves **– dijo Rubymoon – **y no te equivocas**. S**i son problemas pero no tan graves mas bien pequeños y no le sucederá nada a la agencia **– dijo Tomoyo haciendo un ademán con la mano como si no tuviera importancia – **¿Qué están haciendo tus amigas?**- dijo Rubymoon mirando hacia donde entrenaba el equipo de lucha. Tomoyo y Spinel le siguieron la mirada y les salio una gota en la cabeza._

_**------------000000000------------000000000------------**_

_Con Sakura y Meiling_

**_No me parece buena idea M - chan_** – _dijo Sakura caminando detrás de Meiling quien se dirigía a los agentes que practicaban lucha - **¿Por qué lo dices?**- dijo Meiling deteniéndose y volteándola a ver – **por que nos meteremos en problemas y además son muy buenos **– dijo Sakura llevándose las manos a la cadera – **nosotras somos buenas también**. **Además no nos meteremos en problemas y T – chan dijo que podíamos mirar **– dijo Meiling volviendo a caminar en dirección a los agentes que ahora las veían aproximarse – **si mirar pero no participar **– dijo Sakura – ¿**y quien dijo que vamos directamente a participar? solo miraremos **– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa – **hola chicos, mi nombre es Rubí y ella es Esmeralda **– dijo Meiling sonriendo – **hola lindas **– dijo uno de los agentes (1) con una sonrisa coqueta – **¿y que hacen unas hermosuras como ustedes por aquí? **– dijo otro agente (2) levantándose del suelo y tomando un toalla que le extendía otro agente(3) – **solo nos acercamos a mirar **– dijo Sakura mirando a Meiling quien le sonreía – **y a decirte que tendrías una mejor defensa si dejaras de mirar los pasos que da tu contrincante **– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa traviesa – **vaya, vaya las señoritas saben de peleas **– dijo el agente(2) frunciendo el ceño – **si un poco pero no somos tan buenas **– dijo Sakura con una sonrisa – **entonces ¿porque no nos enseñan? **– dijo otro agente (4) con una sonrisa – **no mejor no solo miraremos **– dijo Sakura con una sonrisa – **déjalas que miren, no creo que unas chicas tan lindas sepan como pelear muy bien **– dijo el agente (1) con una sonrisa arrogante molestando a Sakura y a Meiling ya que tanto a la primera como a la segunda no les agradaba que las subestimara solo por tener una cara bonita – **pero Esmeralda es de mala educación rechazar una invitación **– dijo Meiling viéndola con una sonrisa traviesa – **tienes razón Rubí, pero no serán tan rudos ¿verdad? **– dijo Sakura la misma sonrisa que su compañera – **claro que no… es mas para mayor facilidad será un dos contra dos ¿que les parece? **– dijo el agente (2) ya que él y su compañero eran muy buenos, hacían un dúo perfecto, podían atacar al mismo tiempo con los mismos ataques – **por mi esta bien ¿tu que dices?**- dijo Meiling con una sonrisa – **esta bien **– dijo Sakura sonriendo animadamente. Las dos entraron al ring de pelea y tomaron sus posiciones._

_**------------000000000------------000000000------------**_

_Con Tomoyo_

**_Pues parece que van a pelear _**– _dijo Tomoyo alzando las cejas – **se que van a pelear pero ¿Por qué? **– dijo Rubymoon viéndola – **se debieron haber aburrido… ahora sigamos en lo que estábamos **– dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa – **¿estas bromeando, las van a terminar destrozando esos hombres han entrenado por mucho tiempo son unos de los mejores equipos que tengo **– dijo Rubymoon viéndola seria mientras ella miraba a los oponentes de sus amigas – **ellas sabrán en lo que se metieron **– dijo Tomoyo mirando a sus amigas hablar con los sujetos y comenzar a pelear – **si pero no quiero que después Alquimista me cause problemas **– dijo Rubymoon caminando hacia ellos – **¡ay pero que mujer mas enrollada! **– dijo Tomoyo mirando a Spinel el cual le sonrió y la siguieron._

_**------------000000000------------000000000------------**_

_Con Sakura y Meiling_

**_¿Están listas señoritas? _**– _dijo el agente (2) con una sonrisa – **claro, pero les aconsejo que no se confíen tanto **– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa tomando los cuatros sus poses de batalla – **¡¡Comiencen! **– dijo el agente (1) dando inicio a la pelea. Al instante los dos agentes se movían muy bien coordinados haciendo movimientos iguales, ágiles y fuertes. Ellos fueron los primeros en atacar. Al principio Meiling se defendía bien de los golpes de su oponente al igual que Sakura y comenzaron una serie de golpes y patadas._

_En una de esas Sakura le paro una patada que le iba a lanzar su oponente y bajo la defensa, éste aprovechó para darle un golpe en el estomago sacándole un poco de aire. Sakura se arrodilló en el piso con las manos en el estómago. Meiling se dio cuenta y se preocupó, evadió a su oponente y le lanzó una patada al de Sakura, logrando que este se alejara de ella dando vueltas hacia atrás para evadir la patada de Meiling, pero el oponente de Meiling aprovechó esto para darle una patada en el estómago que la lanzó un poco lejos de Sakura y ponía una cara de dolor mientras se tomaba el estómago – **muy bien dejemos esto hasta aquí** – dijo el agente (2) con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios – **claro que no, todavía continua **– dijo Sakura levantándose con dificultad con una mirada seria en el rostro – **tiene razón**. **No se confíen por que nos dieron un golpe. Además tómennos en serio o se llevaran una sorpresa **– dijo Meiling también levantándose y caminando hasta llegar al lado de su compañera – **muy bien, pero que no digan que no las quisimos lastimar **– dijo el agente (3) con una gran sonrisa y guiñándole a Sakura que se incomodo un poco cuando vio sus ojos y comenzaron otra vez con la pelea._

_**------------000000000------------000000000------------**_

_Con Tomoyo_

**_¿Quieres dejar de preocuparte por eso y prestarme atención?_** – _dijo Tomoyo colocándose delante de ella – **en realidad me interesa mas sacar a tus amigas del problema que se metieron para que puedan irse** – dijo Rubymoon en realidad a ella le gustaría escucharlas pero con Las Joyas casi siempre venían los problemas y no quería que su agencia y agentes se viera perjudicada por un problema que al parecer era mayor – **no es necesario que quieras sacarnos nosotras nos iremos solas solo queremos que nos ayudes **– dijo Tomoyo suspirando. Rubymoon la vio, iba a responder cuando al alzar la vista vio como sus amigas eran atacadas – **deberías preocuparte mas por tus amigas **– dijo Rubymoon pasando por un lado de ella – **y lo hago **– dijo Tomoyo tornándose seria mirando a los oponentes de las chicas. Por un rato vio como los movimientos de sus amigas eran algo lentos y no era por desgaste físico sino por otra cosa. Los oponentes se veían fuertes pero las chicas estaban a su altura, lo que tenían que hacer era usar el cerebro para después usar la fuerza – **pues no parece…mira que dejar que peleen con un grupo como ellos, son muy buenos debo decirte **– dijo Rubymoon seguida de Tomoyo y Spinel que se limitaba a hacer acto de presencia – **eso no cambia la situación**. **Me preocupo por ellas pero son lo suficiente grandes para saber en los problemas que se meten y solucionarlo **– dijo Tomoyo cuando las vio levantarse y ponerse en pose de ataque para continuar peleando – **no importa, parare esta locura y tus amigas y tú podrán irse **– dijo Rubymoon cuando llego donde se encontraba el ring de pelea mientras Tomoyo pensaba rápidamente una forma de poder hacer que ellas las escuchara – **¿que te parece si hacemos una apuesta? **– dijo rápidamente evitando que Rubymoon parara la pelea esta se volvió a verla interesada – **una apuesta… ¿de que se trata? **– dijo Rubymoon alzando una ceja – **pues si mis amigas ganan la pelea nos escuchas y piensas si nos puedes ayudar**. **Si ellas pierden nos vamos de aquí y no te molestamos mas ¿Qué dices?**- dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa después de unos segundos de pensarlo bien – **acepto, pero lamento decirte que ya perdiste estos chicos son muy buenos han entrenado juntos y se podría decir que pueden atacar al mismo tiempo jojojo **– dijo Rubymoon con una gran sonrisa de victoria mientras a Tomoyo le salía una gota en la cabeza – **la verdad si son muy buenos… pero no todo es lo que parece **– dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa pero esto ultimo lo dijo en un murmullo que solo Spinel logro escuchar y la miro sin comprender pues en el rostro tenia una pequeña sonrisa – **ve recordando donde queda la salida **– dijo Rubymoon con una sonrisa para después mirar la pelea que otra vez habían dejado a Las Joyas en el suelo._

_Los hombres de ella tenían diversos golpes uno en el estómago, otro en el antebrazo, el otro en el hombro. Parecía que afinaban su puntería ya que el último les había pasado cerca del rostro. En eso Tomoyo se acerca más al ring de pelea cerca de donde se encontraban sus amigas en el suelo – **ya dejen de jugar y terminen con esto. Si ganan nos escucha si no nos vamos así que pónganse serias y dejen de jugar** – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa. Las otras dos la veían con cara de fastidio – **muy bien, no dejas que uno se divierta **– dijo Meiling levantándose de un salto y comenzando a estirarse – **es verdad primero nos corres y ahora nos apuras. Pero que mas se hace, terminemos con esto rubí **– dijo Sakura levantándose del suelo. Su amiga llego junto a ella y las dos se pusieron en pose de batalla extrañando a demás agentes que estaban de espectadores – **ahora juguemos linda **– dijo el agente (3) sonriéndole descaradamente a Sakura quien frunció el ceño motivando que ellas comenzaran el ataque. Los movimientos de Las Joyas cambiaron, ahora eran mas rápidas que antes, mas ágiles, coordinados y los golpes mas certeros **(como en el capitulo 43 "la despedida de Meiling" cuando atraparon a la carta en ese capitulo pelearon en coordinación perfecta Meiling y Shaoran bueno esto es casi igual solo que no esta Shaoran sino Sakura n.n)** – **han cambiado su modo de pelea **- dijo Rubymoon mirando atenta la batalla – **claro que no, ese siempre a sido solo que lo hacían mas lento y no lo coordinaban para nada **– dijo Tomoyo – **¿te refieres a que estaban burlándose? **– dijo Rubymoon enojada viendo la enorme sonrisa de Tomoyo, además de mostrar una mirada inocente – **por supuesto que no como crees…mientras los provocaban ellas veían sus ataques, el movimiento de pies y las señales que se hacían para pelear en conjunto **– dijo Tomoyo siguiendo cada movimiento de sus amigas con la mirada – **pero que me dices de tus amigas ellas también deben hacerse señales **– dijo Rubymoon viendo a las dos jóvenes que no se miraban solo tenían los ojos puestos en sus oponentes lo que desconcertaban a sus hombres pues luchaban diferente, antes no les daban mas que un golpe ahora les daban seguido – **nosotras entrenamos con Meiling desde que se mudo a Japón**. L**o veíamos interesante y muy buen ejercicio, conocemos su tipo de pelea y podemos hacerlo igual en perfecta coordinación sin necesidad de verle los ojos **– dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa viendo a sus compañeras en ese momento Sakura le había dado un fuerte golpe en la cara a su oponente al igual que Meiling – **así que sabe defenderse la gatita **– dijo el agente (3) lamiendo el hilo de sangre del labio y mirando a Sakura – **¡concéntrate en la pelea y no en la chica! **– dijo el agente (2) mirando molesto a su amigo, siempre queriendo levantarse a cualquier palo con falda que le pasara por enfrente ese era su peor defecto **(y a que hombre no se le van los ojos cuando ve a una chica ¬¬ no se tal vez sea algo natural de ellos ser así de descarados ¿pero intentar comprender la forma de vida masculina es hacerse un lío? mejor seguimos con la historia n.n) **- **tu calla y métete en tus asuntos **– dijo el agente (3) lanzándole un beso a Sakura quien miro de reojo a Meiling. Ella le negó con la cabeza y continuaron el ataque. Meiling peleaba coordinadamente al igual que Sakura contra los agentes pero en una de esas el agente (3) tomo por el brazo a Sakura dándole la vuelta para pasarle el brazo por el cuello – **a ver a que sabe **– dijo el agente (3) besando a Sakura por el cuello – **¡¿que rayos le pasa a tus agentes!**– dijo Tomoyo molesta mirando a Rubymoon quien estaba seria con los ojos fijos en el agente (3) que al parecer no había notado su presencia – **Esmeralda demuéstrale lo que le pasa por tocar a una Joya sin permiso **– dijo Meiling después de darle una patada baja a su oponente y alejarse de el dando vueltas hacia atrás para después mirar hacia donde se encontraba Sakura que ponía una cara de asco, le piso el pie fuertemente al agente para que se terminara de besarla, luego con el codo le dio fuertemente por las costillas causando que el hombre se inclinara un poco por el dolor, aflojando el brazo que estaba alrededor de el cuello de Sakura, lo que le permitió a Sakura moverse y darle con el codo en toda la cara el sujeto que se alejo con una mano en la cara sosteniéndose la nariz que sangraba y la otra a un costado mirando con odio a Sakura quien se restregaba el lugar donde el la estaba besando – **da gracias que saliste bien librado ¡BAKA! **– dijo Sakura con llamas en los ojos mirándolo, se dio media vuelta dándole la oportunidad al agente (3) de lanzársele encima a Sakura quien solo tuvo tiempo para voltearse pero no fue suficiente ya que él quedo sobre ella - **te parece niña yo no me rindo tan fácilmente - ** dijo el agente (3). Sakura intentó quitárselo de encima pero le era difícil por el peso del hombre y la gran desventaja ya que ella estaba debajo y él arriba. Ella vio como Meiling se deshacía en un rápido movimiento de su oponente – **vas a lamentar haberme tocado **– dijo Sakura tomando el cuello del sujeto elevandolo - **¡rubí! **– dijo Sakura, en eso el hombre mira a un lado y ve a Meiling que le va a lanzar una patada que lleva como objetivo su cara y termina por romperle la nariz al agente (3) que sale rodando hasta una de las esquinas del ring de pelea. Sakura ve que el oponente de Meiling la va a atacar por detrás y reacciona rápidamente mientras se arrodilla – **salta **– dijo Sakura. Meiling de inmediato salta hacia delante apoyándose en los hombros de Sakura y en un rápido Sakura le da una patada baja al agente (2) que lo tira al piso para después terminarlo con una patada en el estómago haciéndolo soltar aire – **pelea terminada** – dijo el agente (1) mirando a las dos chicas que tenían el ceño fruncido. Meiling estaba molesta por su comportamiento pero Sakura estaba furiosa se sentía sucia y le daba mucho asco el solo mirar al agente (3), este al levantar la mirada con la mano en la nariz pues estaba sangrando observo los ojos de Sakura y pudo ver que estaba muy molesta, hasta le salían llamas mientras lo observaba – **déjalo ya, mejor vamonos de aquí **– dijo Meiling tomando por el brazo a su amiga mientras se retiraban del ring para ir a donde se encontraba Tomoyo – **y bien… ¿me dirás que les metes en la cabeza a estos hombres? ¡Que asco!** – dijo Tomoyo con el ceño fruncido apartándose de ella un poco para ir con sus amigas. Rubymoon la vio alejarse y se acerco en silencio seguida de Spinel que estaba serio a donde se encontraba el grupo se agentes que ayudaba a levantar a los dos hombres – **jefa…** - dijo el agente (1) mirándola sorprendido, no se había dado cuenta que ella estaba presente en todo el combate, ésta lo ignoro sólo observaba al agente (3) que la miraba nervioso – **Spinel** **encárgate de esto **– dijo Rubymoon con un tono de voz frió y mirada penetrante que estaba dirigida al agente (3) que se estremeció y aparto la mirada. Spinel asintió y Rubymoon se marcho hacia donde se encontraban Las Joyas._

**_------------000000000------------000000000------------_**

_Con Rubymoon_

**_Pido disculpas por el comportamiento de mi agente hacia tu persona _**– _dijo Rubymoon mientras miraba a otro lado. No le agradaba disculparse y menos con ellas. No era que las odiara, le parecían unas jóvenes muy enérgicas e independientes que les gustaba probar cosas nuevas y los retos pero tampoco era que eran las mejores amigas. Las Joyas pensaban igual, no la odiaban pero tampoco la adoraban – **mientras le reprendas por su actitud no pasa nada **– dijo Sakura tranquilamente **(bueno por lo menos logro romperle la nariz algo es algo**_ **_¿no?) _**– _**si no te preocupes por eso**. **Ahora Spinel lo esta haciendo **– dijo Rubymoon mirando en dirección a Spinel donde lo venia anotar en su libreta mientras hablaba con el agente (3) – **perfecto **– dijo Tomoyo que la miraba con una sonrisa la cual le recordaba su apuesta y la forma tan fácil con la que derrotaron a sus agentes – **muy bien ahora si me disculpan tengo que irme **– dijo Rubymoon dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la salida – **¡hey! ¡espera un momento! **– dijo Tomoyo siguiéndola hasta la salida acompañada por sus amigas._

_**------------000000000------------000000000------------**_

_Con Spinel_

**_¿Que te parecen unas vacaciones? _**– _dijo Spinel mientras anotaba en una libreta - **¿A dónde?**- dijo el agente (3) temiendo la respuesta pues esta era de acuerdo a que tan molesta estaba Rubymoon – **Alaska por un año y medio **– dijo Spinel con una sonrisa dejando con los ojos como platos a todos los agentes que estaban ahí presentes – **prepararé tus pasajes… espero que tengas buen viaje… para la próxima piensa bien antes de actuar **– dijo Spinel levantando la vista de su libreta para fijarla en el agente (3) que estaba todavía sorprendido – **¿y que se supone que haré en Alaska? **– preguntó el agente (3) casi en un murmullo que solo los que estaban ahí lograron escuchar – "**que diría el tonto de Keroberos en este momento…" juega con los pingüinos o cuenta cuantos copos de nieve hay **– contestó Spinel volviendo a sus anotaciones – **llévenlo a enfermería**. **Después pasa por mi despacho para recibir tus pasajes **– dijo Spinel mientras les dirigía una mirada a cada uno de los agentes para después retirarse._

_En los pasillos se encontraban 4 personas caminado mientras iban discutiendo una persona adelante con paso acelerado y las otras tres atrás siguiéndola de cerca mientras le reclamaban._

**_Tienes que cumplir con la apuesta _**– _dijo Tomoyo - **¿Apuesta? ¿Cuál apuesta?**- dijo Rubymoon haciéndose la desentendida – **sabes de lo que estamos hablando… no te hagas… si ganábamos nos escucharías y si no nos íbamos **– dijo Sakura – **y nosotras ganamos**. **Ahora cumple con tu parte **– dijo Meiling – **¡¡aahh! esa apuesta… **- dijo Rubymoon mientras se detenían frente a la puerta que daba al centro de mando y la cruzaban. Todos voltearon al escuchar los reclamos de Las Joyas – **¿quieren bajar la voz? **– dijo Rubymoon hablándoles en voz baja, estas miraron a su alrededor y vieron que eran el centro de atención – **eres mala perdedora **– dijo Sakura en voz baja – **no lo soy…es que no veo la necesidad de querer meterme en problemas **– dijo Rubymoon cruzándose de brazos – **no te meterás en tantos problemas** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa – **no **– dijo Rubymoon – **que lastima y yo pensé que nuestra "cuñada" nos querría ayudar…**- dijo Tomoyo con una media sonrisa haciendo que Rubymoon las mirara. Habían dado en el blanco - …**que decepción… **- dijo Meiling negando con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa traviesa surcaba su rostro. Todo esto ponía nerviosa a Rubymoon - …**me pregunto que diría Touya si lo supiera **– dijo Sakura poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla mientras de reojo la observaba y sonreía de manera traviesa - …**no les servirá de nada**. **Touya esta en una misión y no creo que vuelva hoy **– dijo Rubymoon rogando que así fuera cuando por arte de magia las puertas se abren y dejan ver una figura masculina. Era un joven bien parecido de unos 27 años, tenia el cabello oscuro de color negro y unos ojos cafés, era musculoso por los ejercicios que hacia, vestía un pantalón negro de vestir, una camisa blanca de botones manga larga la cual la llevaba enrollada hasta los codos y en su hombro descansaba su chaqueta negra y en la mano llevaba una carpeta. _

_A Las Joyas se les iluminó los ojos al verlo y a Rubymoon por primera vez en su vida de haber conocido a Touya Kinomoto deseo que se lo hubiese tragado la tierra._

_**¡¡Touya!**- dijeron las tres al unísono mientras corrían a abrazarlo. Este se sorprendió de que ellas estuvieran ahí pero les correspondió al abrazo – ¿**que estará pasando?… ¿los monstruos están reunidos? **– dijo Touya con una sonrisa. Las Joyas se separaron de él con el ceño fruncido – ¡**no somos monstruos! **– dijeron al unísono las tres cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo más el ceño – **claro… ¿y que hacen aquí? **– dijo Touya mirándolas extrañado mientras Rubymoon empezaba a sudar y las miraba "¿se atreverían?" era la única frase que se le pasaba por la mente – **pues veras venimos…**- dijo Meiling con una sonrisa traviesa mirando por el rabillo de los ojos a Rubymoon – …**porque necesitamos ayuda en un problema…**- dijo Tomoyo con una media sonrisa mirando a Rubymoon que empezó a preocuparse y la respuesta a su duda le vino a la mente "si" – **venimos a pedírsela a Rubymoon y ella nos dijo que…**- dijo Sakura con los ojos llorosos cosa que preocupo a Touya pero Rubymoon no la dejó terminar – **por supuesto que las iba a ayudar pero primero necesito tu informe… vamos a la oficina **– dijo Rubymoon con una sonrisa nerviosa. Touya prefería escuchar a las chicas primero pero antes que todo ella era su jefe así que decidió no renegar y hacer lo que le decía – **ustedes quédense aquí **– dijo Touya dirigiéndose a la oficina de Rubymoon. Ellas asintieron – **muy inteligentes **– dijo Rubymoon en voz baja para que ellas le escucharan. Estas solo le sonrieron y la vieron seguir a Touya y entrar en la oficina._

**_Jajaja_** **_por poco_** – _dijo Meiling entre risas – **si tienes razón tal vez kamisama nos escucho** – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa – e**s la primera vez que actuamos sin un plan B jajaja ya estaba intentando pensar en un segundo paso** – dijo Tomoyo riendo junto a sus amigas cuando algo le llamó la atención._

_**------------000000000------------000000000------------**_

_Con Spinel _

**_Spinel_** **_te estábamos buscando _**– _dijo Luck con una sonrisa viéndolo salir de los vestidores y acercarse a ellos – **¿y para que me necesitan? **– dijo Spinel viéndolos – **bueno es que estamos buscando a Las Joyas y nos dijeron que las vieron contigo **– dijo Shaoran viendo a los lados – ¿**las has visto? **– dijo Eriol con su enigmática sonrisa – **que si las vi, dieron todo un espectáculo en el área de ejercicio **– dijo Spinel con una sonrisa mientras recordaba la forma de pelea de Las Joyas – **¿en serio? **– dijo Luck alzando una ceja – **claro, las señoritas Esmeralda y Rubí retaron a una pelea al agente Kuro y al agente Molder (jejeje n.nU no se me ocurrieron otros nombres… bueno para que sepan quien es quien y logren diferenciarlos el agente Kuro es el agente (3) el que se quiso pasar de listo con Sakura y el agente Molder es el agente (2) el que peleo contra Meiling n.n) al principio no pelearon tan bien ya que al parecer solo querían conocer el tipo de pelea**. **Luego de que la señorita Amatista les dijera que dejaran de jugar fue cuando pelearon en serio**. **En realidad muy sorprendentes los movimientos que realizaron**. S**e ve que han entrenado mucho para poder hacerlo en tal sincronía **– dijo Spinel mientras recordaba los movimientos de Las Joyas – **que mala suerte y nosotros nos lo perdimos **– dijo Luck suspirando – **si pero lo malo fue que el agente Kuro se quiso pasar de listo con la señorita Esmeralda **– dijo Spinel todavía recordando los sucesos sin mirar a los agentes que estaban sorprendidos por ese comportamiento pero Shaoran estaba molesto y a los otros dos les salió una gota en la cabeza y una sonrisa nerviosa – **¿Dónde se encuentra ahora? **– dijo Shaoran enfadado, lo único que pensaba era matar al sujeto que le quiso poner una mano encima a su Sakura – **ahora lo acabo de dejar en los vestidores, de verdad un comportamiento decepcionante **– dijo Spinel alejándose de sus pensamientos para ver a los agentes pero solo habían dos – **¿Shaoran…?**- dijo Luck mirando a los lados – **joven ¿A dónde va?**- dijo Spinel volteándose. Shaoran iba caminando por el pasillo en dirección a los vestidores – **voy a despedirme de alguien** – dijo Shaoran sin voltearlo a ver. Spinel negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba – **podrían ir por con él para que no cometa locuras**. **Lo haría yo pero estoy tramitando su estadía en Alaska por ordenes de la jefa** – dijo Spinel viendo a los otros dos – **él sabe cuidarse solo **– dijo Luck con una sonrisa – **no me refiero a el joven Lobo, lo saben bien **– dijo Spinel mirándolos. Luck solo sonrió mas abiertamente igual que Eriol – **tranquilo Spinel nosotros nos ocuparemos **– dijo Eriol colocándole una mano en el hombro mientras le sonreía – **nos vemos luego **– dijo Luck con una sonrisa mientras se iba acompañado por Eriol por donde se había ido Shaoran – **adiós…los jóvenes de hoy en día siempre causando travesuras y problemas **– dijo Spinel con una sonrisa para después proseguir camino a su oficina._

– _**oye**… **espera **– dijo Luck cuando llegaron a donde se encontraba. Estaba a unos pocos pasos de la puerta para entrar a los vestidores – **¿Qué sucede?**- dijo Shaoran mientras sacaba de su espalda un Pistola Semiautomática_ _9 mm_ – _**vamos no hagas una tontería Lobo… te escucharan si le disparas **– dijo Luck. Shaoran con una media sonrisa saco un silenciador y se lo empezó a poner a la pistola – **¿Qué ganarás con herirlo Lobo?**- dijo Eriol cruzándose de brazos viendo como Shaoran le quitaba el seguro y en ese momento por la puerta de asomó el agente Kuro **(creo que no tiene suerte Kuro primero le rompen la nariz y ahora le van a disparar u.u el chico no es nada oportuno… pero bien hecho mira que pasarse con Sakura ¬¬ dale duro Shaoran n.n)** se detuvo debajo del marco cuando los vio, sonriéndoles. Shaoran no lo vio pues estaba de espaldas quienes si lo vieron fueron Luck y Eriol que les salió una gota en la cabeza – **no quiero herirlo… **– dijo Shaoran con una media sonrisa. Sus amigos tenían una gota en la cabeza y reían nerviosos. Shaoran se percató de esto y por lógica pensó que alguien estaba detrás de el pero ¿Quién? hasta que escuchó su voz._

**_¡¡Hola chicos!_** – _dijo Kuro saludándolos con la mano. Al escuchar la voz inmediatamente Shaoran se dio la vuelta con el arma –… **¡¡quiero matarlo! **– dijo Shaoran apuntando y disparándole. Kuro al ver esto como un reflejo se vuelve a meter dentro de los vestidores – **Lobo ¿Qué te pasa?** – dijo Kuro asomando la cabeza recibiendo como respuesta otro disparo fallido que le dio cerca de la cara causando que se adentrara a los vestidores – **¡ven aquí Kuro! **– dijo Shaoran mientras entraba a los vestidores seguido de Luck y Eriol – **Lobo ya basta no es divertido **– dijo Kuro escondiéndose por los casilleros. Los demás agentes veían esto con los ojos como platos – **¡claro que para ti no es divertido es tu trasero el que esta en juego! **– dijo Shaoran viendo por entre uno de los casilleros un brazo de Kuro. Shaoran le disparo cerca – **¡¡LOBO ya basta! **– dijo Kuro tomándose el brazo y volviendo a correr – **solo si haces algo por mi **– dijo Shaoran mirando a los lados – **¿Qué le pasa a Lobo?**- pregunto uno de los agentes que ahí se encontraban – **Kuro** **se metió con su novia **– dijo Luck con una sonrisa. Al agente le salió un gota en la cabeza – **ese Kuro no cambia… no puede ver a ninguna mujer porque se le tira encima **– dijo otro agente viendo como Shaoran disparaba por donde veía moverse a Kuro – **si, lo malo fue que se metió con la chica equivocada **– dijo Eriol con su enigmática sonrisa – **si pobre chico, mira que meterse con un lobo quienes cuidan a muerte su territorio **– dijo Luck con una sonrisa viendo como seguía disparando Shaoran – **muy bien ¿dime que deseas para que me dejes tranquilo? **– dijo Kuro respirando entrecortadamente – **que saques tu cabeza para poder meterte un bala entre las cejas **– dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa mientras iba avanzando – **o vamos ¡¿te volviste loco! **– dijo Kuro levantándose cuando escuchó cerca las pisadas de Shaoran decidiendo correr a otro lugar. Shaoran vio que se levantó y salió corriendo, logró darle cerca de la cabeza otra vez y corrió por donde lo vio seguido de sus amigos y los demás agentes que querían ver como terminaba el asunto – **¡¡ven aquí Kuro!**- dijo Shaoran apuntándole la pierna pero como se movió para comenzar a correr solo le dio cerca. Shaoran tambien salio corriendo por el pasillo y al terminarlo lo encontró saliendo a el también por otro pasillo Shaoran le apuntó Kuro cerró los ojos y la única frase que tenia en mente era "voy a morir" hasta que escucho una maldición por parte de Shaoran y abrió los ojos – **¡rayos! a buena hora se acaba el cartucho **– dijo Shaoran sacando otro cartucho. Kuro aprovechó para salir corriendo a otro lugar- **¡no te vayas muy lejos Kuro!**- dijo Shaoran mientras caminaba sacó el cartucho que tenia la pistola – **¡ayúdame Fox quiere matarme! **– dijo Kuro rápidamente cuando se encontró a otro agente para salir corriendo. El nombrado vio como llegaba Shaoran caminando tranquilamente seguido de lejos de sus amigos y otros agentes, se puso en medio del pasillo. Shaoran le miro a los ojos. Fox era un hombre negro alto y musculoso, tenia unos ojos marrones oscuros y no tenia cabello – **apártate Fox** – dijo Shaoran colocándole el nuevo cartucho al arma y quitándole el seguro frente a Fox para luego apuntarle – **tranquilo solo quería darle tiempo al chico** – dijo Fox con una sonrisa levantando las manos y haciéndose a un lado. Shaoran paso tranquilamente – **¡¡Kuro sal y déjame verte! **– dijo Shaoran apuntando con la pistola a todos lados pendiente de cualquier movimiento – **¿me puede explicar que pasa Lobo? –** dijo Molder pasando por entre los agentes que miraban la escena y llegando al lado de Luck que se encontraba junto con Eriol a unos pasos atrás de Shaoran – **no veo razón **– dijo Shaoran sin mirarle mientras disparaba por donde se había metido Kuro – **¡Molder ayúdame! **– gritó Kuro mientras se agachaba pues Shaoran volvió a dispararle – **quieres dejar de moverte…que no ves que estoy fallando**- dijo Shaoran volviendo a apuntar – **¡¿crees que estoy loco! ¡olvídalo! **– dijo Kuro agachado – **vamos Lobo**. **Explícale a Molder porque le disparas a su compañero **– dijo Eriol que estaba recostado en uno de los casilleros con los brazos cruzados. Luck estaba a su lado parado y detrás de él se encontraba Molder intrigado – **muy bien veras…**- dijo Shaoran mientras disparaba y se movía rápidamente pues Kuro se había vuelto a mover al escuchar sus pasos – **esta mañana me levanté con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza y era encontrarme con la chica de mi vida **– dijo Shaoran mientras caminaba e intentaba apuntar a Kuro que se movía mucho – **¡¿y yo que tengo que ver en eso! **- dijo Kuro levantándose al escuchar que Shaoran volvía a cargar la pistola – **mucho…**- dijo Shaoran cargando muy rápido el arma y volvió a disparar aprovechando que Kuro se había confiado y había asomado la cabeza. La bala le paso rozando la frente dejándole un leve hilo de sangre. Kuro rápidamente se volvió a agachar – **¡me has dado maldición! **– dijo Kuro pasándose una mano por la herida que no era muy profunda solo un leve roce por unos milímetros más y si le daba en la frente – **¿y que? Es lo que deseo hacer…meterte una bala **– dijo Shaoran volviendo caminar seguido de los demás – **bueno continuo…resulta que salgo a la calle ¿y no saben lo que me pasó? **– dijo Shaoran volteándose un momento a ver a los demás que negaron con la cabeza volviendo a ver al frente para seguir su caminar – **me consigo a la chica de mis sueños, hermosa como un ángel caído del cielo para iluminarme el día **– dijo Shaoran al ver a Kuro que corría para ir al otro pasillo, corriendo él también por los casilleros para salir primero que él, rodó por el suelo y apunto dándole al casillero que se encontraba al casillero que estaba a unos centímetros de la cara de Kuro que se iba a voltear para regresar pero Shaoran también disparó al otro lado para informarle que si se movía era hombre muerto – **llegué a la base de lo mas contento por mi encuentro con esa hermosa chica **– dijo Shaoran mientras caminaba apuntándole a Kuro que estaba muy nervioso. Los demás llegaron corriendo y se fueron acercando siempre delante de los demás iban Luck y Eriol. Luck al lado izquierdo y detrás de él Molder y al lado derecho Eriol – **y luego me entero que quisiste pasarte de listo con ella **– dijo Shaoran corriendo a donde estaba para tomarlo por el cuello y ponerle la pistola en medio de las cejas. Por sus ojos salía fuego, se notaba muy molesto – **¡¿oye no se de que hablas! Te aseguro que no conozco al ángel al que te refieres solo vi a una chica muy linda hoy y de seguro no es esa… ¿verdad?**- dijo Kuro nervioso rogando que la chica que él hablaba no fuera a la que Shaoran se refería – **¿o si te aseguro que si era una de las que pelearon contigo y Molder? **– dijo Shaoran en un tono frió y mirada penetrante que le erizaba el cabello de la nuca a Kuro – **sabes tal vez no fue con la que yo pelee… sino la que peleo con Molder…esa chica también era linda ¿verdad Molder?**- dijo Kuro con una sonrisa nerviosa – **si era muy bonita…**- dijo Molder al recordarla. Luck al escuchar eso inmediatamente evitó que continuara caminando pues de un fuerte golpe puso su brazo de barrera frente a Molder y lo miró a los ojos serio algo raro en él. Al instante sacó su daga que se encontraba escondida en su espalda cubierta por la chamarra y miró a Molder a los ojos éste al ver la daga y los ojos de Luck se puso nervioso -… **si bonita pero no le puse ni una mano encima solo peleamos lo juro por mi madre que ni un mal pensamiento me paso por la cabeza **– dijo Molder nervioso sudando con una risa nerviosa – **mas te vale **– dijo Luck quitando su brazo y guardando la daga – **es su novia **– dijo Eriol en voz baja al agente Molder que suspiraba – **en realidad no fue Molder sino tú pues mi chica es como un ángel con ojos esmeraldas **– dijo Shaoran con fuego en los ojos. Ante esto último Kuro reaccionó si era la chica con la que él peleó – **¡oh vamos Lobo! no le hice nada, ni siquiera sabia que era tu chica **– dijo Kuro muy nervioso se le estaba enfriando la sangre con solo verle a los ojos y la situación no ayudaba con una arma colocada entre sus cejas… este desviaba la mirada de Shaoran al arma y del arma a Shaoran – **ya déjalo que te buscarás problemas **- dijo Luck con una media sonrisa – **no me importa **– dijo Shaoran – **es cierto te vas a meter en problemas serios si le matas… además la jefa ya debió encargarse del asunto **– dijo Eriol con su enigmática sonrisa mientras veía como Kuro asistía con la cabeza nervioso – **ya lo hizo lo mandaran a Alaska por un largo tiempo **– dijo Molder viendo nervioso a Shaoran que lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo – **ya oíste no es necesario que le mates el chico aprendió la lección** – dijo Luck con una sonrisa traviesa viendo a Kuro asentir - **hasta creo que se hizo encima del miedo **– dijo Luck conteniendo la risa ya que podrían ser ciertas sus palabras. Kuro estaba apunto de sufrir una crisis de nervios si no la había sufrido ya pues tener a un loco con un arma persiguiéndote para dispararte no era ningún chiste **(eso le pasa por meterse en territorio ajeno n.n jojojojo)** – **muy bien**- dijo Shaoran de mala gana le soltó y se dio vuelta para irse con sus amigos. Kuro tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción, victoria y alivio pues había coqueteado con la chica de Shaoran y no había recibió nada de su parte salio liso, claro sin contar su traslado a Alaska – **por cierto Kuro **– dijo Shaoran deteniéndose de espadas a él - **¿Qué quieres?**- dijo Kuro con aires de suficiencia – **para que no me olvides en tu viaje… **- dijo Shaoran mientras se daba vuelta rápidamente y le daba un buen derechazo en toda la cara a Kuro rompiéndole la nariz. Otra vez éste cayó al suelo con la mano en la nariz – **y para que no se te olvide que no debes meterte nunca con mi chica **– dijo Shaoran con un tono frió y ojos penetrantes viendo a Kuro en el suelo – **¡imbécil! ¡me rompiste la nariz!**- dijo Kuro viéndolo con odio mientras se tapaba la nariz que estaba sangrando horrible – **agradece que te rompí la nariz y no la cabeza con una bala **– dijo Shaoran dándose vuelta y caminando hacia la salida – **vamonos** – dijo Shaoran cuando pasó por donde se encontraban sus amigos estos asintieron y le siguieron afuera de los vestidores ante la mirada de todos._

**_¿No era mejor salir sin hacerle nada? ¿para que ensuciarte las manos?_** – _dijo Eriol con su enigmática sonrisa caminando al lado de sus amigos por el pasillo en dirección al centro de mando - **¿Qué habrías echo tu si fuera Tomoyo y no Sakura?**- dijo Shaoran viendo como su sonrisa aumentaba – **le hubiera disparado de una vez y no jugar con él como hiciste tú y dejarlo en completo ridículo al mojarse los pantalones por tu culpa **– dijo Eriol todavía sonriendo – **entonces que me reprochas… hay veces que no te entiendo **– dijo Shaoran alzando una ceja mientras Eriol sonreía todavía y Luck se comenzaba a reír – **hay tanto trabajo por hacer y yo queriendo algo de acción **– dijo Luck cuando entraron al centro de mando seguidos por todas las miradas femeninas del lugar – **ya vendrá la acción Luck solo tienes que esperar** – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa mirando a su alrededor, viendo que cerca de la oficina de Rubymoon se encontraban Las Joyas conversando. No quisieron comentarles lo que sucedió en los vestidores, así que siguieron de largo directo a sus escritorios a continuar el trabajo._

**_¿T – chan nos estas escuchando?_** – _dijo Sakura pasándole una mano enfrente de la cara para llamar su atención ya que ésta miraba a otro lado – **no lo siento Joyas me distraje con otra cosa **– dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa – **¿y que estabas viendo? **– dijo Meiling observando hacia la misma dirección que Tomoyo y lo que se encontró fue un grupo de agentes en un escritorio conversando en voz baja – **chismoseando seguramente **– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa viendo a sus amigas con una sonrisa - **no creo porque ha habido algo de movimiento**. **Agentes que se van y otras que vienen y tardan el mismo tiempo **– dijo Tomoyo observando como se iban las agentes y llegaban otras cuatro chicas diferentes – **que raro ¿que harán? **– dijo Sakura viendo fijamente la escena hasta que vio como una de las agentes muy discretamente sacaba un rollo de dinero y se lo entregaba a la que se encontraba en el escritorio anotando – **dinero **– dijo Sakura con una sonrisa - **¿y que tiene que ver el dinero?**- dijo Meiling viéndola extrañada – **muy fácil donde hay dinero hay una apuesta y por la forma en que lo hacen yo diría que una buena a la cual voy a entrar yo jajaja **– dijo Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa acercándose lentamente y discretamente hacia el escritorio – **espera S – chan no sabes si de verdad es una apuesta **– dijo Tomoyo. _

_Cuando se acercaron a ella, al rato pasaron cerca de ellas las agentes que habían estado anteriormente hablando en voz baja "**¿quien crees que gane la apuesta?**" "**no se pero el premio gordo vale todo ese dinero**" y se fueron murmurando – **creo que S – chan tiene razón es una apuesta **– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa – **vieron que si ahora vamos a ver** – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa terminando de acercarse al escritorio._

– _**muy bien las reglas solo hay una: todo se vale **– dijo la agente (1) a las otras cuatro chicas que asentían – **y ¿Cuál es la apuesta? **– dijo Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa, detrás de ellas se encontraban sus amigas Meiling con la misma sonrisa al igual que Tomoyo - **¿apuesta? ¿De que están hablando?** – dijo la agente (1) seria mirándolas a las tres – **no te hagas que estábamos escuchando y queremos participar **– dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, la agente la miro suspicaz – **disculpa Esmeralda pero ¿queremos?**- dijo Tomoyo no muy convencida del asunto – **claro ¿no pensaran dejarme esto solo a mi? hay tres planillas si ganamos nos llevamos los tres premios…**- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa – **no creo que logren ganar **– dijo otra agente que se estaba anotando que las miraba con burla – **así pues no creo que tu logres hacerlo tampoco **– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa traviesa – **muy bien, siempre me meten en todo y ¿de que trata la apuesta? **– dijo Tomoyo suspirando – **bueno si van a participar no puedo prohibirlo… la apuesta es lograr una cita con los tres chicos mas guapos de todo el departamento de RedMoon (n.n me imagino que ya se imaginan quienes serian estos tres chicos n.n siii quienes mas que nuestros queridos Luck, Eriol y Shaoran n.n) **- dijo la agente (1) con una sonrisa bajando la voz – ¿**los cuales son? **– dijo Meiling impacientándose – **los agentes Lobo, Clow y Fénix **– dijo la otra agente (3) anotándose con muchas esperanzas dejando sorprendidas a Las Joyas que se les vino el mismo pensamiento "dinero fácil" y en su rostro se comenzó a formar una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de la boca – **se anotan aquí, cada uno tiene su planilla, no hay turnos es todos contra todos, las reglas no hay ninguna todo se vale **– dijo la agente (1) observando como cada una se inscribía en las planillas – **vaya no hay reglas que mal **– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa picara – **eso lo dices porque a ti te encanta romperlas jajaja **- dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa y riéndose las tres ante la mirada curiosa de la agente (1)- **hasta ahora nadie a ganado la apuesta **– dijo la agente (2) intentando asustar a Las Joyas – **en serio que interesante** – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa – "**así que no han estado saliendo con nadie"** – pensó Tomoyo con una linda sonrisa al igual que sus amigas observando como una agente se acercaba a Eriol con una carpeta, llevaba un provocativo escote y una falda muy corta, éste ni levantó la mirada sólo tomó la carpeta, le agradeció a la chica y se puso a leer los documentos. La chica siguió allí intentando llamar su atención - **tú lo has dicho hasta ahora **– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa – ¿**y cuando cobramos?** – dijo **solo se podrá cobrar si consiguen uno de los dos objetivo… el primero es un beso sin salir con las tablas en la cabeza y el segundo una cita **– dijo la agente (1) con una sonrisa – **me parece una gran apuesta** – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa – **será fácil** – dijo Meiling estirándose – **vamos por ellos** – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa asintieron y se dirigieron cada una a su objetivo correspondiente – **no creo que lo logren **– dijo la agente (2)- **yo tampoco además que ellos ni siquiera les conocen**- dijo la agente (3) – **será bueno ver esto jajaja**- dijo la agente (4). La agente (1) se había quedado callada observando a Las Joyas._

_**------------000000000------------000000000------------**_

_Con Sakura y Shaoran_

_Shaoran se encontraba en su escritorio escribiendo un informe muy concentrado – "**que lindo se ve cuando esta concentrado"**- pensó Sakura caminando hacia él con una sonrisa, paso por detrás de él mientras con un dedo lo pasaba lentamente de un hombro al otro – **Hola** – dijo Sakura al oído de Shaoran muy sensual. Shaoran pensó que otra de las agentes con el asunto de la apuesta ya que él había escuchado de ella hace mucho tiempo. Se volteó molesto pero su rostro cambió a un sorprendido al ver la figura de Sakura inclinada cerca de él y se ruborizó. Sakura aprovechó para sentarse en sus piernas ante un sonrojado Shaoran y unas anonadadas agentes – **no puedo creerlo **–dijo la agente (2) – **esto es un sueño él se va a levantar y la va a apartar de él** **(ya quisieras. Pero no eso no sucederá mientras yo cupidoMaru este aquí n.n jojojo) **- dijo la agente (4) – **increíble ella está con Lobo y él está… está…**- dijo la agente (3) no pudiendo terminar la oración por el shock. Sakura sentada en sus piernas se dispuso con una sonrisa a tomarle la cara con delicadeza y darle un tierno beso ante la cara de shock que tenían todos en la oficina y un sonrojado Shaoran que después de unos segundos respondió al beso. Al separarse Sakura le vio con una sonrisa – **¿que te parece si salimos un fin de semana?** – dijo Sakura sonriéndole tiernamente mientras le quitaba unos mechones del rostro y hablaba un poco alto para que las agentes pudieran saber que le estaba diciendo – **si. Claro amor** – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa – **bueno entonces te dejo trabajar y por cierto yo invito** – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa le dio un corto beso y se paró de su piernas para irse con la agente (1) dejando a Shaoran ruborizado y sintiendo un calor por todo el cuerpo – "**ahora a cobrar"** - pensó Sakura con una sonrisa viendo a las agentes que se cruzaban en su camino la miraban en estado de Shock y no solo a ella sino a sus amigas también._

_**------------000000000------------000000000------------**_

_Con Tomoyo y Eriol_

_Eriol se encontraba de pie cerca de la cafetera sirviéndose un poco en una taza mientras con la otra mano sostenía los documentos que estaba leyendo atentamente. Tomoyo se le acerca tranquilamente sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Ante la mirada celosa y nerviosa de las otras agentes. Se coloca a un lado de él y como este estaba muy concentrado en la lectura no se percató de su presencia hasta que Tomoyo se apoyó en su hombro para poder llegar hasta su rostro separándolos pequeños centímetros – **te extrañe** – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa. Eriol se sonrojó por su proximidad – **Tomoyo… yo también** - dijo Eriol algo sonrojado con una pequeña sonrisa. Tomoyo comenzó a darle pequeños besos haciendo un camino desde su boca hasta su oreja donde le dio un beso y mordió su lóbulo muy sensualmente ante esto Eriol estaba ruborizado y perdiéndose en su delicioso perfume de lilas y las deliciosa sensación que Tomoyo le producía – **¡no es justo casi era mío! **– dijo la agente (2) mordiendo una punta de su pañuelo con lagrimitas en los ojos – **no puedo creerlo debieron hacer trampa **– dijo la agente (4) muy celosa viendo a las tres chicas lograr hacer lo que ellas en mucho tiempo no habían hecho… tener una cita y un contacto del tercer tipo con los chicos mas lindos y sexys de todo el departamento – **si tienes razón lo más seguro es que los drogaron con algo **– dijo la agente (3) reclamándose a si misma de porque no haberlo hecho ella antes. Después de besar su oreja regreso plasmando pequeños besos por su camino recorrido hasta su boca donde se separo pequeños centímetros. Eriol estaba entre hipnotizado, ruborizado y confundido ya que Tomoyo no era de esa forma. No era que no le agradara nada que ver le fascinaba ese comportamiento **(…hombres…¬¬)** le fascinaba todo de ella hasta esos cambios pero le entraba cierta curiosidad el saber porque – **Clow** **¿te gustaría salir conmigo un día de estos?** – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa dándole un beso en los labios haciendo que Eriol se olvidara por completo de todo lo que estaba pensando – **seria un placer salir con alguien como tú** – dijo Eriol correspondiéndole al beso ante la mirada de shock que tenían todas las agentes y de orgullo de los agentes – **bien entonces te dejo trabajar para que no te distraigas** – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa acariciando su rostro y dándole un corto beso para después irse dejando a Eriol ruborizado hasta que sintió que algo caliente le rozaba la mano – **¡rayos, el café **– dijo Eriol dándose cuenta que había dejado llenándose la taza y ésta se había derramado – "**no puedo creer que me comporte así… se supone que soy la madura… pero no esta mal cambiar de vez en cuando ¿ne?... claro que no**" – pensó Tomoyo mientras se dirigía hacia la agente (1) ante la mirada celosa de varias agentes_

_**------------000000000------------000000000------------**_

_Con Meiling y Luck_

_Luck_ _se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritor conversando sobre unos documentos que tenia en la mano con otro agente que se encontraba sentado a un lado del escritorio. Meiling venia caminando con una sonrisa pícara y mirando fijamente a Luck, vio que se acercó otra agente (6) a Luck con un sonrisa coqueta y unas hojas lo que provocó que Meiling agrandara su sonrisa pues ella captó la mirada del otro agente que se le quedó mirando atentamente a cada movimiento - **si así es el infierno que me metan en la paila** – dijo el agente (1) mirando a Meiling caminando hacia ellos. Luck al escucharlo levantó la mirada de los documentos para verlo y este tenia la mirada como hipnotizada en un punto, él siguió su vista y se encontró con Meiling que venia caminando hacia ellos y lo miraba fijamente y le guiñó un ojo. Luck le dio una media sonrisa algo sonrojado, la agente (6) estaba llamándolo intentando captar su atención pero era inútil parecía que no la escuchaban ninguno de los dos. Ella vio molesta a Meiling que simplemente sonrió – **oye me ha guiñado un ojo y viene hacia acá mi suerte esta cambiando** – dijo el agente (1) con una sonrisa arreglándose el pelo. Luck lo miró como "pobre iluso". Cuando Meiling llegó hasta donde él se encontraba se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa seductora – **hola linda** – dijo el agente (1) con una sonrisa pero al parecer sus palabras se fueron al viento por que Meiling ni lo miró a él ni a la agente (6) que parecía que se le iba a tirar encima por opacarla de esa manera. Meiling los ignoró a los dos y se inclinó sobre el escritorio para acercarse mas a Luck tomándolo de la barbilla para atraerlo hacia ella y darle un beso apasionado. Luck la tomó por la nuca y le respondió al beso dejando a un decepcionado agente con la boca abierta y a otras agentes en estado de shock, celos y apunto de un ataque._

_La agente (6) ahí presente estaba a punto de gritar lanzó los papeles al suelo, miró molesta la escena y se dirigió a donde se encontraba la agente (1) que miraba todo en silencio y muy entretenida – **creo que me voy a morir** - dijo otra agente (5) que paso cerca de las demás – **están haciendo trampa** – dijo la agente (2) tapándose la boca – **no puedo creerlo es una descarada yo estaba ahí primero** – dijo la agente (6) echando fuego por los ojos – **esto… Fénix** – dijo el agente (1) viendo el cuerpo sexy de Meiling casi sobre el escritorio – **no toques absolutamente nada o te mato** – dijo Luck mientras continuaba besando a Meiling. El agente (1) puso cara molesta y solo asintió mientras intentaba desviar su atención del cuerpo de Meiling a otra parte. Cuando terminaron de besarse se separaron unos escasos centímetros – **¿y eso tan rico porque fue?** – dijo Luck con una sonrisa – **bueno porque te extrañe mucho, porque te amo…** - fue diciendo Meiling mientras le daba un corto beso por cada uno – **y porque quiero pedirte que salgas conmigo** – dijo Meiling dándole otro beso apasionado que fue correspondido por él – **la verdad yo estaba apunto de pedirte lo mismo** – dijo Luck acariciando su rostro – **entonces nos vemos un fin de semana** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa – **me parece perfecto dulzura** – dijo Luck sonriendo – **me voy te dejo trabajar entonces** – dijo Meiling tomó su rostro entre las manos y le dio otro beso para después levantarse pero Luck la tomó del brazo para acercarla a él también y darle otro beso – **pórtate bien** – dijo Luck con una sonrisa tierna Meiling se la devolvió – **yo siempre me porto bien jajaja** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa traviesa le dio un corto beso y se fue. Luck se le quedó viendo con una sonrisa – **mejor hablamos después** – dijo el agente (1) levantándose y tomando las carpetas para ir a reprocharse su mala suerte a otra parte y dejar al enamorado Luck tranquilo por un rato. Luck al notar que el agente (1) se había ido, se levantó y se dirigió al escritorio de Shaoran. Allí los encontró a los dos, a Eriol y Shaoran._

_**------------000000000------------000000000------------**_

_Con Touya_

_La oficina de Nakuru era algo espaciosa. Tenia un sillón grande junto a la ventana que daba hacia a fuera de la oficina, en una pared había un gran estante lleno de libros y papeles junto con unos retratos en la otra pared había un armario que quedaba cerca de dos puertas, una de las puertas era de titanio reforzado que se abría con una combinación y la huella digital de Nakuru y la otra puerta era la que conducía al baño._

_El primero que entró a la oficina fue Touya que después de colocar su informe sobre el escritorio se quedo observando a Nakuru, ésta cerró la puerta y se quedó en medio de la habitación observándole se quedaron unos segundos viéndose a los ojos hasta que los dos al mismo tiempo fueron acortando las distancias que había entre ellos para fundirse en un beso. Touya abrazó a Nakuru fuertemente como si no quisiera que se apartara de él y Nakuru rodeó el cuello de Touya con sus brazos mientras le besaba apasionadamente transmitiéndose el amor que existía entre ambos en ese beso – **te extrañe mucho** – dijo Nakuru entre besos – **y yo a ti mi cama se sentía vacía sin tu cuerpo a mi lado** – dijo Touya entrelazando sus dedos en el sedoso cabello de Nakuru. Se separaron un poco dejando su rostros a centímetros del otro – **¿no te hiciste ninguna herida, verdad?** – dijo Nakuru viéndolo preocupada – **no estoy bien… como siempre** – dijo Touya con una sonrisa acariciando el rostro de Nakuru. Siempre pasaba lo mismo cada vez que tenia una misión Nakuru siempre se preocupaba demás, cosa que a Touya no le molestaba mucho pues siempre le recordaba lo importante que era él para ella y lo mucho que lo amaba. Le dio un corto beso y se dirigió al sofá. _

**_Nunca pensé que te cayeran bien ellas tres tan rápido Nakuru_** – _dijo Touya sentándose en el sillón – **la verdad es que son adorables** – dijo Nakuru sonriendo mientras recordaba sus encuentros pasados. Touya fue viendo que su sonrisa comenzó a parecer una mueca y la miro extrañado – **y cambiando de tema ¿Cómo te fue en la misión?**- dijo Nakuru rápidamente al sentirse observada por Touya – **me fue bien logré desactivar la bomba que habían colocado en una de las maletas del cliente, unos cuantos disparos, muertos, heridos pero al final salió a la perfección**. E**l cliente dijo que se comunicaría contigo después **– dijo Touya asomándose por la ventana para ver fuera de la oficina – **que bien te felicito** – dijo Nakuru mientras le daba un vistazo rápido al informe después lo revisaría más a fondo – **¿y dime a donde te gustaría ir a cenar hoy a mi casa o a un restaurante?** – dijo Nakuru con una sonrisa levantando la mirada del informe para ver a Touya - **¿Touya me estas escuchando?** – dijo Nakuru al ver que el estaba más interesado en ver que ocurría afuera que en escucharla a ella – **¿Touya que sucede?** – dijo Nakuru al ver que su expresión había cambiado enormemente a una muy terrorífica, parecía que tenia ganas de matar a alguien – **¿que les están haciendo esos mocosos?** – dijo Touya levantándose molestos todavía con la mirada fija en la ventana. Nakuru se acerco a él y se asomó por la ventana – **mejor dicho ¿que le hacen ellas?** – dijo Nakuru con una pequeña sonrisa al voltear a un lado de ella vio que Touya no se encontraba. Rápidamente volteó hacia la puerta y ahí estaba ya casi por salir – **Touya** **espera un momento** – dijo Nakuru que en un rápido movimiento se colocó delante de la puerta impidiéndole el paso a Touya – **apártate Nakuru** – dijo Touya viéndola seriamente y muy molesto – **claro que no. Si te dejo salir perderé a mis mejores agentes **– dijo Nakuru negando con la cabeza – **solo les retorceré el cuello y los guindaré de un poste** – dijo Touya tronándose los dedos – **¿y piensas que diciéndome eso te dejaré salir mas rápido? Olvídalo** – dijo Nakuru – **que no ves que se están propasando con ellas** – dijo Touya - **¡Oh vamos Touya! si ya son grandes y saben lo que hacen** – dijo Nakuru con una sonrisa – **claro que todavía no saben muchas cosas ¿que tal si se aprovechan de su ingenuidad y se acuestan con ellas?** – dijo Touya cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido - **¿Touya no hablaras en serio, verdad?** – dijo Nakuru alzando una ceja y reteniendo la risa que le estaba dando su comportamiento - **claro que hablo en serio no permitiré que les pongan un dedo encima** – dijo Touya - **pero Touya si es una apuesta lo que están haciendo** – dijo Nakuru intentando calmarlo explicándole la pequeña teoría que ella tenia - **¿que quieres decir con eso?** – dijo Touya alzando una ceja y viéndola con curiosidad - **ven para que veas** – dijo Nakuru apartándose un poco de la puerta, tomándolo del brazo para llevarlo a la ventana - **las agentes del departamento tienen un apuesta de ver quien consigue una cita con ellos tres**. **Al parecer Las Joyas quisieron participar en ella y ganaron** – dijo Nakuru contenta que su teoría haya sido acertada - **¿que te hace pensar eso?** – dijo Touya serio hasta que Nakuru le señaló un punto el cual él observó - **pues muy fácil porque ya están cobrando el dinero** – dijo Nakuru con una sonrisa y tono divertido viendo como Las Joyas recibían en su cheque una buena cantidad de dinero por haber ganado la apuesta - **estos monstruos siempre me dan dolores de cabeza, tendré que hablar seriamente de su comportamiento y las consecuencias** – dijo Touya observando a Las Joyas tomar el cheque y después a los agentes con una mirada penetrante - **Touya** **eres muy sobreprotector… pero ellas vinieron a hablar conmigo así que me temo que será en otra ocasión, bebé** – dijo Nakuru acariciándole el rostro con una sonrisa - **entonces no me tardaré mucho tiempo en hablar con ellas para que ustedes puedan hacerlo después** – dijo Touya tomando su mano y dándole un beso en la palma de ella para luego dirigirse a la puerta - **como quieras Touya** – dijo Nakuru con una sonrisa. Sabia que cuando a Touya se le metía algo en la cabeza era muy difícil sacárselo, además cuando se trataba de esas tres chicas era mucho peor nunca conoció a un hombre tan sobreprotector y celoso. _

_**------------000000000------------000000000------------**_

_Con Luck, Eriol y Shaoran_

_Luck_ _al acercarse vio que los dos tenían unas caras pensativas y con la mirada perdida – **¿que les sucede a ustedes dos?**- dijo Luck extrañado mirándolos tomó una silla y se sentó apoyando sus brazos en el respaldo **(espero que me entiendan es que no se como describirlo muy bien u.u veamos… tomó una silla y se sentó apoyando su torso y sus brazos cruzados en el respaldo de ésta… espero que me hayan entendido mas o menos la idea n.n)** - **nos parece extraño **– dijo Eriol tomando un poco de su café - **¿Qué cosa?**- dijo Luck alzando una ceja – **pues que las chicas vinieron y nos invitaron a salir de una forma como decirlo…**- dijo Shaoran ruborizándose un poco recordando a Sakura – **¿exquisitamente sensual? **– dijo Luck con un tono divertido y una media sonrisa – **no es necesario decirlo tan alto **– dijo Eriol – **vale, vale **– dijo Luck alzando las manos – **¿y como sabes que hicieron eso? **– dijo Shaoran alzando una ceja – **porque Mei hizo lo mismo… vino caminando hacia mi y parecía… **- dijo Luck recordando a Meiling y ese exquisito beso que compartieron ambos – **cállate y dale más respeto… recuerda que estas hablando de mi prima** – dijo Shaoran frunciendo el ceño a lo que Luck sonrió – **como iba diciendo parecía un ángel que me quería llevar al cielo y yo no me iba a resistir** – dijo Luck con una sonrisa - **de verdad son el uno para el otro, los dos están locos** – dijo Shaoran suspirando haciendo sonreír mas abiertamente a Luck. La verdad era que Meiling siempre desde pequeña le gustaba llamar la atención, ser la primera en hacer algo y más si era diferente a las demás aunque fuera atrevido más de la cuenta no le importaba en lo más mínimo, no tenia ese tipo de vergüenza ni pelos en la lengua. Cuando de decir las cosas se trataba, le fascinaba provocar a la gente y salir victoriosa pero a pesar de todo era una chica dulce, tierna que se preocupa por la gente que ama, muy apasionada en lo que le gusta, y con un gran corazón - **oye respeta a tu prima recuerda que es mi novia** – dijo Luck con una sonrisa traviesa y un tono de voz divertido recibiendo una mirada asesina de Shaoran - **vas a hacer que le de un buen golpe a esa carita de niño bonito que tienes** – dijo Shaoran frunciendo el ceño haciendo sonreír a Luck – **ya dejen de pelear… ¿Por qué creen que nos invitaron a salir?**- dijo Eriol extrañado al igual que los otros dos ya que no siempre ellas actúan de esa manera. Si querían salir podrían haberlo dicho y listo porque montar este espectáculo en medio de la oficina - **no puedo creérmelo… la apuesta **– dijo Shaoran con los ojos como platos mirando hacia el frente los otros dos también observaron lo que le llamó la atención para quedar de la misma forma e impresionados._

_Las Joyas recibiendo su cheque con una sonrisa en la cara y de fondo unas agentes llorando, otras en estado de shock, otras mirándolas de forma asesina y celosa y otras decepcionadas - **nos han engañado** – dijo Eriol dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados - **hemos caído torpemente** – dijo Luck dejando caer la cabeza hacia a delante – **se suponía que no íbamos a caer en ella, así quienes cobraríamos seriamos nosotros al final ese era el acuerdo con la organizadora para aceptar esta tontería **– dijo Shaoran pasándose la mano por los cabellos – **si pero que querías que hiciéramos con esa forma de acercarse a nosotros de ellas, ni que estuviéramos hechos de madera** – dijo Eriol sin quitarse de su posición y sonrojándose al igual que los otros tres – **tienes razón… pero no voy a quitar que me gustó. Debería participar más a menudo cuando Mei esta participando en la apuesta también** – dijo Luck con una media sonrisa recibiendo un golpe en el brazo por parte de Shaoran – **¡¡oye!** – dijo Luck sobándose la parte afectada – **cierra el pico** – dijo Shaoran frunciendo el ceño._

**_Muy bien ya terminamos_** – _dijo Sakura llegando al escritorio de la agente (1) con una sonrisa, sus amigas llegaron detrás de ella – **tenemos la cita** – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa – **y el beso. Ahora danos nuestro premio** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa sentándose en la silla al frente del escritorio. Al lado de el se encontraban una gran cantidad de agentes llorando, otras en estado de shock, otras mirándolas de forma asesina y celosa y otras decepcionadas – **no le des nada ella es una tramposa** – dijo la agente (6) muy molesta mirando a Meiling – **yo no hice trampa solo me dirigí a Fénix y le invité a salir** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa traviesa – **claro que no**. **Yo estaba ahí primero y estaba así de que me invitara a salir **– dijo la agente (6) haciendo un gesto con la mano dándole un espacio entre cada dedo muy pequeño **(espero que me hayan entendido )** – **en serio pues si lo hubiese estado no me habría invitado a mi ¿no crees?** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa – **eso es porque te le exhibiste en frente** – dijo la agente (6) muy molesta – **si claro algo diferente de lo que tu estabas haciendo… por cierto te aconsejo que no te agaches porque se te verá hasta el alma con ese vestido tan corto que llevas si es que ya no te la han visto y para que no se te rompa el vestido por lo ajustado que te queda… quizás sea porque estas gorda y por eso está ajustado si quieres te puedo recomendar una dieta muy buena** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa traviesa molestando más a la agente (6) que una de sus compañeras la tomó por el brazo con temor de que se le fuera a tirar encima – **ella tiene razón hicieron trampa de alguna forma tal vez los drogaron o los hipnotizaron** – dijo la agente (3) con lagrimitas en los ojos – **claro que no… hicimos todo legal otra cosa es que no sepan perder y aceptar su derrota como tal** – dijo Sakura con una media sonrisa – **por supuesto que no, solo queremos que sea justo… tienes que descalificarlas** – dijo la agente (2) mientras las demás agentes asentían con la cabeza – **no veo la razón del porque… esta apuesta no tiene reglas para que nosotras las hayamos roto. Es todas contra todas, sin orden nosotras nos adaptamos a esto y aquí esta el resultado ganamos… lo que me parece injusto es que nos quieran descalificar por el simple hecho de que les ganamos… envidia diría yo** – dijo Tomoyo con su tranquilidad característica y mirando a los ojos a cada una de las agentes – **además que no hayan tenido ni la imaginación y la valentía de hacer algo como lo que nosotras hicimos no es nuestra culpa** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa coqueta y cruzando las piernas – **debes hacer algo** – dijo la agente (4) mirando a la agente (1) – **muy bien y lo voy a hacer aquí están sus cheques por haber ganado la apuesta** – dijo la agente (1) . Las Joyas tomaron los cheques cada una con una sonrisa. _

**_Esmeralda, Rubí, Amatista, vengan conmigo ahora y ustedes tres Rubymoon los quiere ver_** – _dijo Touya serio con el ceño fruncido al salir de la oficina de Nakuru, todo el mundo volteó a ver a los nombrados y a Touya pues se veía molesto, mirando primero a Las Joyas quienes se voltearon nerviosas escondiendo el cheque en la espalda y los chicos extrañados por el comportamiento del sujeto y por la razón que Nakuru quiera hablar con ellos tres en su oficina en privado, lo peor todo eso solo significaba problemas - **¿y ahora que hicimos?** – dijo Sakura en voz baja caminando al lado de sus amigas detrás de Touya quien se dirigía a su oficina - **creo que nos vio** – dijo Tomoyo en voz baja - **que mala suerte ¿y ahora?** – dijo Meiling haciendo un sonido con la lengua para después mirar inquieta a sus dos amigas - **bueno por los momentos a tantear el terreno** – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora a sus dos amigas - **OK** – dijeron las otras dos al unísono con una linda sonrisa para después entrar a la oficina detrás de Touya._

_**Eso se escucho como reprimenda** – dijo Shaoran levantándose de la silla al igual que sus amigos - **¡Ay! yo no quiero oír discursos** – dijo Luck suspirando caminando al lado de sus amigos hacia la oficina de Nakuru - **ya cálmense primero veamos que desea** – dijo Eriol tranquilamente con una sonrisa, sus amigos asintieron y después entraron los tres a la oficina. Todo esto seguido por las miradas curiosas de los demás agentes_

_**(En esta escena que viene a continuación vamos a ver a Touya en una complicada situación… ya que el todavía trata a Las Joyas como unas niñas pequeñas podría decirse que a veces se comporta como si tuvieran 8 años y otras como si tuvieran 10 ó 11 años nunca las trata como las mujeres que son… así que Touya tendrá que explicarles algo muy difícil para él y más por como el cree lo pequeñas que ellas son n.n) **_

**_¿Que sucede onii – chan? _**– _dijo Sakura con una tierna sonrisa - **¿se puede saber que estaban haciendo allí afuera? **– dijo Touya molesto cruzándose de brazos - **depende en que momento te refieras porque hemos hecho muchas cosas** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa nerviosa al igual que las otras dos - **me refiero el espectáculo que montaron hace un momento con esos mocosos** – dijo Touya frunciendo el ceño - **¡no son unos mocosos onii – chan!** – dijo Sakura ligeramente molesta - **y no estábamos haciendo nada malo** – dijo Tomoyo - **si es cierto**. **Tú te encerraste con Rubymoon en su oficina y nosotros no teníamos nada que hacer así que participamos en una apuesta y ganamos** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa y su pose de victoria haciendo reír a sus dos amigas – **no me interesa la apuesta, lo que quiero decirles es que no debieron comportarse de esa manera** – dijo Touya todavía enfadado con ellas – **a ver ** **onii** – **chan si no es la apuesta lo que te molesta entonces ¿que?** – dijo Meiling inclinando a un lado levemente la cabeza - **las hormonas** – dijo Touya serio dándose la vuelta dándoles la espalda - **¡¿QUE!**- dijeron las tres al unísono impresionadas con los ojos como platos - **eso mismo ustedes son muy chicas para estar haciendo eso** – dijo Touya volviéndolas a mirar - **un momento onii – chan déjame ver si entendí ¿te preocupa que nuestras hormonas vayan a comenzar a funcionar con ellos?** – dijo Tomoyo colocándose una mano en la frente cerrando los ojos - **exactamente y no puede ser**. **Son muy chicas y ni siquiera les han explicado sobre eso** – dijo Touya cambiando su expresión molesta por una preocupada mirándolas a las tres quienes todavía estaban impresionadas, después se dio otra vez la vuelta dándoles la espalda - **no puedo creerlo** – dijo Sakura anonadada en voz baja - **pellízcame creo que entré a la dimensión desconocida** – dijo Meiling en voz baja impresionada sin poder creerse lo que estaba pasando - **esta tratándonos como niñas de 8 o 10 años, como si no supiéramos que es el sexo** – dijo Tomoyo en voz baja impresionada - **y no quiero que vayan a sufrir alguna consecuencia, ya que me sentiría culpable porque no pude hablar con ustedes y aconsejarlas** – dijo Touya negando la cabeza todavía dándoles la espalda - **¿va a hacer lo que estoy pensando?** – dijo Sakura en voz baja mientras lo señalaba y miraba sorprendida a sus amigas - **yo creo que si, se ha vuelto loco, tengo miedo en saber que será lo próximo que quiera explicarnos ¿Qué hacemos?** – dijo Meiling en voz baja con cara aterrorizada - **bueno por los momentos a seguirle la corriente **– dijo Tomoyo mirándolo hablar - **¿que? ¿Estas hablando en serio?**- dijo Meiling viéndola extrañada - **si muy enserio nos lo quitamos de encima, no discutimos y salimos de esto rápido** – dijo Tomoyo - **esta bien** – dijo Sakura asintiendo con la cabeza - **me divertiré un rato con esto entonces** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa traviesa. Tal vez no seria tan horrible seguirle la corriente con respecto a este tema - **pero no se pasen** – dijo Tomoyo mirando específicamente a Meiling quien no quitaba esa sonrisa que la delataba a la hora de ser la más traviesa - **tranquila T – chan jajaja** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa traviesa - **se que esto lo deben hacer las madres pero como ellas no están aquí quisiera tomarme esa responsabilidad con ustedes ya que las quiero como a mis hermanitas pequeñas ¿me permitirían?** – dijo Touya volteándolas a ver con una tierna sonrisa - **claro onii – chan** – dijo Sakura con una linda sonrisa sus amigas asintieron y el sonrió complacido - **muy bien comencemos hagan sus preguntas** – dijo Touya colocándose las manos detrás de la espalda pensando que hablar de este tema con ellas no iba a ser tan difícil._

_**¿Qué es el sexo?**- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa, sorprendiendo a Touya por la pregunta tan directa - **esto… ¿no tienes otra pregunta?…** - dijo Touya algo nervioso, la vio negar la cabeza y suspiró - **muy bien veras el sexo es… cuando un chico y una chica se acuestan en una cama y se dan muchos besos… si… de esa forma se podría decir que tienen sexo** – dijo Touya algo nervioso, no hallaba como explicarles a las chicas sobre este asunto ya que para él ellas eran muy pequeñas - **entonces he tenido sexo muchas veces con Shao** – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa inocente y muy emocionada sorprendiendo a Touya - **si yo también** – dijo Meiling dando un saltito - **y yo** – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa intentando de no reírse frente a Touya por la cara que tenia - **¡¿QUE!**- dijo Touya histérico mirándolas a las tres - **si nos hemos dado besos como ahora y la otra vez nos acostamos en una cama a dormir** – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa ruborizándose al recordar el beso que se dieron y la primera vez que durmieron juntos en aquella misión a las vegas - **yo solo me he dado unos besos** – dijo Meiling con cara decepcionada pues aquella vez ella no durmió en una cama con él… bueno estuvieron uno al lado del otro pero no en cama - **y yo, eso quiere decir que hicimos el amor** – dijo Tomoyo emocionada con estrellitas en los ojos - **no, no en realidad… gracias a kamisama** – dijo Touya suspirando y relajándose un poco casi le daba un infarto pero antes de morirse iba a matar a esos mocosos - **¿tú has hecho el amor?** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa traviesa - **¿Cómo dices?** – dijo Touya extrañado - **es que cuando vivíamos en Tomoeda una vez que me quedé en su casa a dormir escuche ruidos extraños desde tu cuarto y algunos gritos… creo que era cuando salías con la señorita Kaho Mizuki**_ – _dijo Meiling con una sonrisa traviesa y de repente un color carmín cubrió las mejillas de Touya que se volteó dándoles la espalda - **no nos dices la verdad porque si tú gritabas y hacías ruidos extraños no es como nos estas diciendo** – dijo Tomoyo aguantándose las ganas de reír al ver a Touya en tal aprieto - **yo no entiendo** – dijo Sakura negando con la cabeza con una sonrisa traviesa - **a ver como les explico… **- dijo Touya pasándose la mano por el cabello - **no puedo creer que tenga tal imaginación **– dijo Sakura en voz baja con una sonrisa - **y lo peor de todo que cree que nos creeremos todo eso** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa traviesa en voz baja - **no se burlen hace su mejor esfuerzo** – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa - **entonces onii – chan ¿Qué es sexo?**- dijo Meiling con una sonrisa Touya se volteó, respiró hondo y comenzó a hablar - … **podría decirse que es como una guerra de almohadas… **- dijo Touya nervioso mirando hacia otro lado pues todavía estaba sonrojado - **¿guerra de almohadas? **– dijo Meiling alzando una ceja - **no creo poder contener la risa** – dijo Sakura en voz baja tapándose la boca - **aguanta lo estropearas todo** – dijo Tomoyo intentando contener ella también la risa, les parecía increíble la imaginación que podría tener Touya - **si… una guerra de almohadas**. E**l chico y la chica se las van lanzando el uno contra el otro mientras hacen muchos ruidos extraños y pequeños gritos … y el que deje de hacer ruidos extraños y gritos pues pierde y recibe un gran golpe con la almohada** – dijo Touya con una sonrisa nerviosa - **jajaja** **vale y ¿Cómo queda uno embarazada?**- dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa traviesa viéndolo todo nervioso - **bueno es una buena pregunta… pues veras… **- dijo Touya volviéndose a dar la vuelta dándoles la espalda para pensar una manera ligera de explicárselo - **será divertido saber que inventa** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa - **te lo explicaré con un ejemplo: el chico es como una abeja y la mujer es como una flor muy bonita, la abeja se acerca a la flor y con su aguijón la pica y a los 9 meses a la flor le sale un retoño… **- dijo Touya señalando un cuadro donde salía un jardín y unas abejas a Las Joyas se le pusieron los ojos como platos - **o sea que nos van a picar con su aguijón** – dijo Sakura alzando una ceja con una sonrisa – **¡AY! ¡se ve que duele mucho!** – dijo Tomoyo con una cara teatral de dolor - **¿es cierto onii – chan duele mucho?**- dijo Meiling poniendo su mejor cara de preocupación - **siiii** **duele muchoooo, es horriblemente doloroso por eso quería explicárselos para que ustedes sepan que si lo hacen les dolerá por muchoooo tiempo** – dijo Touya con una sonrisa mientras afirmaba con la cabeza - **muchas gracias por explicarnos onii – chan **- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa yendo a abrazarlo después se le unieron sus dos amigas - **no hay de que **– dijo Touya acariciándoles la cabeza para luego alejarse hacia la puerta - **pero antes que te vayas una última pregunta ¿Qué es un condón y como se usa?**- dijo Meiling con un brillo travieso en los ojos - **¿un condón?…**- dijo Touya nervioso y sudando - **si es que me dijeron que era un método efectivo para no salir embarazada **– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa traviesa - **bueno si existe veras son un producto que ha sacado la tecnología… que evita que ustedes salgan embarazadas** – dijo Touya rápidamente - **¿y como se usa?**- dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa traviesa - **ejem**… **el chico se lo coloca en su cosa** – dijo Touya en un murmuro de voz casi inaudible - **¿en su cosa?**- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa - **si en su cosa ustedes saben **– dijo Touya nervioso pasándose su mano por su cabello - **no, no sabemos dinos** – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa negando con la cabeza – **¿en que se diferencian un chico y una chica? **– dijo Touya rogando que se dieran cuenta y no tuviera que decirlo él – **en el cerebro jajajaja nosotros pensamos y ellos no jajaja** – dijo Meiling riéndose junto con sus amigas - **muy graciosa hablo en serio** – dijo Touya poniéndose de brazos cruzados - **pues pechos** – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa - **bueno es una diferencia pero es eso… es la otra cosa** – dijo Touya algo incómodo - **no tengo idea** – dijo Sakura negando con la cabeza - **queda entre las piernas** – dijo Touya nervioso - **pero ¿como algo tan grande y redondo cabe **allí? – dijo Meiling con cara pensativa y una sonrisa traviesa - **no es eso** – dijo Touya pasándose una mano por la cara - **¿Qué es?** – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa inocente - **lo que esta en medio de eso** – dijo Touya mirando hacia arriba sonrojado - **ya se **– dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa y se lo murmura a sus amigas quienes se comienzan a reír - **bueno se lo coloca allí y cuando tienen sexo evita que la chica quede embarazada pero es mas útil que ustedes se mantengan puras, lindas e inocentes como están **– dijo Touya con una sonrisa -**¿o sea vírgenes?** – dijo Meiling alzando una ceja - **si exactamente** – dijo Touya contento de que terminaran las preguntas - **¿y por donde salen los bebes? **– dijo Sakura con una sonrisa rápidamente antes de que Touya se fuera por la puerta - **pues por una puerta que tienen las chicas entre las piernas** – dijo Touya rápidamente - **pero yo no tengo ninguna puerta entre mis piernas onii- chan además eso se llama… **– dijo Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa - **si se como se llama pero para el bebé es como una puerta **– dijo Touya cerrando los ojos y interrumpiendo a Sakura rápidamente quien sonrió con diversión -**¿y como sale por algo tan chiquito?** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa traviesa - … **si hacen preguntas** – dijo Touya suspirando - **tu quisiste explicarnos ahora contesta **– dijo Tomoyo haciendo puchero - **cuando sea el momento esa puerta se va a hacer mas grande para que salga el bebe **– dijo Touya con una sonrisa nerviosa - **ya veo **– dijo Sakura asintiendo con la cabeza al igual que sus amigas - **y quisiera que no se acerquen mucho a esos mocosos** – dijo Touya frunciendo el ceño mirándolas a las tres a los ojos - **onii** – **chan no son unos mocosos son nuestros novios** – dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos -**¿desde cuando acá ustedes tienen novio? **– dijo Touya muy molesto - **desde que nuestros padres quisieron casarnos y nosotros preferimos buscar esposo por nuestra cuenta **– dijo Tomoyo con la tranquilidad que la caracterizaba y tenia razón cuando se encontraban con sus padres, las madres de estas no perdían la oportunidad de presentarle al hijo de algún accionista, y siempre salían con "sería lindo tener a unos niños corriendo por la casa" "ya quisiera tener un nieto para consentirlo" "cariño te has fijado en ese chico es muy guapo y viene de buena familia porque no conversas con él para que se conozcan más y quien sabe tal vez lleguen a algo serio" les decían sus madres cosa que ellas les molestaba un poco y preferían salir por la tangente y no tener ese tipo de conversaciones._

**_No me agradan _**– _dijo Touya mirando a otro lado serio – **al igual que todos los chicos que se acercan a nosotras… lo sabemos** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa y tono divertido a veces a ella Touya le servia para espantar a los chicos aburridos pues con solo nombrar su nombre salían despavoridos - **pero intenta llevarte bien con ellos por favor onii – chan** – dijo Sakura con ojitos de cachorro - **es cierto ellos nos quieren y nos respetan nos lo han ido demostrando** – dijo Meiling juntando sus manos y con ojitos de cachorrito - **pero si llegara a suceder algo serás el primero en enterarte te lo aseguro** – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa guiñándole un ojo divertida - **muy bien** – dijo Touya mirándolas con una sonrisa pero no sonaba muy convencido ante esto - **confía en nosotras** – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa - **confió en ustedes en quien no confío es en ellos **– dijo Touya señalando con la cabeza la puerta de la oficina de Nakuru donde deberían estar los agentes - **por favor Touyanii- chan **– dijeron las tres al unísono con ojitos de cachorro abrazándolo - **muy bien **– dijo Touya suspirando les acarició la cabeza con una sonrisa tierna - ¡**gracias!** – dijeron las tres al unísono con una hermosa sonrisa - **ahora vamos que Nakuru quiere hablar con ustedes** – dijo Touya con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a la puerta - **¿y quien gana cuando hacen tú y Rubymoon la guerra de almohadas?** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa traviesa y Touya se paró en seco con la mano en la perilla y el carmín volvió a colorear sus mejillas - **te lo digo otro día** – dijo Touya ruborizado saliendo por la puerta rápidamente - **jajajaja** **esto fue muy divertido **– dijo Sakura soltando la risa que tenia atorada junto con sus amigas - **se me olvido preguntarle como se da a luz** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa entre risas - **ya déjalo se lo preguntaras mas tarde jajaja** – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa entre risas saliendo con sus amigas de la oficina de Touya para dirigirse a la de Nakuru. Touya ya las esperaba en la puerta. Ahora era el momento de ponerse serios y volver al asunto que les interesaba ayudar a Yue en todo este rollo y tenían que conseguir información pero quien mejor informado que la compañía de Nakuru para saber los movimientos aquí en Hong Kong. Ella les podía dar una pequeña pista y ellas seguirían hasta descubrir más de todo este problema._

_Primero que todo ¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVOOOO! Espero que la hayan pasado súper bien que hayan disfrutado bastante y que santa les haya traído todos sus regalos jajaja n.n mis mejores deseos para todos ustedes y sus familias…_

_Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo n.n espero que les haya gustado y lamento enormemente el retraso mis mas sinceras disculpas a todos ustedes… la razón es que no tengo listo todavía el capitulo 8 y no me gusta subir un capitulo sin tener por lo menos mas de la mitad de el otro, y en este caso el capi 8 no lo tengo terminado pues en este viene unas cuantas escenas de acción y sinceramente n.nU me vuelvo un 8 en estas escenas jejejeje n.nU pero como me estaba atrasando demasiado pues hice excepción y aquí lo tienen el capi 7 espero que sea de su agrado… bueno ahora no se muy bien como hacer con los review pues hay una opción que me permite contestarles directamente al mail y los que me mandan anónimos pues les contestare por aquí n.n… o prefieren que conteste todos por aquí O.o?... bueno me nos leemos en el próximo gran capitulo de Las Joyas de el Alquimista II – La Venganza jajaja. Les mando un beso y un abrazo para todos n.n._

**_Ceci-usui:_** _Hola n.n ¿Cómo te va?... bueno eso tenlo por seguro que los leeré n.n aunque se me salte alguno por contestar pero los contestare así sea después de 3 capis jajajaja no en serio ahora estaré mas pendiente y los contestare todos n.n bueno ahora creo que contestare por aquí los que me los manden por anónimo y los otros pues los contesto directamente al correo… pero puedo seguirlos contestando por aquí de cualquiera de las dos maneras n.n… si fue bonito el reencuentro n.n jajaja huy que mala no pobrecitos jajajaja yo creo que no los quiero hacer sufrir tanto… todavía xD jajajaja… bueno veras ella iban a la casa de Meiling y el coche estaba estacionando por decirte frente a la casa de Meiling se encuentran frente a la casa de ella si me entiendes o.o… muchas gracias me alegra que te haya gustado esa parte n.n jajaja si seria divertido poner una escena así jajaja bueno déjame pensarlo si consigo una escena perfecta para poner eso lo coloco n.n muchas gracias por la idea te lo agradezco mucho… sabes la idea de hacer una fiesta me esta rondando en la cabeza creo que ya se que hacer en una parte y con la canción que estoy escuchando ahora jojojojojo creo que quedara bien… mejor la escribo por algún lado para que no se me olvide – saco un trozo de papel y comienzo a escribir como loca con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro – jojojo quedara estupendo gracias por tu ayuda n.n. Cuídate mucho un abrazo y suerte. Continúa dejando tus review._

**_LAT2oo5:_** _Hola n.n ¿Qué tal?... tonta no, yo diría olvidadiza jajaja pero no importa a cualquiera le pasa n.n no te preocupes lo importante es que leite la historia y me dejas uno cuando puedas n.n… me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el reencuentro n.n si a que quedo bien Kawaiii n.n jajajaja me alegro mucho que te haya gustado n.n… jajaja no hay de que es bastante divertida y entretenida dice cosas interesantes jajajaja xD… si es cierto ese Luck es todo un romántico xD jajaja todo un romeo jajaja pero yo diría un romeo moderno jajajaja. Cuídate un montón un abrazo y suerte. Continúa dejando tus review._

**_Nati-Chan:_** _Hola n.n… me alegro mucho que te haya gustado la historia, vaya al parecer ya leíste la primera parte jajaja me alego que te haya gustado esa también n.n no te preocupes_ _ya vendrá el siguiente capi solo un poquito de paciencia n.n. Cuídate mucho un abrazo y suerte. Continúa dejando tus review._


	8. Ataque a Rubymoon

_SIIIIII que alegria despues de muchos intentos he logrado subir el capitulo, no se imaginan la cara que puse cuando vi que no subia completamente n.nU jejeje casi me iba a morir hasta podria decirse que habia un complot y todo en mi contra jajajaja pero por suerte fue solo una falsa alarma y logre subir el capitulo n.n... muchas gracias por la ayuda Kerube-chan, bueno ahora si les dejo con el Capitulo 8 - Ataque a Rubymoon de Las Joyas del Alquimista - La Venganza espero que lo disfruten n.n y me lleguen muchos review jajaja. Las respuestas de los review anonimos los contestare al final n.n.****_

_**Capitulo 8 - Ataque a Rubymoo**_

_Al llegar a la oficina de Nakuru, Touya les sonrió mientras abría la puerta para que ellas pasaran, estas pasaron sonrientes y dispuestas a hacer lo que estuviera a su alcance para que todo se solucionara. Se lo debían a Yue y a Kero._

_**Adelante chicas** – dijo Touya con una sonrisa mientras les daba paso – **muchas gracias** - dijeron Las Joyas al unísono pasando por la puerta con una sonrisa. Touya se entretuvo un rato afuera pues estaba dándole órdenes a uno de los agentes de seguridad. _

_Las Joyas al entrar encontraron a Rubymoon sentada detrás de su escritorio revisando unos papeles y a los agentes: Luck se encontraba sentado en el sillón en una esquina, en la otra se encontraba Shaoran y Eriol estaba de pie al lado del escritorio – **¿dulzura como te fue?** – dijo Luck al ver a Meiling entrar – **muy bien** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa sentándose al lado de él para darle un beso – **¿no las regañaron?** – dijo Shaoran tomando de la mano a Sakura quien le sonrió dulcemente mientras se sentaba a su lado – **no solo nos aconsejaron jajajaja ¿verdad joyas?** – dijo Sakura entre risas al igual que sus amigas ante la mirada extrañada de los chicos – **si solo nos aconsejaron sobre algo** – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa acercándose a Eriol quien la abrazó por la cintura – **que bueno que no las regañaron, ya me había preocupado por ustedes** – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa – **eres muy tierno** – dijo Tomoyo dándole un corto beso. En ese instante entra Touya a la oficina y al observar en donde se encuentran Las Joyas o mejor dicho en manos de quienes se encuentran, se molesta, Rubymoon observa que su mirada cambió de repente y mira nerviosa a los tres agentes que estaban muy entretenidos conversando con Las Joyas – **¿pero que creen que hacen?** – dijo Touya con los ojos como llamas haciendo que todas las miradas se dirigieran a él._

_Las Joyas lo miraron con algo de nerviosismo y los chicos extrañados – **te voy a… **- dijo Touya acercándose amenazadoramente al cuello de Shaoran – **lo prometiste onii-chan** – dijo Sakura rápidamente con el ceño fruncido al igual que las otras dos – **pero que no ves que te…** - dijo Touya señalando lo pegado que estaba Shaoran de ella pues la tenía rodeada por su brazo – **ya lo se pero nos lo prometiste** – dijo Sakura cambiando su expresión molesta a una triste – **esta bien, me voy a calmar y los voy a tratar mejor les parece?** – dijo Touya viendo feo a los tres chicos – **si muchas gracias onii-chan** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa al igual que las demás **- pero no los quiero tan juntos así que tú y tú allí** – dijo Touya señalando primero a Tomoyo y Eriol para luego señalar las sillas separadas que estaban frente al escritorio de Nakuru – **esta bien si con eso no les haces ningún daño físico** – dijo Tomoyo dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego sentarse en una de las sillas. Eriol vio todo esto algo divertido pero con el comportamiento de su cuñado no era bueno tomarse a broma sus miradas así que decidió sentarse él en la otra silla._

_**Perfecto y ustedes se me separan mas** – dijo Touya mirando a Meiling, Luck, Shaoran y Sakura – **esta bien** – dijo Meiling separándose de Luck a regañadientes - **para que te quedes tranquilo lo haré** – dijo Sakura separándose de Shaoran quien miraba igual de feo a Touya – **¿crees que podemos comenzar ahora Touya?** – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa divertida – **muy graciosa** – dijo Touya recostándose en la puerta._

_**Muy bien, comiencen ** – dijo Nakuru viendo a las tres chicas – **después de regresar de nuestras vacaciones fuimos a la agencia a saludar a Yue y Kero pero repentinamente ingresaron unos militares y agentes de el gobierno** - dijo Tomoyo seria – **La JSDF** – dijo Nakuru recargándose en su silla – **es correcto ¿Cómo lo sabes?** – dijo Sakura mirándola intrigada y curiosa – **nosotros también tenemos nuestras fuentes de información y nos han dicho que se han desplazado unos agentes de la JSDF al territorio del Alquimista, supuse que era algo sobre una misión y no le tome mucha importancia… aunque algo me preocupaba de todo eso… continúen** – dijo Nakuru seria recordando la información que le había llegado sobre el movimiento de la JSDF._

_Las Joyas sonrieron ante la gran efectividad de las fuentes de Rubymoon – **después de ingresar a las instalaciones subterráneas, irrumpieron en la oficina de Yue y se lo llevaron detenido** – dijo Meiling seria aunque en sus ojos se veía cierto rastro de tristeza al igual que en los de sus amigas - **¿bajo que cargo?**- preguntó Touya con los brazos cruzados mirándolas serio – **traición** – dijo Sakura casi en un murmuro triste al igual que sus amigas ante la mirada de sorpresa de Touya y Nakuru – **¡imposible!** – dijo Nakuru impresionada. Touya afirmaba con la cabeza mirando a Las Joyas quienes solo suspiraron y continuaron hablando – **eso mismo pensamos nosotras… Yue nos dio a entender que salieron de allí, aclaráramos todo e investigáramos el asunto… aunque no había necesidad de que lo dijeran ya lo teníamos pensado. Nos cae de la patada el enano ese** – dijo Sakura estirándose en el sofá para luego mirar a Nakuru con una sonrisa – **y daremos con el culpable caiga quien caiga** – dijo Tomoyo seria y mostrando una mirada fría. El rostro de sus amigas se volvió serio y frío de pronto. No permitirían que el culpable de semejante humillación que pasó Yue saliera libre y bien parado – **después de eso salimos de las instalaciones subterráneas por los conductos de ventilación hasta el edificio, nos subimos al auto y salimos de allí **– dijo Tomoyo tranquilamente conservando la mirada seria - **¿Cómo salieron tan fácilmente?** –inquirió Touya intrigado mirándolas a las tres quienes le sonrieron – **fácil**. **Aprovechamos el bloqueo total del edificio… sin proponérselo el enano nos facilitó la salida jajaja** – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa para después reírse las tres sacando una sonrisa de las personas que se encontraban en la oficina – **bueno después que salimos de allí nos dirigimos inmediatamente a acatar la orden que se nos había dado. Buscamos información** – dijo Tomoyo tranquilamente ante la cara de intriga de Touya y Nakuru. Antes de que ellos formularan la pregunta Meiling habló – **nos introdujimos en la base de datos de la JSDF y sacamos la información que necesitábamos **– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa traviesa ante las mirada de Touya y Nakuru. Touya sólo miró al techo como diciendo "nunca cambia" y Nakuru apoyó la cabeza en una de sus manos con cara de "debí suponérmelo" – **en la base de datos de la JSDF encontramos un video donde se ve claramente la venta de la información con los compradores y la cara de el vendedor… investigamos y eso nos llevo aquí… a Hong Kong** – dijo Meiling seria cruzando las piernas – **eso es sumamente raro, porque si Alquimista se supone que es el culpable habría venido aquí a Hong Kong como ustedes están diciendo y eso no ha sucedido porque yo lo sabría, además hace bastante tiempo que Alquimista no viene para acá **– dijo Nakuru recostándose al sillón con una cara pensativa – **esa fue una de las cosas que nos llamó mas la atención porque no nos ha llegado ninguna información sobre algún viaje reciente de Yue a Hong Kong… bueno al llegar nos dirigimos a la casa de Meiling donde revisamos el video que encontramos en la base de datos de la JSDF… esa investigación nos llevó al estacionamiento subterráneo de el centro comercial donde se hizo la venta… pero al ir a revisar el lugar no encontramos nada**.** Ninguna pista de que Yue estuviera en ese lugar… nos regresamos a casa de Meiling para continuar revisando la grabación se nos debió haber pasado por alto algo y así era encontramos algo muy interesante en ella **- dijo Sakura tranquilamente. _

_**¿Qué sucede con la cinta? **– dijo Touya alejándose de la puerta – **era un montaje… Yue nunca se encontró en ese lugar y menos en Hong Kong **– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa - ** lo cual limpia su nombre de cualquier crimen, pero necesitamos las pruebas, no vale de mucho decir que la cinta era un montaje cuando no tienes al verdadero criminal, así que decidimos buscar el video original**.** Regresamos al centro comercial nuevamente en su búsqueda pero cuando llegamos no la encontramos**.** Alguien mas la había retirado… entramos al cuarto de vigilancia y revisamos los papeles de retiro **– dijo Sakura - **¿Quién la retiro? Debe de haber algún nombre **– dijo Nakuru seria pensando que seria posible encontrar alguna pista si seguían el nombre que aparecía en la lista – **no había ningún nombre solo decía que era un agente de la JSDF… otra cosa bien rara porque si fuera cierto ya se habrían dado cuenta de que la cinta es una farsa y no estuviera pasando nada de esto **– dijo Sakura seria._

_**Entonces hay otra persona detrás de todo esto… no es simplemente un encubrimiento de una venta de información sino que hay algo mas detrás de esto **– dijo Nakuru con cara pensativa - **Exacto, al parecer nos sigues el hilo **– dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa – **no nos pudimos quedar mucho para seguir investigando ya que nos descubrieron y tuvimos que salir de allí rápidamente… y aquí nos tienes **– dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa dando una vuelta en la silla giratoria y quedando de frente al escritorio mirando a Nakuru sonriente._

_------------000000000------------000000000------------_

_En una gran mansión se encontraban dos personas cenando tranquilamente. Deliciosos manjares y un exquisito vino se podían apreciar en una amplia mesa donde sus extremos eran ocupados por una persona alta y otra de mediana estatura. De fondo se escuchaba música clásica._

_**Y bien no vas a decirme nada o tengo que preguntarte** – dijo una de las figuras, la mediana, dejando de comer para mirar molesto a la persona que tenía en frente – **tranquilo jajaja muy bien te contaré…** - dijo la figura alta tomando un poco de vino mientras la otra le miraba impaciente – **me he puesto en contacto con un grupo de mercenarios… son realmente buenos y confiables** – dijo la figura alta tranquilamente – **¿cómo lo sabes? puede que nos lleguen a traicionar **– dijo la figura mediana recelosa ante los sujetos – **créeme son confiables son hombres que trabajan únicamente por dinero, no les interesa para quien trabajan o que tienen que hacer lo único que les importa es el dinero y mientras nosotros les paguemos el dinero y sus deudas pues nos serán completamente fieles** – dijo la figura alta con una sonrisa maligna – **jajaja y ¿qué me dices de el creador? **– dijo la figura mediana con una sonrisa maléfica – **está encarcelado como debe ser. Aquel idiota está haciendo muy bien su parte, ya debe estar en este momento totalmente fuera de nuestro camino** – dijo la figura alta comiendo un poco de su comida tranquilamente – **perfecto, perfecto pero y ¿el idiota?** – dijo la figura mediana mirándolo serio – **¿que hay con él? **– dijo la figura alta levantando la vista de su plato para verle – **de seguro estará bajo presión durante varios días por todo el asunto. Es posible que se quiera echar para atrás o simplemente nos quiera pedir algo mas** – dijo la figura mediana reclinándose en su silla mirándolo serio – **pues es muy fácil no se puede echar para atrás porque lo eliminamos. Será tan fácil como fue convencerlo para obtener su ayuda… si quiere delatarnos no podrá salirse de esto pues él caerá con nosotros y mucho antes… lo de pedir algo mas plácidamente podemos decir que acataremos sus peticiones para que se quede tranquilo cuando ya no le necesitemos, lo desechamos. Así que no te preocupes mas por eso y termina tu comida que se te enfriará y puede caerte mal… después nos iremos a acostar, es tarde y mañana tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer y es posible que recibamos la grata noticia de la total eliminación de Las Joyas jajaja** – dijo la figura alta con una pequeña sonrisa – **muy bien lo que tu digas. No puedo esperar para que llegue mañana jajaja** – dijo la figura mediana sonriendo mientras bebía el contenido de su copa. _

_------------000000000------------000000000------------_

_**¿Y yo que pinto en todo esto? **– dijo Nakuru con una pequeña sonrisa jugando con un bolígrafo que tenia en las manos – **también que ibas y ya te perdiste **– dijo Meiling divertida negando con la cabeza y viendo por el rabito del ojo a Nakuru quien la miraba molesta – **jajaja vale te ayudo es fácil, si atrapamos a quien hizo el montaje llegamos a la cinta original y si llegamos a ella encontramos al traidor **– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa levantándose de el sillón y caminando unos pasos quedando frente al escritorio – **y llegando al traidor encontraremos a los compradores **– dijo Sakura con una sonrisa desde el sillón – **y si entregamos a el traidor y los compradores junto con quien esta detrás de esto pues Yue sale libre de toda culpa… ¿ya vas entendiendo porque estamos aquí? **– dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa – **¿quieren que les ayude a conseguir a la persona que hizo el montaje?** – dijo Nakuru tranquilamente – **exactamente **– dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa – **pero será difícil puesto que eso lo pudo haber hecho cualquier persona **– dijo Touya serio, y no se equivocaba del todo ese trabajo pudo haberlo hecho algún loco fanático de la informática por una cantidad de dinero, no seria fácil encontrarlo y mas cuando no tenían ni una pista de quien podría ser – **te equivocas onii-chan no cualquier persona… es un trabajo excelente, muy impresionante realmente nos costó mucho trabajo y tiempo el darnos cuenta de que era un montaje **– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa. En realidad estaba impresionada con el sujeto, el trabajo había sido esplendido, muy bien edificado pero tenía un pequeño defecto el sujeto: El Orgullo – **el que hizo el montaje no era cualquier aficionado… era alguien inteligente… **- completó Meiling todavía con una sonrisa, cosa que molestó un poco a Luck por tantos halagos que ésta le hacía a un sujeto que era el culpable de que encerraran a su jefe – **no le veo nada impresionante y no creo que tu halagues tanto a quien metió preso a el Alquimista **– dijo Luck mirando a otro lado molesto ante las pequeñas risas de sus compañeros – **serán esos celos jajaja **– le murmuró Shaoran a Luck con una sonrisa y Eriol reía por lo bajo – **cierra el pico **– dijo Luck molesto. Meiling sonrió y se fue a sentar al sillón al lado de Luck – **solo digo que hizo un buen trabajo pero eso no quita que le daré un buen golpe en la cara cuando le vea **– dijo Meiling con una linda sonrisa colocando su mano en su mejilla para obligarle verle… le iba a dar un beso pero al ver la cara de Touya prefirió darle una hermosa sonrisa, a lo que Luck se relajó un poco y le devolvió la sonrisa._

_Después de reírse un poco Eriol preguntó intrigado algo de lo que no habían comentado - **¿Cómo saben que era un profesional y no cualquier persona?** – pregunto Eriol intrigado, pues esa parte Las Joyas no se las habían contado – **Fue gracias a esa misma persona** – contestó Sakura, sonriendo contenta y prosiguió – **veras después de analizar la cinta varias veces nos encontramos con otra cosa interesante… era algo diminuta que si no te fijas bien no te das cuenta, aparecía en una de las señales de circulación del estacionamiento** – dijo Sakura tranquilamente – **encontramos su firma** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa - **¿su firma?** – dijo Luck mirándola intrigado – **si su firma. Todo hacer decente deja una huella, una firma después de cada trabajo exitoso realizado, es como una pequeña marca, es posible que este sea una persona orgullosa y muy meticulosa… pero no tanto puesto que se le olvidó limpiar unos recuadros… decimos orgullosa puesto que en este tipo de trabajo se debe tener cuidado de no dejar rastro pero él hizo caso omiso dejando la marca, al parecer queriendo dar a conocer a cualquiera que haya podido descifrar que era un montaje que había sido hecho por él, demostrar que logró engañar a la JSDF y mandar a el Alquimista a la cárcel, el jefe de una compañía de agentes… no es mala referencia si quieres sobresalir por algo se empieza en este hobby jajaja** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa todavía impresionada por la genialidad del joven. Luck la veía de reojo un poco molesto puesto que no le agradaba tanto interés de parte de Meiling ante el desconocido._

_**La firma de el sujeto es así** – dijo Tomoyo tomando un bolígrafo y un papel del escritorio de Nakuru y dibujándola rápidamente para mostrársela – **quizás ayude la firma para localizarlo… ese no debe ser su único trabajo debe estar en un grupo o equipo** – dijo Tomoyo volviéndose a recostar en la silla con una expresión tranquila – **lo que dije antes es difícil** – dijo Touya acercándose al escritorio de Nakuru y colocándose detrás de su silla para observar el boceto – **es difícil pero no imposible** – dijo Nakuru con una sonrisa mirándolas a las tres quienes sonreían esperanzadas – **entonces… ¿ayudarás?** – dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa. Si ella les ayudaba las cosas serian mas fáciles que hacerlo por su cuenta, tenia formas mas fáciles de conseguir información que ellas en la calle – **claro que si les ayudo… después de todo Yue es un gran amigo desde hace tiempo… podrías dárselo a los encargados de la parte de información y sistemas. Tenemos a varios de esa rama que le pueden localizar** – dijo Nakuru con una hermosa sonrisa entregándole el papel a Touya quien lo tomó sonriendo y se fue caminando – **además le debo haberme encontrado la otra parte de mi corazón** – dijo Nakuru en un susurro mirando a Touya salir de la oficina._

_**Al fin se fue el carcelero jajaja** – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa acercándose más a Sakura y pasando su brazo por sus hombros para luego acariciarle el brazo – **no seas malo Shaoran… Touya hace su mejor esfuerzo por aceptarlos** – dijo Sakura dándole una linda sonrisa – **pues no lo aparenta verdad dulzura… aunque con solo poder estar cerca de ti soy feliz** – dijo Luck sonriéndole a Meiling y acariciando su nariz con la de él para luego darle un corto pero lindo beso – **jajaja pero ustedes también hagan un esfuerzo** – dijo Meiling acariciándole la cara para después recostarse en él quien le pasó el brazo por los hombros – **es cierto no le hagan enfadar y verán como se llevan mejor** – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa – **me parece buena idea, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para darle buena impresión y que me acepte como tu novio** – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa tomando la mano de Tomoyo quien le sonreía contenta – **saben que mientras mas enamorados mas cursis se ponen** – dijo Nakuru con una sonrisa divertida – **lo sabemos pero a que nos hace ver mas guapos** – dijo Luck sonriendo divertido haciendo reír a Nakuru mientras afirmaba – **pues si quieren caerme bien y seguir siendo guapos manténganse al margen** – dijo Touya entrando a la oficina mirando con cara de pocos amigos a los tres chicos – **así que ya se están aprovechando de la situación** – terminó de decir cerrando la puerta y cruzando los brazos mirándolos serios - **bueno la verdad es que…**- dijo Luck pero no pudo terminar porque la voz de Touya molesto se lo impidió - **¡silencio! les agradecería que se colocaran donde les dije** – dijo Touya molesto. Los tres acataron la orden: Luck y Shaoran a regañadientes y Eriol tranquilamente le dio un beso en la mano a Tomoyo y se acomodó en su silla - **además que tuvieran los ojos al frente, espalda recta, cabeza en alto, manos donde pueda verlas, tengo ojos detrás de la nuca y que ningún mal pensamiento les pase por la cabeza porque puedo leerles las mentes ¿quedó claro caballeros?** – dijo Touya molesto a medida que iba diciendo esto los chicos a petición de ellas mostraban con la mirada que aceptaban de mala gana, además de que con solo ver los ojos de el hermano mayor no la pensaban dos veces… pero a Las Joyas incluyendo Nakuru a medida que el iba hablando aparecía una sonrisa divertida._

_**Muy bien me rindo esto es ridículo ni que estuviéramos en el ejército** – dijo Shaoran levantándose con los brazos cruzados mirando molesto a Touya – **es cierto hombre tranquilízate ni que ellas fueran unas niñas ya están bastante creciditas para saber que cosas hacen un chico y una chica sin tenerte atrás** – dijo Luck molesto pues le parecía insoportable que por tener a Touya al lado no pueda ni siquiera abrazar a Meiling, besarla o decirle que la amaba – **Luck, Shaoran tranquilícense** – dijo Eriol tranquilamente sentado en la silla, claro que estaba un poco molesto por la actitud de Touya pero podría decirse que él era uno de los principales obstáculos en su relación con Tomoyo puesto que si era enemigo de Touya, podría asegurarse que no tendría una buena opinión de él a la hora de que Tomoyo le presentase a su familia para formalizar la relación. El rostro de Eriol pasó de ser tranquilo a sorprendido, sorprendido por sus pensamientos. Volteó a ver a Tomoyo que miraba la escena de Shaoran y Luck discutiendo con Touya y de vez en cuando una sonrisa cursaba su rostro para tranquilizar a sus amigas, Eriol se quedó callado mirando el rostro de Tomoyo hundiéndose en sus pensamientos…_

_Eriol en realidad se sorprendió de estar pensando eso… formalizar la relación… en realidad él quería tener una relación formal con Tomoyo… a él le gustaba escapar de eso con las demás chicas que siempre intentaban hacerse las inteligentes e interesantes para llamar su atención y que él se fijara en ellas, que tuviera una relación formal corrían a la primera posibilidad para presentarle a su familia pero sólo para amarrarlo al matrimonio porque después de eso siempre venían las insinuaciones de el matrimonio y después de el matrimonio a la chequera. El tenía una relación con ellas pero nunca llegó a ser de mucho tiempo. Nunca llegó a pensar en tener una relación formal… y ahora al conocer a Tomoyo todo se volvió diferente realmente él estaba interesado en Tomoyo, él le amaba con locura, la adoraba, cada cosa de ella le fascinaba le encantaba charlar con ella, compartir cada momento libre con ella, le daba paz y confianza, era un chica inteligente, delicada, femenina, comprensiva, amable, de un gran corazón, simpática, sincera, hermosa… podría pasar horas pensando en todas sus cualidades… había encontrado a una mujer de verdad que le encantaba y fascinaba… pero en realidad quería tener una relación formal con ella, en realidad quería atreverse a poner su teoría de que las mujeres solo buscan matrimonio y dinero… quería ponerla a prueba por Tomoyo… su corazón le decía que si lo deseaba y deseaba mas que estuviera equivocada su teoría pero su mente le decía que había muchas posibilidades que su teoría fuera correcta que saldría lastimado si pensaba en algo serio con ella que al fin ella entraría como otras chicas mas en su teoría… estaba confundido por primera vez que la conoció, tenía esos pensamientos, por primera vez que la conoció tenía dudas de su relación con ella, por primera vez estaba pensando en… **(Uy de seguro por esto me matan jajaja : P pero tenia que hacerlo ese es un pequeño secreto en la historia que mas adelante lo haré notar... quizas este pensando en problemas o en amor en terminar la relacion o continuarla xD no se… solo les digo para todas las parejitas no será todo color de rosa xD les dejo aquí con la intriga n.n)** _

_------------000000000------------000000000------------_

_Afuera de RedMoon_

_Mientras Las Joyas estaban en la base subterránea conversando el día fue pasando rápidamente sin percatarse, pronto la noche amenazó con cubrir con su manto la ciudad. Las calles estaban tranquilas como cualquier día de Hong Kong hasta que aparecieron unos grandes camiones y tractores que se detuvieron frente al enorme edificio. Rápidamente dos camiones se detuvieron en cada esquina evitando así el tráfico que por este pasara, varios grupos de personas vestidas con pantalones negros, camisas blancas manga cortas, lentes negros y sombreros de construcción bajaron de los camiones **(ya saben los protectores esos que se ponen en la cabeza ).**_

_Dos se colocaron delante de los camiones con conos, carteles que decían "Disculpe gente trabajando" y unas banderas en las manos para indicar la desviación. Lo mismo sucedía al otro lado. Mientras los otros hombres sacaban de los camiones unos taladros y comenzaban a utilizarlos haciendo un ruido espantoso. Al ver esto los agentes de la entrada se miraron mutuamente y asintieron. Uno de ellos avanzó hacia el que parecía ser el líder de todo aquel alboroto y comenzó a hablar con él, mientras el otro se quedaba en la puerta en posición alerta y hablaba por el microtransmisor con las personas de adentro del edificio._

_Al principio el agente que se acercó parecía que estaba discutiendo con el hombre y le pedía que se fuera. De repente observó como se acercaban otros hombres con las manos en la espalda llamados por un movimiento de la mano de el jefe rápidamente el agente se colocó la mano en la espalda para sacar el arma y mirar a su compañero para avisarle. Cuando éste iba a actuar rápidamente cayó al suelo herido de muerte por un disparo que no se escuchó pues el obrero tenía un silenciador en el arma. Cuando el segundo agente iba a disparar también recibió otro disparo de muerte por el feje del equipo._

_**Muy bien entren, tomen control de la planta baja de el edificio**.** Recuerden que lo que nos interesa está bajo tierra** – dijo el jefe serio mirando a los hombres – **ustedes vendrán conmigo, entraremos a la base… los demás al edificio** – dijo el feje después de señalar al mayor grupo de hombres. Rápidamente todos se colocaron los pasamontañas negros en la cara y los guantes; otros iban bajando de el camión unas grandes maletas donde se iban pasando rápidamente las armas y las municiones._

_Al estar todo listo el primer equipo con una afirmación de la cabeza entraron rápidamente al edificio… mientras el segundo equipo comenzó a caminar un poco mas al medio de la calle siguiendo a uno de ellos que tenia un aparato de gran tecnología que indicaba el lugar exacto donde estaba parte de la base – **es aquí jefe**.** Nos debemos encontrar en una parte de esta** – dijo el hombre que llevaba el aparato – **muy bien… traigan las bombas especiales… nos haremos una gran entrada **– dijo el jefe rápidamente al escuchar la orden cuatro hombres salieron a buscar una especie de bomba circular, algo grueso y muy pesado que venían cargando con sumo cuidado **(no si alguno haya visto la peli de triple X la primera donde para entrar en la base subterránea al principio utilizan una especie de bombas que al accionarlas explotan pero hacia abajo creando así una especie de túnel destruyendo todo aquello con lo que se atraviese sea tierra y hierro espero que me entiendan los que no hayan visto la película)** – **muy bien escuchen no quiero a nadie vivo**.** Morirá todo aquel con quien nos tropecemos solo nos interesan tres personas nadie mas los demás no tienen importancia** – dijo el jefe observando a su equipo mientras los cuatro hombres colocaban las bombas – **esto me parece suicidio… es una agencia** – dijo uno de los hombres suspirando los demás asintieron levemente – **vinimos aquí a matar por algo de dinero**.** Nosotros escogimos la vida de mercenarios, si hemos de morir moriremos como unos perros sarnosos, moriremos gritando maldiciones, recibiendo disparos y retorciéndonos de dolor en el piso**.** No entiendo porque dicen eso si suena genial para mi definitivamente jajaja** – dijo el jefe con una sonrisa. Los demás asintieron sonrientes - **además ya nos pagaron por el trabajo, si no lo hacemos moriremos en este lugar y adivina ¿quien será nuestro verdugo?… el mismo que nos pagó… no podemos comportarnos con esta gente de esa forma o moriremos, piensen con todo el dinero que nos darán… nos daremos unas buenas vacaciones** – dijo el jefe sonriendo. Ellos se miraban sonrientes mientras pensaban en playas paradisíacas y mujeres hermosas – **ahora vamos** – dijo el jefe después de hacerles la señal a los cuatro hombres para que accionaran las bombas, estas explotaron pero como los taladros estaban funcionando, mas los tractores las personas no les prestaron atención puesto que pensaban que estaban trabajando. Las bombas explotaban creando un túnel y uno a uno de los agentes se fueron metiendo por el rápidamente._

_En la base se escuchó por todo el lugar la explosión cuando la bomba tocó el metal abriendo un agujero. Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar y los mercenarios comenzaron a disparar a quien se acercaba a ese lugar mientras iban llegando los demás._

_------------000000000------------000000000------------_

_Volviendo a la oficina de Rubymoon_

_**¿Estas intentando decirme que te acostaste con Meiling?** – gritó Touya, parecía que había fuego es sus ojos. Este grito sacó a Eriol de sus pensamientos; mirando la escena Luck se encontraba casi detrás de Shaoran para ponerlo de barrera ante un encolerizado Touya y las chicas mirando la escena algo preocupadas – **Claro que no estoy diciendo eso… sólo que son grandes para tener a un gorila como guardaespaldas y mas de su novio** – gritó Luck molesto mirándolo feo al igual que Touya a él y a Shaoran parecía una guerra de miradas - **¿Qué fue lo que dijiste mocoso?** – dijo Touya evidentemente molesto siseando. _

_Las chicas miraban preocupadas a Luck y éste intentó mejorar la frase – **dije que no necesitaban a un hermano mayor como tú para protegerlas** – dijo Luck serio mirándolo – **ya veo… entonces quieres decir ¿que debo permitir que te propases con ella?** – dijo Touya mirándolo amenazadoramente._

_Meiling pensó que debería intervenir y parar esto así que tragó en seco y se paró en medio de ellos – **vamos Touya… Luck no quiere decir eso es sólo que no le gusta que te pongas tan serio y tan inflexible cuando está conmigo** – dijo Meiling tranquilamente – **pero que no ves que el mocoso este me está diciendo que te deje completamente sola con él** – dijo Touya mirándola con tranquilidad para después mirar feo a Luck que se estaba acercando a Meiling poco a poco – **Tu quédate quieto donde estas que te estoy viendo** – dijo Touya al ver que se acercaba a Meiling por la espalda – **es que tiene razón Meiling eso es lo que me molesta si pudieras ser mas flexible** – dijo Luck deteniéndose a unos paso de ella – **flexible** – dijo Touya mirando la cara de Meiling – **muy bien seré flexible se les permite tomarlas únicamente de las manos si pasan de el codo están muertos** – dijo Touya mirándolos serios ellos le miraron sorprendidos – **¿a eso le llamas flexibilidad?** – dijo Shaoran serio mirando primero a Touya y después a Sakura que se encogía de hombros y le sonreía – **Vamos Shaoran ya hizo mucho además eso es mejor que nada ¿no te parece?** – dijo Eriol tranquilamente desde la silla – **el mocoso de lentes tiene razón tómalo o déjalo** – dijo Touya mirando a Luck serio – **muy bien** – dijo Luck encogiéndose de hombros. Las chicas le miraron sonrientes y los muchachos lo miraban recelosos puesto que él no era de esos que aceptaban tan fácilmente – **entonces ¿lo único que puedo hacer es esto?** – dijo Luck sonriendo se acercó a Meiling y le tomó la mano. Touya lo miraba desconfiado y asintió con la cabeza mientras Meiling comenzó a verle sospechosamente por esa sonrisa que tenía en la cara – **yap ¿entonces no esta permitido hacer esto?** – dijo Luck y rápidamente le dio media vuelta a una sorprendida Meiling, le tomó la cara y le dio un beso largo y apasionado ante la mirada atónita de Touya y la sonrisa de los demás – **¡Que te mato!** – grito Touya mirándolo molesto y yendo a estrangularlo._

_Luck se separó rápidamente de Meiling para poder evadir el agarre de Touya – **sólo quería hacer un ejemplo de lo que no debo hacer** – dijo Luck con una sonrisa divertida mientras se colocaba detrás de Meiling para usarla de escudo y que Touya no lo agarrara – **eres un aprovechado sinvergüenza** – dijo Touya tomando a Meiling por los hombros y apartándola. Al momento Luck sale disparado para ir detrás de el escritorio pero Touya logra tomarlo por el brazo – **mier…** - dijo Luck cerrando los ojos esperando el golpe pero de repente se escucha una alarma seguido de una fuerte explosión y las personas fuera de la oficina comienzan a correr rápidamente. Luck abre los ojos sorprendido y lo primero que ve es el puño cerrado de Touya a unos pocos centímetros de su cara, éste se encontraba serio mirando fijamente la puerta luego su vista se fija en él – **Te salvaste** – dijo Touya soltándolo y dirigiéndole una mirada seria a Nakuru como diciéndole "quédate aquí hasta que vuelva" ella asintió viéndolo abrir la puerta. Afuera se logró ver a los agentes corriendo de un lado para otro, comunicándose por radio y con armas en las manos. Touya respiró profundo y salió serio cerrando la puerta detrás de él._

_**¿Qué estará pasando?**- pregunta Sakura un poco preocupada al escuchar otra explosión. Shaoran se acerca a ella y le pone una mano en el hombro – **no te preocupes estaremos bien aquí tu hermano salió a averiguarlo**. **En cualquier momento llega y nos lo explicará** – dijo Shaoran sonriéndole para tranquilizarla. Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa un poco mas calmada – ¿**desea que vayamos a investigar también?** – dijo Eriol dándose vuelta en la silla para quedar frente al escritorio donde estaba Nakuru tecleando rápidamente y mirando seria la pantalla. _

_Afuera se escuchaban unos gritos que eran de Touya - ¿**sucede algo?** – dijo Luck mirando la cara seria de Nakuru, se volvió a escuchar otra fuerte explosión – **están volando la entrada al sector I** – dijo Nakuru seria mientras abría un cajón y sacaba un arma – **muy bien iremos a buscar el armamento para comenzar **– dijo Shaoran serio caminando hacia la puerta cuando ésta se abrió dejando ver a Touya que cargaba el arma en la mano y la mirada seria – **¿Qué sucede exactamente?** – dijo Nakuru sin verle sacando un cartucho y cargando el arma para luego mirarle a los ojos – **unas personas no identificadas nos están atacando**. **Han tomado control de el edificio y descendido por el ascensor, volaron la entrada de el sector I y están atravesándolo** – dijo Touya serio esperando su orden._

_En el rostro de Nakuru se reflejó una mirada seria y fría – **no saben con quien se metieron… contraataquen con todo **– dijo Nakuru tranquilamente levantándose de su silla y colocándose un cartucho en la espalda – **como ordene** – dijo Touya dándose vuelta y parándose en la puerta – **Contraatacaremos**.** Despejen el equipo Blanco en el sector I… elimínenlos o deténganlos lo mas posible** – de inmediato uno de los agentes comenzaron a teclear y a hablar por los microtransmisores dando las ordenes._

_Rápidamente un grupo de personas sacaban de los cajones y las estanterías varias armas y las cargaban mientras escuchaban a Touya - **equipo Rojo y Azul prepárense** – dijo Touya dándose media vuelta para entrar en la oficina nuevamente – **podremos detenerlos en el sector II sin problemas** – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa – **tendremos un poco de resistencia pero nada que no se pueda solucionar** – dijo Sakura con las manos en la espalda sonriendo – **solo danos un arma y entramos en acción de inmediato** – dijo Meiling sonriente – **claro que actuaran de inmediato pero para salir de aquí** - dijo Touya serio mirándolas. Ellas estaban sorprendidas porque no podían ayudar. _

_Cuando Touya vio que iban a protestar continuo hablando – **algo me dice que es por ustedes que están aquí… **- les miro tiernamente – **y sobre mi cadáver les ponen un dedo encima a ustedes tres** – dijo Touya mirándoles tiernamente a las tres cuando se volvió a escuchar otra explosión – **pero…** - dijo Sakura viéndole preocupada – **pero nada dejen que su hermano mayor se encargue de esto¿de acuerdo?** – dijo Touya acercándose a Meiling y poniéndole una mano en la cabeza despeinándola un poco. Ella hizo un gesto de niña chiquita sacando una sonrisa de Touya – **muy bien** – dijo Tomoyo tranquilamente para después suspirar y mirar a sus amigas que la veían con cara de puchero – **haremos lo que tu digas** – terminó por decir Tomoyo y las otras dos guardaron silencio – **perfecto**. **Entonces ustedes se iran con Nakuru a un lugar seguro** – dijo Touya serio mirando a Nakuru – **¿conmigo?... ¿estas diciendo que yo me voy también? **– dijo Nakuru sorprendida – **se quedaran allí hasta recibir una llamada mía** – dijo Touya serio caminando al armario sacando de un portafolios de metal tres celulares – **tomen estos los usaran ahora así no podrán rastrearlas cuando se quieran comunicar… **- dijo Touya dándole un celular a cada una – **espera un minuto**.** Touya Kinomoto yo no me voy a ir a ningún lado **– dijo Nakuru golpeando la mesa molesta viendo como Touya se acercaba a ella – **si que lo harás… **- le dijo Touya serio pero su expresión cambio a una tierna y serena y le acarició el rostro – **no quiero que nada malo te llegue a pasar no me lo perdonaría…** - dijo Touya en voz baja a Nakuru que se sonrojó, él se separó un poco de ella y agregó – **además debo decirte una cosa todavía pero en un momento mas tranquilo** – dijo Touya con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro dándose vuelta para mirar a los agentes -**… Touya… **- dijo Nakuru en un susurro todavía ruborizada y mirándolo fijamente – **y ustedes tres se vienen conmigo dirigirán uno de los equipos** – dijo Touya serio mirándolos a los tres – **lo que usted ordene "cuñado"** – dijo Luck sonriendo divertido haciendo énfasis en la última palabra y volviéndose hacia Meiling - **nos vemos después dulzura tengo que salvar la base **– dijo Luck con una sonrisa divertida haciendo reír un poco a Meiling – **muy bien pero intenta no hacerte el héroe pues te necesito vivo** – dijo Meiling sonriendo acariciándole la cara. Luck tomó su mano y le dio un beso en esta para sonreírle asintiendo levemente._

_**En un segundo estaré allí** – dijo Shaoran serio mirando a Touya para luego ver a Sakura tiernamente – **no me pasará nada… cuídate amor, te llamaré** – dijo Shaoran tiernamente tomando la cara de Sakura entre las suyas, hundiéndose en esos hermosos ojos verdes que le miraban preocupados. Ella apoyó sus manos en su pecho y asintió levemente para después darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Touya miró esto molesto – **ni en un minuto, ni en un segundo ¡AHORA! Así que muévanse** – dijo Touya molesto tomando a Shaoran por el brazo y alejándolo rápidamente de Sakura antes de que éste le diera otro beso - **y tu quita tus manos de ella** – dijo Touya tomando por el cuello de la camisa a Luck y arrastrándolo hacia la puerta. _

_Cuando Touya se paró antes de atravesar la puerta – **"me falta uno… el mocoso de lentes"** – pensó Touya después de ver a los chicos que tenía en sus manos se volteó y lo vió al lado de Tomoyo de pie – **estaremos bien no te preocupes… nos veremos pronto** – dijo Eriol sonriendo tranquilamente – **cuídate de ellos pero cuídate tu también Eriol… te amo** – dijo Tomoyo sonriendo con ternura mientras se acercó a Eriol y le dio un pequeño beso para después decir la última frase en voz baja – **y yo a ti Tomoyo** – dijo Eriol en voz baja dándole otro pequeño beso – **¿tú vas a venir por tu cuenta o tengo que obligarte a caminar también?** – dijo Touya molesto y serio. Eriol volteó a verlo tranquilamente – **voy por mi cuenta señor** – dijo Eriol tranquilo. Tomó una de las manos de Tomoyo y la besó para luego irse detrás de Touya _

_**¿Podrías soltarme el traje? es nuevo** – dijo Luck molesto antes de llegar a la puerta – **silencio Gaki y camina** – dijo Touya serio sacándolo de la oficina con fuerza – **si no fueras el hermano de Sakura te hubiera partido la cara** – dijo Shaoran serio y molesto mirándolo amenazante – **si no fuera el hermano de Sakura estarías muerto y bajo tierra el mismo día en que pusiste tus ojos en ella** – dijo Touya molesto y con una mirada fría apuntando con la mano la puerta por la que Shaoran pasó sin dejar de mirarlo amenazadoramente seguido de Eriol que salía tranquilamente con un molesto Touya detrás, quien al salir de la oficina miró a todos los agentes que esperaban sus ordenes listos para salir a ocupar sus posiciones – **muy bien los agentes Lobo, Clow y Fénix dirigirán el equipo Rojo los quiero cubriendo el sector II… elimínenlos completamente** – dijo Touya serio – **¡Si señor!** – dijeron al unísono el equipo Rojo._

_Nuestros agentes tomaron unas armas que les pasaban y unos chalecos que se los pusieron. Inmediatamente cargaron las armas y se giraron al equipo – **¡Move!** – dijo Clow serio. Enseguida el equipo Rojo pasó por la puerta rápidamente seguido de los tres agentes. Touya tomó sus armas y se dirigió al equipo restante – **Equipo Azul cubriremos el sector III y el centro de mando… quiero la mitad custodiando las puertas de entrada al sector III y la otra mitad afuera de esas puertas** – señaló la puerta de entrada al centro de mando - **¡ahora… despliéguense!** – dijo Touya serio. Los agentes inmediatamente salieron por la puerta ocupando sus puestos. Touya se acercó a uno de los agentes en la oficina que ocupaba la parte de vigilancia pues quería ver como estaba el equipo Blanco._

_------------000000000------------000000000------------_

_En la oficina con Nakuru_

_Después de ver cerrarse la puerta, la oficina se sumergió en un largo y molesto silencio… que fue rotó por Sakura - **se nota que te quiere** – dijo Sakura sacando de sus pensamientos a Nakuru sonrojándola un poco – **quizás lo que quiera pedirte sea algo muy importante** – dijo Tomoyo viendo la puerta fijamente – **sólo te pedimos que no le vayas a romper jamás el corazón** – dijo Meiling mirando seria a una sonrojada Nakuru. Se escuchó otra explosión espantándolas un poco pues se escuchaba cerca – **ahora no es momento de estar hablando de eso** – dijo Nakuru rápidamente cruzó la oficina hacia la puerta de titanio reforzado que se encontraba al lado del armario – **OK entonces lo hablaremos en otro momento** – dijo Tomoyo tranquilamente quitando su vista de la puerta para mirar a Nakuru quien se encontraba frente a la puerta presionando unos números y poniendo su mano en una pantalla. De repente la puerta de titanio se abrió dejando ver un pasillo que se iba iluminando poco a poco –** muy bien entren** – dijo Nakuru dándose la vuelta para ver como se acercaban a ella y miraban curiosas el pasillo – **¿a donde conduce?** – dijo Meiling sin quitar la vista de el pasillo – **las llevara al exterior de el edificio** – contestó Nakuru que se acercó a su escritorio, escribió algo rápido en un papel y sacó un arma de una de las gavetas - **específicamente a una puerta que da al estacionamiento, tomen su auto y váyanse a esta dirección** - dijo Nakuru entregándoles el papel con la dirección y el arma – **y esto es de…** – dijo Sakura leyendo la dirección y pasando el arma a Meiling que revisó el cargador y se la pasó a Tomoyo que se la guardó en la espalda – **de una casa de protección de testigos… les será difícil encontrarlas ahí ya que está algo alejado** – dijo Nakuru tranquilamente – **¿no vienes con nosotras?** – dijo Sakura viendo como ella negaba con la cabeza – **pero Touya dijo…** - dijo Meiling extrañada – **se lo que Touya dijo pero soy la que está al mando, no voy a correr por esta tontería… quien haya hecho esto me verá los ojos antes de morir… me ocuparé de Touya después se como calmarlo jajaja** – dijo Nakuru sonriendo haciendo reír a las tres chicas – **muy bien nos vemos entonces, no te olvides de llamarnos **– dijo Tomoyo entrando al pasillo y comenzando a caminar – **¿sabias que en momentos como estos te vuelves simpática? jajaja nos vemos luego Rubymoon** – dijo Meiling sonriendo para salir caminando rápido y alcanzar a Tomoyo – **un placer hablar con usted, lástima que no podamos quedarnos mas tiempo** – dijo Sakura sonriendo amablemente – **opino lo mismo, fue un placer el atenderlas a las tres hasta la próxima Joyas** – dijo Rubymoon tranquilamente viendo como Sakura se iba corriendo por el pasillo para alcanzar a sus amigas. Nakuru presionó un botón que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta y ésta se fue cerrando para después quedarse sellada como cuando la abrió. Ella se apoyó contra la puerta de titanio – **no son tan malas chicas después de todo** - suspiró._

_Era la primera vez que se despedían de una forma tranquila desde que las conoció. Siempre parecían tan altaneras y rebeldes creyendo que todo era un juego. Pero si te pones a pensar porque sentarte a llorar y preocuparte por algo cuando puedes tomarlo tranquilamente e intentar superarlo verlo de una manera mas tranquila y divertida como un juego… si un juego… un peligroso y emocionante juego… pero así es la vida de un agente ¿no? Cada día una nueva misión, una nueva identidad, una nueva mascara para atrapar al malo… es realmente un juego en donde cada día pasa algo diferente y tienes que pensar en como superarla y seguir adelante… prefieres tomarla seria y fríamente o divertirte un poco mientras lo haces… un juego como el bueno y el malo… policías y ladrones… el gato y el ratón… o el esconde esconde jajaja varios tipos de juegos que se podrían tomar en esta vida de agente… pero realmente son valientes pues a pesar de pensar que es como un juego saben a lo que se enfrentar, a posiblemente no ver el mañana o perder algo importante; sin embargo no se sientan a llorar melancólicamente sino que le dan una sonrisa y optimismo a todo para continuar pensando en el siguiente paso a seguir._

_**Jajaja que cosas… **- dijo Nakuru apartándose de la puerta y cogiendo su arma de el escritorio – **muy bien… ahora a defender este lugar** – respiró y caminó hacia la puerta saliendo de la oficina._

_------------000000000------------000000000------------_

_En el centro de mando_

_**¿Como esta la situación equipo Blanco? **– dijo Touya serio hablando por el microtransmisor mientras veía por las cámaras el humo y escuchaba los disparos. Las explosiones se habían detenido cuando el equipo Blanco había llegado a la puerta de el sector I - **hay demasiados señor**.** Tenemos mucha resistencia y estamos cayendo** – se escuchó la voz de uno de los agentes a través de los disparos **- intenten llegar al sector II y continúen defendiendo** – dijo Touya serio - **si señor **– dijo el agente cortando la comunicación _

_**¿Dark cual es la situación?** – dijo Nakuru desde la puerta de su oficina. Ante su voz varias cabezas se giraron entre ellas Touya – **pero que… **- dijo Touya en un murmuro cuando la vio seria de pie frente a los demás agentes que la veían con admiración pues no se había ido como muchos suponían, sino que estaba allí de pie frente a ellos – **vamos a enseñarles con quienes se metieron, les daremos el mas grande escarmiento… no nos rendiremos ni huiremos… acabaremos con el ultimo y así les enseñaremos a quienes tengan la remota idea de seguirles los pasos, que si llegan a hacerlo lo único que verán será su muerte** – dijo Nakuru con una voz fría y una mirada seria - **… terca…** - dijo Touya en un murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro viéndola. Ella lo miró – **y bien ¿cual es la situación?** – dijo Nakuru y a pesar de que su rostro estaba serio sus ojos se veían alegres como si estuviera sonriéndole – **nos ataca un enemigo desconocido**.** Todavía no sabemos de quienes se tratan, hemos desplegado nuestras fuerzas para impedirles el paso pero al parecer están poniendo mucha resistencia**. **El equipo Blanco ha retrocedido hasta el encuentro con el equipo Rojo y comenzar a detener al enemigo desde allí… hemos perdido gran parte de el equipo Blanco…** - dijo Touya serio – **no saben con quien se metieron** – dijo Nakuru con voz fría y molesta – **olvídense de detenerlos… nueva orden… **- todos la miraron estáticos esperando su respuesta -** busquen y destruyan**.** Aplasten lo que sea o quien sea que se ponga en su camino… no corran ni se escondan, salgan por la puerta principal y destruyan todos los obstáculos y vayan directo al objetivo… ¿entendido?** – dijo Nakuru seria y con una voz fría mirando a todos los agentes, estos asintieron rápidamente dando las nuevas ordenes._

_------------000000000------------000000000------------_

_Con las Joyas_

_**Estoy enferma** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa cuando vio llegar a Sakura. Las tres se detuvieron – **¿porque lo dices?… no tienes fiebre **– dijo Tomoyo tranquilamente mientras le colocaba una mano en la frente y la miraba extrañada – **pues porque me esta comenzando a agradar Nakuru** – dijo Meiling sonriendo divertida **– jajaja que cosas dices ahora** – dijo Tomoyo sonriendo mientras continuaban caminando – **M-chan tu no cambias jajaja me alegro que sea así** – dijo Sakura sonriendo divertida y riéndose junto con Meiling para ir detrás de Tomoyo._

_Después de estar caminando unos minutos en silencio se escucharon unos disparos a lo lejos y una explosión, Sakura se estremeció un poco pensando que algo malo le pudiera pasar a Touya y Shaoran por culpa de ella y sus amigas por haber venido – ** ¿saben? estoy comenzando a pensar que no fue tan buena idea el venir acá a hablar con Rubymoon **– dijo Sakura triste – **si tienes razón**.** Les causamos un gran problema cuando se suponía que no debía ser así **– dijo Meiling con la voz apagada con la mirada perdida. Tomoyo iba delante de ellas y al girar su cabeza vio sus caras tristes. Ella suspiró y volvió su mirada al frente – **no es momento para lamentarnos… a lo hecho pecho**.** Ya lo hicimos, no podemos dar marcha atrás**.** además necesitamos su ayuda, no estamos metidas en cualquier problema**.** Estamos en uno grande, esto no es una misión en donde teníamos el respaldo de Yue y Kero… aquí estamos solas… **- dijo Tomoyo tranquilamente caminando. Las otras dos se miraron entre si en silencio sabiendo que ella tenia razón. No tenían a nadie que las respaldara… necesitaban ayuda – **pero yo conozco a personas aquí en Hong Kong que nos podrían dar información y no tendríamos que recurrir a Touya y… **- dijo Meiling rápidamente intentando dar una excusa para sacar a Touya y los demás de este problema. No quería que se vieran muy involucrados en el pero Tomoyo la interrumpió – **¿y crees que nos seria fácil movernos sin que nadie nos reconociera, admítelo no sabemos si estamos seguras completamente en Hong Kong **– dijo Tomoyo seria mirándola sobre su hombro mientras caminaban – **tienes razón **- dijo Meiling y desvió la mirada al igual que Sakura… pues si estaba Touya en lo cierto y ese ataque era para encontrarlas a ellas. Eso quería decir que a pesar de haber salido de Japón para escapar de la autoridad de la JSDF no estaban completamente libres de acción en Hong Kong pues alguien aquí también las quería atrapar y hasta matar – **y no sólo eso sino que también Touya se hubiera molestado si no le hubiésemos contado cuando se enterara**.** Nos daría un gran sermón de que porque no fuimos con él si estábamos en problemas y necesitábamos ayuda **– dijo Tomoyo volviendo su vista al frente – **pero… **- dijo Sakura preocupada mirando para atrás cuando escuchó otra explosión – **no hay de que preocuparse S – chan ellos estarán bien **– dijo Tomoyo tranquilamente pero aunque su voz sonara tranquila por dentro estaba preocupada por todos ellos, decía eso en gran parte no sólo para tranquilizar a sus amigas sino a si misma y darse confianza para seguir – **ya verán que nos llamaran a contarnos lo bien que terminó todo y tendremos a Touya detrás de nosotras preocupado porque nuestra inocencia no sea corrompida por los malhechores de Eriol, Luck y Shaoran jajaja **– dijo Tomoyo mirándolas sobre su hombro con una sonrisa divertía que ellas le respondieron imaginando la escena - **ahora debemos preocuparnos por salir de aquí ilesas para que los esfuerzos de Touya y los demás por sacarnos de aquí no sean en vano… ¿esta bien? **– dijo Tomoyo sonriendo – **¡si! **– dijo Sakura con una sonrisa – **esta bien T – chan **– dijo Meiling también con una sonrisa igual que la de Sakura._

_Tomoyo al ver sus sonrisas se alegró pues ahora estaban mas animadas y con confianza de que todo saldría bien. Necesitaba que estuvieran así para poder salir de ese lugar porque si caían en la preocupación no lograrían salir muy bien paradas. Después de ese momento que conversaron todo iba perfecto. Las explosiones no se escuchaban tan cercanas y ya el camino comenzaba a ser inclinado. Habían pasado unas escaleras al parecer iban subiendo después de un rato lograron divisar una puerta de acero – **si no me equivoco lograremos salir atravesando esta puerta… quiero que estén alertas**.** Muy bien voy primero luego vienen ustedes dos **– dijo Tomoyo sacando el arma y quitándole el seguro. Al ver asentir a sus dos amigas presionó el botón para abrir la puerta de acero ésta se abrió dejando ver una puerta normal. De una patada terminó de abrir la puerta quedando en posición para disparar a cualquier cosa que se moviera. Detrás de ella salieron Meiling y Sakura mirando a los lados alertas – **el estacionamiento… tal parece que no han llegado hasta acá **– dijo Meiling mirando a los lados para después observar como la puerta de acero se volvía a cerrar – **me parece que se concentraron mas en el ataque de a la base que el del edificio en si **– dijo Sakura relajándose para mirar a Tomoyo quien cerraba la puerta **– es posible que fueran por nosotras directamente como dijo Touya **– dijo Meiling seria – **esto parece un rompecabezas… y tal parece que ya estamos comenzando a armarlo **– dijo Sakura suspirando. Esto se estaba poniendo muy peligroso, tal parece que de verdad alguien las estaba persiguiendo aquí en Hong Kong… pero ¿quien?... Y… ¿con qué propósito?... ¿Tendría que ver con Yue?... Eran unas de las preguntas que pasaban por la cabeza de las chicas en aquel momento pero salieron de sus pensamientos cuando escucharon la voz de Tomoyo – **después nos encargaremos de eso ahora hay que ir por el auto y salir de aquí **– dijo Tomoyo. Las otras dos asintieron y rápidamente comenzaron a correr buscando su vehículo._

_------------000000000------------000000000-----------_

_**(Aquí viene una parte de acción pues me fue algo difícil porque no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para poder describir bien cada escena puesto que yo la tengo en la cabeza como si fuera una película pero se me hace difícil describirla en la hoja de Word, espero que me haya quedado bien cualquier cosa que lean que sea confusa o contradictoria pues me dicen y yo les explico n.n vale ahora continuemos con la historia)**_

_En la base_

_Los mercenarios conforme entraban en la base iban tomando posiciones rápidamente esperando a que llegara todo su grupo para comenzar a movilizarse._

_El equipo blanco llegó rápidamente a donde se encontraban matando a los primeros que habían llegado pero la explosión de la segunda bomba los aturdió y mucho más. De pronto de uno de los túneles salieron unas bombas de humo que hizo que el equipo blanco se cubriera pero fue en vano por que los mercenarios comenzaron a salir disparando y destruyendo todo a su paso. Cada vez salían más y más mercenarios. El equipo blanco estaba cediendo, no lograba detenerlos completamente, aunque mataban algunos no era suficiente ya que las bombas de humo y gas les dificultaba ver a los intrusos. Uno de los agentes se comunicó rápidamente con Touya que se encontraba en el centro de mando… - **hay demasiados señor tenemos mucha resistencia y estamos cayendo **– dijo uno de los agentes mientras hablaba por la radio siendo cubierto por otro, se escuchaba de fondo el tiroteo constante. El agente agudizó el oído para escuchar atento lo que dijo Touya – **¡Si señor!** – dijo el agente (1) cortando comunicación – **¿cual fue la orden? **– pregunto el agente(2) que le cubría viéndole recoger el arma y comenzar a disparar – **dijeron que** **retrocediéramos hasta llegar al sector II y continuáramos defendiendo… allí contaremos con el apoyo de el equipo Rojo… ve a dar la orden por aquel lado **– dijo el agente(1). Ambos se separaron y fueron a avisar a sus compañeros, estos le escuchaban atentamente y poco a poco iban retrocediendo hasta llegar a las compuertas del sector I, al ver que pasaron todo el grupo el agente (1) cerró las compuertas con la clave – **hay que moverse… es posible que intenten abrirla con alguna bomba ésta es la más cercana al centro de mando… les esperaremos en el sector II como dijo Dark ¡muévanse! **– dijo el agente (1) serio. Rápidamente todos comenzaron a moverse a través de el pasillo para llegar lo más pronto posible al sector II que los esperaban en posición de batalla._

_**¿Qué ha pasado? **– Dijo Eriol serio al agente (1) al ver llegar por el pasillo al equipo blanco – **son demasiados… han puesto mucha resistencia en la entrada… estábamos cayendo… nos han ordenado venir aquí y continuar con el ataque **– informó el agente (1) mientras recargaba el arma. _

_Shaoran se encontraba serio al igual que Luck y Eriol pues estaban pensando en una forma de evitar que pasaran – **tengo una idea **– dijo Shaoran que había estado escuchando. Los demás se acercaron a él para escuchar atentos – **¿cual es la situación¿Por donde están viniendo?…** – dijo Shaoran por el radio al centro de mando **–… ¿por cual cuadrante?…**- dijo Shaoran cortando la comunicación serio se quedó callado un momento meditando **– y bien Lobo** **¿Cuál es? **– dijo el agente (1) mirándole serio – **al parecer su objetivo se encuentra en el centro de mando… me han dado la información conejo (es uno de los que trabajan en la parte de vigilancia ustedes saben con las computadoras y las cámaras :D)** **están viniendo por el cuadrante 10… eso es por esta dirección…**- dijo señalando en un mapa - **lo que me hace pensar que no le interesa lo demás sino el centro de mando… **-dijo Shaoran serio mirando a todos los agentes que le miraban entre interesados y confusos pues no sabían que tenía que ver con eso - **¿Qué tienes en mente realmente?** – dijo Luck mirándole serio - **pues esta es la única entrada que lleva al sector III el cual tienen que pasar para llegar al centro de mando **- contestó indicando el camino en el mapa -** Las paredes serian difíciles de atravesar no como el techo y las puertas ( no se llevaron bombas tan grandes como para atravesar las paredes y tantas veces seria mas fácil atravesar las puertas además para la historia necesito que sean solo las puertas )… si ellos en realidad quieren llegar al centro de mando pues tienen que pasar por aquí… el plan es este… nos dividimos en dos grupos: el primero se queda cuidando esta puerta, el segundo se va a la otra puerta **-dijo señalándola en el mapa -** para evitar que no quieran llegar de sorpresa… El primer grupo se va contigo **– hizo un movimiento con la cabeza señalando a Eriol el cual asintió – **el segundo grupo se queda conmigo aquí ¿entendieron? **– dijo Shaoran serio mirando a todos._

_**Fuerte y claro… muy bien muévanse. Lleven las armas y municiones a la otra puerta para estar preparados, rápido no tenemos mucho tiempo** – dijo Eriol mirando al grupo asignado. Todos asintieron y rápidamente comenzaron a trasportar las armas y municiones a la otra puerta – **oigan Lobo, Fénix** – dijo Eriol serio algo raro en él, los dos chicos lo miraron – **tengan cuidado los dos** – dijo Eriol con una pequeña sonrisa – **no te preocupes estaremos… nos portaremos igual que cuando no estas cerca ¿verdad?** – dijo Luck con una sonrisa – **por supuesto amigo… completamente mal** – dijo Shaoran sonriendo – **pero tu también debes cuidarte y portarte igual mira que si no regresas entero me temo que no te llevaré con Lobo y conmigo a comer hamburguesas** – dijo Luck sonriendo divertido sacando una sonrisa de Eriol, él sabía perfectamente que era un momento de tensión pues el enemigo estaba avanzando por el I sector sin problemas ya que el grupo blanco no logró detenerlos pero Luck siempre intentaba relajar la tensión de ellos y se lo agradecía… pero si no escuchaba mal estaba diciéndole que lo iba a llevar a comer ¿acaso Luck por fin iba a invitar y pagar la comida? tenía que preguntar para estar seguro de este gran milagro – **¿en serio? eso quiere decir que ¿pagarás la cuenta de las hamburguesas de Lobo y mías además de las tuyas claro?** – dijo Eriol con una gran sonrisa al igual que Shaoran ante esto Luck negó frenéticamente – **¡claro que no! Cooperen con mi pobre economía chicos… no me malinterpreten yo dije que te llevaría con nosotros en pocas palabras ofrezco mi auto de transporte lo del pago eso le toca a Lobo** – dijo Luck intentando sacarse del aprieto… claro él había dicho eso pero no quería pagar la cuenta – **¿eh? a mi no me metas en ese paquete** – dijo Shaoran mirándolo molesto, porque siempre le tocaba pagar a él **- tú eres quien ha invitado así que te toca pagar a ti** – dijo Eriol sonriendo divertido – **pero chicos ¿que creen?... ¿que soy un joven multimillonario, hijo único de papi y mami los cuales le conceden todo sin renegar además de trabajar secretamente para una súper agencia secreta de agentes del gobierno de Hong Kong?** – dijo Luck con unos ojos de cachorro abandonado que convencerían a cualquiera a excepción de ellos dos – **Exacto… toma Eriol** – dijo Shaoran sonriendo divertido dándole un microtransmisor a Luck y Eriol para luego darse la vuelta para ir a su posición – **nos vemos mas tarde, por cierto la mía la quiero con doble carne** – dijo Eriol sonriendo tranquilamente mientras se iba por el pasillo a la otra puerta dejando a Luck cabizbajo y maldiciendo por lo bajo – **¿porque siempre tengo que abrir mi boca?** – decía mientras se colocaba el transmisor e iba a su posición a esperar la llegada del enemigo._

_**Muy bien escuchen todos disparen a matar ¿entendido?** – dijo Shaoran en voz alta para que todos les escucharan, estos ante sus instrucciones quitaron el seguro a sus armas con los blancos fijos en la mente: la cabeza y el corazón. _

_Uno de los hombres avanzó un poco colocando un ligero explosivo en el pasillo para luego volver rápidamente a su posición. _

_Shaoran hizo una señal y las puertas se cerraron – **¿por donde van?** – dijo Luck serio mirando al chico que tenía la comunicación con el centro de mando, éste después de unos segundos le informó – **están a punto de llegar Fénix** – dijo el agente serio, éste asintió y le informó a Eriol por el transmisor y a Shaoran quien pidió total silencio. _

_Escucharon unos pasos de personas corriendo dirigiéndose a la puerta. Shaoran de inmediato levantó la mano y el agente que tenía en sus manos el detonante sólo estaba pendiente de la señal. Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca pero Shaoran seguía inmóvil y en silencio. Los demás se comenzaban a impacientar mientras escuchaban que se acercaban y rápidamente Shaoran bajó la mano y de inmediato el agente presionó el detonador y se escuchó una gran explosión del otro lado de la puerta y personas gritando. Shaoran dio otra señal y las puertas se abrieron mientras ellos les daban una bienvenida de balas a los que quedaban con vida después de la explosión y los de atrás contraatacaban comenzando así una ardua batalla._

_Del otro lado de la puerta el otro grupo comandado por Eriol esperaban también a los que vendrían de ese lado así que siguieron los planes y procedieron a hacer lo mismo que el otro equipo: colocaron en medio del pasillo un hilo transparente conectado a los pequeños explosivos. Cuando ellos pasaran y rompieran el cable este transmitía una pequeña señal al detonador haciendo parpadear una luz advirtiendo que el objetivo estaba en el punto indicado. _

_Después de haber colocado los explosivos cerraron las puertas y se quedaron en silencio – **muy bien ya escucharon las ordenes de Rubymoon**.** No dejaremos a ninguno con vida así que disparen a matar… no se detengan a apuntar simplemente mátenlos. Entendido** – dijo Eriol en voz baja serio viendo como los agentes asentían con la mirada seria, quitándole el seguro a sus armas y poniéndose en posición para disparar en cualquier momento. Recibirían una buena bienvenida por intentar atacar a Rubymoon y no sería del todo afectiva y calurosa, sería como el temperamento de su líder cuando se enojaba: una verdadera tormenta que arrasa con todo y ellos eran los que les harían sentir eso… se arrepentirían antes de irse al otro mundo por intentar hacerlo pues vinieron a la boca del lobo y uno bien hambriento con esto los que tuvieran pensado hacer lo mismo sabrían contra quienes se enfrentan. Eriol no se permitiría una derrota tan fácil, sería vergonzoso. Los acabaría a todos ya lo había decidido._

_Todo era un completo silencio hasta que escucharon unos pasos no tan rápidos, parecía que querían pasar desapercibidos pues venían por detrás y no querían que ellos se dieran cuenta… lo malo es que ellos se habían anticipado a eso y los estaban esperando. Los hombres venían distraídos mirando al frente y atrás para prevenir un ataque que no se fijaron en sus pies y al pasar por el punto se llevaron el hilo rompiéndolo, esto mando un mensaje al detonador y el agente que lo tenía en la mano le hizo una señal a Eriol quien asintió pero le pidió unos minutos para que estuvieran bien adentro del punto indicado, al estar seguro le hizo una señal al agente y éste rápidamente accionó el detonador haciendo estallar los explosivos, cuando escucharon la explosión y algunos gritos fue su señal para abrir las puertas. Los agentes que estaban a los lados inmediatamente lanzaron unas bombas de humo mientras los de atrás disparaban a todo lo que se moviera con sus máscaras en la cara comenzando así la batalla. _

_------------000000000------------000000000------------_

_En el centro de mando_

_Después de escuchar las ordenes que dio Rubymoon, Touya simplemente asintió con una sonrisa, sabía que Nakuru no se iba a ir con Las Joyas a pesar de lo que le dijo pues ella no era de las que huían de los problemas sino que los enfrentaba de frente. Era una de las cosas que le gustaba de ella que era valiente y sabía los riegos que corría en cada cosa que se metía y nunca daba alguna excusa tonta para no afrontarlos._

_**¡Si señor!** – dijo Touya con una sonrisa – **muy bien**.** Ya escucharon la orden ¡veámonos!** – dijo Touya volteándose a ver a su equipo quien les sonreía pues estaban más que animados y emocionados con gran confianza al ver que no estaban solos sino que su jefa se iba a quedar allí a pelear también les daba gran alegría - **siiii** – dijeron todos los demás agentes que rápidamente salieron por la compuerta detrás de ellos iba Touya cargando dos cajas de acero **(son como unas maletas pero de acero claro que no pondré al pobre chico a sufrir corriendo con eso encima puede parecer mi historia en algunos momentos fantástica pero tampoco que le voy a poner súper poderes a los personajes xD jajaja digamos que es acero pero muy ligero** . Se movieron rápidamente por los corredores del sector III que estaban todavía tranquilos. Al parecer el equipo Rojo estaba haciendo su trabajo de retenerlos._

_------------000000000------------000000000------------_

_**¿De donde están saliendo tantos? **– dijo Shaoran mientras disparaba en el pecho a uno y le pegaba con el mango del fusil en el pecho a otro que le quería atacar por la espalda, éste se alejó un poco de él con dolor y Shaoran rápidamente se dio una vuelta lanzándole una patada en la cara haciéndolo caer al suelo para finalizarlo con un disparo en la cabeza – **Lobo ¿sigues vivo, donde andas?** – dijo Luck sonriendo mientras hablaba por el transmisor mientras continuaba peleando con los sujetos – **claro que estoy vivo ¿con quien crees que hablas?… ¿donde me encuentro? déjame ver… en un pasillo…** – dijo Shaoran serio pero en un tono divertido, mientras peleaba con un sujeto quien le dio un buen golpe en la quijada tirándolo al suelo **(O.O que abusivo! Como se te ocurre pegarle a Shao O.O si le dejas una marca en su cara yo te mato! ¬¬ ya veras)** haciéndole escupir sangre pero rápidamente se incorporó dando un salto y contraatacando esquivando los golpes del otro y lanzándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago con el puño sacándole todo el aire para luego darle una patada en la cara al sujeto haciéndole caer pero éste se abrió el saco dejando ver unos cuantos explosivos dispuesto a accionarlos y volar todo cerca de ellos, pero Shaoran no se impresionó por esto y sacó rápidamente su pistola que siempre guardaba en su espalda y le disparó en medio de los ojos **(para que aprenda a no pegarle a Shao #¬¬)** matándolo antes de que le diera tiempo de accionar alguno - **… rodeado de puros locos con traumas de hombres bomba **– dijo Shaoran mirando al sujeto por unos minutos para después continuar con la batalla - **vaya sabes que coincidencia porque estoy en un lugar parecido…** - dijo Luck mientras tiraba al suelo de una patada a uno de los sujetos pero no se dio cuenta cuando otro le atrapó por la espalda y uno le estaba apuntando – **mier…** - rápidamente en un forcejeo logró darle un codazo en el estómago al sujeto que lo atrapaba y se arrojó a un lado justo en el momento en que el otro disparaba, pero gracias a que se había movido logró escapar de una muerte segura pues la bala fue a parar en el pecho del sujeto que lo tenía atrapado, el otro al darse cuenta del error no perdió tiempo y le volvió a disparar a Luck pero éste rodó por el suelo mientras tomaba una escopeta semiautomática calibre 12 UAB de uno de los sujetos que estaba muerto en el suelo y disparando rápidamente dándole al sujeto en la cabeza. Luck suspiró mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente pues era atacado por otro sujeto, cuando le fue a dar un golpe éste lo esquivó rápidamente, pero Luck sintió un leve dolor en su brazo dio unos pasos hacia atrás para poner una distancia prudente y logró ver que le había cortado con algo en el antebrazo – **¿problemas? **– pregunto Shaoran al escuchar su maldición mientras continuaba peleando._

_Luck levantó la vista rápidamente y vio al sujeto que portaba unas navajas en las manos y los movía amenazadoramente hacia él – **ninguno que no se solucione** - dijo Luck mientras se quitaba su chaqueta si se la enrollaba en el brazo rápidamente **(aquí me refiero a que se hacia una especie de proteccion con la chaqueta para evitar que el otro le lastimara el brazo espero que me entiendan mas o menos la idea n.n cualquier cosa me avisan)** pues estaban caminando en círculos antes de atacarse entre ambos, el sujeto se abalanzo sobre el intentando cortarlo nuevamente pero Luck usaba su arma como protección para pararle la mayoría de los ataques mientras le conseguía acertar algunos golpes, en una distracción del sujeto Luck le detuvo una de las navajas con el arma y la otra con la mano, comenzando de esa forma una pelea de piernas. Luck ya cansado decidió dejar de seguir con esto y darle un cabezazo alejando al sujeto de él con la mano en la frente mirándolo con odio a través del pasamontañas._

_Luck le mantenía la mirada pues por su cara corría una fina línea de sangre desde su frente, el sujeto tomó una de las navajas y se la lanzó a Luck pero éste se movió y la navaja le pasó por un lado de la cara clavándosela en el pecho a un sujeto atrás que peleaba con un agente quien rápidamente lo mató de un disparo en el pecho. _

_El sujeto que peleaba con Luck se recriminaba a sí mismo por haber fallado y solo haber dejado un ligero roce en la mejilla de Luck. Su fallo era comprensible puesto que todo le daba vueltas gracias al golpe en la cabeza pero al ver como Luck se ponía en posición de batalla con una sonrisa y con un movimiento en la mano le decía que se acercara provocando un gran enfado en el sujeto que no le importó que se sintiera mareado y sacó otra navaja de su cinturón y se dirigió a Luck rápidamente quien le esquivaba todos los golpes, propinándole un golpe en el estómago con la rodilla y un golpe en la cara dejándolo medio aturdido y sin previo aviso sacó su daga de la espalda **(se recuerdan la que le saco a Molder el compañero de Kuro n.n)** y le corto el cuello. El sujeto soltó sus navajas y cayó primero de rodillas en el suelo para luego caer completamente desangrándose – **sabes mientras tú te enfrentas a los hombres bomba yo me enfrento a los fanáticos del hombre manos de tijera, porque a mi me tocan los más locos… ¿Cómo vas Clow?** – dijo Luck mientras le disparaba a un sujeto que quería llegarle por detrás a un agente. _

_Del otro lado del pasillo la batalla todavía continuaba. _

_Eriol estaba disparándole a un sujeto en el pecho para luego darle una fuerte patada a otro, que quería atacarle por el lado, alejándolo y terminándolo con un disparo en la cabeza mientras escuchaba las loqueras que decían sus amigos en plena batalla – **me va muy bien, mucha sangre, varios cadáveres, tiros por aquí tiros por acá, sip creo que me va bien, todavía no me han golpeado** – dijo Eriol sonriendo mientras evitaba los golpes de uno de los sujetos y le daba con el codo en la cara dejándolo adolorido en el suelo y terminándolo con un disparo. De pronto sintió que alguien venía por detrás. Eriol dio media vuelta pero no fue tan rápido pues recibió un golpe en el estómago y otro en la cara arrojándolo al suelo, se incorporó con dificultad mirando a su adversario acercarse – **¿que no te golpearon?... ¿porque será que no me lo creo?...** – dijo Luck serio mientras atacaba a los sujetos que se le enfrentaban y les disparaba, aunque estuviera serio su tono de voz era divertido – **solo quiere hacerse el interesante sabes como es… rayos un loco me acaba de sacar una navaja si no me alejo me corta el pecho…**- dijo Shaoran serio viendo al sujeto que tenia al frente, éste dio un paso atrás por la mirada penetrante de Shaoran pero recogió valor y se lanzó contra él – **¿estas bien?** – preguntaron al unísono Luck y Eriol al escucharlo. _

_Shaoran tenía además de la cortada en el pecho, el labio partido y feo y un golpe en la mejilla pero había logrado dejar aturdido por un momento a su adversario después de darle una patada voladora que lo arrojó algo lejos de él, el sujeto se incorporó de un salto rápidamente pero no le dio tiempo de ponerse en posición de ataque pues Shaoran le había disparado en la cabeza con una 9 mm de uno de los agentes que estaban muertos en el piso – **estoy bien, sólo que he perdido mi arma… nop ya encontré otra** – un sujeto había caído a su lado muerto y tenía consigo una escopeta semiautomática calibre 12 UAB – **pero di la verdad Clow la pasas difícil sin nosotros admítelo** – dijo Shaoran serio mientras mataba a uno de los sujetos, su tono también era divertido a pesar de la seriedad de su rostro. _

_Eriol sonrió por un momento. A pesar de todo esto todavía se ponían a conversar en realidad eran increíbles esos dos – **muy bien admito que ya me han golpeado** – dijo Eriol mientras se levantaba escuchando una pequeña risa de seguro proveniente de Luck. _

_El sujeto se pasó el fusil que cargaba colocándolo en su espalda **(me explico ustedes saben que los fusiles tienen una correa para cargarlos pues este se la coloco de medio lado para que el arma quedara en su espalda y no le molestara cuando peleara n.n) **permitiéndole mayor libertad en sus movimientos, corrió rápidamente hacia él para comenzar atacándolo. _

_Eriol lograba esquivar sus ataques al igual que el sujeto evadía los suyos. En un rápido movimiento el hombre le lanzó una patada pero Eriol la esquivó agachándose y dándole una patada acertándole en la quijada **(veamos creo que no se llama así o.o? pero si algun de ustedes sabe como se llama me pueden decir n.n gracias! Bueno verán Eriol se agacha y se impulsa con las manos en el suelo para poderle dar una patada con fuerza en la papada al oponente espero que me hayan entendido cualquier cosa me avisan que yo les explico n.n)** haciéndolo caer hacia atrás. Eriol se incorpora rápidamente tomando su arma que se encontraba en el suelo cerca de él y disparándole al pecho al hombre que todavía se encontraba en el suelo._

_Otro sujeto llegó por el lado y le dio una patada en el arma haciendo que la soltara Eriol quien lo miró, comenzando una nueva pelea. Eriol esquivando los ataques del sujeto y en un despiste de éste logró acertarle un golpe en la cara al sujeto pero notó que él miraba a algo o alguien que se encontraba detrás de él y sin pensarlo dos veces tomó el arma del sujeto mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás y le disparaba a otro que había disparado al mismo tiempo que él. Eriol hirió en el pecho al sujeto y éste le dio al que estaba atacando a Eriol, quien soltó el arma mientras se dejó caer hacia atrás dando un pequeño salto viendo a los dos sujetos en el suelo – **pero lo que no voy a admitir es que se me puede hacer difícil sin ustedes, eso haría crecer más su ego y no pasarían ya por una puerta** – dijo Eriol mientras recogía un arma del suelo e iba a ayudar a los demás agentes – **muy gracioso** – dijo Shaoran mientras se quitaba a un sujeto de encima._

_**Creo que ya no podremos detenerlos mucho a pesar de que ellos han tenido una gran baja… no quita que nosotros también, necesitamos ayuda** – dijo Luck serio mirando como caía muerto un agente a su lado por uno de los sujetos que recibió en el pecho una bala de parte de Luck – **tienes razón, me comunicaré con el centro de mando** – dijo Shaoran mientras se acercaba a un agente que se encontraba peleando y fue lanzado al piso por un fuerte golpe del sujeto. Shaoran le apuntó al sujeto y éste no tuvo tiempo de dispararle al agente cuando ya la bala de Shaoran había ingresado por su sien. Shaoran se acercó rápidamente al agente – **¿te encuentras bien?** – preguntó Shaoran ayudándolo a levantar, éste asintió – **muy bien, préstame tu radio** – dijo Shaoran serio. El agente lo sacó de su bolsillo del pantalón y se lo extendió mientras se ocupaba de dispararles a los sujetos que veía cerca cubriendo a Shaoran – **la situación no está muy buena los estamos deteniendo pero aunque tengan una gran cantidad de bajas, nosotros también estamos sufriendo las nuestras**.** Necesitamos refuerzos y rápido **– dijo Shaoran seriamente pero se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de una mujer muy conocida – **entendido, intenten continuar reteniéndolos, el equipo Rojo va en camino para allá a terminar con ellos** – dijo Rubymoon seriamente – **copiado, cambio y fuera** – dijo Shaoran cortando la comunicación entregándole el radio al agente que le miraba impaciente por saber que habían dicho – **tenemos que resistir mientras llega el equipo Rojo **– dijo Shaoran para el agente y para sus amigos que le escuchaban por el transmisor. El agente asintió para luego irse por un lado y Shaoran irse por el otro – **¿escucharon?** – dijo Shaoran mientras le disparaba a un sujeto que venía corriendo a él con una navaja en la mano – **fuerte y claro** – dijo Luck dándole un codazo en la cara a un sujeto y terminándolo de un disparo – **si… solo tenemos que retenerlos mientras llega el equipo Rojo, muy bien** – dijo Eriol serio mientras continuaba contraatacando._

_Touya se encontraba en el sector III coordinando a su grupo por si los invasores llegaban a pasar por la defensa del equipo Azul – **Eso es lo que haremos si llegan por este lado. ¿Entendido?** – dijo Touya a uno de los agentes viéndoles asentir – **señor le llaman del centro de control** – dijo un agente cerca de él extendiéndole el radio. Touya hizo un gesto con la cabeza a los otros dándoles a entender que la reunión había terminado, estos se fueron a su respectivos lugares para seguir con la táctica establecida por Touya – **es Dark ¿que sucede?** – dijo Touya serio – **el equipo Azul tiene pequeños problemas, ya han terminado con la mayoría del enemigo pero han tenido unas bajas y necesitan refuerzos, aunque pueden soportar un poco más, pero quiero que se movilicen y vayan a darles apoyo para terminar rápido el trabajo** – dijo Rubymoon seria mirando por las cámaras de seguridad la cara de Touya – **de acuerdo, vamos para allá **– dijo Touya cortando la comunicación y dándose media vuelta para hablar con su equipo – **muy bien chicos escuchen con atención, me han informado que el equipo Azul ha logrado eliminar a la mayoría del enemigo, pero estos les están dando batalla y están teniendo unas bajas, nos han ordenado que nos dirijamos al sector II a terminar con el trabajo de esos críos y les salvemos el pellejo, así que andando recojan todo¡¡muévanse! **– dijo Touya viendo a todo su grupo que rápidamente se movilizaron cargando las armas y municiones para dirigirse al sector II seguido de Touya._

_------------000000000------------000000000------------_

_En el estacionamiento de RedMoon_

_Lograron bajar rápidamente al segundo nivel del estacionamiento… pero se encontraron con que habían cuatro hombres con pasamontañas recorriendo la zona tranquilamente. Rápidamente ellas se escondieron detrás de un vehículo – **hay solamente cuatro no veo a nadie más** – dijo Meiling asomándose un poco al lado del vehículo para ver bien la zona – **me parece que teníamos razón… están prestándole más atención a lo que hay debajo del edificio que a todo lo demás** – dijo Sakura intentando localizar el auto – **cuatro contra tres me parece realmente injusto… deben de tener un auto para****movilizarse** – dijo Tomoyo observando un auto negro no muy lejos de ellos **– y te apuesto lo que quieras a que es ese de allá… ¿los noqueamos y vamos por el auto o vamos por el auto y los dejamos tranquilos?** – dijo Meiling volteándose a verla con una sonrisa **– tienes razón ese es el auto, primero hay que ver donde se encuentra el auto… todo depende de eso** – dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole – **ya lo localicé, la belleza esta por allá **– dijo Sakura señalando un auto rojo deportivo que se encontraba en el medio de la distancia que tenían ellos con ellas – **entonces… ¿como hacemos?** – dijo Meiling sonriendo dándole a entender que se refería a su pregunta anterior – **pues muy fácil**.** Vamos por el auto y nos largamos de aquí, si nos siguen y no podemos perderlos pues contra ellos, si no los dejamos consientes comiéndose el polvo jajaja** – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa divertida guiñándole un ojo a las dos las cuales se rieron en voz baja – **perfecto**.** Vamos por el auto entonces** – dijo Meiling sonriendo viéndolas asentir. _

_Sakura miró a los hombres y al verlos observando otro lado rápidamente salió de su escondite para meterse en las filas de al frente sin que se dieran cuenta, seguida de Tomoyo y después Meiling. Ya en el otro lado se fueron moviendo detrás de los vehículos sigilosamente para poder llegar a su auto. Lograron llegar a el sin problema alguno – **desactiva la alarma para poder abrir las puertas** **(saben que cuando desactivas a alarma de un auto en algunos vehículos estos suenan y prenden y apagan las luces) sin que haga ruido** – dijo Tomoyo agachada al lado del vehículo mirando a Sakura – **de acuerdo, dame un segundo** – dijo Sakura sonriendo sacando del cinturón una pequeña pinza portátil para luego recostarse en el suelo meter medio cuerpo debajo del auto – **veamos…donde está el cablecito…** – decía Sakura en voz baja abriendo y cerrando la pinza mientras buscaba el cable que desconectara la alarma – **aquí estas jaja ya te encontré** – dijo Sakura en voz baja con una sonrisa, cortando el cable de la alarma del auto para luego salir sonriendo – **todo listo, pueden abrir las puertas** – dijo Sakura reincorporándose y abriendo la puerta del copiloto para subirse a gatas y sentarse en el asiento del piloto. En la parte de atrás se montó Tomoyo y en el asiento de al lado se subió Meiling –**ahora arranca** – dijo Meiling después de cerrar la puerta cuidadosamente._

_Sakura colocó la llave en el switch y al hacer contacto el auto se encendió y arrancaron rápidamente haciendo sonar las llantas._

_Los hombres se dieron cuenta y fueron corriendo a subirse a su auto – **¿cuando entro alguien aquí?** – dijo el primero mientras corría al vehiculo - **¡detengan ese auto!** – dijo otro de los sujetos molesto mientras usaba la radio para alertar que había alguien en el estacionamiento, posiblemente su objetivo, mientras observaba a su compañeros subir al auto y arrancar a toda velocidad detrás del auto rojo. _

_Sakura fue bajando el segundo nivel para salir por la puerta del estacionamiento – **no espera, no podemos salir por allí encontraremos más y será difícil **– dijo Meiling rápidamente causando que Sakura pisara el freno y el auto se detuvo en seco._

_Los hombres que venían atrás observaron extrañados pero no disminuyeron la marcha y continuaron dirigiéndose a ellas – **Tienes razón busquemos otra salida** – dijo Sakura seria mientras se giraba para ver hacia atrás y ponía el auto en retroceso pisando el acelerador a fondo - **¡S-chan ten cuidado!** – dijo Tomoyo sintiendo como aumentaba la velocidad del vehículo y se dirigían en reversa por la misma rampa por la que iban bajando los sujetos que se asustaron al ver el auto rojo venir a ellos en reversa a toda velocidad - **¡QUE LOCURA! DA MARCHA ATRÁS RAPIDO** – gritó el copiloto a su compañero asustado pues el auto rojo no disminuía su velocidad._

_El sujeto que iba manejando no lo pensó dos veces y pisó el freno. El auto se detuvo para luego arrancar en reversa rápidamente. El hombre que llamaba por la radio tuvo que alejarse rápidamente para no ser atropellado por el auto de sus compañeros. Cuando salió por la rampa nuevamente a toda velocidad, por la rapidez no le dio tiempo de girar bien y terminó chocando con otro auto. _

_El hombre con la radio en mano miraba extrañado todo esto cuando salió a gran velocidad el auto rojo girando rápidamente para no acabar como el primero y saliendo disparado para la rampa del tercer piso haciendo sonar las llantas mientras cruzaba en uno de los pasillos – **¿pero que rayos!** – dijo el hombre(1) extrañado apagando la radio y acercándose al auto – **de repente dieron marcha atrás y si no nos quitamos nos llevaba por delante **– dijo el hombre(2) serio mientras apretaba el volante molesto – **vamos tras ellas apúrate** – dijo el hombre(1) montándose en la parte de atrás rápidamente – **no te apures**.** Esto solo tiene una salida, no irán muy lejos, solo tiene cuatro niveles, quien quiera que sean esos idiotas no saben lo que hacen** – dijo el hombre(3) sonriendo pedantemente desde el asiento del copiloto **– no sabemos si en realidad son idiotas**.** Ahora arranca que si se escapan será por tu culpa** – dijo el hombre(1) molesto. El piloto hizo una mueca de fastidio mientras arrancaba de nuevo el auto y se dirigía por donde había desaparecido el auto rojo._

_Subían rápidamente por la rampa del tercer piso – **muy bien… ¿alguna idea?** – dijo Sakura conduciendo rápidamente intentando alejarse del segundo nivel – **la verdad estoy en blanco¿estas segura que por aquí debe haber otra salida?** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa preocupada mientras cruzaban por un pasillo y se dirigían a la rampa del cuarto nivel – **deja de ser pesimista** – dijo Sakura entre molesta y nerviosa mientras se acercaba a la rampa y comenzaba a subir – **no soy pesimista… soy realista ¿donde has visto tú que un estacionamiento tenga una salida desde el cuarto nivel? **– dijo Meiling un poco molesta mirándola - **¿estas diciendo que estamos así por mi culpa? yo no fui la de la idea de no escapar por la salida del estacionamiento** – dijo Sakura molesta mirándola por pequeñas fracciones de segundos pues tenia que estar pendiente del camino – **¿ahora me culpas a mi? yo solo quería salir sin hacer ruido ¿cuantas personas crees que puedan estar afuera? sólo te dije que nos podríamos encontrar con más**.** ¡Tú solita pusiste el auto en retroceso!** – dijo Meiling alzando un poco la voz cabreada. _

_Tomoyo las miraba a las dos y a cada palabra su ceño se iba acentuando – **¡ya deja de discutir conmigo que me pones nerviosa!** – dijo Sakura molesta alzando también la voz - **¡yo no discuto… tú comenzaste todo!** – dijo Meiling alzándola más que ella – **¡tú fuiste la primera!** – dijo Sakura ahora mirándola directamente mientras frenaba el auto - **¡no!... ¡tú fuiste!** – dijo Meiling sin apartar la vista. Las dos estaban mirándose entre si retándose la una a la otra sin notar que a Tomoyo se le comenzaba a acabar la paciencia y estaba molesta - **¡ya dejen el dime tú que yo te diré!** – dijo Tomoyo alzando la voz haciendo que las dos chicas se callaran en el instante y la miraran sorprendidas - **¿no se dan cuenta estamos en una situación un complicada como para estar discutiendo, compórtense**.** Busquemos una solución, se supone que somos un grupo unido, Las Joyas no pelean por tonterías como estas en medio de una situación así **– dijo Tomoyo molesta pero volviendo a su tono normal mientras las veía seria. _

_Ambas desviaron la mirada con vergüenza pues tenía razón. No era momento para discutir por tonterías de este tipo. Eran como hermanas además de amigas eso las hacía compenetrase más, por eso eran las mejores, debían aprender a mantener la calma si discutían en una situación si no podrían salir mal paradas. Tenían que aprender a mantener la calma ante la situación - **ahora se callan las dos y piensen en algo bueno para salir de aquí** – dijo Tomoyo relajando su rostro pero mirándolas todavía seria - **tienes razón… lo lamento mucho M-chan **– dijo Sakura mirándola triste - **olvídalo S-chan yo comencé… es que estoy muy nerviosa por lo que sucede en la base con Touya y los chicos, lo lamento **– dijo Meiling con una pequeña sonrisa pero con mirada arrepentida. Sakura le sonrió mientras miraba al frente y volvía a encender el auto para continuar la marcha acelerando a fondo - **te disculpo si tú me disculpas jaja** – dijo Sakura con una linda sonrisa llegando al ultimo nivel avanzando por los pasillos - **está bien jaja** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa alegre. Tomoyo también sonrió contenta, le gustaba que se llevaran bien, eso hacía del trabajo más divertido que andar con una pelea todo el tiempo. _

_Sakura condujo hasta el final donde no había autos. Al parecer esa parte se encontraba en construcción pues todavía había algunos materiales de trabajo y cintas de advertencia ya que los pequeños muros de seguridad no estaban construidos en esa parte. Sakura detuvo el auto y se bajó de el rápidamente – **genial lo que faltaba** – dijo acercándose a la parte de construcción y deteniéndose frente a las cintas amarillas de advertencia. Al momento se bajaron Meiling y Tomoyo. La primera se acercó a ella y la segunda se quedó al lado de la puerta – **y ahora… ¿tienen alguna idea?** – dijo Meiling llegando a donde Sakura mirando alrededor - **todas las que se me ocurren no las podemos usar aquí a menos que esta cosa tenga unas alas o un gran armamento guardado en alguna parte **– dijo Tomoyo con una pequeña sonrisas- **jajaja creo que lees muchas historias** – dijo Meiling riéndose al igual que Sakura - **pero no estaría mal incluir algo de eso, yo estoy en blanco no logro pensar nada bueno** – terminó diciendo con un suspiro pero se calló pues escuchó las llantas de un auto - **pues pensemos en algo rápido porque ya vienen** – dijo Tomoyo seria pues también lo había escuchado. _

_Sakura se quedó viendo el edificio que tenían adelante. Era un banco que tenía un estacionamiento a un nivel menos que este, se le estaba ocurriendo algo y pasó por encima de las cintas para acercarse a la cornisa y mirar abajo ante la mirada intrigada de Tomoyo y Meiling - **¿Qué hace?** – dijo Tomoyo alzando una ceja y mirándola extrañada – **creo que nos quiere decir que el suicidio es nuestra mejor opción jajaja** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa divertida - **M – chan no es gracioso** – dijo Tomoyo cruzándose de brazos – **jajaja lo siento** – dijo Meiling sonriendo divertida y riéndose por lo bajo. _

_Sakura en la cornisa mirando hacia abajo calculaba la altura del estacionamiento al igual que la distancia de este al otro estacionamiento, miro hacia atrás donde estaban sus amigas observándole y mas atrás de ellas el hermoso auto rojo, el cual quería para su colección si lograba convencer a Meiling. Después de hacer varios cálculos mentales rápidamente, decidió poner en practica el "maravilloso" plan **(yo en realidad diría suicidio :P jajaja por favor niños no se les ocurra hacer esto en sus casas y menos con el auto de sus padres o vecinos :P jajajaja)** se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia sus amigas a paso decidido y rápido pues no tenían mucho tiempo – **ya tengo una idea y como es la única pues toca probarla, si no se arriesga no se gana** – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa pasando por las cintas de seguridad y dirigiéndose al auto. Sus amigas la vieron pasar con cara extrañada – **¿Qué tienes pensado?** – dijo Tomoyo **– primero móntense en el auto… no tenemos mucho tiempo… ahí están** – dijo Sakura ya en la puerta del conductor mirando al fondo del pasillo por donde cruzaba el auto de sus persecutores. Tomoyo y Meiling rápidamente caminaron al auto sin perder tiempo y se montaron las tres._

_**Ya los tenemos** – dijo el hombre (2) sonriente – **te dije que eran idiotas y que no teníamos que apurarnos** – dijo el hombre (3) sonriendo triunfante. El hombre (1) sólo sonrió confiado de que no irían muy lejos de su alcance **(yo creo que estos ni siquiera saben a quienes tienen al frente jajaja todavía no saben que no son ellos sino ellas :P jojojo ni mucho menos Las Joyas)**. Era el último nivel y ellos estaban en su última salida - **y bien ¿qué tienes pensado hacer?** – dijo Meiling viendo como Sakura se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad – **que más… salir de aquí, pero colóquense el cinturón de seguridad** – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras acomodaba el retrovisor y encendía el auto. Las otras dos se colocaron el cinturón de seguridad extrañadas – **¿encendieron el auto?** – dijo el hombre (3) extrañado – **¿que tienen pensado hacer, ya no tienen salida** – dijo el hombre (2) mirando a sus amigos extrañado – **mejor acércate al auto así las acorralaremos más** – dijo el hombre (4) serio, pues había permanecido callado porque tenia la ligera sospecha de quienes conducían el auto por el comportamiento del chofer – **tiene razón pero hazlo despacio no sabemos si es una trampa** – dijo el hombre (1) serio. El hombre (2) asintió y fue acercando el auto despacio._

_**Allí vienen S-chan** – dijo Meiling observando el auto de su persecutores – **nos quieren acorralar acortándonos las vías de escape**.** Tenemos que movernos rápido **– dijo Tomoyo seria pero fue interrumpida por Sakura que sonreía tranquila – **no se preocupen… no nos ha cerrado la vía de escape** – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa arrancando el auto en reversa – **¡detente¡Se mueve!** – dijo el hombre (3) observando venir el auto en reversa rápidamente, pero a una distancia prudencial de ellos se detuvo de golpe - **¿Qué es lo que pretende ese sujeto?** – dijo el hombre (1) extrañado por la repentina acción del piloto del auto – **¿que tienes pensado hacer S-chan?** – dijo Tomoyo mirándola extrañada – **nada malo… por cierto M-chan dos preguntas¿pensarías seriamente en venderme este auto?** – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa – **este no es momento para eso S-chan** – dijo Meiling alzando una ceja mientras Tomoyo asintió completamente de acuerdo – **sólo responde** – dijo Sakura acomodándose hacia delante y acelerando poco a poco el auto haciendo rugir el motor, extrañando no sólo a sus amigas que no tenían ni idea de lo que tenía planeado sino también a su persecutores que no sabían si tenía pensado pasarles por encima –**¿estará bien, si te prometo que me lo pensare en serio?** – dijo Meiling en un suspiro. _

_Sakura sonrió abiertamente muy contenta mirándola por el retrovisor – **¡genial! La segunda es: este auto tiene seguro ¿verdad?** – dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa todavía observándola por el retrovisor. Meiling y Tomoyo la veían curiosas – **que preguntas mas locas haces… si tiene seguro ¿Por qué?** – dijo Meiling totalmente extrañada – **¿a que viene eso al caso?** – dijo Tomoyo viéndola también extrañada pues tanto ella como Meiling tenían el mismo pensamiento en la cabeza…¿a quien se le ocurrían hacer una pregunta de esas, a menos que este pensando que el auto podría resultar dañado por algo, pero ¿porque se dañaría el auto?… _

_Las dos observaron la gran sonrisa traviesa que ahora tenía Sakura y dirigieron su mirada a donde estaba clavada la de ella y rápidamente les vino la respuesta a la cabeza – **OH no!** – dijeron al unísono Tomoyo y Meiling negando frenéticamente al ver que Sakura dirigía su mirada al frente… ¿no se le ocurría saltar o si?… era el pensamiento que tenían las dos – **OH si!** – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa mientras aceleraba a fondo con la mirada decidida y dirigida al frente – **¡se mueven rápido síguelas!** – dijo el hombre (4) serio, el hombre (2) aceleró rápidamente detrás de las Joyas._

_**¡No No No No!** – Repetían rápidamente Tomoyo y Meiling mientras se echaban hacia atrás del asiento un poco asustadas pues ya veían que se les acababa el piso – **¡Si Si Si Si Siiii! **– dijo Sakura son una sonrisa acelerando cada vez más para luego salir disparadas desde el cuarto nivel del estacionamiento de RedMoon – ¡**AAAHHHHH!** – dijeron las tres al unísono después de salir disparadas y venían como el carro salía volando… tenían la adrenalina al 100. Estaban entre asustadas y eufóricas. Sakura había calculado el peso del auto, el de ellas, la velocidad a la que deberían ir, la altura de donde estaban y la distancia que había de uno a otro edificio, y que no hubiera carros en su lugar de "aterrizaje"… si sus cálculos eran correctos no se matarían. El carro parecía que iba a volar por la velocidad._

_Detrás de ellas venía el otro auto que al ver que estas habían saltado rápidamente frenaron el auto de golpe que por suerte después de haber dado una pequeña vuelta de 90° grados logró detenerse antes de llegar al vértice. Después de recuperar el aliento se bajaron rápidamente y se acercaron a la orilla para ver como el auto rojo seguía en el aire y se dirigía hacia el otro estacionamiento – **no lo lograran** – dijo el hombre (3) mirando todo impactado – **se van a estrellar contra el edificio** –dijo el hombre (2) mirando al auto acercarse más al estacionamiento – **¿que clase de locos harían eso? **– dijo el hombre (1) negando con la cabeza pensando que quien estuviera dentro del auto era un loco. _

_El auto se fue acercando cada vez más a la cornisa del estacionamiento, pero logró pasar por la pequeña barandilla de seguridad separándolo por unos centímetros, por suerte cayeron un poco inclinadas ya que era un nivel menor y no era mucha la diferencia de entre un nivel y el otro. Al llegar al pavimento el auto rebotó un poco pero Sakura logró controlar el volante y claro está a penas sintió que tocaron suelo, pisó el freno provocando que el auto comenzara a derraparse dando varias vueltas por la velocidad que llevaba – ¡**AAAAAHHHH!** – gritaban las tres al unísono mientras giraban y se derrapaban por el lugar. Por suerte Sakura era buena conductora **(excelente pero quiero ser modesta :P jajaja además no pensaran que voy a matar a mis tres estrellas así de fácil nada de eso primero me quedaría sin historia y después sin futuro porque me matan a mi también por haberlo echo U jejeje)** logró maniobrar el volante. Después de unos derrapes el auto finalmente logró detenerse, dentro del vehículo sólo se escuchó un enorme suspiro de alivio – **waooo jaja genial jaja nunca había hecho una cosa de esas** – dijo Sakura sonriendo contenta apoyando su cabeza contra el volante mientras intentaba volver a respirar con tranquilidad – **estas demente lo sabías…** - dijo Meiling mientras intentaba recobrar la tranquilidad, sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón – **por lo menos seguimos vivas** – dijo Tomoyo con una mano en el pecho respirando un poco agitada – **tienes razón, pero aunque fue peligroso, estuvo ¡genial! Deberíamos intentarlo de vez en cuando en alguna misión, sentí que liberaba todo estrés… me ha encantado hagámoslo de nuevo** – dijo Meiling inclinándose hacia delante con una enorme sonrisa totalmente emocionada y en espera de más aventura – **jajajaja olvídalo mucha emoción por hoy, te quedas allí atrás tranquilita** – dijo Tomoyo entre risas riendo con sus dos amigas por la forma de ser de Meiling: primero se queja por el peligro pero después busca más – **como dice la canción: después de un susto un gusto, jajaja las invitaré a un helado de fresa** – dijo Sakura mientras se ponía sus gafas oscuras y ponía en marcha el auto para salir del estacionamiento – **vale, pero yo quiero con una cereza y syrup/jalea de chocolate** – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa – **yo igual pero con chispitas** – dijo Tomoyo sonriendo contenta. _

_**Pues esos locos son bastante valientes o totalmente desquiciados, esto sólo lo haría una persona que no desea ser atrapada, y algo me dice que no son ellos sino ellas y esas chicas son nada más y nada menos que Las Joyas** – dijo el hombre (4) mirando sorprendido como se perdía el auto rojo por la rampa **(siii exacto :D lo has descubierto watson jojojo se te escaparon de las manos sip pobrecito xD pero en verdad creían que las atraparían aquí, pues nop :D las necesito en libertad además quien sacaría al mi lindo Yue de ese problema que tiene n.n)** los otros tres se giraron a verlo – **¿no puede ser como se escaparon!** – dijo el hombre (3) sorprendido¿como pudieron haber salido de esa emboscada tan bien preparada que tenían? – **no nos imaginamos que fueran tan arriesgadas, me parece que no tomamos en cuenta eso…** - dijo el hombre (1) serio apretando el radio que tenía en el bolsillo – **¿a que te refieres con eso?** – dijo el hombre (2) mirándolo serio – **a que estamos en problemas, muévanse hay que sacar al jefe de allá abajo** – dijo el hombre (1) molesto que se dirigió rápido al auto seguido del hombre (4). Los otros dos se miraron uno al otro para después montarse en el auto para salir rápidamente del estacionamiento y dirigirse a las instalaciones de RedMoon. _

_------------000000000------------000000000------------_

_Con Las Joyas_

_Salieron del estacionamiento del banco como sino hubiera pasado nada. Al cruzar en la esquina se perdieron entre los millones de autos que estaban transitando en ese momento por una de las calles, observaron como iban dejando atrás a RedMoon con un deje de preocupación._

_**Espero que estén bien** – dijo Sakura un poco triste perdiendo de vista RedMoon por el retrovisor – **no te preocupes estarán muy bien **– dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente – **si estoy segura de eso, pero ahora mejor detente en la primera heladería que veas porque quiero mi helado** – dijo Meiling sonriendo alegremente haciendo reír a sus amigas – **muy bien jajaja** – dijo Sakura entre risas. Un poco más adelante llegaron a un puesto de helados, se bajaron y pidieron cada una un delicioso helado - **¿Quien tiene la dirección?** – dijo Sakura sonriendo mientras comía el helado – **yo la tengo… toma M-chan tu conoces mejor Hong Kong que yo **– dijo Tomoyo sonriendo pasándole la dirección a Meiling y dándole una probada a su helado – **veamos…necesito un mapa** – dijo Meiling después de leer la dirección y se fue a comprar un mapa a un Kiosco que había cerca de allí, volvió con sus amigas y las tres se recostaron a las puertas del auto comiendo el helado. Meiling se encontraba en medio con su helado de fresa, **syrup/jalea** de chocolate y la cereza. Sakura con uno de fresa y con chocolate a su derecha y Tomoyo con uno de fresa, **syrup/jalea** de chocolate con chispas a su izquierda. Las tres parecían unas verdaderas turistas buscando en el mapa pues andaban un poco perdidas - **según lo que dice aquí tienes que doblar en la siguiente calle a la derecha **– dijo Meiling señalándole el camino con una sonrisa **- hasta la ruta 24, luego pasar por la avenida hasta la siguiente intercepción que es a unos 200 Km. Después te digo que más **– terminó diciendo Meiling sonriendo mientras comía su delicioso cono –** ¡que rico! **– dijo Meiling alegremente comiéndose la deliciosa cereza, Sakura y Tomoyo rieron alegremente. _

_Después de terminar el helado se montaron en el auto y siguieron su rumbo siguiendo las indicaciones de Meiling – **ya pase la intercepción y ¿ahora? **– dijo Sakura cruzando y entrando a una especie de urbanización muy elegante – **pues ahora tienes que seguir adelante dos cuadras. Luego buscamos la casa numero 428 y es allí **– dijo Meiling sonriendo. _

_Después de pasar las dos cuadras el auto disminuyó la velocidad y se pusieron a buscar la casa. Hasta que al fin la hallaron – **esta es** – dijo Sakura deteniéndose al frente. Meiling y Tomoyo abrieron las ventanas del auto para mirar la casa mientras Sakura pasaba por encima de Tomoyo para poder asomarse también por su ventana – **¡Kawaii! **– dijeron las tres al unísono sonriendo contentas. _

_La casa era en verdad bonita y elegante, de color amarillo claro, con un hermoso jardín con un árbol de cerezo y diversos arbustos llenos de flores tanto en la entrada de la casa como por la cerca que rodeaba la casa. La cerca era de ladrillo y metal pues tenía una pequeña pared no muy ancha ni alta de ladrillo sobre la cual se encontraban unas lámparas, de ésta salía la cerca de metal, también tenía un pequeño camino de piedras muy hermoso. La puerta era de madera y a sus lados colgaban unas lindas lámparas, las ventanas eran blancas, también había un bonito ventanal donde parecía ser la sala, debería ser grande pues esta casa era de dos pisos – **es preciosa** – dijo Meiling bajando del auto con una gran sonrisa – **si realmente encantadora y elegante** - dijo Tomoyo sonriendo también bajando del auto. Sakura apagó el motor y salió del auto pero quedando apoyada en su puerta mirando la casa – **¡me encanta!… increíble que sea de protección** – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa._

_Todas estaban muy entretenidas mirando la casa cuando de repente un sonido como de algo quebrándose se escuchó de la casa continua – **¿Qué habrá pasado?** – dijo Sakura curiosa mirando la casa de al lado al igual que sus dos amigas._

_¡AAAALLLLL FFFIIIINNNNN! Jajajaja :P ay! no saben como he estado estos días me ha pasado de todo un poco primero tenia serios problemas con una de las escenas que era la del contraataque de Rubymoon contra los intrusos no podía expresarla bien en la hoja de Word u.u se podría decir que no me llegaba inspiración así que decidí ponerme a leer o a ver algunas películas para ver si de esa manera lograba hacer que mi cerebro comenzara a crear algo, no les ha pasado que cuando están viendo algo de repente su cerebro comienza a funcionar creando escenas geniales, pues a mi me pasa a veces :P además de eso pues también tengo la universidad las semanas han sido horribles sinceramente tengo muchos exámenes u.u y los profesores pareciera que piensan que únicamente ves su clase y no tienes otras 5 materias que atender ¬¬ que desconsiderados… bueno que se hace que todo sea por estudiar y ser alguien en la vida jajaja :P bueno y pero por fin me he dedicado a sacar el fic en los ratitos libres que tenia en la universidad o en cualquier lugar que me encontrara me llevaba un cuaderno reservado para mis historias y pues me ponía a escribir partes de la historia de esa forma pude adelantar algo y cuando tenia alguna investigación que hacer en Internet me metía en un ciber y si terminaba pronto me ponía a transcribirla sucedía lo mismo cuando estaba en mi casa n.n si tenia tiempo la transcribía de esa manera pude acabarla, aunque en realidad tenia pensado que el capitulo avanzara un poco mas y no terminara allí pero… no creo que me esperaran tanto y seria injusto tenerlas mas tiempo esperando si lo podía cortar aquí jajaja además tengo ahora 30 paginas :P y cierta personita se va a morir cuando vea el numero muuuaajajajaja xD pos le tocara porque hasta aquí lo dejo y no lo corto mas, pero les digo que no tengo ni empezado el siguiente capitulo así que me temo que tendrán que esperar por el siguiente porque ando ocupadita n.nU espero que me entiendan la verdad es que no tenia pensado actualizar todavía sin tener algo escrito del 9 capitulo aunque sea la mitad no me gusta actualizar sin tener algo del siguiente capitulo pero, gracias a la insistencia de una persona jajaja ceci-usui__(por cierto me alegro de verdad que te guste mucho la historia n.n estoy muy contenta espero que te guste este capi)__me hizo pensar que seria muy feo seguirlas haciendo esperar así que aquí les paso el siguiente gran capitulo de **"LAS JOYAS DEL ALQUIMISTA – LA VENGANZA"** espero que lo disfruten y les guste, un besote para todas(os) y un fuerte abrazo n.n… ahora a contestar todos los review :D digamos que mi parte favorita pues es la que mas me motiva a seguir **(que por cierto mi primis me esta animando para que suba un fic que tengo de Sailor Moon pero todavía lo ando pensando no se si pueda con dos historias, la universidad y la creatividad :P ya veremos)**_

_Nati-Chan: Hola n.n me alegro que te este gustando la historia, n/n gracias la verdad todavía soy principiante en esto de las historias pero me alegra mucho que pienses eso de mi n.n jajaja si yo me reí mucho con Touya jajaja tiene una gran imaginación el chico : P jajaja… me disculpo por la tardanza de este capi es que he estado algo ocupada pero espero que este te guste igual que los demás n.n, Cuídate mucho un abrazo y suerte. Continúa dejando tus review._

_Irene: Hola n.n me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo n.n espero que este te guste igual y me disculpo por la tardanza… jajaja sip fue un verdadero lió pero ese Kuro se lo merecía n.n además tendrá unas lindas vacaciones en Alaska para que aprenda a como comportarse jajaja xD… n.nU bueno ahora es un poco tarde para contestarte pero jejeje mejor tarde que nunca ¿ne? n.n Feliz navidad y prospero año para ti también, Cuídate mucho un abrazo y suerte. Continúa dejando tus review._

_Marinnechan: Hola n.n me alegro que te guste mucho n.n jajaja bueno te digo que no todo será color de rosa para las parejas n.n tengo pensado hacer algunos cambios pero lo que si te digo es que será un total final feliz, en eso nos parecemos a mi también me encantan los romances -… con Yue pues ahí si que ando medio indecisa veras es que quiero ponerle algo de emoción a la historia y pues Yue junto con Kero están en esos cambios que tengo pensado n.n pero veremos que pasa mas adelante mientras me disculpo por la tardanza y espero que disfrutes de este capitulo n.n Cuídate mucho un abrazo y suerte. Continúa dejando tus review._

_Javiera: Hola n.n me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo, jajaja la verdad yo también me reí un montón cuando lo estaba escribiendo y de las alocadas ideas de Touya al explicarles a Las Joyas jajaja… n/n muchísimas gracias espero no decepcionarte y que te siga gustando mi historia tanto me esforzare n.n no te preocupes con tal que me dejes un review de vez en cuando a mi me alegrara bastante porque estos son los que me animan a continuar con la historia, muy bien te pido disculpas por el retrazo del capitulo pero aquí lo tienes espero que te guste igual que los demás n.n, Cuídate mucho un abrazo y suerte. Continúa dejando tus review._

_Marta: Hola n.n me alegro que te guste el fic n.n no te preocupes haré lo posible por actualizar aunque n.nU me disculpo por la tardanza de este es que andaba algo ocupada con asuntos de la universidad pero bueno aquí te lo dejo espero que te guste mucho igual que los demás n.n, Cuídate mucho un abrazo y suerte. Continúa dejando tus review._

_Tasama: Hola n.n disculpa la tardanza n.n pero tuve algunos inconvenientes pero logre terminar por fin el capitulo 8 aquí te lo dejo para que lo disfrutes espero que te guste mucho n.n, Cuídate mucho un abrazo y suerte. Continúa dejando tus review._


	9. El Final del Ataque

_¡¡Feliz navidad!! me disculpo enormemente por el retraso del capitulo pero tuve unos inconvenientes (la compu u.u y la imaginacion u.u) ademas de que mi editora xD jajaja por asi decirlo tiene un inconveniente y pues no logro leer mi capitulo y darme su visto bueno u.u pero de verdad esta vez queria subirlo, antes de que terminara el año, pues me habia retrasado bastante ya, asi que lo estuve leyendo yo y corregi algunas cositas, pero no estoy segura si esta correcto, ya saben que a veces una misma no se consigue los errores :P jejeje todavia me falta aprender mucho, asi que si ven algun errorcito por alli me avisan para arreglarlo rapidito ¿vale? n.n... _

_quiero dedicarle el cap a dos personitas muy importantes para mi y que considero super amigas mias n.n... a mi linda primis del alma Serenity (serenity-princess_) _y a mi gran amiga y editora Mitcha n.n (recuperate pronto...) espero que les guste a las dos n.n..._

_**Capitulo 9 – El Final del Ataque **_

_Suzuhara se encontraba hablando con uno de los militares frente a la computadora de este, intentando averiguar cual era el problema de la seguridad pues tendría que haber alguno para que Meiling haya podido entrar así de fácil sin que se dieran cuenta – **¿Me estas diciendo que todo esta correcto? **– pregunto Lee molesto, mirando fríamente al militar quien le miro nervioso – **S-si señor, la verdad no he encontrado ningún error en el programa de seguridad **– dijo el militar nervioso tecleando rápidamente – **pues estas en un error, debe haber algo malo revisa bien **– dijo Lee masajeándose la frente intentando conservar la calma. En ese momento salía Keroberos de la oficina de Yue con unas carpetas y llamaba con una seña a la secretaria quien se acerco rápidamente – **si señor Keroberos **– dijo la joven con una sonrisa y un pequeño rubor en las mejillas, a causa de la sonrisa que le dirigía Keroberos y todavía recordando como la ayudo con el otro agente – **preciosa hazme el favor si, lleva esto con el agente Karven y después regálame una de tus sonrisas para que se me ilumine mas el día **– dijo Keroberos con una sonrisa coqueta, pasándole la carpeta mientras la chica se sonrojaba y sonreía tímidamente – **s-si señor ahora mismo **– dijo la joven sonrojada sonriendo tímidamente, mientras tomaba los documentos nerviosamente para alejarse por el pasillo contrario – **que chica tan mona **- dijo Keroberos sonriendo, viendo por donde se iba la joven, pero algo llamo su atención y era una voz muy conocida._

**_Pero señor ya lo revise 5 veces _**– _dijo el militar nervioso - **¡¡Pues revísalo otras 5!! Entendiste o te hago dibujitos **– grito Lee molesto, dándole vuelta a la silla para quedar frente a frente con el militar, la verdad esto le comenzaba a dar una jaqueca terrible – **¡si señor!** – dijo el militar rápidamente dándose vuelta y comenzando a teclear rápidamente, Lee se giro molesto sobre sus talones para dirigirse a su oficina cuando llego uno de sus agentes con un sobre. Keroberos ya se había acercado y tenia una sonrisa divertida al ver la cara de Lee cuando se molestaba, pero se puso serio y curioso al ver llegar al agente con el sobre – **señor Suzuhara. Tengo un mensaje para usted **– dijo el agente llegando hasta él. Suzuhara le miro impaciente – **¿es la respuesta a la petición? **– pregunto Suzuhara con una gran sonrisa, ante esto Keroberos se puso nervioso y serio, no quería que algo pasara que pudiera estropear todo, pues confiaba que Las Joyas encontrarían al culpable y acabaría todo. Suzuhara tomo el sobre y su vista se poso en Keroberos que lo miraba serio – **jajaja el destino da vueltas, vueltas como una ruleta mi querido amigo **– dijo Lee sonriendo contento, si en ese papel decía lo que el pensaba estaría todo resuelto en poco tiempo, y le estarían dando honores con la captura de un traidor, ascendería rápidamente. Keroberos únicamente le siguió mirando serio aunque por dentro quería era poner sus manos en su cuello, pero logro contenerse aunque la espera lo estaba matando, que diría el dichoso papel. Suzuhara dejo de mirarlo y miro el sobre ansioso despacio lo fue abriendo y saco el documento sellado por la JSDF y comenzó a leerlo lentamente. – "**si no me equivoco ese sello es de la JSDF, eso quiere decir que viene de su superior, pero que es tan importante que puede cambiar todo, que rayos esta pensando Lee**"- pensaba Keroberos mientras se quedaba a una distancia prudencial de ellos, pero algo cambio en la sonrisa triunfal que tenia Lee… cosa que sorprendió a Keroberos, puesto que se había puesto serio y sus ojos parecían dos llamaradas, con la cara roja como volcán a punto de explotar. ¡Y exploto! - **pero que rayos es esto¡imposible! **– grito molesto, arrugando la carta con la mano mientras con la otra tomaba el cuello de la camisa del agente – **me puedes decir, que rayos tiene que ver las relaciones con unas malditas delincuentes de alto grado **– grito Lee molesto, tiro sobre su hombro la carta arrugada en una bola de papel y tomo con las dos manos el cuello de la camisa del agente, mirandolo molesto – **son las ordenes directas, no tienes jurisdicción, no te quieren ver ni cerca de Hong Kong, son ordenes de arriba no tengo nada que ver en ellas **– grito el agente molesto, intentando safarse. Lee lo sujeto mas fuerte iba a gritarle unas maldiciones pero llego Keroberos con una sonrisa y lo detuvo – **vamos Lee el chico no tiene la culpa, cálmate, no querrás que te den una detención verdad… aunque no seria mala idea que no estuvieras por aquí algunas horas o quizás días **– dijo Keroberos con una sonrisa divertida, ante estas ultimas palabras Lee reacciono y soltó poco a poco al agente, este se arreglo el traje, le mando una mirada de advertencia a Lee y se marcho, Lee se quedo viendo a Keroberos molesto - **lamentablemente para ti me veras acá por mas tiempo, porque no pienso retirarme hasta que haya cumplido con mi trabajo, así que tu y tus amigas que se preparen **– dijo Lee molesto mirándolo fríamente – **muy bien lo tendré presente, pero recuerda el destino da vueltas y vueltas como una ruleta jajaja ** - Keroberos lo miro con una sonrisa ante la molestia del otro y agrego – **y prepárate a perder porque nosotros pensamos ganar **– dijo Keroberos murmurando pero con una mirada seria y retadora, para luego girarse sobre sus pies – **matta** **ne Lee, tengo cosas que hacer** – dijo Keroberos alzando ligeramente la mano en señal de despedida, alejandose con su sonrisa divertida de siempre – **maldito idiota **– dijo Lee entre dientes, caminando rápidamente a su oficina y tomando rápidamente el teléfono._

_Por todas las instalaciones se podían escuchar los gritos y reclamos del agente Suzuhara. Este se encontraba discutiendo con una persona por teléfono en su oficina, cerca de allí un divertido Keroberos se encontraba hablando con otro agente sobre unos documentos, estaba mas que divertido y contento, claro el saber que no todo lo que ese sujeto tenia en mente le estaba saliendo bien le alegraba un poco en especial sabiendo que a su jefe y gran amigo le tenían bajo vigilancia y encerrado._

**_¿Qué le divierte tanto señor? _**– _pregunto el agente curioso, pues hacia rato que lo veía ido y sonriendo – **¿de verdad quieres saber? **– le vio sonriendo, este asintió – **muy bien, veras el agente Suzuhara lleva como 2 horas metido en su oficina gritando como loco sin conseguir nada y eso mi querido joven es tiempo para nosotros ** - le dijo Keroberos sonriendo alegre, el agente asintió y sonrió alegre – **espero que continué así, pero ¿Por qué gritara tanto? **– dijo el agente mirando curioso la oficina, donde se veía a Lee caminar de un lado a otro moviendo los brazos y haciendo gestos - **y yo que se, mientras pierda tiempo para mi mejor, ahora deja de andar buscando chismes y ponte a trabajar **– le dijo Keroberos con fingido enojo, el agente giro los ojos y se retiro a hacer lo que Keroberos le había pedido, mientras este volvió a mirar la oficina de Lee – **es cierto ¿Por qué será que grita tanto? **– dijo Keroberos curioso, de repente una sonrisa traviesa surco su rostro al ocurrírsele una idea, miro a los lados y encontró lo que buscaba "el teléfono". Rápidamente se acerco al escrito que tenia el teléfono que estaba conectado con el de la oficina donde se encontraba Lee, Keroberos tomo el teléfono y se recostó al escritorio, la joven que allí trabajaba se le quedo viendo extrañada, abrió la boca para decirle algo pero fue interrumpida por Keroberos – **no te preocupes por mi haz como si no estuviera aquí y ve a comprarte un café** – dijo Keroberos con una sonrisa traviesa guiñándole un ojo, mientras presionaba un botón y se ponía a escuchar la conversación, la agente le vio y suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza, pues era evidente que lo que estaba escuchando eran conversaciones ajenas, tomo sus cosas y se levanto de la silla resignada, cuando se disponía a irse Keroberos la detuvo por el brazo – **me podrías traer una soda a mi por favor, gracias lindura **– dijo Keroberos en voz baja tapando la bocina para luego seguir escuchando, la agente le vio molesta y lanzando un resoplido se fue rápidamente. Keroberos se sentó en la silla y se recostó al espaldar mientras se ponia a escuchar la conversación, a medida que pasaba el tiempo su sonrisa se acentuaba mas..._

**_Se lamentara si no me da esa autorización _**– _dijo Lee bastante molesto - **¿me esta amenazando agente Suzuhara? **– grito una voz fuerte y grave. Keroberos afirmo con la cabeza rápidamente con una sonrisa divertida – **claro que no señor **– dijo Lee rápidamente intentando controlar su humor – **entonces que quería decir, una advertencia quizás agente** – dijo el hombre totalmente enfadado, era de esperarse pues el hombre llevaba discutiendo con el varias horas sobre el mismo tema – **me refería a que se pueden escapar unas delincuentes de alto nivel, si lo dejamos así y no demostramos que somos fuertes como para ir hasta el fin del mundo por ellas, no cree que seria una excelente opinión que los medios tengan este concepto de la JSDF… señor** – dijo Lee un poco nervioso sentándose en su escritorio. Keroberos intentaba contener una pequeña risa – **deje que yo me ocupe de lo que puedan pensar los medios, usted ocúpese de su trabajo y no lo quiero ver a usted ni ninguno de la JSDF poniendo un pie en Hong Kong¡esta claro agente Suzuhara! **– dijo el hombre molesto – **pero señor… **- dijo Lee estrepitosamente preparado para renegar pero antes de que comenzara de nuevo el hombre le interrumpió - **¡esta claro agente! O necesita unas vacaciones para que entienda mejor **– dijo el hombre ya perdiendo la paciencia. Keroberos hizo una mueca divertida, porque sabia lo que significaba vacaciones dicho en ese tono "suspensión". El agente Lee estaba muy nervioso ahora y suspiro resignado – **no es necesario señor, esta completamente claro… señor** – dijo el agente Lee derrotado._

_Por el elevador aparecieron tres figuras femeninas vestidas de forma ejecutiva, las tres tenían unas faldas negras por encima de la rodilla, vestían una camisa blanca de botones con los tres de arriba desabrochado dejando ver un poco sus atributos, una chaqueta negra, unos zapatos de tacón negros y adornando su cuello un hermoso dije con la forma de una cabeza de cobra enseñando los colmillos… caminaban tranquilamente y de manera elegante, con una sonrisa prepotente y mirada de superioridad, aunque tenían un gesto molesto en la cara, al ver a Kero en un escritorio se acercaron a paso decidido._

**_Keroberos tenemos que hablar_** – _dijo Rika mirándolo ofendida y molesta, Keroberos giro su silla y la vio con una sonrisa presionando otra vez el botón y colgando el teléfono – **hola chicas ¿Cómo están? Yo muy bien gracias y ustedes **– dijo Keroberos con una sonrisa, recostándose mas al respaldo – **déjate de tonterías **– dijo Naoko con los brazos cruzados – **en que les puedo servir preciosas **– dijo Keroberos con una sonrisa. En ese momento entro un agente a la oficina que se encontraba Lee y se pudo escuchar parte de la conversación que tenia, al parecer al terminar la conversación llamo inmediatamente a una segunda persona buscando una salida._

**_¿Qué quieres decir con que no tengo jurisdicción? _**– _dijo Suzuhara muy molesto – **no me interesan las relaciones que podamos tener o no con ese país, yo lo que quiero es atrapar a unas criminales **– dijo Suzuhara molesto – **me debes el favor, recuerdas cuando te saque de aquel problema… no me importa como lo hagas, el asunto es que me consiguas esa autorización – **dijo Lee golpeando la mesa molesto ­– **no quiero que lo intentes, sino que lo hagas… yo espero…- **dijo Lee mientras golpeaba impaciente la mesa con los dedos. El agente dejo unos documentos en el escritorio y se quedo de pie esperando que los revisara Lee – **como que no puedes… no me hagas esto, necesito esa autorización… escucha, intenta nuevamente por favor **– dijo Lee colgando el teléfono, la oficina quedo en silencio un momento **- ¡¡JODER!! **– grito Lee lanzando el teléfono contra la pared, al girarse vio al agente que le veia asombrado – **tú ¿Qué rayos quieres? – **dijo Lee fulminandolo con la mirada, ante la mirada amenazante que le lanzaba Lee, el agente le señalo nervioso los papeles – **¡¡que no ves que estoy ocupado, fuera de mi vista!!** – grito Lee e inmediatamente el agente tomo los papeles y salio sin pensarlo dos veces de la oficina, dejando a Lee como león enjaulado, dando vueltas por toda la oficina molesto y dispuesto a comerse a quien se le pusiera en frente._

**_Pero que le sucede a ese sujeto _**– _dijo Naoko viendo la puerta de la oficina donde se encontraba Lee – **si ¿Quién es el?** – dijo Chiharu curiosa, recostándose al escritorio al lado de Keroberos – **eso no viene al caso¿quiero saber porque nos detuvieron y nos tuvieron 1 hora chequeando nuestras identificaciones como agentes de la organización? Además ¿Qué hacen estos militares aquí? **– pregunto Rika mirando alrededor, a los militares armados y cruzándose de brazos para ver molesta a Keroberos – **una pregunta a la vez chicas, verán aquel lunático de allá es el agente Suzuhara, Lee de la JSDF… y esta totalmente molesto porque no le quieren dar jurisdicción en Hong Kong… la razón que las detuvieran y la presencia de militares armados aquí no es mas que otra, que estamos bajo un bloqueo **– dijo Keroberos tranquilamente y sonriendo. El Trío Cobra le vio sorprendidas, si habían escuchado bien estaban en un bloqueo pero esa medida solo se usaba cuando ocurría algo de vital importancia y prioridad, pero ¿Por qué razón el bloqueo era hacia ellos si ellos eran los que trabajaban para el gobierno¿Qué tenia que ver la JSDF en todo esto¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?. Mientras un monton de preguntas sin respuestas aparecian en la cabeza de las chicas, Keroberos sonriendo como siempre, se levanto de la silla y comenzo a caminar en dirección a la oficina de Lee, cuando el Trío Cobra despertó del trance y le siguieron rápidamente – **espera un momento… ¿Cómo así que bloqueo? **– dijo Naoko confundida, Keroberos se detuvo y espero a que ellas le alcanzaran - **¿Qué ha ocurrido mientras no estábamos? **– dijo Chiharu sorprendida por la información - **¿Dónde esta el Alquimista? **– dijo Rika preocupada. Keroberos suspiro y después de un momento hablo – **verán al Alquimista se le esta acusando injustamente de traición…** - ante esto el Trío Cobra se sorprendió mas de la cuenta, estaban como en shock iban a decir algo pero Keroberos no las dejo, pues continuo hablando – **por lo lógico no es cierto, en estos momentos lo tienen bajo vigilancia en su casa no puede salir, ni recibir visitas, por lo cual llego la JSDF y los militares a ponernos en un bloqueo hasta que se resuelva el problema, ante esto Las Joyas se escaparon de la base para salir a investigar lo que esta ocurriendo, y es por eso que el agente Lee se encuentra molesto, porque se le escaparon mientras el estaba controlando todo…** - ante la mención de Las Joyas las chicas fruncieron el seño molestas, claro donde estaba la palabra problemas el nombre de ellas siempre estaba escrito al lado – **claro que estas se escaparon por orden de el Alquimista… ahora quisiera que por favor se quedaran tranquilas y no hicieran nada tonto, nos vemos después tengo que trabajar **– dijo Keroberos sonriendo y siguiendo su camino hasta la oficina de Lee, el Trío Cobra se le quedo viendo todavía con todo dándoles vuelta en la cabeza, no se dieron cuenta cuando Eichi se les acerco por detrás._

**_Vaya pero si es el Trío Cobra _**– _dijo Eichi con una sonrisa amable. Característica de el cuando esta de buen humor. Las chicas se sobresaltaron un poco y se dieron vuelta rápidamente encontrándose con el, la única que lo reconoció bien fue Rika pues las demás nunca habían cruzado mas de dos palabras con el, por lo que no recordaban bien quien era – **nos sorprendió agente Arishima **– dijo Rika seria pero educadamente, las otras dos se le quedaron viendo curiosas pero al ver que Rika le reconocía simplemente le siguieron el hilo para no ser maleducadas – **cuanto lo siento no fue mi intención, pero las vi aquí y quise saber como les había ido en la misión que se les había asignado, como verán tenemos unos pequeños inconvenientes y tengo que verificar a los agentes que llegan, el estado y el resultado de la misión que se les asigno **– dijo Eichi con una sonrisa – **nos fue bien la misión, fue completada con éxito, como siempre **– dijo Chiharu con una sonrisa de superioridad al igual que sus amigas – **no hubo ninguna lesión grave a excepción de algunos rasguños y heridas leves, que hemos atendido nosotras antes de venir acá **– dijo Naoko sonriendo pedantemente – **perfecto, perfecto, de todas formas quisiera que pasaran a la enfermería, no podemos permitirnos que ustedes tengan alguna lesión ahora, son el mejor equipo que tenemos en estos momentos **– dijo Eichi sonriendo anotando rápidamente unas cosas en la carpeta que tenia en las manos, ante estas palabras el Trío Cobra se sintió importante por lo que sonreían triunfales y superiores – **por supuesto, allá iremos enseguida** – dijo Chiharu sonriendo y con un aden rápido se retiro el pelo que le caía sobre el hombro – **muy bien, entonces las veré mas tarde… hasta luego **– dijo Eichi sonriendo para luego irse por un pasillo… el Trío Cobra le vio alejarse, Naoko y Chiharu sonrientes les había agradado el hombre - **¿Cómo se llama? **– dijo Naoko curiosa con una sonrisa al igual que Chiharu, miraban a Rika quien se había mantenido extrañamente seria los últimos minutos y en silencio - **Arishima, Eichi** – dijo Rika seria con cara pensativa - **me agrada a ti no, quizás lo podamos invitar a bailar un poco después del trabajo** – dijo Chiharu sonriendo coqueta – **si buena idea, me parece guapo **– dijo Naoko sonriendo, luego las dos se rieron divertidas - **silencio niñas, estoy pensando **– dijo Rika seria con cara pensativa, recorriendo el escritorio lentamente mientras rozaba levemente este - **¿en que? **– dijeron las dos al unísono curiosas, siguiéndola con la mirada - **¿si nos conviene? **– dijo Rika con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se sentaba en la silla con las piernas cruzadas y apoyando la cabeza en su mano derecha. Las otras dos se le quedaron mirando extrañadas pensado que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza en ese momento a su compañera y amiga, y a que se refería exactamente._

_**------------000000000------------000000000------------**_

_En la base de Rubymoon_

_Por todos los pasillos de la base se podían escuchar los continuos disparos y las explosiones acompañados de algunos gritos de dolor, estos hacían eco en las reforzadas paredes recorriendo los corredores y perdiéndose entre ellos… a una gran distancia de donde se llevaba a acabo la batalla, se encontraba una mujer alta, muy guapa de curvas proporcionadas, con una brillante cabellera rojiza que le llegaba a la cintura, su rostro a menudo mostraba una linda sonrisa, que con su alegría y gran risa iluminaba las habitaciones en donde entraba, además de que a pesar de su personalidad bromista y alegre era respetada por todos los que la rodeaban, pero en estos momentos en su rostro no había señal de alegría o broma alguna, sino que estaba seria y pensativa mientras observaba desde atrás de unos agentes las pantallas por las cuales transmitían las imágenes de lo que sucedía en esos momentos en la batalla – **comandante, el enemigo ha sido llevado al sector I por los equipos Azul, Rojo y lo que queda del equipo Blanco** – dijo uno de los agentes que se encontraba al frente de ella – **muy bien… detuvimos su avance… denme el reporte de daños hasta el momento** – dijo Nakuru seria mirando a los monitores, rápidamente los agentes comenzaron a teclear haciendo un rápido escanneo de todo – **algunas de las cámaras de seguridad continúan funcionando las de los pasillos A-11 al G – 24, comandante** – dijo una Agente (1) girándose en su silla seria terminando de teclear, Nakuru asintió – **Hemos perdido comunicación con los cuadrantes V y IV por causa de las explosiones, comandante** – dijo un Agente (2) que se encontraba a su izquierda volteándose en su silla – **intenta restablecer la comunicación **– dijo Nakuru seria, el agente asintió y volvió a comenzar a teclear rápidamente, después ella se giro a uno de los agentes que se encontraba a la derecha de la primera – **se han reportado bajas en el equipo Azul pero las de los enemigos todavía son mayores, los sectores I y II han tenido daños en la estructura…**- dijo el agente (3) terminando de teclear y girándose para verla, Nakuru suspiro después de un momento y volvió a observar los monitores – **muy bien… no es tan grave… continúen manteniendo comunicación con los tres equipos, quiero estar al tanto de lo que sucede, además de que continúen vigilando los pasos de los enemigos no podemos perderlos de vista -** dijo Nakuru seria comenzando a dar las ordenes, inmediatamente todos los agentes comenzaron a trabajar en ello - **¡Comandante hemos podido restablecer la comunicación en uno de los cuadrantes, el jefe de personal nos comunica que pueden escuchar cerca de ellos los ruidos de la batalla, dice que ya están listos para entrar en acción en cuanto usted lo ordene!** – dijo el agente (2) girándose hacia ella mientras presionaba contra su oído el comunicador – **negativo… no podemos arriesgar las vidas de mas personas por una situación como esta, con los tres equipos será suficiente, diles que evacuen a áreas seguras todo el personal indispensable…**- dijo Nakuru seria y de inmediato el agente girándose de nuevo en su silla comenzó a transmitir la orden… Nakuru levanto la vista a los monitores – "**después de todo estamos prácticamente atrapados, ellos ocupan una de las vías de escape y comenzar a salir rápidamente de la base podría ser arriesgado, se darían cuenta cuando vean muchas personas saliendo… no seria una buena idea, puesto que no se como es la situación afuera"** – pensó Nakuru elevando un poco mas la mirada hasta el techo en sus ojos se vio un rastro de preocupación que desapareció al escuchar una voz conocida._

**_No crees que estas confiando demasiado en esos tres equipos, deberías dejar que los demás entren en la batalla_** – _dijo Spinel serio como siempre, apareciendo desde atrás de ella – **para ganar una batalla debes tener confianza en tu equipo, sino la tienes perderás fácilmente** – dijo Nakuru viéndolo por encima del hombro, Spinel se acerco un poco mas a ella con una pequeña sonrisa y se coloco a su lado – **tienes razón… además esos chicos son realmente buenos, podemos confiar 100 en ellos** – dijo Spinel observando los monitores, Nakuru sonrió por un instante luego se acerco a un agente – **Conejo… intenta interceptar la comunicación del enemigo, quiero saber que es lo que planean** – dijo Nakuru cruzándose de brazos – **será un poco difícil pero no imposible, lo intentare comandante** – dijo Conejo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras tecleaba rápidamente en su computadora, este tenia unas gruesas gafas de aumento que hacían ver sus ojos mas grandes de lo que eran en realidad, además de tener unos aparatos en la boca pues dos de sus dientes sobresalían de esta **(por que será que le llaman conejo xD todavía para mi es un misterio jajaja)** – **perfecto…** - dijo Nakuru con una mirada decidida, mientras su cerebro trabajaba a mil intentando pensar en el siguiente paso que ellos podrían dar, cuando de repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos - **¡comandante hemos perdido la señal de la cámara del pasillo G-12! y los sensores de movimiento han sido activados, alguien esta cruzándolo **- dijo la agente (1) seria girándose a verla – "**intentan llegar hasta acá…" cierren las compuertas del pasillo G-11 e inyecten la baquelita en el** – dijo Nakuru seria acercándose a una de las computadoras… tecleo rápidamente algunas cosas y en la pantalla apareció un mapa detallado de la base subterránea, luego de eso comenzó a introducirle los datos de la pelea, los lugares donde habían daño, y los agujeros por donde habían entrado los enemigos, al terminar se le quedo observando pensativa por unos instantes . Las compuertas del pasillo G-11 se cerraron rápidamente mientras los mercenarios corrían para pasar el pasillo, pero se detuvieron de pronto al ver como las compuertas se cerraban y eran reforzadas por un protección – **mierda nos han detectado** – dijo uno de los mercenarios (1) dando un golpe molesto a la puerta – **hay que abrir la compuerta** **rápido, no importa si tenemos que hacerle un agujero en medio** – dijo el mercenarios (2) y rápidamente de las mochilas comenzaron a sacar el equipo que les ayudaria a atravesar las compuertas. _

**_Lo que quieren al parecer es llegar a como de lugar hasta aquí, así que se lo haremos un poco mas difícil…_** _- Nakuru suspiro y alzo la vista a los agentes que la miraban expectantes esperando las ordenes - **activen las paredes reforzadas alrededor de todo el centro de mando, incluyendo el sector III "de esa manera solo podrán pasar por esa puerta" a excepción del pasillo B-10 , llenen con baquelita los demás pasillos** – dijo Nakuru con una mano en su cintura y una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro – **un pico de botella comandante? Inteligente sin duda alguna de deja asombrado** – dijo Spinel sonriendo, acercándose al mapa que ahora estaba procesando los datos que habían pedido – **gracias, y si en efecto un pico de botella, de esa manera los llevaremos a un solo sitio, ese pasillo es del sector II donde están los chicos la puerta que esta detrás comunica con el sector III y por consecuencia con la puerta principal del centro de mando** – Nakuru señalo con un pequeño gesto de la cabeza la enorme puerta del centro de mando – **les obligaremos buscar ese pasillo y quererlo atravesar, de esa manera se concentraran allí, Dark esta a punto de llegar junto a su equipo no habrá problema si saben como moverse todos ellos** – dijo Nakuru con una pequeña sonrisa mientras escucha los elogios de Spinel._

**_¡No puede ser!_** – _dijo el mercenario (3) levantándose, mientras comenzaba a maldecir por lo bajo observando el agujero que habían echo y por donde se podía ver la baquelita que lo bloqueaba – **¿Qué sucede?** – dijo el mercenario (2) acercándose acompañado de sus otros dos compañeros, pues estaban vigilando la compuerta del pasillo mientras los otros dos abrían el agujero - **¡es baquelita! **– gruño el mercenario (1) – **no podemos atravesarla fácilmente con lo que tenemos aquí, nos tardaría horas llegar al otro extremo del pasillo** – añadió molesto mientras tiraba al suelo la herramienta – **comandante han abierto un agujero en la compuerta que da al pasillo G-11 **– dijo el agente (3) observando la señal parpadeante en su monitor – **jajaja y ahora ¿que van a hacer?** - Nakuru sonrió divertida – **intenta usar los explosivos que tenemos aquí** – dijo el mercenario (4) pasándole varios paquetes de explosivos que iban amontonando en el agujero que habían echo – **todavía continúan en el pasillo comandante** – dijo el agente (2) observando la señal que daba el detector de movimiento de dicho pasillo – **Mmmm** **no me gusta eso… hay que llevarlos de regreso, inyecten baquelita en ese pasillo también** – dijo Nakuru seria, los agentes asintieron y comenzaron a teclear – **¡Oh rayos! Olvida los explosivos hay que salir de aquí **– dijo el mercenario (1) rápidamente levantándose y comenzando a correr junto a sus amigos, olvidando todo el equipo que habían dejado, al pasar observando como se iba inyectando la baquelita en el pasillo y al ver las compuertas comenzar a cerrarse apresuraron el paso, lograron salir a excepción del mercenario (3) pues la baquelita le había atrapado una de las piernas y quedo atrapado dentro del pasillo – **¡Michel¡Estúpida agencia!** – gruño el mercenario (5) pateando la compuerta molesto – **cálmate hay que informar de esto** – dijo el mercenario (2) molesto tomando el radio y comenzando a informar de lo sucedido – **dicen que regresemos de inmediato, que al parecer las demás compuertas han sido selladas de igual modo, solo un pasillo al parecer queda limpio es donde están los demás, tenemos solo esa oportunidad de llegar al objetivo y terminar con esto de una vez… ¡vamos!** – dijo el mercenario (2) serio apagando la radio y comenzando a correr seguido de sus otros compañeros… se dirigían hacia la batalla que se llevaba a acabo en los sectores I y II – **perfecto… ya los tendremos donde queremos **– dijo Nakuru con una pequeña sonrisa._

**_¿Conejo lograste interceptar la comunicación?_** – _dijo Spinel girándose a ver al chico que en este momento jugaba con un lápiz entre sus dedos mientras terminaba de teclear algunas cosas y levanto la vista a el con una sonrisa – **en efecto subcomandante, he logrado interceptarla pero tenemos una pequeña interferencia** – dijo Conejo dejando a un lado el lápiz – **esta bien… colócala en el altavoz** – dijo Spinel mirándolo, Conejo asintió y comenzó a teclear – **¡todo el mundo en silencio!** – dijo Spinel recorriendo el centro con la vista rápidamente, Nakuru se había acercado a conejo y los demás agentes lo miraban en silencio absoluto… conejo miro a Nakuru la cual asintió y enseguida presiono enter dejando que se escuchara la comunicación - **¡Aquí hay baquelita no podemos pasar!... ¡Aquí también demonios!... ¡Todo esta bloqueado jefe!... ¡Vuelvan aquí puedo ver un pasillo que no esta bloqueado si nos quitamos de encima a estos hombres podremos atravesarlo hasta llegar al objetivo!... entendido jefe… cambio y fuera **– después de un momento de silencio, cuando Conejo iba a cortar la comunicación… se vio interrumpido por la voz de uno de los mercenarios que parecía agitado y a la ves molesto - **¡Jefe los ratones han dejado la madriguera!¡repito los ratones han dejado la madriguera!... ¡Como rayos sucedió esto! … Lo siento jefe se nos escaparon… ¡Grrr intenten localizarlas¡A todo el equipo salgamos de aquí ahora, aborten la misión¡Aborten la misión!... Entendido** – se escucho la afirmación grupal de muchos hombres y la comunicación se corto, Spinel le dio una señal a conejo para que la cortara también y este tecleo unas cosas terminando la comunicación – **Tsk, ya se dieron cuenta que no están aquí** – dijo Nakuru seria pasándose una mano por el cabello – **¿comandante cree usted que las hayan atrapado? **– dijo Spinel acercándose a ella serio pero en los ojos se podía ver un rastro de preocupación – **en lo absoluto, esas chicas pueden ser entrometidas, curiosas, fastidiosas, irresponsables, falta de respeto a la autoridad, engañosas, malcriadas** – Nakuru a medida que hablaba arrugaba mas el ceño mientras recordaba diversas cosas que habían pasado entre ellas y Las Joyas, pero sus recuerdos fueron interrumpido por Spinel quien había echo un fuerte ruido con la garganta, ella miro disimuladamente alrededor dándose cuenta que todos los que estaban cerca la miraban extrañados e inmediatamente se ruborizo un poco – **ejem** **cof cof pero a pesar de todo eso son difíciles de capturar… "además no estaré completamente segura de que las capturaron hasta que no nos comuniquemos con ellas después de esto… así que queda la pequeña opción de que se les hayan escapado…" El Alquimista las entreno bien hay que reconocérselo** – dijo Nakuru dándole una pequeña sonrisa – **comandante continúan las bajas en los equipos ¿que haremos¿Los dejamos marchar?** – dijo el agente (3) girándose a verla serio, ella estaba seria con la cara pensativa y cruzada de brazos observando los monitores – **negativo, comuníquense con los equipos Azul, Rojo y Blanco díganles que el enemigo esta pensando en retirarse, que no les permitan escapar hay que retenerlos aquí…**- dijo Spinel serio mirándolo para luego dirigir la mirada a los monitores – **entendido subcomandante** – dijo el agente (3) comenzando a transmitirle la orden a los equipos con la ayuda de los otros dos agentes, mientras los demás tecleaban ayudando a los agentes que peleaban en lo mas posible y siguiendo a los mercenarios a cada paso que daban._

**_Entendido, cambio y fuera_** – _dijeron Shaoran, Eriol, Luck y Touya al unísono después de escuchar la información._

**_Escuchen hay que acabarlos aquí, no los dejen salir de la base_** – _grito Shaoran serio mirando alrededor – **Lobo ¡cuidado!** – grito un agente que se deshacía de uno de los mercenarios que le ataca. En un descuido de Shaoran al dar la información a su equipo no se percato que venia por detrás un sujeto con unos cuchillos, este le lanzo uno logrando lastimarlo, pues Shaoran no se movió lo suficiente rápido después de escuchar la advertencia de su amigo, el cuchillo se le enterró en el brazo, cuando intento recobrarse y disparar el sujeto le dio una patada al arma logrando quitársela de las manos y rápidamente sacando otro puñal le iba a atacar. A lo lejos se escucho un disparo sordo que quedo camuflajeado por la pelea en que estaba envuelto – **Rayos…** – murmuro Shaoran apartando la vista por un instante, pero al no sentir ningún dolor además del que tenia en el brazo volvió la vista al frente rápidamente, encontrando a su atacante en completo silencio con los ojos desorbitados y un pequeño agujero en medio de las cejas este cayo estrepitosamente al suelo, miro un poco mas allá del sujeto logrando ver la silueta de la persona que lo había salvado – **Touya…** - murmuro molesto, mirando a los ojos al hombre que se hallaba con el arma extendida y lo miraba a los ojos, donde irradiaba la misma molestia que sentía el, dirigió su atención al cuchillo que tenia enterrado en el brazo, respiro profundo y lo saco rápidamente ahogando un pequeño gemido de dolor, dejo el cuchillo a un lado y reviso la herida… Touya se le acerco – **no es hora de descansar mocoso, arriba **– dijo Touya molesto, echándole una mirada rápida para comprobar su estado y luego volviendo a fijar su vista en sus ojos y dándole una sonrisa burlona, Shaoran se tenso por un momento, rasgo un poco de tela de su camisa y se la amarro fuertemente sobre la herida, luego elevo su mirada irritada hacia Touya – **no estoy descansando y no esperes que te de las gracias** – dijo Shaoran molesto, tomando un arma del suelo y comprobando que estaba cargada, luego se levanto y se le quedo mirando irritado al igual que Touya – **¿Quién te dijo que las quería? Solo te he salvado por mi hermana, a mi me importa poco que te pase sinceramente** – dijo Touya serio mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba hasta otro punto, mientras caminaba disparaba continuamente a todo enemigo que viera moviéndose a su alrededor, evitando también las balas y los enemigos que se le venían encima – **ustedes, vayan por aquel lado y eviten que se vayan los menos posibles **– dijo Touya serio a su equipo, en eso le llego un mercenario que se le acercaba corriendo y Touya le apunto con su arma, pero escucho como por el otro lado llegaba otro y lo querían acorralar en eso saco de su chaqueta otra arma y con esta le apunto al otro y disparo al mismo tiempo dándole a uno en el pecho y al otro en el estomago… el equipo Azul se dividió en varias partes integrándose en la batalla y ayudando a disminuir el número que había en ese momento ahí._

_**------------000000000------------000000000------------**_

_En otra parte de la batalla…_

**_Si, ahora mismo lo saco de aquí entendido, cambio y fuera_** – _dijo uno de los mercenarios rápidamente se guardo su radio y se acerco con cuidado para no resultar herido hacia su otro compañero, que llevaba una banda roja en el brazo derecho, que demostraba que era el capitán – **¡Jefe!** – grito llamando su atención mientras llegaba junto a él - **¿Qué quieres?** – dijo el jefe de los mercenarios serio mientras agachado apuntaba a Eriol en la cabeza con su arma y buscaba el momento preciso para disparar – **como ya sabe los ratones dejaron la madriguera, tenemos que sacarlo de aquí primero** – dijo el mercenario serio tomándolo del brazo para que le prestara toda su atención – **todavía me pregunto como rayos fue que se le escaparon a Ben** – dijo el jefe de los mercenarios soltándose de su agarre y levantando de nuevo el arma para volver a apuntar a Eriol – **luego lo averiguas, tenemos que sacarte de aquí ahora** – dijo el mercenario molesto volviéndolo a jalar – **te importaría dejarme en paz… intento hacer un excelente tiro** – dijo el jefe de los mercenarios molesto, apartando de vista a Eriol para mirar molesto a su compañero, cuando de repente logra vislumbrar entre el humo y las luces intermitentes del lugar un punto rojo que le recorría el rostro a su compañero y se detenía en su sien, giro lentamente la cabeza recorriendo con la vista el lugar hasta dar con un agente de cabellos castaños mirándolo fijamente con una mirada penetrante y decidida mientras sostenía su arma con la cual apuntaba a la cabeza de su compañero – **Mierda… **- murmuro el jefe de los mercenarios molesto a lo que Shaoran le dio una pequeña sonrisa… ante la mirada interrogante de su compañero fue bajando el arma observando a Shaoran quien lo miraba ahora sin ninguna sonrisa en su rostro todavía con el arma apuntándole a su compañero, cuando de repente se acerco a el un mercenario de la nada con la intención de golpearle, Shaoran reacciono rápido esquivando el golpe y devolviéndoselo con el arma dándole en la cara con el mango d esta dejándolo inconsciente en el piso rápidamente volvió a apuntar a donde estaban los otros dos y nos los encontró – **Rayos… Clow, Fénix intenten buscar a un sujeto con una banda roja en el brazo derecho** – dijo Shaoran por el transmisor mientras se movía entre los agentes y mataba a unos cuantos en su recorrido – **Sabes estoy ocupado en algunas cosas** – dijo Eriol serio quitándose de encima a un mercenario con el que llevaba peleando largo rato e iba perdiendo hasta hace poco pues sentía la sensación de peligro que lo desconcertaba… pero después de unos instantes esta desapareció dejándole ver una abertura por la cual poder atacar al sujeto y quitárselo de encima – **si te interesa tanto debiste pedirle su teléfono… amigo estas perdiendo el toque** – dijo Luck serio pero en un tono divertido mientras le disparaba a un mercenario que atacaba a un compañero suyo en el pecho – **muy gracioso… no lo ven **– dijo Shaoran serio deteniéndose y mirando alrededor pero esta vez mas precavido – **ya lo veo, esta acompañado por otro sujeto, pasando al sector I…**- dijo Eriol serio observando atravesar las compuertas rápidamente a los dos sujetos – **muy bien… pueden ver a donde van** – dijo Shaoran mientras le disparaba a un mercenario que se metía en su camino y rápidamente pasaba entre los agentes que estaban peleando y se cruzaba con Eriol – **creo que es el líder** – dijo Shaoran rápidamente tomo otra arma del suelo y se fue detrás de los mercenarios seguido de Eriol – **ya lo vi… esta hablando con unos sujetos… rayos ya déjame en paz **– Luck daba un salto hacia atrás para evitar una patada y luego embestía contra su atacante dándole con la rodilla en el estomago y terminándolo con una patada voladora dirigida a la cara de este, se giro a su derecha dispuesto a disparar pues escucho a alguien llegar de ese lado pero se detuvo antes de disparar pues vio que eran sus dos amigos, Shaoran molesto le tomo el arma y se la bajo de golpe mientras Eriol le sonreía tranquilo – **lo siento… como les iba diciendo, esta hablando con otro sujeto y ahora se dirigen tal parece a los agujeros que hicieron para entrar** – dijo Luck serio pasando a los demás agentes y disparando a cual enemigo se pusiera en su camino mientras Shaoran le informaba de sus sospechas a Touya._

**_¿Qué sucedió porque estas molesto?_** – _dijo el mercenario intrigado mientras se conectaba el arnés del cinturón – **ya deja de hacer preguntas tontas no eres un crió, querías que saliera ¿no? **– dijo el jefe de los mercenarios molesto conectando el arnés y accionando el dispositivo para subir rápidamente por el agujero hasta la superficie – **que gruñon eres…** – dijo el mercenario molesto después de verlo ascender, se agacho al escuchar los disparos y rápidamente acciono el dispositivo para subir también por el agujero, escucho unos disparos cerca de ellos pero no lograron alcanzarlos – **¡rayos los perdimos!** – dijo Shaoran molesto, disparando a los mercenarios que se agrupaban para salir rápidamente por el agujero, ellos tres se encontraban en las compuertas que daban al sector I pues no podían salir ya que los mercenarios estaban muy precavidos, tal parece que desde que recibieron la orden había dejado atrás a los que estaban mas heridos y los demás habían ido a evacuar el lugar rápidamente, a los pocos momentos se les unió Touya – **¿Qué esta pasando?** – dijo Touya agachándose rápidamente detrás de la compuerta y disparando también – **están escapando… los que están allá **– Eriol señalo con la cabeza el corredor donde se veían a los agentes pelear con los mercenarios – **son simple distracción, están dándoles tiempo a estos para salir** – termino diciendo Eriol molesto mientras disparaba - **¡Cúbranse es una bomba de humo!** – dijo Luck tapándose la cara al instante que lanzaban la bomba sus amigos hicieron lo mismo… los mercenarios aprovecharon el momento para continuar subiendo mas y mas rápido intentando evacuar completamente, ya solo quedaban unos cuantos, al ver que el humo se despejaba los cuatro agentes decidieron salir y acabar con los que quedaban… - **uno, dos, tres… ¡ahora!** – dijo Touya quien salio rápidamente disparando a lo que se moviera seguido de los otros tres, quienes lograron dispararles a los distraídos mercenarios que se confiaron en que no saldrían hasta que el humo se acabara… les dieron a los que esperaban su turno y a los que estaban montándose, después cuando el humo se disperso se fueron acercando rápidamente al agujero, se hicieron una señal para disparar en conjunto, cuando se asomaron vieron que algo caía y sellaban la salida del agujero del otro lado - **¡Corran!** – dijo Luck dando la vuelta rápidamente seguido de su amigos, que intentaban llegar lo mas rápido posible hasta la puerta, escucharon como la pequeña figura ovalada caia al suelo solo quedaban segundos… los chicos saltaron hacia las compuertas justo en el momento en que la bomba estallo, la fuerza de la onda de choque los empujo fuertemente hasta terminarlos de meter en el pasillo, en un esfuerzo Touya se giro un poco para que justo al pasar por las compuertas lograr presionar el botón y estas se cerraran completamente, salvandolos de la explosion, logrando ver los últimos momentos como el fuego se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ellos. _

_Los chicos salieron expulsados por la onda de impacto, Luck amortiguo un poco su caída pues se llevo consigo unos mercenarios que peleaban con unos agentes, al golpearlos los tumbo en el suelo con el encima aunque eso no evito que se golpeara fuertemente la cabeza contra el suelo, Eriol golpeo a uno de los agentes en la caida y rodo por el suelo, Shaoran cayo fuertemente de espaldas contra el suelo y fue arrastrado por este, mientras que Touya por el giro que había dado para lograr cerrar las compuertas se lastimo una de las muñecas y golpeo fuertemente contra la pared y cayo al piso. _

_**------------000000000------------000000000------------**_

_En la superficie…_

**_Jaja_** **_les deje un regalito a esos agentes_** – _dijo uno de los mercenarios sonriendo divertido, lejos de la entrada cerca de uno de los camiones se encontraba observando el imponente edificio el jefe de los mercenarios – **sabes que eres realmente molesto nii-sama** – dijo el mercenario que anteriormente lo había ido a buscar – **y tu un inoportuno… ¿Qué hacías allá abajo Alphonse? Te dije que no irías en el equipo porque era peligroso** – dijo el jefe de los mercenarios viéndolo molesto – **yo también quería ayudar en la misión, además ya no soy un niño se cuidarme bien solo, ya tengo edad para poder ayudarlos a ustedes en las misiones** – dijo Alphonse con el ceño fruncido cruzándose de brazos. Desde hacia tiempo quería tener los 21 años así podría acompañar a su amigos a las misiones que les encomendaran, su hermano y el quedaron huérfanos desde pequeños su madre había muerto al nacer él y su padre era el líder de ese grupo de mercenarios, siempre dijo que era el trabajo familiar que pasaba de generación en generación, su padrino también estaba en eso, ellos los terminaron criando junto con los demás del equipo pero su hermano nunca dejo que el participara en alguna misión alegando que era muy pequeño, claro que el siempre practicaba a pesar de que su hermano dijera lo contrario, sabia que su hermano no deseaba que él tuviera esas manos manchadas de las que tanto hablaba cuando se ponía a beber, pero a él no le importaba en lo absoluto, su abuelo siempre le contaba esas historias sangrientas no aptas para niños como las llamo su hermano una vez, y su papa siempre le hablaba también de las misiones que tuvo, así que estaba acostumbrado por así decirlo y ansiaba poder demostrar que podía hacer las mismas cosas que su hermano, desde que murió su padre por causa de una bala que no pudieron sacársela su hermano había tomado el liderazgo y siempre salía victorioso de las misiones, él lo veía como un superhéroe, siempre quiso ser como él desde pequeño, desde la muerte de su madre cambio mucho a diferencia de él este nunca lloro, nunca se mostró mas tímido, ni tampoco intimidado, su padre había influido mucho en ello pues era muy estricto les exigía la obediencia completa a cualquier orden que diera, pues su trabajo era peligroso también aprendierón la lealtad, el compañerismo, la amistad… su hermano cambio mucho para ser él quien cumpliera con todas las exigencias y a él lo dejaran continuar una niñez un poco mas normal con todas sus travesuras e ilusiones… por eso ansiaba llegar a ser mayor, para poder ayudar a su hermano, para poder demostrarle que él también era capaz igual que él de seguir el trabajo familiar - **¿y porque estas tan molesto Edward?** – termino de añadir Alphonse alzando una ceja – "**¿Quién rayos era ese chico? Ya nos veremos otra vez y no se me escapara" no te importa, no debiste venir era peligroso y yo diré cuando eres lo suficiente grande para venir enano** – dijo Edward con una sonrisa burlona mientras le daba un leve toque en la frente a Alphonse quien lo miraba molesto, se giro y camino rápidamente a uno de los hombres – **da la señal a los de adentro, nos vamos ahora** – dijo Edward mirando a uno de los hombres este asintió y corrió a dentro del edificio para informar de la retirada – **ustedes, rápido recojan nos marchamos de inmediato** – termino diciendo serio a los demas hombres, mientras rápidamente recogía su equipo al igual que su hermano y se encaminaba a uno de los camiones._

**_Chicos acaben ya de una vez, nos vamos_** – _dijo un mercenario asomándose rápidamente por la puerta para luego salir – **muy bien ya escucharon, acabemos aquí** – dijo uno de los mercenarios (7) apuntando con el arma a la recepcionista, quien le miro seria pero en sus ojos había un rastro de pánico y terror al igual que en las demás personas, a pesar de que todos les veían serios y algunos molestos en la gran mayoría se podía ver el terror en los ojos - **al fin, yo pensé que nunca terminaríamos el trabajo **– dijo el mercenario (8) con una sonrisa apuntando a unos hombres que se encontraban contra la pared, sus otros compañeros también sonrieron y levantaron sus armas, sin aviso alguno comenzaron a dispararles, pero de estas armas en vez de salir las balas lo que salían eran unos dardos, estos al entrar en contacto con el dardo inmediatamente caían al suelo con un golpe seco, uno a uno iban cayendo ante las miradas nerviosas de los pobres hombres que todavía quedaban concientes, la recepcionista estaba a punto de gritar cuando sintió el pinchazo del dardo, y todo se volvió oscuro completamente lo ultimo que sintió fue el frió del suelo al caer – **que tengan buenas noches damas y caballeros** – dijo el mercenario (9) sonriendo, al ver que todos estaban ya en el suelo desmayados rápidamente salieron del edificio encontrándose con el jefe de ellos que se encontraba en la puerta de uno de los camiones dando las ultimas ordenes, los últimos mercenarios que quedaban corrieron y se montaron dentro de los camiones, que arrancaron saliendo rápidamente del lugar llevándose por delante las señalizaciones, dejando atras las maquinarias y todas las cosas de construcción que habían traido anteriormente para su fachada._

_**------------000000000------------000000000------------**_

_Dentro de las instalaciones de la base subterránea…_

_Los demás agentes que quedaban terminaron de eliminar a los mercenarios que todavía se encontraban en pie, después de la onda de choque que había dado la bomba. Dentro del centro de mando algunas cosas se habían caído por el impacto – **¿Qué rayos fue eso?** – dijo Nakuru sentada en el suelo terriblemente molesta rodeada de papeles y carpetas esparcidos por el piso – **nos avisan que fue el impacto de una bomba que lanzaron en el sector I comandante** – dijo la agente (1) seria poniendose de pie rápidamente y presionando el transmisor – **¿te encuentras bien?** – dijo Spinel extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, Nakuru la tomo sonriendole – **si perfectamente… comunícate con los equipos quiero saber si se encuentran bien… y también quiero saber la magnitud de los daños, denme un reporte rápido **– dijo Nakuru seria mientras se acercaba a los monitores que ahora se veían con interferencia, a su alrededor se encontraban sillas en el suelo, papeles esparcidos y los agentes levantado a aquellos que habian terminado sentados en el suelo **(pues como estan bajo tierra y todos los corredores estan conectados, seria algo asi como globo si sucede algo de un extremo todo lo demas lo siente, es mas fuerte pues se trata de una explosion por tal motivo toda la base temblo al momento del impacto n.n espero que me hayan entendido, cualquier cosa me dicen)** – **comandante nos comunican que han terminado con los enemigos… y los equipos tuvieron muchas bajas por causa de la bomba, algunos agentes se encuentran con vida pero inconcientes, otros gravemente heridos… pero que los agentes Fénix, Clow, Lobo y Dark fueron los mas afectados por esta, al parecer recibieron el impacto directamente, se encuentran inconcientes… **– dijo la agente (1) seria girándose en su silla para verla, ante la mención de Touya Nakuru se había quedado helada y sin palabras por su mente pasaban un montón de imágenes sobre Touya después de aquella explosión, su mente estaba en blanco… - **manda al equipo medico al sector I y II de inmediato** – dijo Spinel serio sin mirarla pues observaba a Nakuru – **como ordene subcomandante** – dijo la agente (1) comenzando a comunicarse con el equipo medico – **porque no te retiras a tu oficina un momento, yo me encargare** – dijo Spinel con su tranquilidad natural tomándola del brazo para que le prestara atención pues tenia la mirada perdida, Nakuru le miro y abrió su boca varias veces con la intención de decir algo pero nada salía de esta… miro el monito que continuaba sin señal y luego a spinel para asentir, se dio la vuelta y camino lentamente hasta su oficina – **uff**… **muy bien ¿Cuál es el reporte de daños?** – dijo Spinel serio – **las comunicación se ha perdido nuevamente con lo otros cuadrantes señor** – dijo el agente (2)serio tecleando en su computadora - **tenemos un descenso en la energía de los sectores I y II subcomandante** – dijo el agente (3) girándose a verlo – **las líneas de teléfono con la superficie están muertas subcomandante no hay señal** – dijo el agente (4) serio terminando de colgar el ultimo de la gran fila de teléfonos de emergencia que había – **muy bien… avísenle al equipo medico, que vayan de inmediato pueden utilizar las vías de escape para llegar a los sectores I y II… intenten volver a restablecer la comunicación con los demás cuadrantes, informen que necesitamos que nos den reportes de cómo esta la situación en ellos… solucionen los problemas de energía de los sectores el equipo medico no podrán trabajar bien sin ellos… comiencen a quitar la baquelita de los demás pasillos, avísenle a los demás cuadrantes que se necesita personal para quitarlo que vengan a ayudar… manden a un equipo de investigación a la superficie y averigüen que es lo que sucede arriba… no creo que hayan echo una masacre matando a todas las personas del edificio, de todas formas díganles que sean cuidadosos… llamen al departamento de limpieza para que vayan llevándose los cuerpos de los pasillos también** – dijo Spinel masajeándose la frente – **entendido subcomandante** – dijeron al unísono los agentes y comenzaron a trabajar en las ordenes. Spinel se dio la vuelta para ir a la oficina de Nakuru cuando de repente se giro nuevamente – **Maya comunícate con el equipo medico, quiero saber de la situación en que se encuentran los agentes que fueron afectados por la explosión, cuando tengas la información avísame estaré en la oficina de la comandante** – dijo Spinel con su tranquilidad natural, con una mano en el bolsillo para luego girarse e ir a la oficina de Nakuru – **si señor** – dijo Maya con una sonrisa, comunicandose de inmediato con el jefe del equipo medico._

_**------------000000000------------000000000------------**_

_En la oficina de Nakuru…_

_Después de tocar la puerta y de escuchar el cansado "adelante" de Nakuru entro a la oficina, pudo ver que el minibar del armario se encontraba abierto y sobre el escritorio había una botella de Whisky destapada y un vaso medio lleno, Nakuru se encontraba detrás del escritorio apoyada en este con la cabeza entre los brazos, al escucharlo entrar ella levanto un poco la vista dejandole ver en sus ojos la suplica de querer llorar, pues estaban algo rojos y acuosos – **te ves terrible** – dijo Spinel con una pequeña sonrisa cerrando la puerta detrás de el y acercándose al escritorio – **lo se…** - dijo Nakuru volviendo a ocultar la cabeza en sus brazos. Spinel suspiro se acerco al minibar tomo otro vaso y luego se dirigió al escritorio donde se sirvió Whisky y se sentó en la silla frente a ella – **no hubieron muchos daños en la base… o por lo menos que no se puedan reparar** – ante el silencio de ella continuo – **también hay bajas en los tres equipos que estaban peleando, el equipo medico ya fue mandando para allá, las comunicaciones están siendo restablecidas, la baquelita ha sido mandada a retirar…** - dijo Spinel mirándola pacientemente viéndola asentir, luego tomo un sorbo de su bebida y se quedo en silencio al igual que ella, un incomodo silencio que fue roto por un hilo de voz proveniente de Nakuru – **crees que… crees que Touya este…** - dijo Nakuru en un hilo de voz todavía ocultando su cara entre sus brazos, pero no logrando que de su garganta saliera la palabra – **¿muerto?** – termino de decir por ella Spinel, al escuchar esta palabra ella se estremecio pero luego asintió – **la verdad no lo creo** – dijo Spinel dando otro sorbo a su bebida, Nakuru levanto la vista para verlo – **quizás con uno que otro hueso roto mas nada** – dijo Spinel sonriéndole – **no es gracioso Spinel…** - dijo Nakuru irguiéndose en su asiento para tomar un trago de su bebida y dejar el vaso vació en el escritorio – **aunque también pudo haber muerto calcinado, o quizás no logro entrar completamente dentro del pasillo antes de que las compuertas se cerraran y quedo atrapado, o tal vez le falte un brazo ya que se le tendrá que quitar por la terrible quemada que tenga, tambien puede…**- decía Spinel tranquilo fijando su mirada en el contenido de su vaso, mientras lo movía en círculos – **¡¡BASTA!! Te dije que no era gracioso** – dijo Nakuru viéndole molesta interrumpiéndole – **él no esta calcinado, no quedo atrapado, no se le tendrá que cortar un brazo ni ninguna parte de su cuerpo **– dijo Nakuru seria con el ceño fruncido – **muy bien, entonces si no esta nada de eso ¿Como esta según tu? **– dijo Spinel tranquilamente mientras le llenaba un poco mas el vaso con Whisky – **se encuentra… vivo… ¿verdad?** – dijo Nakuru despacio mirando como el contenido caía en su vaso, luego elevo su mirada a los ojos de Spinel pidiendo con ella un poco de esperanza – **si la gran Rubymoon lo dice entonces de seguro será verdad… no me hagas caso a mi…**- dijo Spinel con una sonrisa ofreciéndole el vaso que ella tomo con una pequeña sonrisa. A pesar de su manera tan rara de comportarse porque a diferencia de ella él era demasiado serio muy pocas veces sonreía. Siempre lograba hacer que le subiera un poco el animo, siempre buscaba la manera así sea enojándola, haciéndola reír, o regañándola, siempre conseguía darle ese poquito de esperanza y optimismo que ella necesitaba en algunas ocasiones, una vez cuando uno de sus clientes le ofrecio un mejor trabajo a Spinel porque le gustaba como trabajaba, ella lo veía como una buena oportunidad para salir de esa vida tan ajetreada que tenían, pero él le dijo que no lo quería, le gustaba trabajar con ella porque siempre era como una aventura y hasta divertido en ocasiones, que ella siempre era como una fuente de alegría para todos, solo que a veces se cerraba la llave y había que ayudarla a que se volviera a abrir por si misma, que además extrañaría demasiado muchas cosas como para alejarse… no entendía muy bien la razón por la que él decidió quedarse, pero le agradecía enormemente pues muy en el fondo no quería que aceptara ese trabajo, ya que ella no quería perder a un gran amigo, quizás era un poco egoísta pero le agradaba conversar con él – **sabes…Touya me ha dicho que tiene algo importante que decirme… **– dijo Nakuru sonriendo, tomando su pluma y dibujando un corazón en una hoja de papel que había en el escritorio – **no me digas… ¿y que crees que te quiera decir? **– dijo Spinel con una pequeña sonrisa viéndola dibujar – **pues que mas… que se quiere casar conmigo **– dijo Nakuru sonriendo contenta mientras lo coloreaba – **estas segura… que lograste que él quiera casarse contigo** – dijo Spinel alzando una ceja y mirándola receloso – **pues claro que si… no se pudo resistir a mis encantos** – dijo Nakuru sonriendo alegre mientras dibujaba la flecha que atravesaba el corazón – **Nakuru… no quiero ser negativo pero… ejem él nunca ha permitido que su relación** **salga de cuatro paredes… ni siquiera yo he escuchado que te diga "Te amo" **– dijo Spinel viéndola no muy seguro de las sospechas de ella, mientras se levantaba de la silla para tapar el whisky e irlo a guardar – **eso no importa, un paso a la vez, lo que pasa con Touya es que es muy tímido y no quiere que los demás piensen que tengo favoritismo **– Spinel alzo las cejas mirándola y ella agrego – **bueno… ya se que hay rumores que se han esparcido…** – vio como Spinel cerraba el armario y apoyaba la espalda en él para continuar mirándola con escepticismo – **esta bien, esta bien, admito que yo fui la responsable de ellos… no me dirás que no fue una buena idea para obligarlo a que admitiera que tenemos una relación, además tu me diste la idea** – dijo Nakuru recostándose en su silla y cruzando las piernas – **¿de que hablas? solo te comente que las chicas del equipo de información estaban chismoseando en sus horas de trabajo, no te dije que fueras a comenzar a regar chismes de que tu sales con Touya… y no funciono tu idea como tu pensabas, lo admitio pero no lo quizo hacerla publica **– dijo Spinel viéndola serio, a Nakuru le surgió una gota detrás de la cabeza – **detalles, detalles** – dijo Nakuru haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia – **pero te aseguro que lo que me dirá será la gran pregunta, ya veras y tu me entregaras ¿verdad?** – dijo Nakuru sonriendo contenta levantándose y acercándose a él con paso feliz para luego abrazarlo contenta – **si tu lo dices…** - dijo Spinel suspirando resignado, nunca pudo hacerle cambiar de idea a Nakuru con alguna de sus ideas para con Touya – **ser aun placer entregarte el día de tu boda, un verdadero honor** – dijo Spinel con una pequeña sonrisa, de repente tocaron la puerta de la oficina – **adelante** – dijo Nakuru ahora mas animada, Maya se asomo por la puerta y vio primero a Nakuru y luego a Spinel que se encontraban abrazados… bueno ella lo abrazaba a él – **Maya querida… ¿que sucede?** – dijo Nakuru mirándola interrogante, todavía abrazando a Spinel – **¡ah¿Como? No sucede nada comande disculpe… yo bueno… eh venia a entregarle el reporte al subcomandante** – dijo Maya mirando hacia otro lado, parada en el umbral de la puerta con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas – **discúlpeme si interrumpí algo comandante, subcomandante** – termino diciendo todavía en la misma posición – **no te preocupes no has interrumpido nada, la comandante solo esta muy contenta por un anuncio que le harán** – dijo Spinel separándose de Nakuru para ir a tomar la carpeta con el reporte medico. Maya sonrió contenta ante la aclaración que le hacia Spinel, luego miro a Nakuru con una sonrisa – **espero que sea una buena noticia comandante** – dijo Maya sonriéndole pero se quedo un poco extrañada por la mirada suspicaz que le estaba dando Nakuru – **de seguro será la mejor querida, ya puedes retirarte **– dijo Nakuru sonriéndole – **con su permiso comandante, subcomandante **– dijo Maya después de dar el saludo militar y retirarse, al cerrarse la puerta Nakuru miro a Spinel con una sonrisa, este estaba leyendo el informe – **me agrada esa chica** – dijo Nakuru acercándose a él – **¿si? sabes a mi también, es muy responsable, además de eficaz en su trabajo** – dijo Spinel revisando los papeles cuidadosamente, mientras Nakuru hacia una mueca después de escucharlo – **si además también es muy bonita ¿no te parece?, debe de tener a muchos agentes subiéndose por las paredes** – dijo Nakuru parándose frente a él con una gran sonrisa en los labios – **¿de que estas hablando?** – dijo Spinel levantando la mirada para verla y alzando una ceja – **pues de Maya… decía que…** - dijo Nakuru parpadeando confundida el nunca era distraído – **si se que hablabas de Maya pero…**- se interrumpió para luego suspirar y mirar al techo por un segundo luego volvió a verla a ella - **¡ah! No importa, ten** – dijo Spinel poniéndole los papeles en las manos a Nakuru – **¿Qué es esto? **– dijo Nakuru curiosa abriendo la carpeta – **es el reporte medico de los cuatro agentes, y como ves tu Touya no esta muerto, no quedo carbonizado, no quedo atrapado, ni tampoco le tuvieron que cortar nada, ya esta consiente… y esta perfectamente bien solo con algunas magulladuras pero nada que no se solucione en la enfermería **– dijo Spinel con una sonrisa, Nakuru al ir leyendo se le iluminaba el rostro, haciéndola ver mucho mas bonita de lo que era – **ves te dije que no tenia nada… ahora vamos para allá **– dijo Nakuru contenta cerrando la carpeta y saliendo de la oficina a paso decidido seguida de Spinel._

_Salieron del centro de mando caminando por los corredores del sector III, en los cuales se podían ver perfectamente bien los daños eran prácticamente mínimos, llegaron a la compuerta que daba al sector II al abrirla y pasar por esta, vieron el gran cambio que se podía observar al compararla con el sector anterior, pues los daños eran bastante graves – **creí que dijiste que no era tan malo** – dijo Nakuru seria, viendo a su alrededor los daños causados por la batalla – **si eso fue lo que dije, en realidad solo necesita unas reparaciones** – dijo Spinel metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos mientras caminaban – **muchas reparaciones **– murmuro Nakuru suspirando, iban avanzando encontrándose cada vez mas unos que otros cuerpos en el suelo y la sangre por las paredes y el suelo – **que asco** – dijo Nakuru apartando la vista de uno de los cuerpos ensangrentados – **no debiste venir, hubieras esperado hasta que el equipo de limpieza se encargara de este lugar **– dijo Spinel viéndola de reojo – **no importa solo quiero ver los daños…** - dijo Nakuru quien escucho lo que Spinel habia murmurado "lo que tu digas"… llegaron al sector II a la parte mas concentrada, donde se podía ver al personal de limpieza trabajando rápidamente y al personal medico atendiendo a los heridos, Nakuru paso entre ellos seria – **¿donde esta el líder del equipo?** – pregunto Nakuru seria, deteniéndose mirando alrededor. El líder del equipo blanco se acerco a ellos – **comandante, subcomandante… agente Molder líder del equipo Blanco** – dijo el agente haciendo un saludo militar – **¿Cuál ha sido el porcentaje de bajas en su equipo?** – dijo Spinel mirando a los demás agentes que eran atendidos – **el equipo ha sufrido un 75 de perdida subcomandante** – dijo el agente Molder serio – **¡tanto¡¿Pero como?!** – dijo Nakuru preocupada – **al entrar en contacto con el enemigo comenzamos a detenerlos, pero rápidamente comenzaron a llegar mas y mas comandante, con las granadas y bombas de humo fueron bajando nuestras defensas, señor en mi opinión eran expertos los que nos atacaron, aunque asumo la responsabilidad total de lo sucedido, me confié comandante** – dijo el agente Molder mirando a sus compañeros por un minuto para luego ver la Nakuru – **descanse agente, ve a que te atienda alguien del equipo medico, esta comenzando a sangrar nuevamente esa herida** – dijo Spinel serio, el agente asintió dio el saludo militar y se fue a buscar a alguien del equipo medico, en eso se acerco otro agente que estaba haciendo los reportes y le entrego una carpeta ha Spinel que la reviso encontrándose con las cifras de las bajas – **tal parece que el enemigo fue quien tuvo mas bajas en este ataque, los números de cuerpos enemigos es mucho mayor que el nuestro** – dijo Spinel pasándole la carpeta a Nakuru – **por lo menos logramos llevarnos a bastantes, pero habrá que cambiar muchas cosas, no podemos permitir que esto vuelva a suceder **– dijo Nakuru revisando la carpeta seria, mientras otro agente se acercaba a ellos y les entregaba otro reporte que continuaron revisando pero entre los tres pues Nakuru le lanzaba preguntas conforme iba leyendo el informe, pero una voz conocida la saco de su concentración elevo la miraba del informe para buscar a quien pertenecía esa voz, a lo lejos vio - **¡Quieres tener cuidado, que no ves que estoy convaleciente!¡acaso intentas matarme!** – grito Touya molesto, estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda recostada en la pared se encontraba sin camisa tenia unas vendas alrededor un brazo y otra en la muñeca del otro brazo… Touya miraba matadoramente a la enfermera que le estaba terminando de colocar los vendajes a nivel de las costillas, esta le devolvía la mirada pues estaba cansada de las continuas protestas de ese joven, Nakuru sonrió divertida – **hazte cargo de esto Spinel** – dijo Nakuru sonriendo mientras le entrego la carpeta a Spinel – **si comandante** – dijo Spinel mirándola extrañado mientras ella se alejaba, recorrió con la vista el lugar para luego sonreír derrotado al ver a donde se dirigía Nakuru, luego volvió la vista a la carpeta y continuo hablando con el agente_

**_Gritando de esa manera pareces todo menos convaleciente, así solo consigues molestarla mas_** – _dijo Nakuru sonriendo divertida mientras caminaba hacia él, Touya la miro molesto – **lo esta haciendo apropósito** – dijo Touya molesto, mirándola sin apartar su vista de ella mientras la veía acercarse, se detuvo al frente de él y la enfermera, luego observo a la enfermera que le dirigía una mirada irritada – **jajaja no lo creo** – rió divertida viendo la cara molesta de Touya – **pero podrías intentar de esta forma "disculpa podrías intentar no apretar tanto los vendajes, por favor" quizás consigas mejores resultados** – dijo Nakuru sonriendo agachándose para estar a su mismo nivel, la enfermera termino de apretarle los vendajes a Touya para luego alejarse a atender los demás pacientes – **te aseguro que lo pensare** – dijo Touya quitando toda expresión molesta de su rostro, la miro directamente a los ojos hundiéndose uno en los ojos del otro, se quedaron los dos mirandose por tan solo unos minutos, pero que fueron horas para ambos, - **¿Cómo estas?** – dijo Touya rompiendo el silencio que había entre los dos – **eso lo debería preguntar yo…** - dijo Nakuru sonriendo mientras ladeaba un poco su cabeza, Touya le dio una pequeña sonrisa y recorrió el lugar con la vista – **no debiste venir aquí ahora… no es una buena vista** – dijo Touya viendo como cubrían a unos cuerpo de los agentes que habían caído, luego fijo su vista en ella – **ya me lo había dicho Spinel…** - dijo Nakuru sonriendo, Touya corto el contacto visual que tenían mientras suspiraba, para luego comenzar a levantarse haciendo un pequeño gesto de dolor, pues comenzó a dolerle el costado se toco la parte que le dolía, tropezando un poco – **no te levantes todavía…** - dijo Nakuru preocupada, levantandose junto con él haciendo que se apoyara un poco en ella, para ayudarlo a mantenerse de pie – **no me has respondido aún** – dijo Touya dándole una pequeña sonrisa mientras veía disimuladamente a los lados, al ver que todos estaban ocupados y no les prestaban atención, le aparto un mechón de la cara a Nakuru colocándoselo tras la oreja – **estoy muy bien… un poco molesta por el ataque, pero bien** – dijo Nakuru dándole una pequeña sonrisa – **me alegro que estés bien y no te preocupes les dimos un escarmiento, y si se atreven a volver lo lamentaran de verdad** – dijo Touya sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo – **confió en que cumplas con lo que dices** – dijo Nakuru sonriendole, mientras le pasaba levemente la mano por los vendajes que tenia a nivel de las costillas - **¿Cómo estas tu?** – termino diciéndole posando su mano en su pecho sobre su corazon, para mirarlo con preocupación a los ojos – **con unas costillas rotas, un par de rasguños y heridas, pero superficiales nada que no se pueda curar, estoy listo para volver al trabajo** – dijo Touya sonriendo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, pero la mirada que le dio Nakuru le extraño pues le miraba con una especie de preocupación y reproche – **nada de eso, tu estarás de reposo** – dijo Nakuru viéndolo seria, la mano de Touya se detuvo en la caricia de inmediato, cosa que lamento ella terriblemente - **¿Qué? Nakuru no hablaras enserio** – dijo Touya mirándola serio también – **si hablo en serio Touya Kinomoto **– dijo Nakuru seria mirándole a los ojos – **pero si estoy perfectamente… auch** – dijo Touya molesto, pero al hacer un movimiento algo brusco le dolieron las costillas y hizo un gesto de dolor bastante notorio aunque intentara reprimirlo – **se nota… **- dijo Nakuru seria pero en su voz se notaba el sarcasmo completamente – **no puedes hacerme esto** – dijo Touya molesto murmurando, pues no quería llamar la atención de los demás, aunque esto no era necesario pues como Nakuru le ayudaba a sostenerse estaban bastante cerca uno del otro – **adivina que, ya lo estoy haciendo… así que estas de reposo y te quedaras en mi casa yo me haré cargo de cuidarte** – dijo Nakuru seria – **de eso nada me iré a mi casa, se cuidarme bien yo solo** – dijo Touya frunciendo el ceño – **entonces me voy a tu casa, si te dejo solo comenzaras a comportarte como si no estuvieras delicado "además será mi oportunidad de encontrar el momento perfecto para los dos y demostrar lo buena esposa que podría ser, Nakuru eres un genio jojojo"** – Nakuru sonrió contenta por sus pensamientos mientras que Touya continuaba molesto, no le gustaba la idea de que lo trataran como invalido y como un bebe, ante su silencio Nakuru continuo hablando sobre algo que le estaba dando mucha curiosidad desde hace rato – **por cierto… que era lo que deseabas decirme** – dijo Nakuru con una sonrisa y ojos soñadores, a lo que Touya sonrió después de unos segundos se separo un poco de ella y la miro fijamente a los ojos – **pues la verdad…** - dijo Touya sonriendole seductoramente, tomando su mano que reposaba en su pecho entre la suya, mientras que su otra mano le acariciaba la cara – **pensaba invitarte a cenar a la luz de unas velas y con la luna de testigo…** - Nakuru sentía que se perdía entre los mares de sus ojos y se ruborizaba al ver esa sonrisa que le había hechizado desde el primer momento – **para decirte algo que me había estado rondando en la cabeza pero… estoy de reposo así que no podré salir mucho, debo estar en cama, lo dejaremos para otra ocasión **– dijo Touya rápidamente sonriendo divertido mientras se alejaba de una anonadada Nakuru quien reacciono después de unos minutos - **¡¿QUE?! es-espera un momento¡eso no tiene porque ser un impedimento!** – dijo Nakuru echando chispas por los ojos, todavía sonrojada mientras lo veía alejarse hasta otro lugar del sector para hablar con uno de los agentes de su equipo, le dio una patada al suelo molesta, las personas a su alrededor la miraban extrañados, ella echo una mirada molesta alrededor y todo el mundo rápidamente volvió a lo que estaba haciendo **(creo que se molesto xD Touya que cruel u.u)** – **déjame adivinar ¿no era lo que esperabas?** – dijo Spinel con una sonrisa divertida llegando a su lado – **la verdad no… ¡¡Ah!! Nunca conocí a un hombre tan cabezota y exasperante, pero esto no acaba aquí, él se casa porque si** – dijo Nakuru molesta echando chispas por los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos - … **sabes deberías dejarlo ser él quien decida eso… **- dijo Spinel con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa con una gota en la cabeza, Nakuru se giro rápidamente con expresión molesta abrió la boca para contestarle pero fue interrumpida por la voz de Touya - **¡Comandante! Tenemos a uno vivo aquí ¿Qué hacemos con él, le matamos?** – grito Touya desde donde estaba mirándola serio, Nakuru se le paso el enfado y medito por unos segundos - **No, mantenlo con vida, en un momento estaré con él** – dijo Nakuru seria, Touya asintió y se giro a los agentes para darles ordenes – **llego la hora del interrogatorio, después de usted comandante** – dijo Spinel haciéndole una seña con la mano para que pasara adelante, Nakuru suspiro y comenzó a caminar seguida de Spinel a donde se encontraba el grupo de agente entre ellos Touya – **y bien ¿Dónde esta?** – dijo Nakuru seria llegando hasta él seguida de Spinel, Touya le hizo una seña a dos agentes que se retiraron a buscarlo – **los demás que están con vida se encuentran en estado critico a punto de morir, los otros que se encontraban en mejor condición se dispararon antes de que los detuviéramos, este fue el único que logramos evitar que se volara los sesos** – dijo Touya serio, mientras se giraba para ver llegar a los dos agentes que traían consigo apuntado con un arma a uno de los mercenarios, este tenia una fea herida de bala en el hombro y algunas otras en la cara - **¿Quién eres?** – dijo Nakuru seria penetrándolo con la mirada – **eso debería preguntar yo preciosa** – dijo el mercenario con una sonrisa recorriéndola con la mirada – **¡mas respeto idiota! **– dijo Touya molesto, tomando un arma de uno de los agentes y dándole con esta en las piernas al mercenario obligándolo a arrodillarse, sintió un horrible dolor al hacer esta acción pero la reprimió rápidamente, él mercenario desde el suelo le miro con odio para luego fijar su vista en Nakuru - **Rubymoon** – dijo Nakuru seria sin apartar su vista de él – **así que tu eres el jefe de todo esto, debo decir que no pensé que fueras una mujer **– dijo el mercenario con una pequeña sonrisa – **y bien que quiere la jefa conmigo, porque debe haber una razón por la que no me hayas mandado a matar todavía **– dijo el mercenario mirándola todavía con esa sonrisa que comenzaba a irritarla nuevamente – **nos ahorrarías tiempo si dejaras de hacerte el tonto… tengo preguntas y tu me darás las respuestas** – dijo Nakuru seria cruzándose de brazos – **que te hace pensar que te contestare** – dijo el mercenario sonriendo mas abiertamente, Spinel le dio una señal a uno de los agentes que se encontraba al lado del mercenario y este rápidamente le dio con el mango de fusil fuertemente en la cara al mercenario haciéndolo caer al suelo sangrando por la boca, luego los agentes lo volvieron a incorporar arrodillándolo, este se paso la lengua por el labio donde colgaba un hilo de sangre mientras miraba con odio a Nakuru – **no te pases de listo¿comenzamos?** – dijo Nakuru penetrándolo con la mirada, como respuesta el mercenario escupió la sangre a unos pocos pasos de Nakuru – **lo tomare como un sí¿Quién rayos son ustedes?**- dijo Nakuru todavía con la mirada fija en el – **no somos nadie, solo somos perros que vagamos por las calles en busca de dinero para vivir y lo ganamos haciendo lo que sea, dame un dólar y matare a quien quieras, somos mercenarios el mejor grupo de mercenarios que hayas conocido en tu patética vida** – dijo el mercenario con una pequeña sonrisa - **¿Por qué atacaron mi base?¿Cual era el objetivo? **– dijo Nakuru después de unos segundos – **ya te lo he dicho mujer, hacemos lo que sea mientras se nos pague una buena cantidad de dinero, nos ordenaron entrar a esta madriguera bajo tierra y buscar a tres ratoncitas que estaban escondidas aquí…** – Touya ante la mención de las chicas se puso mucho mas serio y se tenso, en su mirada se veia la disposición que tenia de matar a golpes al hombre hasta que soltara el nombre del culpable, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada de advertencia que le lanzo Nakuru – **también nos dijeron que no era necesario ser cuidadosos al entrar que matáramos a todos los que nos encontráramos a excepción de esas tres **– dijo el mercenario apartando la vista de Nakuru y recorriendo a todos los agentes con la mirada para luego volverla a centrar en ella - **¿A que te refieres con esas tres ratoncitas? **– dijo Nakuru seria todavía mirándolo, pero a pesar de eso estaba preocupada y su cerebro intentaba encontrar la respuesta a miles de preguntas que se aglomeraban en su mente¿Cómo era posible que supieran que ellas estaban allí¿Quién les había soltado el dato?, Solo habían estado allí un par de horas ¿Cómo era posible que supieran donde se encontraban?, a pesar de todos esos pensamientos Nakuru se esforzó por prestar atención a la respuesta del mercenario y mantenerse serena – **jajaja ahora son otros los que se hacen los tontos, sabes bien de quienes hablo** – dijo el mercenario con una sonrisa divertida - **¿Cómo sabían que estaban aquí?** – dijo Nakuru seria – **no tengo idea** – dijo el mercenario tranquilamente, Nakuru frunció el ceño y Spinel le dio una seña a otro de los agentes quien le coloco la mano en el hombro herido al mercenario y incrusto su dedo en la herida de este haciendo gritar de dolor – **¡¡no se!! … esas fueron las ordenes que nos dieron **– dijo el mercenario haciendo un gesto de dolor, el agente retiro la mano después de ver la señal de Spinel – **te estas poniendo poco cooperativo **– dijo Nakuru quitándose el cabello que caía sobre su hombro con un gesto, el mercenario la veía mas molesto, su frente estaba cubierta de sudor y el gesto de dolor continuaba marcado en su cara - **¿Quién se los ordeno?** – dijo Nakuru seria – **por la paga que nos dieron debio ser un hombre muy rico, tal parece que tiene cuentas pendientes que ajustar con ellas, por todo lo que hace para buscarlas y por las ordenes también contigo linda, un ex novio quizás jajaja** – dijo el mercenario riéndose a pesar del dolor que sentía en el brazo y en la boca, cosa que molesto a Nakuru y fue ella quien dio nuevamente la señal al agente quien volvió a colocar su mano en la herida y a incrustar su dedo en esta haciendo gritar de dolor al mercenario, el agente retiro la mano después de ver asentir a Nakuru – **estoy comenzando a perder la paciencia, eso no fue lo que te pregunte… te lo preguntare de nuevo ¿Quién los contrato para que atacaran mi base y buscaran a esas chicas? Quiero un nombre** – dijo Nakuru entrecerrando los ojos y pronunciando lentamente cada palabra de la pregunta – **estas molesta jajaja** – dijo el mercenario entre risas mirándola con resentimiento mezclado con odio, el agente le volvió a apretar la herida haciéndole gritar nuevamente - **¡Dime el nombre!** – dijo Nakuru molesta arrastrando las palabras en un tono realmente peligroso, el mercenario se quedo en silencio dirigiendo su vista a otro lugar que no fuera a la mujer que tenia en frente… movía ligeramente la boca cerrada, Nakuru le extraño eso y llego a pensar que intentaba morderse la lengua o quizás tuviera tanto miedo que intentaba controlar el temblor de sus dientes, el mercenario volvió a levantar la vista ante ella – **te veré en el infierno** – mascullo el mercenario sonriendo mostrando entre sus dientes una especie de pastilla azul **(bueno esta es una de esas pastillitas plásticas que puedes abrir por la mitad y sale el polvito de la medicina no se si algún la conocerá, pues la idea es que el mercenario tenia una de estas pegada en la encía y durante todo el interrogatorio estaba intentando sacarla sin hacer muchos movimientos y al final logro sacarla :P espero que me hayan captado la idea mas adelante les digo que se tomo, sino entienden me dicen y yo les explicare mejor n.n)** antes de que Nakuru y los demás reaccionaran ya la había masticado y se la había tragado, comenzo a convulsionar a los pocos minutos cayendo pesadamente en el suelo completamente inmóvil – **esta muerto comandante** – dijo uno de los agentes que se había agachado a su lado y le había comprobado el pulso – **basura** – dijo Nakuru viendo fijamente el hombre que yacía en el suelo frente a ella – **por lo menos sabemos que van tras ellas y es un enemigo común** – dijo Spinel en voz baja mirando también al hombre, Nakuru asintió y luego la oyó suspirar cansadamente – **¿Cómo están los otros tres?** – dijo Nakuru girándose a verlo – **no están tan mal, con heridas superficiales, costillas rotas y raspones… **- dijo Spinel tranquilamente mientras leía el reporte del equipo medico – **Ah! y Lobo tiene una herida profunda en el brazo a causa de un puñal que le enterraron, los están atendiendo a los tres ahora en la enfermería** – dijo Spinel terminando de leer el informe y cerrando la carpeta – **Spinel encárgate de todo esto… **- dijo Nakuru seria, luego se giro hacia Touya que se veía serio y pensativo – **Dark, comunícate con esas tres, que no se muevan del lugar que les indique** – dijo Nakuru viendo como asentían los dos les dio una mirada rápida a ambos y se giro dispuesta a marcharse - **comandante ¿a donde va?** – dijo Spinel alzando una ceja – **a ver a conejo, necesito saber del trabajo que le encargue a su departamento **– dijo Nakuru sin voltearse – **te veo en tu departamento** – murmuro Nakuru sonriendo cuando paso por un lado de Touya, este se giro rápidamente y se quedo viéndola alejarse hasta perderse por el pasillo, se giro nuevamente y vio a Spinel que lo observaba - **¡¡mujeres!!** – dijo Touya rodando los ojos mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello, Spinel contuvo una sonrisa mientras lo veía alejarse por el lado contrario, miro por donde se había alejado Nakuru y suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza, después de unos segundos comenzó a trabajar nuevamente._

_**------------000000000------------000000000------------**_

_Con las Joyas…_

_Las Joyas miraban curiosas la otra casa queriendo saber lo que pasaba en su interior, pues luego del sonido observaron como las cortinas de lo que parecía ser la cocina se corrían rápidamente._

**_Te digo que si George_** – _dijo una señora de mediana edad, con el cabello negro donde se podían observar los leves toques de blanco, lo llevaba corto, tenia unos lentes pequeños y redondos, la señora era de mediana estatura y un poco gorda tenia una cara alegre y serena a pesar de que se venían en sus ojos reflejados mucha curiosidad y ganas de aventutas. Le hablaba en un murmuro a un señor de mediana edad que se encontraba leyendo el periódico tranquilamente mientras tomaba su desayuno, este la miro sobre el periódico con cara de fastidio – **Martha siempre es lo mismo, deja en paz a los nuevos vecinos** – dijo el señor volviendo a posar su vista sobre las noticias. Este era un poco mas alto que su esposa, tenia el cabello castaño también con toques blancos por su edad y un poco calvo en la coronilla, era algo gordo y con la cabeza redonda y una gorda nariz **(se recuerdan de Daniel el travieso :P jajaja pues son algo parecidos a los vecinos de este n.n) **era un poco gruñón y mas cuando su adorada esposa comenzaba con sus hipótesis y él se veía envuelto en eso – **pero George te digo que si, lo que pasa es que tu no estas pendiente de los detalles, estoy segura que la razón por la que se fueron los anteriores vecinos fue por esa, ve a saludarlos y dime todo lo que te digan, por favor querido** – dijo Martha con una sonrisa y una mirada curiosa, sirviéndole un poco mas de café – **esta bien lo haré, pero tienes que dejar en paz a los vecinos a cambio** – dijo George gruñendo levantándose de la silla ante la mirada sonriente de su esposa, la verdad es que muy pocas veces podía negarle algo a ella, pues la adoraba con locura a pesar de todas las cosas – **¡¡gracias!! Estoy mas que segura que esa fue la razón** – **dijo** Martha con una sonrisa viendo como se alejaba hacia la puerta – **y yo estoy mas que seguro que fue por tus preguntas** – dijo George en un murmuro tomando el picaporte – **George****dijiste algo** – dijo Martha asomándose por la puerta de la cocina – **nada querida** – dijo George rápidamente saliendo de la casa, ya en el porche suspiro y miro a las jóvenes que estaban viendo la casa extrañadas… de repente se le ilumino el rostro y entro de nuevo en la casa para acercarse al espejo y comenzar a arreglarse un poco el cabello y la ropa, cuando salio Martha de la cocina y se le quedo mirando extrañada – **¿pero que estas haciendo George?** – dijo Martha acercándose a él – **nada solo me acomodo un poco** – dijo George mirándose por ultima vez en el espejo – **¿me veo guapo Martha?** – dijo con una sonrisa y guiñando un ojo como lo había visto hacer a un artista en una película, ante esto su esposa se rió divertida – **jaja** **claro George, pero te veías mejor hace 40 años tenias mas cabello y no estabas tan gordo** – dijo Martha divertida entre risas – **que graciosa, que graciosa** - dijo George dando un resoplido y saliendo por la puerta, al llegar al porche sonrió alegre mientras se dirigía a las chicas que conversaban entre ellas._

**_Hola jóvenes, son nuevas por esta urbanización_** – _dijo George con una sonrisa, Las Joyas se voltearon a ver al señor con una sonrisa – **Si señor, acabamos de llegar **– dijo Sakura sonriendo – **Pues sean bienvenidas, mi nombre es George Wilson y cualquier cosa que necesiten solo pídanla, vivo aquí al lado** – dijo George con una sonrisa señalando su casa con la cabeza – **oh** **muchas gracias** – dijo Tomoyo sonriendo, mirando disimuladamente en dirección a la casa, pues se podía vislumbrar que la cortina estaba medio abierta – **disculpe, es por curiosidad pero ¿sucedió algo en su casa?, hace rato escuchamos un ruido fuerte de algo rompiéndose¿esta todo bien?** – dijo Meiling viéndolo curiosa – **¡Meiling!** – dijo Tomoyo mirándola con reproche – **¿Qué?** – dijo Meiling mirándola inocentemente. Tomoyo frunció el seño pues era de mala educación meterse de esa manera, Meiling le sonrió divertida – **oh** **no se preocupe, las jóvenes como ustedes siempre son muy curiosas y con ansias de buscar nuevas experiencias jajaja** – dijo George sonriente, Tomoyo seguia mirando con reproche a Mailing mientras esta solo sonreia – **la verdad es que a mi esposa se le ha roto un plato, pero no paso a mayores se encuentra bien** – sonrió nerviosamente – **vera ella se… asombro con algo** – dijo George sonriendo nervioso – **Ah… y ¿por casualidad es ella la que nos observa detrás de las cortinas? **– dijo Sakura mirando en dirección a la ventana con una sonrisa divertida, haciendo reír a Meiling, George se giro y vio que si se podía percibir que Martha se encontraba ahí – **jeje** **es un poco tímida en realidad, en un momento se la presento… ¡¡Martha¡¡Ven a saludar a las nuevas vecinas!! **– dijo George girándose a la ventana y haciéndole señas, a los pocos minutos la señora salio por la puerta con una sonrisa nerviosa y secándose las manos en el delantal que llevaba mientras se acercaba a ellos – **hola¿Cómo están? Bienvenidas** – dijo Martha con una sonrisa sincera – **muchas gracias, señora… **- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras le extendía la mano, animandola a decile su nombre – **Wilson, Martha Wilson un placer querida** – dijo Martha estrechando su mano con una sonrisa – **Sakura y ellas son Tomoyo y Meiling, nos acabamos de mudar a esta casa** – dijo Sakura sonriendo terminando de estrecharle la mano para que lo hicieran sus dos amigas también – **pero vivirán ustedes solas en esa casa** – dijo Martha curiosa mirando la casa que era algo grande pero sencilla – **Sip, pero será momentáneo es que estamos de paso "eso espero"** – dijo Tomoyo sonriendo – **¿de paso?… ósea que no compraron la casa… ¿Quién se las alquilo?** – dijo Martha viéndolas con la curiosidad reflejada en el rostro – **una amiga nos la facilito mientras tanto** – dijo Meiling rápidamente sonriendo – **ya veo, por casualidad** **esa amiga suya no es Serena Peterson** – dijo Martha – **nop, ella no es nuestra amiga… quizás nuestra amiga se la compro a ella jejeje** – dijo Sakura sonriendo nerviosa – **me imagino que viajan mucho, esta juventud es muy inquieta en estos días, es mucho mejor quedarse en casa y descansar con la paz que hay en este luga**r – dijo George mirando a su alrededor donde se podía observar la tranquilidad que había, solo se venían algunos chicos jugando en las aceras y algunas personas trotando acompañadas de sus perros – **jajaja** **sip se podría decir que viajamos mucho, ahora mismo estamos de viaje, por eso no nos quedaremos mucho **– dijo Tomoyo sonriendo – **y ¿a donde viajaran?** – dijo George mirándolas sonriente – "**a donde no nos encuentren si acaba mal esto" a Rusia posiblemente** – dijo Sakura con una gota en la cabeza y riendo nerviosa – **tan lejos… y viajan ustedes solas, no es algo peligroso para unas jovencitas como ustedes** – dijo Martha mirándolas extrañada – **oh** **no se preocupe estamos bien, nos sabemos defender no se crea, pero en este viaje nos acompañan unos chicos** – dijo Meiling sonriendo… ante esto Martha se les quedo mirando y los envolvió un incomodo silencio – **¿por casualidad no están ustedes metidas en algo peligroso? **– dijo Martha de pronto con la curiosidad en sus ojos mirando a las chicas – **no señora…** – dijo Tomoyo agitando la cabeza al igual que sus amigas – **¿las esta persiguiendo alguien?** – dijo Martha recorriendo su mirada por cada una de ellas – **no señora…** – dijo Meiling con una gota en la cabeza negando – **¿fueron testigos de algo muy feo?¿quizas un asesinato?** – dijo Martha mirándolas inquisidoramente – **no señora** – dijo Sakura mirándola nerviosa mientras negaba – **entonces ¿mataron a alguien?** – dijo Martha de pronto sorprendiendo a las chicas – **NOO como cree** – dijo Tomoyo nerviosa – **ya basta Martha estas asustando a las jóvenes** – dijo George molesto mirando a su esposa – **disculpen a mi esposa es que ella ve muchas series policíacas y lee también historias, además esta con la loca idea de que esta es una casa donde meten a las personas que necesitan ser protegidas de los maleantes¿como es que se llama?...** – dijo George poniendo cara pensativa - **¿casa de protección de testigos?** – dijo Tomoyo sonriendo, mientras a Sakura le aparecía una gota en la cabeza y Meiling les veía divertida - **si esa misma y pues piensa que ustedes son de estas personas, o que pudieran ser del gobierno o algo así **- dijo George suspirando y dándoles una pequeña sonrisa, mientras Martha cruzaba los brazos molesta, por la duda que tenia su esposo en sus suposiciones - **pero es que en realidad si pareciera, y no son ideas mías, de esta casa entra y sale gente todo el tiempo, además no se quedan lo suficiente, se van demasiado rápido, y cuando van a salir se la pasan todo el tiempo mirando a los lados y están muy nerviosos, sin contar con que los vienen a visitar unas personas vestidas de negro y…** - dijo Martha rememorando todas las cosas extrañas que pudo observar en sus anteriores vecinos, ante la mirada divertida de las chicas - **si Martha, ahora dirás que son agentes secretos y que están en una misión de encubierto** – dijo George suspirando cansado y mirando a su esposa alzando una ceja - **pues sabes que no lo había pensado… ¿ustedes no serán…** – empezó a decir Martha con una gran sonrisa y mirada curiosa - **no lo son Martha, ya deja de preguntar tanto que no ves que comenzaras a asustarlas** – dijo George serio interrumpiéndola antes de que pudiera terminar de hacer la pregunta a las chicas, estas estaban sonriéndoles, pues George no se imaginaba lo certera que estaba siendo su esposa con respecto a ellas y lo que representaba esa casa - **pero** **George** **no era esa mi intención** - dijo Martha negando la cabeza y mirándolas entre preocupada y triste, la verdad es que no quería dar una fea impresión, ni resultarle molesta a sus nuevas vecinas, era solo que estaba demasiado curiosa por todas las cosas que ocurrían en esa casa - **no se preocupe, no nos asusto, solo nos sorprendió un poco** – dijo Sakura riendo, ante esto Martha sonrió contenta – **bueno creo que es hora de retirarnos, quizás deseen estar tranquilas y comenzar a instalarse** – dijo George sonriendo ellas asintieron sonrientes – **por cierto ¿Dónde esta el camión de mudanza con sus cosas?** – dijo Martha mirando la calle y luego a los lados para ver si venia a lo lejos – **la verdad solo trajimos muy pocas cosas jejeje recuerde que estamos de paso** - dijo Sakura sonriéndole nerviosa – **si pero…** - comenzó a decir Martha mientras las miraba extrañada - **vamos Martha…**– dijo George sonriendo, tomando a su esposa por los hombros y comenzando a empujarla levemente hacia la casa - **adiós señoritas** - dijo George miro a Las Joyas por sobre los hombros con una sonrisa – **hasta luego señor y señora Wilson** – dijeron al unísono las chicas despidiéndose con la mano y sonriendo, al ver que habían entrado ya a la casa se miraron entre ellas y después de unos segundos rompieron a reír divertidas - **jajajaja quien lo creería jajaja** – dijo Sakura riendo mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de la casa - **no se rían jajaja que es una señora mayor** – dijo Tomoyo riéndose divertida no logrando evitar hacerlo, caminaba detrás de Sakura seguida de Meiling por el camino de piedra hasta la puerta - **jajaja ya y muy perspicaz jajaja** – dijo Meiling riendo agarrándose la barriga, Sakura abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a sus amigas y luego entrar ella cerrando la puerta tras de si - **tenemos que tener cuidado con la señora** - dijo Tomoyo sonriendo divertida mientras se acercaba a una de las ventanas y corría levemente la cortina, logrando ver como Martha estaba asomada a una de las ventanas al parecer limpiando algo, se asombro un poco por la increíble habilidad de la señora de limpiar mientras paseaba sus ojos por la casa de ellas, se rió un poco para luego alejarse de la ventana y mirar a sus amigas – **¿tu crees?** - dijo Sakura alzando una ceja, y Meiling la veía también extrañada – **si, es bien amable y simpática, pero muy curiosa y eso puede ser peligroso algunas veces** - dijo Tomoyo sonriéndoles mientras atravesaba la sala y se dirigía a la cocina. La verdad es que las personas curiosas son las mas peligrosas para tenerlas al lado cuando tienes un secreto que ocultar, no podían dejar que la señora se enterara quienes eran y menos el propósito de la casa, porque una de las cosas buenas que tenia esta casa, era el poder de mantener tranquilas a las personas que mandaban allí o por lo menos durante un tiempo, si alguien mas sabia y esa persona no estaba involucrada, podría traer consigo problemas. Era mejor ir con cuidado con Martha – **muy bien… tendremos cuidado, no te preocupes** - dijo Meiling sonriendo mientras subía las escaleras y se perdía por el segundo piso – **bueno… ya estamos aquí… se muy bien por dentro** - dijo Sakura sonriendo recorriendo con la mirada la sala y parte de la cocina – **si y esta completamente amueblada** - dijo Meiling sonriendo bajando de dos en dos los escalones – **también hay comida aquí** - dijo Tomoyo sonriendo asomándose desde la cocina con tres refresco, le lanzo uno a Sakura quien lo atrapo fácilmente y el otro a Meiling atrapándolo fácil y destapándolo para tomarlo – **¿y ahora?** - dijo Sakura sentándose en el sofá para beberlo tranquilamente – **solo nos queda esperar** - dijo Tomoyo sentándose en uno de los taburetes de la cocina y destapando el suyo para mirar a sus amigas, Sakura suspiro intranquila y Meiling se paso una mano por el cabello y se sentó al final de la escalera, las tres se quedaron mirando en silencio, se podía percibir en sus ojos la preocupación y la impotencia que sentían, Tomoyo alzo su refresco – **Por que regresen sanos y salvos** – dijo Tomoyo con una pequeña sonrisa – **Por que Yue se libre de todo esto** – dijo Sakura sonriendo levemente y alzando también su refresco – **Por que logremos salir bien paradas de todo esto** – dijo Meiling sonriendo levemente alzando su refresco – **¡Salud!** – dijeron al unísono, se miraron por un momento y bebieron en silencio con una pequeña llama de esperanza en su interior, esperando el regreso de todos sanos y salvos._

**_¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVOOOO!!!! _**

**– _feliz navidad, feliz navidad, feliz navidad y prospero año de felicidad, feliz navidad, feliz navidad, feliz navidad y prospero año de felicidad -_**

**_xD __jajaja hay que contenta estoy este año…_**

_¡¡¡ Al fin logre acabar!!! Que felicidad xD jajaja es que tuve serios problemas con mi musa esta ves (y con la compu -.-#), tenia la mente en blanco u.u pero poco a poco continue escribiendo borrando por aquí, sobrescribiendo por allá, acomodando mas allá y pues lograron salir las escenas, espero que me hayan quedado bien n.n… bueno el capitulo 10 se demorara mas o menos n.nU jejeje todavía tengo que decidir la secuencia de sus escenas, lo que voy a colocar en ese y lo que dejare para los demas, lamento en realidad la tardanza de los capitulos pero entre una cosa y la otra no he logrado escribir mucho… por cierto una pregunta para ustedes mis querids lectors ¿hago que Touya le pida que se case con ella rapido o dejamos que a Nakuru se le ocurran las mil y una ideas alocadas? xD yo ya tengo mi respuesta pero quisiera saber que me dicen ustedes antes de escribir algo sobre esos dos n.n… quizas hagan cambiar de parecer a esta linda, inocente escritora sobre el destino de esta parejita :P… con respecto a los agentes y Las Joyas pues ya tengo todo montado :P jajaja y estos vecinos de las chicas daran de que hablar ya lo veran n.n así que no se pierdan el proximo capitulo de "LAS JOYAS DEL ALQUIMISTA II – LA VENGANZA" jajaja nos vemos, les mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso bien grande._

_Asumi tokugawa: Hola!! n.n me alegra muchisimo que te haya fascinado el primero ) muchas gracias no sabes la alegria que me da el leer eso, bueno pense que le quedaria bien una segunda parte n.n pero lo hare solamente hasta aqui con esta historia, no creo hacerle una tercera jaja ya estaria como alargando demasiado la historia, hasta los momentos solo tendra dos partes n.n... jajaja yo tambien me diverti mucho escribiendo esas partes, pero me diverti mas en la escena de Touya jajaja :P... no fuiste la unica con lo de Yue jajaja muchas pensaron en un principio que si lo iba a poner como malo, pero yo tambien tengo en mi corazoncito a Yue no se crean jajaja no podia hacerle eso a mi querido Guardian n.n... muchas gracias me alegro que te guste como escribo ) pues con las actualizaciones hare lo posible, no te prometo nada ) ya estoy comenzando a escribir el cap 10 pero tengo que pensar en las escenas que iran en ese capitulo, pues no quiero adelantarme mucho colocando escenas que podrian estar mas adelante (no quiero dar muchas pistas de lo que sucede en realidad y de quien es malo o bueno ;P)... pues lo estoy pensando todavia jejeje a ese hay que hacerle mas arreglos, pues esta echo un rollo con eso te digo todo jajaja es que son un grupo de ideas reunidas, las fui teniendo mientras escribia esta, pero si me da tiempo de acomodarlo ten por seguro que lo subire a la pagina y dare el nombre y el anuncio por aqui n.n (ese es otro punto para el fic, no le tengo nombre todavia jejeje no se como llamalo :P)... para nada n.n me encanta leer los review que me dejan los lectores n.n... Cuidate mucho, un abrazo, suerte, feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo (portaos bien para que el niño jesus te traiga todos tus regalos xD), continua dejando tus review._

_Lucy: Hola! yo estaba igual cuando encontre la pagina por primera vez jejeje pero a mi me ayudo mi hermano, se me acerco a preguntarme que me pasaba cuando me vio, sentada en la compu con una enorme cara pensativa, creo que hasta vio el signo de interrogacion grabado en mi cara jejeje le dije lo que me pasaba y pues el se sento reviso y luego me explico :P jajaja... me alegra mucho que te guste tanto la historia, de verdad muchas gracias, me anima a escribir el saber que es bien recibida mi historia)... oh! no, no acostumbro a dejar las cosas por la mitad n.n te aseguro que esta historia la termino porque si, n.nU puede que tarde en subir los capitulos, pero los termino subiendo al final jajaja cuando decida (cosa que no creo :P) dejar de escribir, te aseguro que publicare avisando n.n... ¡una escritora nata! O.O ¡¿tu crees?! D gracias!!! no sabes lo contenta que me haces sentir al leer eso ) ya has echo que me salgan los colores del rostro n//n jejeje... seguro si llego a necesitar alguna cosa te aviso, gracias. Cuidate mucho, un abrazo, suerte, feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo (__portaos bien para que el niño jesus te traiga todos tus regalos xD), continua dejando tus review._

_Irene: Hola!!! que tal? jajajaja sino hay desaparecido solo estaba de parranda xD jajaja, uy no! eso jamas, no creas que me voy a ir como asi y dejar a mis queridas lectoras y amigas sin por lo menos decirles, ademas no puedo dejar la historia aqui, tengo todavia ideas que colocarle, pero el problema esta en donde hacerlo jejeje, en serio puede que tarde en subir los capitulos pero esa tardanza nunca sera porque deje de escribir, asi que borrada esa opcion ;) jajaja... bueno espero que me perdones tambien esta tardanza por este capi :P, jajaja la verdad es que si fue divertido jajaja muchas gracias n.n ¡que bueno que quedaran bien! siempre me quedo a veces con una pequeña duda con respecto a esas escenas sobre si quedaron bien o no :P... T-T gracias!!! no sabes la alegria que siento de saber que siempre estaras alli para esperar mis actualizaciones!!! T-T sos un sol!! intentare subir el proximo capitulo pronto n.n ya tengo escrito algo pero tengo que revisar que escenas quiero poner en ese cap... Cuidate mucho, un abrazo, suerte, feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo (__portaos bien para que el niño jesus te traiga todos tus regalos xD), continua dejando tus review._

_Kimberly ¬#: Hola!! muchas gracias, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado n.n... espero que te guste tambien este capitulo a ti y tus amigas, con respecto al cap 10 pues tendran que esperar un poquito porque todavia no esta terminado, lo tengo adelantado en el cuaderno pero todavia falta, quiero revisar bien que escenas quiero poner en ese antes de pasarlo a la hoja de word, pero no te preocupes si tardo en actualizar puesto que no dejare de escribir, siempre termino subiendo el cap jajaja. Cuidate mucho, un abrazo, suerte, feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo (__portaos bien para que el niño jesus te traiga todos tus regalos xD), continua dejando tus review._


	10. El día despues de la tormenta

_Quiero dedicar este capitulo a mi primis Sakura n.n que siempre ha estado conmigo desde un principio ayudándome en todo y dándome su apoyo, primis eres un sol, te aprecio y ¡¡¡te quiero mucho!!! Te me cuidas mucho, no bebas mucho, diviértete bastante y baila un ¡montón! xD ¡¡te me portas MAL!! n.n no hagas nada que yo no haría xD jajaja_

_**Capitulo 10 –**__** El día después de la tormenta**_

_Una caravana de __camiones circulaban por las calles rápidamente hasta salir a la autopista, dentro del primer camión ocurría una pequeña discusión entre las tres personas que se encontraban en la cabina._

_**Demonios no me puedo creer esto **__–dijo el mercenario que se encontraba manejando el camión, se encontraba molesto lanzando maldiciones – __**tranquilo Ben, ya deja de gritar hombre **__– dijo Edward tranquilamente mientras se desperezaba y fijaba su atención afuera de la ventana – __**como quieres que este tranquilo, hemos perdido a muchos hombres y por nada hemos fallado en el encargo, demonios **__– dijo Ben molesto golpeando con la mano el volante en un intento de soltar la frustración que tenia por la muerte de todos sus compañeros caídos en la batalla que se desato en la base subterránea de RedMoon – __**no hemos fallado en el encargo, así que calma hombre, puede que hayamos perdido una batalla pero no hemos perdido la guerra, y como bien sabes en toda batalla hay sus riesgos, no podemos hacer mucho por los que cayeron hoy mas que rezar porque sus almas descansen en paz y estén divirtiéndose de lo lindo en el infierno **__– dijo Edward tranquilamente fijando su mirada en su amigo Ben y sonriéndole divertido - __**¿Qué hacemos ahora jefe? –**__ dijo Ben mientras suspiraba negando con la cabeza, una media sonrisa surco por su rostro -__** todavía podemos poner las manos encima a esas joyas, solo necesitamos encontrar el momento adecuado y volver a atacar, pero de ahora en adelante con mas cautela ya saben que estamos tras las joyas así que estarán mas alerta –**__ dijo Edward borrando la sonrisa de su rostro y mirar serio el frente, pensando en el siguiente movimiento – __**muy bien hablare con los muchachos... **__– dijo Ben asintiendo y aumentando la velocidad del vehiculo. La cabina se sumergió en un completo silencio cada uno concentrado en sus propios pensamientos, cuando el silencio ya fue insoportable para el joven chico que se encontraba en medio de estos dos, rompió el silencio - __**¿Qué harás primero nii-sama? **__– dijo Alphonse mirando fijamente a su hermano mayor – __**primero que todo llamar al franchute ricachon para informarle de lo sucedido y después echarme a dormir, me duele todo el cuerpo… **__- dijo Edward haciendo una mueca mientras se acomodaba en el asiento para buscar bajo este el celular, la verdad es que si le dolía todo el cuerpo, los sujetos que llegaron como refuerzo les dieron una gran batalla, y eso que todavía no terminaba todo, aunque la única recompensa es que los sujetos que los perseguían a su hermano y a él habían recibido la sorpresa bomba que les arrojaron, esperaba que ellos estuvieran en las mismas o peores condiciones que el, pero eran buenos eso si que había que reconocerlo, aunque de todos no iba a olvidar esos ojos, esos ojos que le recordaban a un lobo feroz, tenia que entrenar mas y mas, no iba a dejar las cosas así, nadie le apuntaba a su hermano pequeño y se quedaba tranquilo solo el tenia esa potestad nadie mas._

_Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su hermano, que tenia en sus manos la carpeta donde estaban toda la información que le habían dado de las tres joyas que tenían que atrapar – __**me pregunto para que quiere a estas tres chicas ese hombre…**__ - dijo Alphonse sin darse cuenta que estaba diciendo su pensamiento en voz alta. Se encontraba admirando la fotografía de las tres chicas, quedo cautivado por unos ojos verdes que parecía que le devolvían la mirada - __**¿Quién sabe? Pero no creo que sea por amor – **__dijo Edward mirando a su hermano suspicazmente con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro – __**quizás sea para cobrar alguna deuda o pedir un rescate, parece que tienen dinero, sino también queda la opción de la venganza **__– dijo Ben tranquilamente desviando la mirada un momento para ver la fotografía que sostenía Alphonse y después volver a fijar la mirada en el camino – __**de todas las que mencionas me parece mas creíble la del rescate, no creo que sea ni por cobrar una deuda ni mucho menos por venganza… -**__ Edward miraba divertido a su hermano y levanto la vista hacia Ben todavía con la expresión, este había desviado su atención nuevamente para sonreír divertido a Edward – __**parecen muy delicadas incapaces de matar ni una mosca, ese tipo de chicas uno las debería guardar y proteger en una caja de cristal, transmiten una dulzura… **__- dijo Alphonse ensimismado en las fotografías, en la carpeta había cuatro fotografías cada una de una chica diferente, en la primera se podía observar a una castaña tenia los ojos cubiertos por unos lentes oscuros, se encontraba recostada en una pared, tenia la mirada fija en el edificio de al frente, la cabeza ligeramente inclinada y el cuello de su chaqueta le cubría levemente la boca…usando un poco de imaginación se daban cuenta de que se estaba comunicando por transmisor con alguien mas, por el sitio podría ser que estuviera en América; en la segunda fotografía se podía ver una pelirroja con unos ojos color rojo pasión, tenia un gorro de piel que le cubría la cabeza aunque se podía ver su melena rojiza pues llevaba el pelo suelto, tenia un abrigo de piel blanco que combinaba con su vestimenta, se encontraba caminando por una calle muy transitada, miraba fijamente hacia delante dando a entender que seguía a alguien posiblemente a el sujeto que estaba a unos pasos de ella, se observaban a las demás personas igual de abrigadas y la nieve cayendo así que posiblemente estuviera en alguna parte de Europa; en la tercera fotografía se podía ver a una joven pelinegra, llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola alta, sus ojos eran de un color negro oscuro, se encontraba en esta ocasión en la azotea de un edificio, tenia una mano en el picaporte y en la otra llevaba un rifle de francotirador, vestía una camiseta sin mangas blanca, con unos pantalones estilo militar, por el lugar quizás se encontraba por Sudamérica; en la ultima fotografía se encontraban sentadas las chicas en una mesa de un restaurante, la segunda y tercera chica de la foto anterior se encontraban conversando acerca de unos documentos que tenia una, pero estaban diferentes, esta vez la pelirroja tenia el cabello negro y la pelinegra los ojos violáceos, la castaña en cambio estaba mirando al sujeto de la cámara, tal parecía que sabia que las estaba siguiendo o por lo menos lo sospechaba, pero la mirada que tenia… sus ojos parecían brillar como dos gemas verdes, detrás de ellas el sol se filtraba por la ventana y les daba una apariencia celestial._

_Esa foto le fascinaba, en ese instante podía escuchar su corazón latir mas rápido y eso que solo las estaba mirando en una foto como seria tenerlas delante, no podía creer ni ahora ni en el momento en que se entero de la misión que esas chicas fueran su objetivo, que esa chica fuera su objetivo, deseaba que la circunstancia fuera otra, y pudiera conocer a esa chica de ojos verdes, las otras no miraban a la cámara pero estaba seguro, mas que seguro que sus sonrisas eran tan deslumbrantes como la de la chica de ojos verdes – __**me parece que el pequeñín se nos ha enamorado jajaja **__– dijo Edward dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda, haciéndole sacar deliberadamente un poco el aire. Alphonse le miro con una mirada amenazadora, Edward simplemente siguió riendo acompañado por Ben – __**¡cállense!**__- les espeto Alphonse molesto con los dos, estos simplemente ignoraron la mirada asesina que este les mandaba – __**jajaja ¿Qué estas molesto pequeño? **__– dijo Edward con una sonrisa burlona a su hermano – __**te voy a… **__- comenzó a decir Alphonse acercando lanzándose hacia su hermano dirigiendo sus manos a su cuello, este en cambio reía a mas no poder mientras agarraba sus muñecas e impedía que sus manos llegaran a su garganta. Ben se reía divertido mientras tomaba a Alphonse por el cuello de la camisa y lo volvía a sentar, puesto que el movimiento de esos dos podía hacer que se estrellaran – __**calma Alphonse jajaja **__– dijo Ben riendo todavía dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro y luego señalo Edward – __**y tu deja tranquilo al chico, todavía esta pasando por esa etapa **__– dijo Ben divertido - __**¿Cuál etapa?**__- Alphonse levanto una ceja extrañado – __**te refieres a esa en la que te quedas como un tonto mirando a una chica con grandes ojos y bonito rostro **__– dijo Edward sonriéndole divertido, Alphonse dio un resoplido fastidiado – __**a mi no me gusta ninguna, si son lindas no hay que negarlo pero yo prefiero a las maduras de buenas curvas, estas son apenas unas chiquillas **__– dijo Edward mirando las fotografías, aunque solo el sabia que era una tremenda mentira pues al principio quedo igual de cautivado que su hermano pero no iba a admitirlo delante de el ni de Ben, Alphonse abrió la boca para replicar pero la cerro de inmediato pues sabia que nada ganaría – __**si esa etapa, pero sabes Ed quizás le venga bien tener una novia ¿le conseguimos una? **__– dijo Ben sonriendo divertido mientras con una mano le despeinaba como a un niño pequeño – __**si me parece una buena idea, Lucy esta de regreso en la ciudad este año, tiene buenas curvas y un rostro bonito, podríamos llevarte para que la conozcas Al**__ – dijo Edward sonriendo divertido – __**porque no mejor cierran la boca, no iré a ningún lugar con ustedes dos, así que dejen de comportarse y hablar de mi como si no estuviera aquí **__– dijo Alphonse mirándolos a ambos intentando formar una expresión de chico maduro y responsable, a lo que los otros dos rompieron a reír divertidos – __**debí haberme montado en el otro vehiculo, con ustedes no se puede **__– dijo Alphonse suspirando derrotado, recostándose mas en el asiento y cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza para hacer de almohada – __**jajaja tranquilo Al tu secreto esta a salvo con nosotros, pero te aconsejo algo, cuídate de este tipo de chicas **__– dijo Ben tranquilamente mientras conducía, Alphonse lo miro extrañado desde su posición pero en silencio incitándolo a continuar – __**veras las que se ven como ángeles a veces pueden convertirse en demonios, pueden tener unas caras preciosas y parecer delicadas e ingenuas pero en realidad tienen una mente bastante peligrosa, si no te cuidas bien te pueden cortar la cabeza y hasta el corazón **__– dijo Ben con una mirada de nostalgia en el camino – __**no creo que ellas sean así, me parecen… buenas chicas**__ – dijo Alphonse mirando la carpeta que contenía la información de las joyas – __**no todas son buenas chicas, quizás tengas razón y ellas no lo sean, pero ten presente que este tipo de belleza siempre atrae a los hombres y a veces a ellas les gusta esa atención, así que no creas que pueden estar disponibles, quizás te digan que no para simplemente pasar un momento divertido contigo y a la mañana siguiente te encuentras en una cama completamente solo y con el corazón destrozado pues te enteras que ya era de otro y solo fuiste algo de una sola noche… ten cuidado chico **__– dijo Ben con una mueca de asco en la cara mientras se ponía unos lentes oscuros y continuaba conduciendo en silencio – __**y principalmente Al recuerda en este trabajo no se mezclan los sentimientos, estas tres son nuestro objetivo y nada mas, así que mejor visita a Lucy o cualquier otra chica guapa que quieras pero quita esos sentimientos de estas tres… o tendré que sacarte**__– dijo Edward serio sin mirarlo tomando su celular y comenzando a llamar al hombre que les contrato; Alphonse no le contesto y tampoco le miro se quedo en la misma posición pero con los ojos cerrados. Mientras marcaba se dijo que eso mismo tenia que hacer él, y en el silencio que se formo nuevamente en la cabina donde solo podía escuchar el repicar del teléfono en espera de que contestaran en la otra línea, comenzó a recordar cuando le habían contratado para esta misión._

_**------------000000000------ Flash Back ------000000000------------**_

_El silencio era completo en ese lugar desolado, un automóvil se __movía tranquilamente por la zona, el punto de encuentro se encontraba cerca del muelle en un almacén, el vehiculo circulo entre el montón de almacenes buscando uno en particular, se detuvo frente a uno, un joven bajo del auto y rápidamente abrió la compuerta para que el auto entrara, el entro detrás de este y se quedo al lado de la puerta del asiento delantero, el conductor se bajo también y se quedo de pie al lado de su puerta, a los pocos minutos llego otro auto, entrando por la otra compuerta, se estaciono al frente a unos pocos metros del otro vehiculo de el bajaron dos hombres, entre ellos se hicieron una seña y uno de cada vehiculo se abrió la puerta para que descendiera del vehiculo el jefe de ellos…cada uno se fue acercando poco a poco hasta estar frente a frente._

_**Me pregunto si usted es el hombre que estoy buscando…no me parece tan bueno ahora que lo veo, no estoy seguro si **__**podrá con el trabajo **__- dijo el jefe del segundo auto en llegar, mirando de arriba abajo al otro sujeto –__**soy bueno en lo que hago señor, no necesito probarle nada y tampoco quiero, pero si lo prefiere puede buscar a otra persona para el negocio… no tengo tiempo para jugar a un juego de palabras con usted, si me disculpa… **__- dijo Edward sin apartar la mirada ni por un segundo, se dio media vuelta para volver a montarse en el auto, el otro hombre sonrió ligeramente mientras miraba a sus hombres, luego fijo su mirada nuevamente a Edward que ya estaba por montarse en el auto – __**¿Qué me diría si le pido la cabeza de su madre? **__– dijo el sujeto mirándolo fijamente – __**le preguntaría cuanto me daría por ella y para cuando la querría **__– dijo Edward sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos y sin dudar un minuto de su respuesta, el otro hombre se rió y le miro divertido mientras asentía – __**vamos a hacer negocios chico, ven aquí **__– le dijo el sujeto mientras se dirigía a una mesa que estaba a su derecha, Edward cerro la puerta y se encamino hacia donde estaba el hombre – __**el trabajo que quiero que hagas es peligroso pero te pagare muy bien por el **__– dijo el sujeto con una sonrisa – __**¿de cuanto estamos hablando? **__– dijo Edward cruzado de brazos mirándolo seriamente, el sujeto trono los dedos y uno de sus hombre abrió la puerta trasera y saco dos maletines negros para luego llevarlos hasta donde estaban ellos dos y abrirlos sobre la mesa, el primero se encontraba lleno de dinero y el segundo solo la mitad del primero – __**este es el adelanto cuando termines el trabajo tendrás otras de estas **__– dijo el sujeto serio viendo como Edward tomaba un fajo de billetes y luego lo dejaba nuevamente encima de los demás – __**¿Qué tenemos que hacer por usted? **__– dijo Edward con una pequeña sonrisa al hombre, este se la devolvió – __**quiero que me traigas tres joyas, son muy escurridizas y difíciles de encontrar… **__- dijo el sujeto mientras hacia un movimiento con la mano, el primer hombre saco un maletín negro y una carpeta, para luego ofrecerle la carpeta a Edward y el maletín colocarlo también sobre la mesa –__**contrata a unos mercenarios para robar un trío de joyas, que ¿están malditas acaso? **__– dijo Edward alzando una ceja extrañado, los dos hombres que venían con el se acercaron a donde estaba pues también estaban extrañados. El otro hombre le sonrió simplemente – __**creo que no me explique bien no son piedras preciosas, son tres chicas y quiero que las capturen **__– dijo el sujeto animándole a abrir la carpeta, Edward abrió la carpeta y observo las cuatro fotografías una por una junto con los otros dos hombres –__** ¿A que se refiere cuando dice que son peligrosas y escurridizas? **__– dijo Edward mirándolo serio y suspicaz algo le decía que este no iba a hacer un trabajo fácil, tomo los papeles y comenzó a leer el informe que traía mientras el sujeto le relataba una parte de lo que este decía – __**estas tres son agentes secretos… **__- comenzó diciendo el sujeto, haciendo que los tres hombres levantaran la mirada para verlo sorprendidos – __**no se conocen sus nombres originales, las fotos fueron tomadas con mucho cuidado en diferentes partes del mundo, esta de aquí fue en una misión en New York, esta es el camaleón del equipo**__– señalo la foto donde aparecía una castaña vestía unos pantalones holgados, una camiseta y una chaqueta sin mangas, juntos con unos tenis llevaba el cabellos suelto – __**esta otra en Rusia, la chica es una experta en todo lo que tenga que ver con computadoras**__ – señalo otra foto donde salía una pelirroja de ojos color rojo vestia unos pantalones blancos, del mismo color una camisa cuello de tortuga junto con un abrigo de piel color blanco, un gorro de piel de igual color y unas botas tacon de aguja blancas – __**esta en Brasil, ella es la líder del grupo, cuidado con esta muchachos, donde pone el ojo pone la bala **__– señalo la foto de una pelinegra con un rifle de francotirador, esta foto llamo mucho la atención de Edward pues la joven se veía a pesar de su mirada fría y ese rifle, bastante sexy tal cual como le gustaba a el, de buenas curvas, lindo rostro y madura… - __**"perfecta"**__- pensó Edward con una sonrisa imperceptible en los labios, luego se dio cuenta que estaba pensando y agito un poco la cabeza para esfumar esos pensamientos, estaba negociando y nada mas, este era un trabajo y solo eso, uso toda su disciplina en concentrarse nuevamente en lo que el sujeto le estaba diciendo – __**y esta ultima fue tomada en un restaurante en Inglaterra, aparecen las tres… siempre van juntas, sus nombres nadie los sabe como ya te dije, se hacen llamar Esmeralda Rubí y Amatista **__– señalando a cada una - __**…joyas…**__ - murmuro Alphonse mirando la fotografía de las tres juntas –__**lo has captado chico **__– el sujeto miro a Alphonse por un momento para luego centrar su atención en Edward – __**están bajo el mando de un hombre que se hace llamar así mismo El Alquimista, jefe de la organización, son el grupo elite según escuche decir, son Las Joyas del Alquimista y yo las quiero, su trabajo es de búsqueda y captura, no me importa el método que utilicen para capturarlas, mientras puedan respirar me sirven. Yo me haré cargo de ellas después de que me las entreguen… ten aquí encontraras algunos pequeños videos que logre conseguir… cosa nada fácil en realidad… **__– dijo el sujeto serio entregándole un CD a Edward, quien levanto la mirada decidido – __**¿donde las encontramos? **__– dijo Edward serio sin apartar la mirada y tomando el CD – __**están aquí en Hong Kong, tienen un contacto… me parece que conocen a alguien que tiene muy buenas relaciones con la gente de poder, no estoy seguro, averígüenlo ustedes, es su trabajo les pago por eso, los contrate porque me dijeron que son buenos muy buenos en lo que hacen, espero no haberme equivocado **__- dijo el sujeto metiéndose una mano en el bolsillo y mirando a Edward esperando la respuesta definitiva. Edward miro los documentos y las fotos para luego al sujeto brevemente y después ver a sus dos hombres sobre el hombro, estos le devolvieron la mirada, el sabia que aceptarían su respuesta y siempre le seguirían así que desvió su atención al hombre que estaba frente a el. Tenia un acento extraño le sonaba algo francés y había otro pero no sabría definirlo muy bien, había algo que no le gustaba de aquel sujeto, a pesar de que parecía accesible y hasta se podría decir que honorable, por todo la información que le había dado podía saber que el hombre era peligroso, una mente macabra y asesina, no era el tipo de que se ensuciaba las manos, esa responsabilidad se la delegaba a otro, el simplemente trazaba el plan, y si atrapaban al sujeto que lo llevaba a cabo pues el simplemente salio limpio, eran de esos que tenían rabo de paja, no tenían el coraje de apretar un gatillo pero si para mandar a matar, le desagradaba ese tipo de personas. Pero esa gente era la que le daba el dinero que pedía y sin queja alguna así que no podía odiarlos completamente - __**"pero trabajo es trabajo, además quien dijo que las primeras citas terminan bien siempre" Señor ha cerrado usted un trato**__ – dijo Edward tranquilamente cerrando la carpeta de golpe y seguidamente estrechar la mano del sonriente hombre – __**perfecto… comunícate a este numero quiero mantenerme informado **__– dijo el sujeto entregándole un trozo de papel con un numero de teléfono, Edward asintió mientras se guardaba el papel en el bolsillo del pantalón, sus dos hombres se acercaron a cada portafolio cerrándolos y colocándose al lado de Edward – __**un placer hacer negocios con usted **__– dijo el sujeto con una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al vehiculo entro en el seguido de sus dos hombres, luego el auto arranco y se fue rápidamente –__**vamonos… tenemos trabajo que hacer...**__- dijo Edward caminando hacia el vehiculo seguido de los otros dos, se montaron y arrancaron inmediatamente para alejarse de allí sin mirar a atrás o detenerse – __**Ben habla con los muchachos para comunicarles la misión y diles cuanto nos pagaran eso les alegrara el día **__– dijo Edward abriendo nuevamente la carpeta para mirar la información – __**muy bien, ya quiero comer filete **__– dijo Ben con una sonrisa – __**Al, encárgate de buscar el equipo, y habla con tus contactos, necesitamos saber con certeza en que lugar se encuentran, quiero saber la localización exacta, no quiero tener que matar gente inocente, que puede que no tenga nada que ver con estas tres **__– dijo Edward tranquilamente levantando la vista de los papeles para ver a su hermano – __**tengo lo que necesitamos**__ – dijo Alphonse mirándolo serio. Edward sabia por su mirada que no estaba de acuerdo en matar a las chicas, el tampoco le gustaba mucho pero trabajo era trabajo, y le transmitió eso con la mirada, Alphonse negó con la cabeza y se acomodo en el asiento delantero sin replicar en voz alta o mirar atrás. Edward paso unos papeles, tomo el CD con curiosidad – __**revisa esto a ver que encontramos **__– dijo Edward pasándoselo a su hermano, este lo tomo para colocarlo de inmediato en su computadora portátil._

_Edward continuo pasando las hojas y vio las fotografías nuevamente saco una en especial y se le quedo mirando, era la foto de la francotiradora – __**"amatista eh… el nombre de una joya para otra joya… en realidad es preciosa, es el tipo de mujer que inspira sueños ardientes, sabanas de satén y te da apasionadas respuestas, es perfecta para mi"**__ – Edward se encontraba inspeccionando a la joven de la fotografía aislándose de todo a su alrededor y solo centrándose en ella, tenia una piel preciosa, de seguro era tan suave con se veía en la foto y ese cabello, como le encantaría poder enredar sus dedos en el y sentir su suavidad, esta chica le encantaba a mas no poder, quería verla en su cama con su cabello suelto derramado por su almohada y una mirada apasionada junto con una sonrisa sexy solo dirigida a el… al reconocer lo que estaba pensando agito la cabeza intentando alejar los pensamientos que tenia – __**"¿Qué me esta pasando? Recuerda Edward trabajo, esto es un trabajo no tu próxima conquista… tienes que capturar a la chica cuando la encuentres y entregársela al franchute, ese es el trabajo…"**__ - Edward frunció el ceño mirando la foto – __**"lo que sientes es solo lujuria nada mas… solo lujuria"**__ – pensó Edward guardando la foto, quizás su jefe lograra cambiar de opinión en cuanto a matarla y así de esa forma le de el tiempo que necesita para quitarse esos pensamientos de la chica, de seguro es como todas, una frase linda, una sonrisa, algo de encanto, un poco de carismas y a la cama, después si te vi no me acuerdo, una chica apasionada para un hombre apasionado, sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando el vehiculo se detuvo en su campamento donde le esperaban los demás hombres, cerro la carpeta al instante y salio del vehiculo._

_**------------000000000------ Fin de Flash Back ------000000000------------**_

_Era un Edificio de 51 pisos, majestuoso, recubierto de vidrios. En el piso numero 50 se encontraba un oficina, esta era bastante amplia con una vista panorámica desde donde se podía ver el parque central, las paredes eran de blanco cubiertas por cuadros, en una de las paredes había un librero en la de enfrente estaba el minibar y al lado de este una puerta secreta, cerrada daba la impresión de ser pared pero cuando se abría se podía acceder a una habitación espaciosa, un lugar para descansar si tenia que pasar la noche en la oficina. Había unas pocas plantas y un sofá de cuero negro, delante de la ventana panorámica estaba el amplio escritorio de caoba, y detrás de este en una cómoda silla reclinable de cuero negro el rey de ese imperio._

_Se encontraba concentrado firmando unos documentos y tecleando unas cosas en su computador__, todo estaba en completo silencio que fue roto por unos suaves golpes en la puerta, seguidos por la aparición de una hermosa rubia de ojos azules, tenia un buen cuerpo, la piel blanca y delicada –__**Señor**__**Stone, le traje su café y estos documentos para que los revise **__– dijo la joven entrando en la oficina, dejo el café en la mesa y le entrego los documentos, a pesar de que tenia una voz suave y parecía casi tímida en sus ojos se reflejaban la adoración cada vez que lo miraba, esperando que le diera una muestra aunque sea pequeña de cariño y no solo cuando se veían por las noches en su casa o en un hotel, pero era como si la dulzura y el amor con que lo trataba no fueran útiles pues el ni siquiera mostraba muestra de darse cuenta que para ella había dejado de ser solo una aventura que había pasado a algo mas y quería que el lo descubriera antes de que ella terminara por desmoronarse y seguir adelante con el corazón roto._

_**Gracias Michelle, alguna otra **__**cosa**__– dijo tranquilamente al ver que ella seguía allí de pie sin moverse o decir algo –__**N-No señor, solo los papeles **__– dijo Michelle mirándolo desanimada mientras miraba a un punto fijo en la mesa del escritorio esperando los documentos firmados cuando sonó el teléfono, ella se acerco a la mesa y tomo el teléfono, como se encontraban solos y seguía esperando los papeles no había problema de contestar desde allí puesto que él no se molestaba, pero si había gente cerca debía retirarse y atender fuera de la oficina. Después preguntar lo que deseaba alejo el teléfono y se le quedo mirando como si le hubiesen salido ojos, pero su trabajo no era preguntar sobre cosas que no eran arreglar las carpetas, transcribir, pasar llamadas y llevarle el café, era la secretaria solo eso, así que era mejor hacer el trabajo por que la contrataron y después podría averiguar con cautela sobre que era – __**Señor Stone una persona lo solicita al teléfono **__– dijo Michelle con una voz dulce pero con la curiosidad reflejada en los ojos, Stone ni siquiera levanto la mirada de los documentos –__**Estoy ocupado linda no puedo atenderlo ahora dile que me llame en otro momento **__– dijo Stone sin mirarla mientras terminaba de leer el documento y lo firmaba, Michelle le transmitió el mensaje a la persona y luego miro nerviosa – __**dice que es muy importante… habla sobre el traslado de un cargamento…**__- Stone a la mención de la palabra joyas alzo rápidamente la cabeza para mirarla, causándole mas curiosidad esta nueva actitud, al principio se comportaba normal como siempre y ahora parecía, entre preocupado y entusiasmado, en que estaba metiéndose. Con esto en la cabeza se atrevió a dejar de lado la cautela y preguntar directamente quizás con todo lo que han pasado juntos el confiara en ella y le respondiera -__** ¿De que esta hablando cariño? **__– dijo Michelle con la curiosidad en los ojos, Stone corto la llamada todavía sin mirarla – __**de nada en especial… **__– dijo Stone mientras dejaba de lado los papeles y se ponía de pie tomando el teléfono de la mano y colgándolo para después mirar a la muchacha fríamente. Michelle al verse reflejada en esos ojos supo que había cometido un error, que lo que sucedía entre ellos no cambiaba nada su actitud hacia ella, simplemente seguía estando todo exactamente igual que al principio… de la misma forma… - __**y recuerdo haberte dicho que no me gusta que te inmiscuyas en mis cosas Michelle**__ - dijo Stone sujetándola fuerte del brazo y atrayéndola hacia el lo suficiente para que su rostro quedara a pocos centímetros del de él – __**lo siento, no sucederá de nuevo **__– dijo Michelle rápidamente en su cara pasaba una mueca de dolor pues la estaba apretando mucho y cuando le miro tenia reflejados el vivo temor en ellos, tenia miedo cada vez que la miraba de ese modo, que tonta había sido, no debió preguntarle nada, ya había aprendido la lección tiempo atrás que no debía mostrarse curiosa en sus cosas, en ningún sentido, el le aclaro la situación cuando una tarde…_

_**------------000000000------ Flash Back ------000000000------------**_

_había salido de su oficina acompañado de la hija de su actual socio, una chica de unos 23 años morena, de ojos verdes y lindas piernas, ella les vio pasar por enfrente de su escritorio, la chica iba como embobada colgada de su brazo y el con esa sonrisa de seductor que solo debía de se para ella, en ese momento no pensó bien segada por los celos y le detuvo por el brazo antes de que entrara en el ascensor, le pregunto directamente que para donde creía que iba y el le dijo que se fuera a la oficina que le esperara, era renuente a irse vio como se volvió y con voz dulce le dijo a la chica que le esperara abajo, se giro y la tomo del brazo como ahora y la llevo a su oficina al cerrar la puerta se giro y le abofeteo, ella se le quedo mirando en estado de shock mientras le escucha ninguna palabra paso por su garganta, el le dijo que ella era su secretaria que nunca mas volviera a avergonzarlo de esa manera frente a otra persona, le pregunto que pensaba que era ella, que no era mas que una sexy secretaria de buenas piernas que había contratado tanto para ayudarle en la oficina como para ayudar a bajar las tensiones pero que eso no le daba ningún derecho de comportarse como si fueran una pareja, que el era el feje y ella la secretaria, que no pensara si quiera que habría relación alguna o matrimonio que nunca pensaría casarse con una persona que no estuviera a su altura y ella no le llegaba en lo mas mínimo que para lo que ya tenían, dicho eso se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta y la miro sobre el hombro antes de salir diciendo que no volviera a interferir en sus asuntos, que si quería seguir con lo que tenían que mejor cambiara su forma de ser para mañana pero si no prefería continuar que le mandara la carta de renuncia y dicho esto salio dando un portazo, ella estallo en lagrimas después de su salida, no supo como logro calmarse y salir de la oficina hacia su casa, se sentía usada, engañada, humillada, pero lo peor de todo patética porque sabia que ella volvería mañana… si volvería a trabajar… porque por mas que le doliera había entregado el corazón junto con su cuerpo, y el lo pisaba sin mas, que kamisama la ayudara pero no podía irse de allí, le quería, le adoraba, estaba segura que el también la quería, si no lo hiciera no le hubiese dicho que lo pensara bien, y con esto en la mente logro dormirse aunque todavía lagrimas caían de sus ojos __**(si me lo preguntan a mi diría que la chica es masoquista u.u perooo necesitamos una loca de amor en esta historia xD)**_

_**------------000000000------ Fin de Flash Back ------000000000------------**_

_Si esa tarde __había aprendido la lección después de eso se mostró sumisa y tranquila sin dejar de mostrar las emociones que sentía y el comenzó a portarse de manera mas relajada, pero en ocasiones tontas como esta ella perdía la cabeza y cometía un error y era castigada por ello y su corazón sufría mas, pero había llegado a momentos en donde no sabia si le amaba con locura o le odiaba con locura, cual de las dos era el sentimiento que sentía no lo sabia pero cuando la abrazaba cuando la besaba, ella sabia que no deseaba que terminara que deseba quedarse entre esos brazos sin importarle como seria después que lo quería para ella, solo deseaba amor, un detalle romántico cualquier cosa, solo eso, y estaba segura de poderlo conseguir, además tenia ventaja sobre cualquier morena que viniera porque a pesar de el irse siempre volvía a ella siempre, mientras que a las otras las dejaba. _

_Un dolor fuerte en el brazo la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y recordar su metida de pata, a pesar de todas sus experiencias todavía no __había podido evitar sentir miedo cuando el se ponía así. El vio el pánico reflejado en sus ojos y se fue calmando poco a poco, después de todo las mujeres siempre eran igual un saco completo de problemas y tonterías femeninas, solo le interesaban por algo y ese algo era demasiado delicioso para olvidarse de ellas tan rápido y dejarlas de lado para toda su vida, no en lo absoluto además Michelle siempre volvía no importaba como la tratara siempre volvía, la muy tonta comía de su mano. Con esto en mente fue aflojando su agarre y le acaricio la mejilla mirándola – __**esta bien, linda se buena chica y no vuelvas a preguntarme esas tonterías**__– dijo Stone acariciándole con el dedo el labio inferior, ella se hundió en sus ojos, se seco las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir con el dorso de la mano y le miro enamorada. El termino de acortar la distancia que los separaba y le beso apasionadamente, seduciéndola en un instante; Dios si que besaba bien ese hombre, ahora le perdonaba todo, pues todo estaba bien el no estaba enfadado y ella continuaba teniéndolo para si, literalmente claro. El deslizo una mano por su espalda y la detuvo en su cadera mientras que la otra se posaba detrás de su nuca, ella le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos y hundía sus dedos en su cabello, respondiéndole con la misma pasión y fervor, cuando por falta de aire se tuvieron que separar, ella le miraba con los ojos nublados y las mejillas sonrojadas, tenia los labios rojos e hinchados, que estupenda vista tenia - __**¿estas de acuerdo? **__– dijo Stone con una sonrisa seductora, ella asintió con la cabeza todavía embobada – __**ahora ve a tu escritorio y termina de hacer lo que dejaste **__– termino diciendo soltándola y yendo a su escritorio, se giro a verle sonriendo – __**¡oh! por cierto, esta lista a las 9 saldremos esta noche, necesito relajarme un poco **__– dijo Stone con una sonrisa mientras le recorría el cuerpo con la mirada –__**comprendo, estaré lista **__– dijo Michelle con una pequeña sonrisa, Stone volvió a lo que estaba haciendo y ella se dirigió a la puerta antes de llegar, esta se abrió dejando entrara una persona que nunca había conocido en lo que llevaba con Stone para decir que era un amigo o familiar, ni en el edificio lo había visto, miro sobre su hombro a Stone que tenia los ojos fijos en el sujeto, una mirada sombría para nada amistosa._

_**P**__**ero si es la preciosa Michelle cariño no sabia que estabas aquí interrumpo algo **__– dijo el hombre con una sonrisa mirando sin ocultar su fascinación las piernas de esta – __**Buenas tardes señor¿puedo ayudarle en algo?**__ – dijo Michelle fríamente pues la actitud del hombre no le agradaba para nada, siempre que se aparecía por allí se comportaba igual era detestable, además tenia algo que le hacia ver peligroso, estaba vestido de traje, con un maletín en mano a simple vista podría pasar por un ejecutivo pero esa mirada lo cambiaba todo, tenia el cabello recogió en una coleta baja, tenia una pequeña barba en forma de candado alrededor de la boca y llevaba unos lentes oscuros, no negaba que era guapo, demasiado guapo, estaba segura que lograría poner a cualquier mujer a sus pies si desplegaba su encanto, incluso podría tener cierto parecido con Stone, al darse cuenta de esto lo desecho completamente de la mente estaría mal de la cabeza en solo pensarlo, Stone era unido en el mundo, no había nadie como el, este era solo uno mas del montón – __**en muchas cosas te lo aseguro pero ahora quiero hablar con el señor Stone **__– dijo el hombre con una sonrisa divertida apoyándose en el marco de la puerta bajándose un poco los lentes para verla sobre estos, Michelle miro sobre su hombro hacia Stone esperando la señal para llamar a seguridad pero para su sorpresa fue todo lo contrario – __**no creo haber escuchado un anuncio indicando tu entrada, es que no sabes tocar la puerta o eso también se te olvido en los años que pasaste en tu solitario retiro **__– dijo Stone serio en un tono que no quedaba duda que era completamente ¡sarcasmo! - __** jajaja la verdad es que como no encontré a la persona que me alegra el día cada vez que pienso pasarme por aquí, pues supuse que tu tampoco estabas, pero ya que veo que estas, te importaría salir preciosa quisiera hablar en privado **__– dijo Toulour con una sonrisa divertida ante la mirada asesina de la chica, ella se giro hacia Stone que continuaba mirando al sujeto fríamente - __**déjanos solos Michelle **__– dijo Stone sin apartar la mirada del visitante - __**por supuesto, señor Stone recuerde que a las 5 tiene una reunión con los accionistas, desea que mande a buscar algo para comer **__– dijo Michelle mirando levemente la agenda que tenia – __**si por favor, tenemos muchas cosas que discutir y creo que será larga la reunión así que posiblemente tengamos un breve receso **__– dijo Stone reclinándose en la silla – __**si señor, algo mas **__– dijo Michelle dulcemente esperando paciente a que le diera un señal que indicaba que esperaba con la misma ansia que ella volverse a verla mas tarde, pero solo obtuvo una negativa con la cabeza –__**entonces me retiro, con permiso**__ - dijo Michelle un poco desilusionada dándose la media vuelta y saliendo de la oficina dejando a los dos hombres solos – __**¿Qué haces aquí Toulour? **__– dijo Stone apenas la puerta se cerro detrás de Michelle –__**sabes no comprendo como una belleza como esa esta contigo todavía, no tienes el mas mínimo tacto con las mujeres, pobre chica, espera que le pidas matrimonio y tu completamente indiferente **__– dijo Toulour arrojando el maletín al sillón y yendo por unos tragos al minibar que se encontraba a un lado de la oficina para luego dejarse caer en el sillón con un fruncimiento de cejas – __**tu tienes menos tacto que yo en asunto de mujeres y no veo porque debo pedírselo, lo que hay entre ella y yo no es algo permanente, la madre de mis hijos no será una secretaria común y corriente, pero el que no la considere apta para ser mi esposa no indica que no lo sea para otras cosas… ahora dejemos el tema y explícame ¡que rayos haces en mi oficina y tomándote mi licor! **__– dijo Stone irritado inclinándose en el escritorio repentinamente, Toulour sonrió inocentemente mientras bebía un poco de su trago – __**pues estaba mas que aburrido y como estaba por aquí cerca decidí hacerte una visita y ver como estabas, hace tiempo que no nos vemos **__– dijo Toulour dando vueltas al vaso – __**si me lo imagino… te dije claramente que no te quería cerca de mi cuando otras personas pudieran verte, no quiero que me involucren contigo si algo llegase a pasar **__– dijo Stone molesto - __** no te involucraran… nadie sabe nada y lo sabes **__– dijo Toulour tranquilamente. Stone se tranquilizo un poco pero su enfado todavía estaba latente – __**eso no viene al caso si te encuentran pueden pensar que yo te conozco y todo lo que he construido se vendrá abajo **__– dijo Stone – __**oh vamos tranquilo, nadie me vio, no entre por la puerta de enfrente, además a esta hora todo el mundo esta en el cafetín o en un restaurante, muy poca gente esta en los pasillos, nadie me vio… y nada saldrá mal, todo esta planeado con perfección, yo tendré lo que quiero y tu también, ambos seremos felices como perdices, ahora relájate un poco quieres **__– dijo Toulour dejando el trago en la mesa de vidrio y acostándose en el sillón con toda la tranquilidad posible molestando aun mas a Stone. Este iba a estallar si no fuera porque fue interrumpido por la voz de Michelle a través del intercomunicador – __**señor Stone, otra vez el mismo joven quiere hablar con usted **__– dijo Michelle - __**¿Quién es Michelle? **__– dijo Stone dándose un pequeño masaje en la frente – __**es que… no me quiere dar su nombre señor, me dice que es sobre un cargamento que usted ha encargado…**__- dijo Michelle algo extrañada porque le había dicho varias veces que el señor Stone no comercializaba directamente, pero el sujeto insistía en hablar con el, quizás ella estaba equivoca y este era el negocio que iba a cerrar Stone con el nuevo inversionista._

_Stone al escuchar la __razón del sujeto se puso serio inmediatamente – __**pásame la llamada a la línea privada, veamos que desea **__– dijo Stone mientras alzaba el auricular – __**¿Qué sucede porque llamas con tanta urgencia y como conseguiste este numero? No es el que yo te di **__– dijo Stone recostándose en la silla – __**con que contactos¡no me llames mas aquí entendido!... Dificultades, ya veo… pero dime donde esta mi cargamento, ese cargamento era el mas importante de los encargos **__– dijo Stone tranquilamente pero su cara fue cambiando de una tranquila a una furia que estaba a punto de explotar – __**¡me estas diciendo que no pudiste hacer algo tan fácil como transportarlas!**__ – dijo Stone molesto, se levanto de la silla golpeando el escritorio completamente irritado – __**no me importa si tienes que abrir la propia tierra para encontrarlas, las quiero ¡Ahora! Entendiste **__– dijo Stone lanzando fuego por los ojos mientras arrojaba el auricular contra el teléfono y mascullaba un "inútiles" mientras se giraba hacia la ventana panorámica – __**problemas en los negocios, te podría dar un consejo **__– dijo Toulour con una pequeña sonrisa levantándose y acercándose al escritorio – __**se hacer mis negocios mejor que tu y si te estas queriendo burlar no es el mejor momento estoy de muy mal humor **__– dijo Stone en un tono frió sin voltearse a verlo, Toulour frunció el ceño molesto – __**¡oh no! jamás me burlaría del que sabe hacer todo bien y sin necesidad de ayuda o consejo **__– dijo Toulour arrastrando las palabras - __**¡cállate! Solo es un pequeño inconveniente con el traslado del encargo, pero lo tendré en mi poder muy pronto y serán mis mejores exhibiciones en la nueva galería que tengo pensado inaugurar **__ - dijo Stone calmándose por fin con ese pensamiento en mente - __** aja **__– dijo Toulour alzando una ceja y bebiendo lo que quedaba de su bebida – __**¿Que quieres decir con eso? **__– dijo Stone mirándolo a través del reflejo de la ventana -__**¿con que? **__– dijo Toulor sonriendo mientras masticaba uno de los hielos – __**con ese aja **__– dijo Stone girándose a verlo – __**nada, es solo aja **__– dijo Toulour sonriéndole divertido para mayor irritación de Stone – __**se que quieres decir algo así que dilo de una vez, ahora no tengo mucha paciencia para juegos **__– dijo Stone mirándolo molesto mientras se dirigía al minibar –__**muy bien, porque no hablas con el pajarito **__– dijo Toulour metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos - __**¿con el pajarito?... ah! Te refieres al que me comentaste antes… el que me dio el dato de donde podía encontrar el pedido que quería**__– dijo Stone mirándolo sobre el hombro – __**ese mismo**__ – dijo Toulour mirándolo tranquilamente viendo como detenía lo que hacia para pensar en la sugerencia pero la desecho y volvió a preparar su trago – __**no lo creo, para que quería hablar con el, ya tuve lo que quería de el, me ayudo y me dio la información que necesitaba, no lo necesito mas, además me molesta tiene la cabeza llena de helio**__– dijo Stone caminado hacia el sofá donde estaba recostado Toulour antes – __**si no dudo que la tenga llena de helio pero piensa en esto, tiene contactos muy buenos quizás tenga mas información útil para ti, no esta mal tener a los informantes cerca y mucho mejor cuando son manejables como este **__– dijo Toulour caminando al centro de la oficina para quedar frente a Stone – __**puede que tengas razón… no seria mala idea hablar con el nuevamente… tal parece que por fin piensas con la cabeza **__– dijo Stone sonriendo divertido ante la molestia del otro – __**pero que gracioso estas, yo ahora me voy… quiero comprarme un traje nuevo **__– dijo Toulor sonriendo y girándose hacia la puerta – __**te devuelvo el consejo… **__- dijo Stone mientras bebía un poco de su trago, Toulour se detuvo de camino a la puerta para girar a verlo – __**deja de pasearte tanto por la cuidad **__– dijo Stone mirándolo seriamente, Toulour le sonríe divertido mientras le hace un aden despreocupado con la mano y sale de la oficina._

_Stone suspira sonoramente y termina de un trago su bebida, cuando deja el vaso en la mesa mira fijamente el __maletín negro y se levanta llevándolo consigo a la estantería, donde recorre con la mirada la gran serie de libros hasta encontrar uno donde en el dorso colocaba "La Odisea" se acerca y lo atrae un poco así si hasta escuchar un clic, un poco lejos de donde se encontraba el se habré un compartimiento secreto camuflageado por unos libros, que escondían la compuerta de una bóveda donde se guardaban los documentos importantes, Stone se acerca a ella y teclea una contraseña en la pantalla y pone la mano, después de registrar las huellas la compuerta de la bóveda se abre y el coloca cuidadosamente el maletín negro dentro de esta, luego se gira al escritorio para buscar unas carpetas cuando se abre la puerta por la que se asoma Michelle – __**ya termine todo aquí, voy saliendo para mi casa a comer **__– dijo Michelle mirándole un poco triste porque todavía podía sentir la huella de sus dedos en su brazo cuando le agarro – __**muy bien… ven aquí un momento **__– dijo Stone mirándola y suspirando interiormente, ella se acerca a el despacio parándose frente a el – __**lamento haberte agarrado de esa forma, es que me pones nervioso y molesto con tantas preguntas como si no confiaras en mi y pensaras que hago algo malo **__– dijo Stone con una fingida mirada de tristeza y dolor causando dentro de la joven estragos completamente, creando en ella un deseo de consolarle –__**¡oh no! como puedes decir eso por supuesto que confió en ti, y no te preocupes no me hiciste mucho daño… lamento profundamente hacerte sentir así, no era mi intención, se perfectamente eres incapaz de hacer algo mal, eres listo, guapo y sabes como hacer tu trabajo, nunca pensaría nada malo de ti, perdóname por favor, puedes estar seguro, confió plenamente en ti Stone, y me gustaría que confiaras en mi para lo que sea… **__– dijo Michelle mirándolo soñadora a los ojos, el se estaba disculpando con ella, le estaba diciendo que estaba preocupado, que no quería que ella se molestara, que de verdad le interesaba, seria verdad, de verdad la estaba comenzando a querer__**(pues… chica en realidad no leí todas esas palabras y si te pones a ver tu te estas disculpando no al revés. Dios el amor ciega verdaderamente u.uU) **__–__**no tienes que disculparte querida, te perdono, es normal que seas curiosa, todo ser humano siente curiosidad por algo **__– dijo Stone sonriéndole enmarcándole la cara con las manos y acercándose para darle un beso apasionado, ella le correspondió de la misma manera, las manos de el fueron bajando peligrosamente desde su cara hasta su trasero donde la presiono mas contra el – __**estoy esperando tenerte… estoy muy estresado… no dormiremos mucho **__– dijo Stone volviéndola a besar con la misma intensidad, para separarse después por un poco de aire, le sonrió y luego la dejo para terminar de recoger las carpetas y meterlas en el compartimiento sobre el maletín, cierra la bóveda. Se gira y encuentra a Michelle que le miraba curiosa pero no le preguntaba nada aunque la pregunta se encontraba en sus ojos, quizás podría confiar en la mujer un poco, después de todo siempre volvía a el y ya estaba mas que seguro que nunca le dejaría – __**son unos papeles poco importantes de la empresa pero los quiero bien seguros **__– dijo Stone sonriéndole y girándose al escritorio para comenzar a acomodar sus cosas – __**¿Por qué no utilizas la caja fuerte de la empresa?**__- dijo Michelle extrañada pues ella no tenia ni idea de que eso estuviera allí y llevaba varios años trabajando para Stone y además de eso había entrado en esa oficina incontables de veces tanto con el adentro como sino y nunca la había visto __**– porque no quiero tener que molestar al guardia y hacer los preparativos para abrir la caja, y esta es igual de segura que la de la empresa, luego los pondré en la caja fuerte, podrías no decirle a nadie donde esta, pues aquí también guardo algunas cosas personales **__– dijo Stone mirándola fijamente – __**claro no hay problema **__– dijo Michelle intentando averiguar donde era que se ocultaba pues Stone le cubría la visión de donde estaba el librero – __**sabia que podía confiar en ti, ahora ve a tu casa **__– dijo Stone sonriéndole seductoramente ella asiente con la cabeza y se retira de la oficina bajo la vista de Stone que cuando ve que ya esta cerrando la puerta se gira para terminar de cerrar la bóveda. _

_Cuando esta cerrando la puerta ve a Stone__girándose al librero y retrasa este momento pues pudo mas la curiosidad que otra cosa y observa como el se acercar al libro de "La Odisea" que por la posición tan inclinada pareciera que se fuera a caer pero no se quedaba como pegado en esa posición, vio a Stone volverlo a acomodar nuevamente en su sitio al hacerlo después de unos segundos después logro vislumbrar como una compuerta pequeña del alto de los espacios de las estanterías se cerraba bloqueando la vista de la caja fuerte ya entendiendo porque no había logrado saber que tenia una pues vio que la compuerta estaba cubierta, mas bien camuflajeada por libros de manera que cuando se cerrara pareciera como si nada estuviera fuera de lugar, como si fueran libros de verdad, y el pensamiento revoloteo en su mente "porque guardar unos documentos para nada importantes en una caja fuerte escondida por un compartimiento secreto". Después vio como Stone se acercaba al escritorio, tomando el teléfono y marcando rápidamente para luego hablar despreocupadamente; termino de cerrar en silencio la puerta de la oficina y solo pudo responderse para evitar desconfiar "excentricidades de ricos" y con esto bajo al estacionamiento se monto en su carro y se marcho del edificio dirigiéndose a su casa para comer, arreglarse y nuevamente calmar las tensiones de su jefe, otra vez en el inicio, pero por lo menos hoy se vio preocupado por ella -__** eso es un avance sin lugar a dudas pronto vendrá el amor seguido del matrimonio**__ – dijo Michelle para ella misma con una sonrisa mientras perdía de vista el edificio._

_**------------000000000------ 00000000000 ------000000000------------**_

_En la base de Rubymoon_

_Podía__ escuchar unas voces pero estas estaban algo lejos todavía como para distinguir de quienes eran y que decían, el olor del sitio donde se encontraba era algo diferente así que no podía estar en su habitación¿Dónde se encontraba? Sentía la cabeza a punto de estallar, le palpitaba horriblemente además de que el cuerpo le dolía en diferentes partes como si un tractor le hubiera pasado por encima, el olor que reinaba en la habitación se le hacia un poco conocido… olía a remedio, así que el lugar donde estaba de seguro seria en la enfermería y si se encontraba allí entonces no había muerto por la explosión._

_Comenzó__ a abrir los ojos lentamente pues la luz de la habitación le lastimo un poco los ojos, al abrirlos la habitación comenzó a girar y tuvo que volverlos a cerrar y concentrarse para que esta dejara de dar vueltas. Reconoció que efectivamente estaba en la enfermería y que había otras personas con el pues ya las podía escuchar con mas claridad y supo en el momento en que escucho una maldición en chino quienes eran los que le acompañaban, mientras abría nuevamente los ojos se incorporaba para sentarse en la camilla, llevándose la mano a la cabeza que tenia vendada al igual que el pecho y el muslo derecho._

_**¡Ya te levantaste¿Qué tal te encuentras? **__– dijo Eriol que se encontraba a su lado en la otra camilla sentado con el brazo extendido pues una enfermera se lo estaba vendando, tenia unas curas en la cara y la frente vendada – __**tengo el cuerpo molido y me palpita la cabeza horriblemente **__– dijo Luck entrecerrando los ojos haciendo una mueca de dolor – __**en un momento le traigo algo para el dolor **__– dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa terminando de vendarle el brazo a Eriol para luego irse a buscar el medicamento – __**por lo menos continuas… quiero decir continuamos con vida y enteros **__– dijo Shaoran con una pequeña sonrisa, estaba del otro lado sentado en la camilla, tenia el pecho vendado, la frente y le estaban desinfectando y suturando la herida del brazo - __**si tienes razón, nos salvamos por pura suerte de esa explosión**__– dijo Luck volviéndose a acostar en la camilla – __**suerte yo diría que es un milagro que saliéramos enteros… me pregunto ¿Cómo estarán las chicas? **__– dijo Eriol pensativo con la mirada perdida en un punto de la pared mientras se recostaba en la cabecera lentamente – __**me parece que estaban bien, según escu ¡AUUCH! **__– dijo Shaoran pero no pudo terminar pues la enfermera se encontraba desinfectando, lo cual le gano una mirada asesina por parte de Shaoran, la enfermera frunció el ceño pero retiro la mano rápidamente __**(mujer prevenida vale por dos xD)**__a pesar de que se mantenía seria y profesional ante esa mirada fría y penetrante que le lanzaba el chino, ella por dentro temblaba como gelatina no le gustaba cuando la miraba de esa manera lo prefería tranquilo y relajado, pero a pesar de eso logro gesticular una pequeña reprimenda –__** necesito curarle la herida**__ – dijo la enfermera aunque no para su gusto sonó bastante tímida a pesar de tener el ceño fruncido – __**curarme lo que quieres es quitarme el brazo y ¡aleja esa bendita aguja de mi!... si me la vuelves a acercar te aseguro que la usare pero no será en mi precisamente **__– dijo Shaoran siseando esto ultimo con su mirada mas fría cosa que termino por asustar a la enfermera pues se le puso la piel de gallina y salio rápidamente del lugar mientras lanzaba un suave y sutil "con permiso" – __**odio las enfermeras y los hospitales siempre quieren usar una aguja en ti con cualquier excusa**__ – dijo Shaoran molesto cuando vio salir a la chica despavorida ante las risas de sus amigos. Shaoran tomo un algodón y comenzó a untarlo poquito a poquito sobre la herida – __**si sigues así no te darán mejores cuidados como a nosotros, debes ser cooperativo y adorable**__ – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa divertida, viendo como Shaoran se encogía de hombros para restarle importancia – __**eso díselo al niño bonito del grupo**__ – dijo Shaoran tranquilamente mientras se soplaba la herida con una pequeña mueca de dolor de le daba un aspecto adorable de niño pequeño – __**oye no te metas conmigo que culpa tengo yo de ser en extremo adorable y que me agrade que un montón de chicas bonitas estén cuidando de mi todo el tiempo, es como estar en un paraíso**__ – dijo Luck sonriendo seductoramente a la enfermera que ese preciso momento entraba con la pastilla y un vaso de agua para Luck, esta al verlo sonreírle así se sonrojo violentamente, ante esto Eriol sonrió divertido y negó con la cabeza mientras Shaoran ponía los ojos en blanco y seguía con su tarea, puesto que a el no le interesaba ser tratado adorablemente por otra chica que no fuera ella, el solo quería ver ante si a una sola chica, verse reflejado en los ojos de una sola, en esos ojitos verdes que le miraban siempre con tanto amor y cariño, quería verse reflejado en ellos siempre y ver esa sonrisa… esa linda sonrisa que le iluminaba la vida… al recordar todo lo ocurrido y volver a la realidad estaba sumamente preocupado por esa belleza andante, quería verla, deseaba verla._

_**Necesita alguna otra cosa mas**__ – dijo la enfermera tímidamente todavía sonrojada –__**si… necesito saber tu nombre, no podré volver a dormir o comer nunca mas si no lo conozco, necesito conocer como se llama el precioso ángel que tengo en frente**__ – dijo Luck con esa sonrisa sexy y seductora mientras tomaba ligeramente la mano de la enfermera - __** me… me llamo… Jennifer **__– dijo la enfermera sonrojándose y en un hilo de voz a penas audible por el que Luck tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo en escuchar – __**Jennifer… pero no solo eres bonita sino que tu nombre también es bonito… sabes con solo verte me parece que ya me siento mucho mejor**__ – dijo Luck sonriendo seductoramente y rozando levemente los dedos en una caricia en la mejilla de la joven – __**a mi en cambio me gustaría hablar con el agente Dark es importante, podrías localizarlo por mi **__– dijo Eriol con una adorable sonrisa – __**si claro, por supuesto, en un minuto vuelvo no me tardo **__– dijo la enfermera flotando en una nueve de sueño retirándose de la habitación, no podía creer que le tocara atender a esos tres, además de que logro tener un encuentro del segundo tipo con el agente fénix! Esto no se lo creerían sus amigas, Dios nunca se lavaría la mano ni la mejilla aunque de eso dependiese su vida y todo lo que le enseñaron en la clase de higiene cuando estudio enfermería._

_Eriol __rompió a reír por fin – __**eres un caso perdido, mira que filtrear con la pobre chica, es mucho mas joven que tu **__– dijo Eriol divertido – __**oh vamos, solo quería mostrar un ejemplo **__– dijo Luck con una sonrisa inocente. Después se escucharon unos toques en la puerta seguido por la aparición el doctor acompañado de la enfermera que Shaoran había aterrorizado, Luck y Eriol miraron divertido a Shaoran que hacia una mueca al ver al doctor y miraba a la enfermera con una cara que decía claramente "chismosa"._

_**Agente **__**Lobo me parece increíble que hayas amenazado a la enfermera de turno **__– dijo el doctor serio frunciendo el ceño – __**yo no la amenace**__ – dijo Shaoran fingiéndose ofendido por la acusación – __**en realidad lo hizo doctor solo que indirectamente **__– dijo Luck con cara inocente – __**calla o haré que te vuelva a doler la cabeza **__– dijo Shaoran mirando amenazadoramente a Luck quien sonreía divertido – __**ve, eso fue lo que sucedió exactamente igual solo que con otras palabras **__– dijo Eriol divertido ante la mirada de Shaoran para nada intimidado al igual que Luck – __**agente lobo se supone que esta aquí por estar herido, no puede ir amenazando a los demás pacientes o enfermeras **__– dijo el doctor después de un prolongado suspiro – __**tranquilo doctor yo estoy acostumbrado **__– dijo Luck sonriendo tranquilamente, Eriol asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza y Shaoran solo los miraba irritado alzando una ceja – __**ese no es el punto, las enfermeras aquí presentes son nuevas en esta sección podrían tratar de ser un poco mas amables y pacientes **__– dijo el doctor señalando con la mano a la chica que estaba detrás de el mirando apenada a Shaoran – __**por cierto doctor donde consigue a esas bellezas que usted llama enfermeras **__– dijo Eriol sonriéndole encantadoramente a la enfermera quien se ruborizo, el doctor puso los ojos en blanco, Luck le hizo una seña disimuladamente a Shaoran de que lo intentara el también, Shaoran después de repasar el nivel del dolor de cabeza que tenia para saber si aguantar el regaño del doctor, decidió dar el brazo a torcer y hacer lo mismo que sus amigos y rápidamente agrego Shaoran – __**lo siento doctor estoy algo preocupado por lo que ha pasado y digamos que estoy desviando esa energía en ella en vez del gimnasio y pues estoy algo irritable **__– dijo Shaoran suspirando para luego mirar a la enfermera con los ojos suaves y una sonrisa de galán que le quedaba como anillo al dedo – __**lo lamento mucho preciosa no quise asustarte, ni mucho menos hablarte de esa manera, no me agradan las enfermerías, ni las agujas además de que estoy preocupado, es por eso que estoy un poco irritable, será posible que ese hermoso corazón y esos lindos ojos me disculpen y me vean de otra manera que no sea con molestia **__– dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa que lograba maravillas en el sexo opuesto – __**si no se preocupe… le comprendo **__– dijo la enfermera ruborizada y suspirando mientras lo veía soñadoramente – __**ya aclarado todo puedes proceder a curarle la herida… después dales un dulce si se portan bien. Los dejo agentes **__– dijo el doctor suspirando resignado ante la manía de los agentes a filtrear con las enfermeras, debería comenzar a hablar con el comandante acerca de contratar enfermeros era lo mas seguro para su propia tranquilidad. Shaoran sonreía divertido._

_La enfermera __sonríe y se acerca a continuar con su labor curando a Shaoran tarareando una melodía, Shaoran hacia todavía una que otra mueca pero no decía palabra alguna, Eriol se recostó y comenzó a ojear una revista, Luck por su parte se tomo el vaso de agua junto con la pastilla y se recostaba para descansar un rato, la enfermería quedo en completo silencio solo se escuchaba el tatarareo de la enfermera – __**ya esta listo ­**__– dijo la enfermera sonriente. Shaoran asintió mientras la veía vendar la herida ­– __**solo debes cambiarte el vendaje de vez en cuando y mantener limpia la herida **__– termino diciendo la enfermera sonriendo tímidamente mientras guardaba el equipo –__**muchas gracias linda y discúlpame de nuevo **__– dijo Shaoran sonriéndole seductoramente – __**no pasa nada, no importa ya **__– dijo la enfermera ruborizada, se giro lentamente y se dirigió a la puerta para marcharse – __**oye!**__– dijo Shaoran de repente antes de que ella llegara a la puerta, rápidamente ella se da la vuelta con las manos juntas y los ojos soñadores, con la escena en mente de su película favorita donde el protagonista se enamora de la enfermera que lo cuidaba – __**te olvidaste de mi dulce**__- dijo Shaoran divertido, ante la palabra "dulce" logra atraer la atención completa de sus amigos – __**y el mió también **__– dijeron al unísono Luck y Eriol sonriendo – __**oh dirás que no hemos sido los pacientes mas adorables, lindos, encantadores y obedientes **__– dijo Eriol soliendo de esa manera misteriosa y sexy que lo hacia ver tan encantador y lograba derretir corazones – __**s-si claro… **__- dijo la enfermera en un hilo de voz ruborizada, nunca se había ruborizado tanto en toda su vida, iba pensando mientras se acercaba a una gaveta y sacaba tres chupetas y se las acercaba a cada uno después de anotar las observaciones, ellos se la recibían con una adorable sonrisa poniéndola mas nerviosa cuando se la entrega a Luck este le roza intencionalmente la mano al tomar la chupeta, se ruboriza a mas no poder, garabatea algo en la hoja de observación dejándola en la cama de Luck y se aleja hacia la puerta tropezando con una silla en el camino pero logra mantenerse de pie y levanta la mano rápidamente para evitar que los chicos se le acerquen pues hacia aden de levantarse para ir a ayudarla, riendo nerviosamente sale apurada de la habitación chocando contra Spinel que iba a tocar la puerta, murmura un "discúlpeme" y se va rápidamente, Spinel se le queda viendo extrañado y luego mira las caras inocentes poco convincentes de los quienes degustan las chupetas – __**deberían comportarse y dejar de molestar a las jovencitas **__– dijo Spinel entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de si – __**nosotros no hicimos nada **__– dijo Luck tranquilamente –__** cierto solo sonreímos y fuimos amables **__– dijo Eriol con fingida inocencia – __**si claro, ustedes no cambian nunca ¿verdad? Siguen siendo los mismo casanovas de antes **__– dijo Spinel negando con la cabeza – __**vamos nos estas acusando sin motivo alguno, somos inocentes hasta que se demuestre lo contrario **__– dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa divertida – __**si lo que digan, no he venido para eso, tienen ordenes… Luck se ira a donde están las joyas **__– levanta una mano para acallar las protestas antes de ser emitidas por ellos - __** los otros dos se irán con Dark, tiene trabajo para ustedes, luego podrán ir a verlas con el **__– dijo Spinel tranquilamente, de inmediato sonó su celular, contesto tranquilamente ante la curiosidad de los otros tres - __** si comprendo, le informare sobre eso **__– corta la comunicación y levanta la mirada para mirarles –__**cambio de planes chicos **__– dijo Spinel escribiendo unas cosas en su agenda ante la sonrisa alegre de los tres - __** Shaoran ira a corporaciones Li, tu madre te necesita dice que es importante, Eriol ira con Dark y Luck se ira con las Joyas, ahora debo irme a hacer el informe **__– dijo Spinel con una pequeña sonrisa divertida mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, pues los tres habían echo una mueca como si se fuera a acabar el mundo ante la mención de Touya. Abre la puerta pero se detiene en el marco para girar levemente – __**por cierto me alegro de que estén bien los tres **__– dijo Spinel con una sonrisa alegre que los chicos le devuelven, se gira nuevamente para marcharse – __**no se vayan todavía, Dark quiere hablar con ustedes antes**__ – termino diciendo antes de desaparece por la puerta._

_Los chicos se quedan mirando __preguntándose entre ellos si obedecer o no. Luck les sonríe travieso y comienza a incorporarse para luego bajar de la cama, sacando la sabana y la almohada ante la mirada curiosa de sus amigos - __**¿Qué haces Luck?**__ – dijo Eriol mirándolo curioso – __**un plan estratégico para la victoriosa retardada **__– dijo Luck sonriendo travieso sin verlo al finalizar se gira y les muestra su obra. Había colocado las almohadas de forma que pareciera la silueta de un hombre y colocándole la sabana encima no podrían identificar si era así o no. Eriol alza una ceja y lo mira con una cara escéptica – __**no funcionara… no es tonto sabes **__– dijo Eriol tranquilamente recostándose en la cama – __**oh vamos no seas aguafiestas y comienza a ayudar si no lo harás quédate calladito, andando Shaoran no tenemos mucho tiempo **__– dijo Luck con una gran sonrisa acercándose a Shaoran parándosele enfrente animándolo a apurarse – __**eeh no quisiera decírtelo pero… **__- dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa nerviosa – __**muy tarde… **__- termino diciendo en voz baja y le hizo señas al otro para que mirar detrás de el. Este así lo hizo con cara curiosa y se encontró con la cara de pocos amigos de Touya que había entrado hace unos instantes mientras el animaba al chino, Eriol se encontraba riendo por lo bajo, mientras Shaoran y Luck suspiraban derrotados. Touya mira hacia la cama de Luck y levanta una ceja extrañado para luego volver a ver al susodicho que reía nerviosamente –__**¡vaya así que están despiertos!...**__- dice Touya en un tono para nada efusivo, Eriol estaba recostado en la cabecera de la cama degustando alegremente un dulce, Shaoran tenia una chupeta en la boca y se le veía intenciones de levantarse y a su lado se encontraba Luck con otra chupeta mirándolo con verdadera sorpresa, pero algo llamo su atención y miro hacia la cama de Luck -__** tenias pensado engañar a alguien con eso **__– dijo Touya mirándolo como si se hubiera golpeado la cabeza muy fuerte y estuviera sufriendo los efectos secundarios, mientras señalaba la cama – __**para tu desgracia si estamos despiertos…**__- dijo Luck un poco irritado por la mirada de Touya y medio avergonzado pero no se lo dejo ver ya que enseguida se encamino hacia su cama para sentarse en ella__** – y para la de ustedes también **__– dijo Touya sonriendo alegremente pero los miraba con una expresión para nada agradable que les erizo los pelos de la nuca – __**oye debes recordar que estamos con-va-le-ci-en-tes, nos encontramos débiles debes ser un poco mas amable **__– dijo Eriol con una sonrisa de chico que no rompe un plato – __**no me digan… pobres chicos quizás debería darles tiempo libre **__– dijo Touya fingiendo preocupación. Los chicos le miraron con una cara extrañada, pues no sabían si les estaba tomando el pelo o si tramaba algo – __**unos días de descanso quizás, no seria mala idea… **__- siguió diciendo Touya como hablando consigo mismo, los chicos le miraron con una sonrisa asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras el se acercaba a leer el informe medico – __**aunque… es una lastima que sea malo leyendo informes médicos, dicen unas palabras muy complicadas no creen**__ – termino diciendo Touya con una sonrisa divertida ante la cara irritada de los agentes - __**¿pero que dices?**__- dijo Shaoran molesto lanzándole una mirada fría llena de promesas de venganza que para nada intimido a Touya pues este se la devolvió – __**digo que se levanten de una vez holgazanes dejen ya de perder el tiempo les tengo trabajo **__– dijo Touya con su voz de mando alzando un poquito la voz haciendo saltar la vena arterial de los chicos – __**pues lamento decirte que no podrás contar conmigo **__– dijo Shaoran tranquilamente levantándose y tomando su camisa de la cama – __**pues tengo algo que hacer y Spinel ya lo ha aprobado si quieres quejarte háblale a el… **__- se coloca la camisa y se encamina hacia la puerta – __**me voy **__– termino diciendo para desaparecer por la puerta sin mirar atrás, Touya le comenzó a saltar un pequeño tic en el ojo – __**te voy a… vamos a moverse **__– dijo Touya mirando molesto la puerta para luego gritarles a los otros dos que quedaban, Luck ante esto salto de la cama y le sonrió divertido – __**conmigo tampoco podrás contar tengo ya otras ordenes del comandante **__– dijo Luck divertido recuperando su antiguo yo juguetón y rebelde – __**me voy, nos vemos cuñadito **__– termino diciendo para luego reírse puesto que Touya ya estaba llevando sus manos a su cuello para alcanzarle antes de que saliera por la puerta pero por la acción tan rápida le dolió el costado nuevamente __**– vaya parece que estas en desventaja¿te duele? **__– dijo Luck divertido sonriendo. Touya le mira con cara de pocos amigos y de un movimiento rápido de muñeca pero sin mucho esfuerzo puesto que confiadamente Luck se acerco a el, logro quitarle la chupeta de la boca a este cuando se estaba riendo, al reaccionar intento quitársela de la mano pero Touya sonrió y se alejo a tiempo, se llevo la chupeta a la boca ante la cara de sorpresa de Luck y la diversión pura de Eriol - __**¡oye! Que es mía por ser un buen paciente **__– dijo Luck claramente molesto – __**el dulce hace daño si lo comes mucho, estas convaleciente recuerdas, míralo como si te estuviera salvando la vida **__– dijo Touya con una sonrisa burlista ante la cara irritada de Luck –__**si la quieres quédate **__– termino diciendo Touya con una sonrisa divertida y esa mirada que les había lanzado al llegar a la habitación – __**ni loco… **__– dijo Luck molesto girando sobre los talones y saliendo del lugar rápidamente sin mirar a tras. Touya sonríe divertido hasta que escucha la risa de Eriol y se voltea a verlo este al sentir su mirada deja de reír y lo ve sonriendo nerviosamente – __**Al parecer solo quedamos tu y yo… ¡muévete, te veo en 10 minutos en el área de investigación! **__– dijo Touya con su voz de mando para después dar la vuelta y salir, Eriol suspira derrotado y mira el techo de la habitación –__**Spinel, chicos, esto… ¡me lo pagaran! **__– dijo Eriol tras haber escuchado un grito de Touya desde afuera de la habitación "¡¡MUEVETE HOLGAZAN!!" _

_En otra parte de la base en el área de investigación se encontraba Touya reunido con un grupo de jóvenes agentes intentando localizar en su base de datos cualquier tipo de información concerniente con las personas que les atacaron y tener una idea de para quien podrían trabajar claro que esto ultimo seria como un golpe de suerte el poderlo descubrí puesto que como en muchos casos este tipo de trabajos si eran pagados la identidad del que contrato los servicios es siempre ocultada aunque muchos por un poco mas de dinero son capaces de soltar el nombre pero había algunos de esos sujetos que tienen y se rigen por un propio código y no revelan nunca el nombre del que los contrato, de ninguno de su grupo y tampoco del líder del grupo._

_En la base se podía percibir en el aire la presión y el strees que todos tenían encima y además de esto Touya no cooperaba mucho con los regaños y los gritos, todos los que trabajaron con el sabían que cuando estaba de un pésimo humor nadie podía cometer ni un solo error, ni dejar pasar un detalle por tonto que pareciera, se tenían que revisar todos los detalles porque sino recibía una enorme recriminación acompañado de unos cuantos insultos por parte de el por su incompetencia y en este momento todos tenían eso en mente, que no podían cometer ningún error porque literalmente Touya les cortaba la cabeza. Al momento de abrirse la compuerta de entrada Nakuru y Spinel pudieron percibir la atmósfera, Nakuru enseguida sintió como una corriente de aire frió que le subía por la espalda, miro alrededor y encontró a Touya que le respiraba en la nuca un pobre joven que parecía estar a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios, ella suspiro mientras negó con la cabeza, pues Touya siempre que se ponía así era por una causa especial y ahora estaba peor y no era para menos pues alguien atentaba contra la vida de su hermana menor y era comprensible, ella recordó como se había puesto cuando se entero que Yue estaba incitando en su hermana y amigas… como le llamo el, ah si, pensamientos criminales en jóvenes inocentes e ingenuas, puesto que en ese tiempo las chicas estaban con la idea en la cabeza de ser agentes secretos del gobierno y Touya sufrió el mas grande ataque de nervios desde que se entero que Yue, su mejor amigo, simplemente se reía y las aconsejaba de la forma mas segura de espiar y encontrar información sin ser descubiertas. Nakuru sonrió alegre ante ese recuerdo a pesar de estar intentando reprimir la risa no pudo hacerlo con la sonrisa, y con ese animo que tenia ahora se arriesgo a dar un paso dentro de la habitación._

_**¿Dark¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? **__– dijo Nakuru con fingida sorpresa. Touya al escuchar su voz se dio la vuelta e inmediatamente le hizo el saludo militar al que Nakuru le respondió con una mueca de fastidio - __**¿¡comandante!? Que sorpresa¿Que es lo que necesita? **__– dijo Touya serio un poco distraído intentando continuar mirando el avance de la investigación en la pantalla del joven agente – __**no seas tan formal ahora, estoy algo cansada con todo este problema así que olvida los formalismos conmigo **__– dijo Nakuru con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a el, Spinel se quedo atrás cerca de la puerta – __**no puedo evitarlo eres la jefa… pero¿Qué haces aquí?**__– dijo Touya extrañado de verla por este lugar puesto que ella nunca venia por aquí, si necesitaba algo mandaba a Spinel y el buscaba lo que necesitara pero nunca salía fuera del centro de control – __**pues estaba pasando por aquí y decidí pasar a mirar **__– dijo Nakuru mirando por encima del hombro de algunos agentes y sobre leyendo unos papeles que encontró en el escritorio de otro Spinel puso los ojos en blanco ante el tamaño de la mentira. Todos estaban en completo silencio y fingían seguir trabajando pero estaban atentos completamente a los pasos que daba Nakuru pues también estaban intrigados por su aparición - __**¡sigan trabajando!**__ – dijo Touya que a pesar de no haber alzado la voz sonó como si les hubiera pegado una brisa de hielo frió, pues el se había dado cuenta de que se habían distraído, Nakuru dio un pequeño salto y se giro a verlo con los ojos como platos, se aclaro la garganta y le miro con reproche, Touya se acerca a ella y sutilmente le hace alejarse del grupo e ir a un esquina para evitar ser escuchados – __**así que solo pasabas, no me digas… y con este paseo debo suponer que no te la quieres dar de superhéroe **__– dijo Touya mirando serio la cara de inocencia que tenia Nakuru –__**exacto, pero dime tu crees que sea necesario, porque déjame decirte que he olvidado mi capa en la oficina junto con mi lazo justiciero quizás podría ir a buscarlos, así que dime si estoy a tiempo todavía**__– dijo Nakuru sonriendo divertida ante el ceño fruncido de Touya, ella rió por lo bajo y fue como un bálsamo para el humor de él puesto que alejo el mal humor y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa - __** no es necesario Nakuru, ni que estuviera torturando a alguien **__– dijo Touya tranquilamente encogiéndose de hombros, echo una mirada hacia atrás y descubrió a tres agentes que se habían detenido en la búsqueda y se habían levantado a servirse un poco de café – __**he dicho que hubiera un descanso, vuelvan al trabajo, quiero que encuentren a esos malditos camiones… **__- al instante los tres agentes abandonaron las tazas y fueron nuevamente a los escritorios a seguir con la investigación, Nakuru puso los ojos en blanco – __**Clow¿Qué me tienes? **__– dijo Touya dirigiéndose al joven a quien anteriormente le estaba viendo el computador al llegar Nakuru – __**tenemos las placas de los camiones ahora estamos buscando por quienes los compraron, identificando a los otros de su grupo, pero no hemos encontrado por donde están los camiones, señor **__– dijo Eriol girándose a verlo, no había ni una pizca de señal que indicara si estaba irritado puesto que sabia ocultar muy bien sus expresiones cuando quería – __**pues no se te ha ocurrido utilizar los satélites**__ –__dijo Touya seria pero en su tono se veía un rastro de burla, no lo había soltado desde que había entrado en la habitación, lo tenia respirando sobre su nuca todo el rato, recibiendo los gritos, regaños y burlas a pesar de todo, era como si descargara su humor sarcástico sobre el, pero triplicado, molesto de no tener a los tres en sus manos – __**justamente estoy haciendo eso… señor **__– dijo Eriol tranquilamente pero en sus ojos parecían escupir fuego en dirección a Touya – __**pues parece que no lo haces con suficiente rapidez, solo espero no estar forzándote mucho, después de todo tu heridas deben ser mucho peores que las de todos nosotros **__– dijo Touya mirándolo fijamente retándolo a que hiciera algo, sostuvieron un duelo de miradas en el que ninguno la desvió – __**en absoluto señor. Puedo con el trabajo **__– dijo Eriol todavía sosteniéndole la mirada – __**pues hazlo mas rápido **__– dijo Touya fastidiado de no poderlo sacar aun de esa calma que tenia –__**si señor… "cuñadito"**__– dijo Eriol tranquilamente pero esto ultimo lo dijo para si mismo mientras continuaba tecleando - __**¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? **__– dijo Touya mirándolo fieramente – __**nada señor **__– dijo Eriol sin mirarlo. Touya se iba a acercar a el pero Nakuru lo intercepto mirándolo con una ceja alzada – __**quieres calmarte te dará un ataque **__– dijo Nakuru susurrándole mirándolo ceñuda –__**ese mocoso me ha llamado cuñado, ni en sus sueños llegaremos a ser eso, primero lo crucifico vivo **__– dijo Touya en el mismo tono de voz mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada – __**no me digas y que tiene de malo que se relacione con amatista **__– dijo Nakuru cruzándose de brazos - __**¡no es de su altura!**__ – dijo Touya elevando la voz a lo que los demás agentes le miraron intrigados – __**shsss deja de gritar**__ – dijo Nakuru mirándolo molesta – __**¡sigan en lo suyo! **__– dijo Touya al darse cuenta que eran el centro de atención, de inmediato los agentes continuaron trabajando –__** señor venga a ver esto, creo que encontré algo **__– dijo un agente a la izquierda de ellos. Touya inmediatamente se alejo de Nakuru y fue a ver que había encontrado. Nakuru se acerca a Eriol y se acerca a ver el monitor de este, de manera de poder conversar sin que nadie les escuche - __** deberías ser mas colaborador y no provocarlo **__– dijo Nakuru con una pequeña sonrisa – __**soy mas colaborador que los otros dos, pero debe admitir que se carga un genio terrible, mas bien soy demasiado paciente **__– dijo Eriol sin mirarla tecleando rápidamente, Nakuru le mira por el rabillo del ojo y se ríe divertida – __**no es tan malo **__– dijo Nakuru sonriéndole – __**esta tenso, lastimado y preocupado, todo eso lo mezclamos con una personalidad y un carácter como el de el, créame es peligroso **__– dijo Eriol suspirando todavía atento a la información que le aparecía en la pantalla del computador - __**¿tu crees?**__ – dijo Nakuru con una sonrisa divertida – __**estoy seguro, tome en cuenta que no ha sido usted quien ha estado encerrada aquí con el gritando y respirando sobre tu nuca todo el rato, no se puede trabajar así **__– dijo Eriol suspirando y apartando la mirada para verla con los ojos como cachorro, Nakuru le lanzo una mirada maternal. Cuando uno de ellos la miraba así, no podía negarles nada, era como una especie de cariño entre maternal y amor que no se ha podido quitar y no ha querido hacerlo – __**quizás tengas razón… parece estresado… entonces dime, necesitas una heroína de medio tiempo o ¿no? **__– dijo Nakuru con una sonrisa, ante lo que Eriol le miro esperanzado y una gran sonrisa – __**me ha leído el pensamiento, definitivamente necesito una ahora mismo **__– dijo Eriol sonriéndole divertido, algo llamo la atención de ambos y era un grito de Touya a uno de los agentes recién ingresados el pobre iba a tener un colapso nervioso – __**crees que deba ir a buscar mi capa **__– dijo Nakuru sonriendo nerviosa mientras observaba a Touya – __**no lo creo, toda usted es puro poder femenino, lograra hacerlo genial esta vez sin su capa, además una sola mirada suya y derrota al mas fuerte en un segundo **__– dijo Eriol sonriéndole galantemente, ante sus ocurrencias Nakuru río divertida – __**gracias cariño, por todo eso no te cobrare honorarios **__– dijo Nakuru guiñándole un ojo y sonriéndole divertida – __**muy agradecido **__– dijo Eriol mientras la veía alejarse de el y dirigirse hacia Touya – __**necesito hablar contigo Dark, en tu oficina será mejor, solo tomara un momento… Spinel encárgate de todo **__– dijo Nakuru tranquilamente tomando el mando y girándose para salir de la habitación, Touya dio unas órdenes y se fue detrás de ella dejando al mando a Spinel, cuando el salio de la habitación se escucho un suspiro de alivio colectivo. _

_Touya __abrió la puerta de su oficina y después se hizo a un lado para que pasara Nakuru esta entro tranquilamente sentándose frente al escritorio, Touya camina hacia su silla mientras se frota el tabique, cuando levanta la mirada se encuentra a Nakuru con la cabeza apoyada en las manos observándole atentamente._

_**¿Qué pasa?¿porque me miras tan fijamente?**__ – dijo Touya poniéndose un poco nervioso ante el intenso escrutinio –__**nada, solo que me gusta observarte, eres muy guapo querido Touya**__ – dijo Nakuru con una sonrisa amorosa ante el leve sonrojo de Touya, este se recupera rápidamente y se acomoda mas en la silla – __**cállate y bien ¿Qué sucede?**__ – dijo Touya mirándola serio, Nakuru se rió divertida –__**primero que todo relájate estas muy tenso **__– dijo Nakuru levantándose para rodear el escritorio, deteniéndose detrás de el para comenzar a darle un masaje en los hombros –__**¡como quieres que me relaje con ese montón de incompetentes!**__ – dijo Touya comenzando a irritarse por la falta de información que tenían de las caras que las cámaras lograron captar__**– pues si no lo has notado todavía, los estas asustando a muerte, además ellas se encuentran a salvo y sanas, estoy segura de eso, no son tontas y Yue las entreno bien, no te preocupes tanto Touya **__– dijo Nakuru abrazándolo por detrás – __**no estoy preocupado por ellas**__ – dijo Touya viéndola serio, Nakuru alzo una ceja y le miro incrédula – __**es enserio no me mires así, solo estoy molesto porque no tenemos suficiente información de las personas que nos atacaron**__ – dijo Touya fulminando la puerta con la mirada mientras recordaba cierto rostro – __**ya… seguro, entonces esto no tiene nada que ver con que no las has visto todavía y comprobado por ti mismo que están ilesas, tampoco tiene que ver con que haya unas personas allá fuera intentando matarlas, y mucho menos con que sean tus hermanitas menores, si me parece que no es nada de eso, estaba equivocada**__ – dijo Nakuru sonriendo divertida alejándose de el para sentarse en el escritorio frente a el – __**déjame en paz **__– dijo Touya dándole su mirada mas intimidatorio que a Nakuru no le surtió ni el mas mínimo efecto sino todo lo contrario se rió completamente divertida – __**eres adorable Touya, pero esas chicas ya son grandecitas como para seguir dependiendo de la protección de su hermano mayor, ya saben como actuar, con quien estar y que pensar**__ – dijo Nakuru sonriendo inclinándose para acarició la mandíbula tensa de Shaoran con dedos tranquilizadores - __**¿y porque no deberían hacerlo? Siguen siendo unas enanas busca problemas sin remedio, me podrías dar una explicación lógica de ¿cómo fue que en menos de una semana tengan a la JSDF detrás de ellas desde Japón?, que les costaba quedarse quietas y no andar buscando problemas allá en Japón, y sin contar con que hay una persona aquí en China que intenta matarlas y al parecer se entera de cosas bien interesantes de donde debería encontrarlas, cosa que no debería, no puedes darme la respuesta porque no la tiene, llevan escrito la palabra PROBLEMA en la frente y en mayúscula**__ – dijo Touya levantándose molesto, desesperado y preocupado, no podía hallar al sujeto que quería quitarle sus tesoros, y para mas problemas ni siquiera las tenia cerca donde pudiera vigilarlas, comenzaría a tener un ataque de nervios en cualquier momento si no encontraba algo que seguir o por lo menos las viera nuevamente – __**me he dado cuenta de eso… vamos Touya tranquilo abrirás una zanja en el suelo **__- dijo Nakuru haciendo una mueca recordando los problemáticas que eran con su actitud y terquedad… levanto la vista hacia Touya y lo encontró caminando de un lado a otro por la oficina inquieto – __**pensé que ustedes se llevaban bien**__ – dijo Touya extrañado viéndola – __**jeje cla-claro que nos llevamos bien, de las mil maravillas**__ – dijo Nakuru sonriendo mientras saltaba de su sitio y caminaba hacia el – __**me alegro que se lleven bien y que te hayan aceptado **__– dijo Touya viéndola llegar hacia el, le dedico una sonrisa de esas que a ella le aceleraban el corazón, mientras le tomaba el rostro con las manos – __**te importa mucho que nos llevemos bien**__ – dijo Nakuru desviando la mirada levemente – __**si… tu eres importante para mi…**__ - Nakuru le miro con los ojos bien abiertos y llenos de estrellas –__**al igual que me importan ellas, me importa su opinión**__ – dijo Touya con una voz bastante baja que si no estuvieran tan cerca no lo habría escuchado, pero escucho cada palabra, y eran como música en sus oídos era muy difícil sacarle una confesión así a Touya. Le sonrió contenta y completamente enamorada – __**ya veo… pues no te preocupes por eso porque ellas me "adoran" al igual que yo a ellas **__– dijo Nakuru sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, se quedaron así unos minutos, Touya guardando en su memoria esa calidez que siempre tenia cuando andaba ella cerca y el amor que sentía, mientras que Nakuru pensando en una lista de pros y contra sobre la posible tregua-amistad que podría tener con esas chicas, un gruñido de Touya la saco de sus pensamientos y alzo la cabeza para mirarlo, estaba observando fijamente la puerta – __**debería ir a vigilar lo que hacen**__ – dijo Touya pensando en voz alta con una mirada seria – __**creo que los agentes son muy capaces de hacer las cosas sin tenerte a ti respirando en sus nucas**__**Touya**__… – dijo Nakuru suspirando, recordando su misión de superheroica – __**si lo se, pero no todos, hay unos que no sirven para nada, son unos rebeldes empedernidos y no les gusta trabajar, necesitan de alguien que los vuelva a poner en su lugar**__ – dijo Touya recordando ciertos rostros y también diferentes modos de tortura – __**que va, todos te tienen mucho respeto y admiración, no serian capaces de desobedecerte y siempre se fijan en lo que hacen**__ – dijo Nakuru sonriendo divertida viendo por donde viene la cosa e intentando sacarle la completa y absoluta verdad – __**pues déjame decirte que algunos se fijan en otras cosas que no deberían y me encargare personalmente de devolverles la atención a donde debería estar dirigida, en el trabajo y nada mas que el trabajo**__ – dijo Touya molesto separándose de Nakuru y dando sus primeros pasos hacia la puerta – __**espera un momento Touya, porque no me dices de quienes estas hablando y veré si puedo hacer algo, quizás un cambio, no se…- **__dijo Nakuru tomándolo del brazo deteniendo su avance y teniendo su total atención ante la palabra cambio – __**no es mala idea, un cambio les vendría bien, pues para empezar que tal los agentes Lobo, Fénix y Clow, están demasiado rebeldes, te daré una idea que tal un cambio al Amazonas, tal vez tenga suerte y les coma una serpiente**__ – dijo Touya con una sonrisa maliciosa - __**¡lo sabia! Sabia que tenias al pobre del agente Clow sufriendo en esa silla, cuando debería estar descansando en la enfermería a causa de sus heridas y solo lo tienes allí por puro placer **__– dijo Nakuru frunciendo el ceño viéndolo molesta – __**no es por placer y tampoco están tan mal… todavía puede caminar**__ – dijo Touya con la mitad de una sonrisa y la expresión de chico malo que le quedaba de muerte. Nakuru se obligo a pensar en su enfado y no acelerado que estaba su corazón - __**¡Touya! Acaba de salir de la enfermería, se golpe en la cabeza bastante fuerte y heridas por varias partes del cuerpo, no puedes tenerlo allí trabajando como loco y bajo tanta presión**__– dijo Nakuru cruzando los brazos viéndolo serio – __**no veo razón de porque no hacerlo, tiene todavía sus dos brazos, sus dos piernas y la cabeza aun la tiene pegada al cuello, además puede usar el cerebro, o sea piensa, aunque todavía eso lo tengo en duda, pero puede hacerlo**__ – Nakuru lo mira molesta sin apartar la mirada – __**esta bien¿Qué te parece si lo mando con el equipo de limpieza? **__- dijo Touya encogiendo los hombros y viéndola con completa inocencia y caminando otros pasos hacia la puerta – __**lo que me parecería mejor es que lo dejes ir a su casa a descansar**__ – dijo Nakuru alzando una ceja mientras se recostaba a la puerta impidiéndole la salida – __**de eso nada, el se queda en la base, dentro de un rato me comunico con los otros dos y los llamo para que vengan inmediatamente, les diré que es una emergencia **__– dijo Touya acercándose a la puerta con intención de pasar pero Nakuru no dio ni un paso se mantuvo en el lugar impidiendo que abriera la puerta, ante esto Touya suspiro resignado y se dio media vuelta camino al estante y preparar una copa – __**¿y que les dirás cuando lleguen?**__- dijo Nakuru separándose un poco de la puerta pero manteniéndose entre ella y Touya – __**ya me inventare algo… el deposito todavía no lo han limpiado ¿verdad?**__ – dijo Touya viéndola interrogativo esperando su respuesta, Nakuru abrió los ojos al escucharlo y todo indicaba que iba en serio, respiro profundamente – __**tu lo que quieres es tenerlos llenos de tares de manera que no puedan ir a verlas sin tu vigilancia**__ – dijo Nakuru tranquilamente recuperando un poco de serenidad - __**¿yo? Nada de eso hay muchas cosas que hacer aquí, podría ponerlos a hacer unos informes, acerca del pequeño altercado que sufrimos y sobre sus ultimas misiones **__– dijo Touya tranquilamente terminando de servirse su trago y caminando hacia el escritorio – __**¿no tienes ya esos informes?**__- dijo Nakuru viéndolo suspicazmente – __**se perdieron**__ – dijo Touya sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio y girando para quedar frente a ella – __**no me digas¿Qué casualidad tan grande?**__ – dijo Nakuru dándole una mirada que decía completamente claro "no te creo nada" – __**si verdad…y aunque no fuera asi me temo que estarán muy ocupados al igual que yo**__ – dijo Touya sonriendo triunfal mientras bebía un poco de su trago; Nakuru comenzó a pensar rápidamente y sonrió alegremente cosa que desconcertó a Touya – __**lamento decirte que te equivocas**__ – Touya la miro receloso – __**porque resulta que tu estas de reposo querido Touya**__ – dijo Nakuru sonriendo contenta acercándose a el - __**¿¡Que!?-**__ dijo Touya levantándose de la silla rápidamente y mirándola incrédulo – __**eso mismo, de reposo**__ – dijo Nakuru sonriendo contenta quitándole el trago de la mano y dejándolo a un lado – __**vamos Nakuru no puedes estar hablando en serio estoy muy bien **__– dijo Touya mirándola a los ojos intentando encontrar una señal de broma –__** es en serio Touya, me asustaste un poco cuando estallo la bomba**__ – dijo Nakuru fijando la mirada en su corbata y jugando con ella. Touya se fijo en el leve sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas y sonrió tiernamente, la tomo de la cintura y la acerco mas a el – __**lamento haberte preocupado pero estoy bien te lo aseguro **__– dijo Touya todavía con la misma sonrisa de enamorado en la cara mientras se lo murmuraba al oído – __**eres muy terco sabias eso, estas de reposo de todas formas, porque no te dejas cuidar y consentir**__ – dijo Nakuru en el mismo tono de voz, girando su cabeza para rozar su boca - __**¿lo receto el doctor? **__– dijo Touya apretándola mas cerca de el, subiendo una mano hasta su mejilla. Nakuru quería que la besara, necesitaba que la besara – __**si, te lo receto el doctor, dijo que te ayudaba a ejercitarte un poco los músculos**__ – dijo Nakuru con una sonrisa seductora que derretía la sangre de las venas de Touya quien termino por acabar con la distancia entre ellos dándole un beso intenso y apasionado, al cual Nakuru correspondió con la misma intensidad y pasión, se separaron unos milímetros para poder respirar nuevamente –__**pues debería seguir las ordenes del doctor al pie de la letra**__ – dijo Touya sonriendo. Nakuru vio como cruzaba la habitación y cerraba la puerta con llave, después volvió a donde estaba ella mientras se deshacía de la corbata, vio a Nakuru tan hermosa, allí de pie extendiéndole los brazos, hermosa, perfecta, y era de el, completamente suya, siempre suya._

_**Muy bien gente, debo decirles que aumente un poquito el toque picante en las escenas intensas de las parejas, es la primera vez, así que espero que no me haya quedado tan mal bueno ustedes me dan su opinión a ver que les parece de cómo me quedo)**_

_Se acerco tomándola de la cintura para levantarla y sentarla en el borde del escritorio y deslizo las manos por debajo de su falda acariciando sus piernas. Nakuru llevo sus brazos al cuello de el volviéndolo a besar, emitió un gemido cuando Touya le separo los muslos y se coloco entre ellos, Nakuru comenzó a sentir como una llama incendiaba su cuerpo, una llama que solo podía encenderla el a esa intensidad, solo el, nadie mas, Nakuru le deslizo la chaqueta del traje por los hombros dejándolo caer descuidadamente junto a la corbata y continuo con los botones de su camisa, necesitaba sentirle sin toda esa ropa encima, las caricias de Touya estaban comenzando a convertirla en una temblorosa masa de gelatina. Una de las manos de Touya comenzó a subir por una de las piernas de ella, continúo su camino hacia arriba pasando por su cadera, subiendo por su cintura y deteniéndose en su pecho profundizando su delicada caricia. Nakuru gritó, un pequeño sonido de excitación femenina que pareció cautivarlo, Touya deslizo su boca por su cuello dejando leves besos. _

_Nakuru __logro abrir la camisa de Touya y llevó los dedos al pecho musculoso. Una sensación dulce y ardiente se apoderó de ella. Touya dejo su pecho y comenzó a desabotonar su blusa rápidamente, necesitaba tocarla, sentirla, amarla, adorarla, los leves sonidos que hacia Nakuru le estaban volviendo loco, además ella no ayudaba mucho a su idea de ir despacio primero, logro terminar de abrir la blusa, continuo acariciándola aumentando la pasión y el deseo de ambos, besando un recorrido de su cuello hacia abajo. Una de sus manos se movió por todo lo largo de su muslo hasta llegar al broche de su falda._

_Nakuru gimió con suavidad al sentir que los dedos de él se deslizaban a lo largo de sus piernas__llevándose consigo la falda. Sostuvo la cabeza de Touya entre sus manos y lo besó con urgencia. Los dedos de Touya se deslizaron dentro de la cintura de las medias y las bragas. Con un brazo envolvió la cintura de Nakuru y la levantó levemente del escrito­rio. Luego le quitó la ropa interior en un rápido movimiento, dejándola descuidadamente en el piso - __**¿Sabes qué es lo que más me gusta de hacerte el amor, ángel?**__ - dijo Touya con la voz ronca besándola con suavidad - __**que no podrías ocultarme tu respuesta aunque lo intentaras**__ – dijo Touya devorándola a besos que decían todos los sentimientos que tenia por ella, que la hacían especial, que le demostraban que ella era especial, besos que apagaban su cerebro impidiendo actuar a su sentido común - __**esto es una locura, no deberíamos estar haciendo esto aquí **__– dijo Nakuru ahogándose en sus propios suspiros – __**todo lo contrario, esto va a salvar mi cordura. Me volví loco los últimos tres días imaginando cómo y cuándo volvería a hacerte el amor**__ – dijo Touya desbordando de deseo. Pero todavía la hizo esperar, y esperar - __**Touya…**__ - dijo Nakuru en un leve murmuro, su voz estaba enronquecida por la pasión - __**lo se, ángel lo se **__– dijo Touya besándola ardientemente mientras se desabrocha­ba sus pantalones. Su dura y excitada masculinidad avanzó hacia ella. Cuando ella estaba hundiendo sus uñas en su espalda y mordiéndose los labios para ahogar el grito, él se preparó. Entró despacio y profundamente en el estrecho pasaje. _

_Las manos de __Nakuru temblaron cuando se envolvió alrededor de él. Sintió que él se retiraba un poco y luego se hundía con un movimiento prolongado y seguro. Se impulsó dentro de ella con una fuerza controlada que era increíblemente erótica. Las pequeñas convulsiones dispersaron a Nakuru en un millón de piezas de placer. Se aferró a Touya. Él era lo único sólido en su universo, separó los labios para gritar de placer pero Touya le cubrió la boca de inmediato con la suya, tragando los suaves sonidos de su pasión. _

_Nakuru__ sintió que él se sacudía y avanzaba en ella una última vez. Su ahogado gruñido de satisfacción reverberó en lo profundo de su mente. Se quedaron abrazados por unos minutos, en los cuales hubo un absoluto silencio en la habita­ción – __**eres mía, solo mía**__ – dijo Touya con un tono posesivo besando tiernamente su frente –__**eres muy posesivo, no se puede continuar con esa actitud tuya **__– dijo Nakuru con una lenta sonrisa en su cara y unos ojos que lo veían con profundo amor, haciendo saltar el corazón de Touya –__**pues te toca vivir con eso, te lo advertí desde un principio pero continuaste insistiendo, te toca vivir con las consecuencias **__– dijo Touya en un tono divertido mientras le besaba los parpados, las mejillas, la barbilla y terminaba su recorrido en la comisura de su boca – __**creo que podré vivir un tiempo mas con eso**__ – dijo Nakuru sonriendo divertida contra los labios de Touya – __**no había ninguna otra opción de todas formas**__ – dijo Touya sonriendo de esa forma que la volvía loca, su sonrisa estaba imbuida de masculina satisfacción – __**y esa opción podría ser permanente, solo tienes que preguntar… ¿preguntaras?**__ – dijo Nakuru con una bella sonrisa rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Touya se mantuvo en silencio un rato, y cuando abría los labios para responderle por fin a la pregunta que siempre ella había soñado con escuchar, tuvo que suceder._

_Se escucho el pitido del intercomunicador interrumpiendo de esa forma la atmósfera romántica e intima que había en la habitación._

_**Señor, hemos encontrado nueva información acerca de los hombres que atacaron la base, **__**además de que logramos conseguir información sobre el nombre del lugar donde fueron adquiridos los camiones y la maquinaria que usaron para la tapadera **__– se escucho la voz de un agente. Touya aprovecho el momento de distracción y como pudo llego al intercomunicador presionando el botón para responder – __**voy para allá**__ – dijo Touya seriamente. Nakuru ante esto hizo una mueca desagradable, siempre, siempre tenia que pasar algo, cuando ella iba a tener su respuesta, era demasiado frustrante, estaba a punto de encerrar a Touya en una habitación, botar la llave y no dejarlo salir hasta que no le dijera que se casaría con ella. Touya termino de hablar con el agente y miro la cara molesta de Nakuru – __**vamos ángel, no pongas esa cara, hablaremos después ¿te parece? **__– dijo Touya sonriéndole tiernamente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, Nakuru asintió suspirando resignada. Touya se aparto un poco de ella para cerrarse el cierre de los pantalones – __**que oportunos son **__– dijo Nakuru respirando profundamente en un esfuerzo por recuperar la compostura. Nakuru saltó del escritorio, se tambaleó y casi se cayo pero Touya la tomó del brazo para que recuperara el equilibrio – __**si deseas te puedes quedar aquí un rato**__ – dijo Touya con una enorme sonrisa – __**no seas tan pagado de ti mismo**__ – dijo Nakuru con el ceño fruncido. Todavía tenía esa sonrisa tan masculina. _

_Touya se agacho para recoger su corbata, seguidamente lo hizo Nakuru recogiendo sus medias y sus bragas para comenzar a ponérselas, los ojos de Touya la siguieron en cada uno de sus movimientos con una perezosa sensación de posesión. El la ayudo de forma muy poco caballerosa a ponerse nuevamente la blusa y acomodarse la ropa – __**Terminaremos de hablar en otro momento de aseguro que no nos interrumpirán**__ – dijo Touya permitiendo que ella le ayudara con la camisa, ella rozo levemente uno de sus costados – __**muy bien, seguiremos en tu casa entonces, tendremos muchos días para conversar ya que estas de reposo… ¿no te duele verdad?**__ – dijo Nakuru sonriéndole tiernamente, para luego detener la mano en el costado y mirarlo con un poco de culpabilidad pues ella no había pensado en sus heridas en el momento sino que se dejo llevar – __**no te quedaras en mi casa, porque no estoy de reposo y estoy perfectamente bien, además…**__ - le dio un corto beso en los labios –__** nada me separaría de ti en ese instante, eres una adicción muy fuerte que tengo… nos veremos en un rato**__ – dijo Touya sonriéndole le volvió a dar otro beso corto en los labios, ella le coloco la corbata, recibió gustosa otro ultimo beso antes de verlo alejarse hacia la puerta –__**ya veremos si no estas de reposo…tu te casas porque te casas Touya Kinomoto de que me llamo Nakuru Akizuki**__ - dijo Nakuru en un murmullo viéndolo quitar el seguro y salir de la oficina colocándose la chaqueta del traje._

_Se __estiro contenta y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque el no le pidiera matrimonio todavía sabia, mejor dicho, estaba completamente segura de que Touya la quería, y ella le entregaba su corazón sin esperar nada a cambio, se lo entregaba con todo el amor del mundo, y sabia que ella tenia su corazón también, ella le regalaba el suyo a Touya y el le daba el suyo a ella, lo único que faltaba era el cura, un anillo y Touya frente al altar con ella diciendo que si. Dio un gracioso salto hacia atrás girando en redondo al acto mientras se dirigía con paso tranquilo hacia el intercomunicador – __**Comunícame con el sub-comandante**__ – dijo Nakuru en un tono muy alegre y una sonrisa que podría iluminar hasta la habitación mas oscura. Mientras esperaba que la comunicara estaba pensando en las cosas que podría hacer para acelerar la recuperación de Touya en los días de reposo que le daría, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por a voz del agente indicando que el sub-comandante estaba en la línea. Nakuru tomo el teléfono rápidamente sin perder tiempo –__**Ohayo Spi!!**__ – dijo Nakuru en un tono toñeco y sonriendo alegremente –__**que malo eres, porque piensas siempre que cuando uso esa forma para llamarte es por alguna cosa… el tiempo que llevas conociéndome no es excusa, me has ofendido, recuerda que yo soy la comandante… ¡vale! Te perdono Spi, pero ya que lo mencionaste si podría necesitar tu ¡ayuda! Tienes lápiz y papel… pues necesito que me compres unas cosas que te dictare y le digas a alguien que las lleves a una dirección, anota **__- dijo Nakuru contenta jugando con el cable del teléfono mientras miraba una foto que tenia Touya en su escritorio donde aparecía el pasándole el brazo por los hombros a ella, la foto era de hace tiempo._

_Primero que todo:__¡¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!!!_

_Segundo¡¡¡¡Gomen nasai Gomen nasai Gomen nasai Gomen nasai Gomen nasai Gomen nasai Gomen nasai Gomen nasai Gomen nasai Gomen nasai Gomen nasai Gomen nasai Gomen nasai__ Gomen nasai Gomen nasai Gomen nasai Gomen nasai Gomen nasai!!!! Lamento muchísimo haber tardado tanto tiempo en subir el próximo capitulo, pero en realidad tuve algunos inconvenientes, estaba con la universidad y también que mi musa se me fue de vacaciones antes de tiempo, y pues volvía de vez en cuando solamente así que me quedaba trancada algunas veces en alguna parte de la historia, inclusive no se me ocurrió que nombre colocarle al capitulo, tenia uno en mente, pero como no coloque la escena que relacionaría el titulo con ella pues no pude colocarlo, así que me volví un lió jejeje no quiero admitirlo pero tal parece que mi primis tiene razón u.uU conmigo al respecto de la actualización de capitulo T-T buuaaa pero que conste que no es mi intención o.o en realidad lamento la tardanza, pero bueno mejor tarde que nunca ¿verdad? Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo de Las Joyas del Alquimista – La Venganza n.n espero que les guste mucho y si tengo alguna equivocación o no les gusto algo de la historia por favor hacédmelo saber de manera de poder mejorar cada vez mas n.n… recibí algunos review preguntándome si iba a continuar o no con la historia y para cualquier otr que tenga la misma duda déjenme decirles que ¡si! Continuare con la historia, no se preocupen si ven que tardo con alguno que otro capitulo, porque terminare subiéndolos, cuando comencé esta historia tenia pensado acabarla y eso lo sigo teniendo en mente de manera que continuare con ella así que tranquils. Bueno los dejo con este nuevo capitulo espero que les guste, se me cuidan mucho mucho estas fiestas, se divierten bastante, mucho éxito en este nuevo año que termina y el próximo que llega n.n les deseo a tods una muy pero muy FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO_

_Lucy¡¡¡¡Hola Lucy¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!! Jajajaja la verdad es que a esa señora le fascinan las películas de acción y tiene una buena imaginación xD, pero su esposo como que no le cree mucho verdad jaja no sabe que tan cerca esta de la verdad n.n me alegra mucho de veras que te guste la historia n.n lamento mucho no haber subido otro capitulo mas rápido pero he tenido ciertos problemas muy serios con mi musa u.uU de ves en cuando viene y luego se va como el viento u.uU y por ultimo pues cuando ya lo tenia montado todo pues no se me ocurría un titulo que ponerle, ya tenia pensado uno pero me temo que será para el próximo capitulo porque la escena que tenia pensado ponerle para relacionar el titulo no la escribí de manera que tenia ese problema también :P pero por lo menos ya lo he subido que es lo importante jejeje mejor tarde que nunca n.n. Tu crees que deba seguir dejando a Nakuru así… mmm O.o¿será? mmm... muchas gracias por la sugerencia la tendré en cuenta n.n; jajaja si se aprecian en realidad n.n pero yo creo que el mayor problema de Touya para llevarse mal con los chicos son precisamente las chicas de quienes se fijaron ellos xD eh ahí el dilema de su amistad jajaja ya veras que te reirás con unas cuantas escenas que me vienen a la cabeza :P; muchas gracias n//n por el cumplido de verdad que me ponen a ver estrellas de fama cuando me dicen eso jajaja :P espero seguir cumpliendo con tus expectativas en cada actualización n.n; te deseo una muy pero muy feliz y hermosa navidad junto con un alegre año nuevo n.n que se cumplan tus deseos y te traigan todos los regalos que tu pediste, yo por mi parte cruzo los dedos los dos sobres para santa están en el árbol todavía xD. Bueno te me cuidas un montón, disfruta de estas fiestas este año, te mando un abrazo fuerte, suerte y te deseo ¡¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!!! Continúa dejando tus review n.n_

_Diana-chan¡¡¡Hola¿Como estas?¡¡¡Feliz Navidad!!!! Muchas gracias me alegra mucho que te este gustando la historia n.n espero que este capitulo también te guste igual, lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en subirlo pero es que tuve problemas con mi musa jejeje n.nU pero es mejor tarde que nueva jajaja; o.o ¿papada¡¡Ah!! Así le dicen aquí, aunque no se como le llamaran en otro sitio o si tiene algún otro nombre, yo me refiero a eso con ese nombre, pero cuando digo papada, me refiero a la parte baja de la mandíbula, si me entiendes, cuando te pegas ahí es como si te acalambraras toda la cabeza y la mandíbula, te lo digo por experiencia porque una vez me caí y resulta que me pegué allí y en realidad dolió horrible por suerte no fue tan duro el golpe pero dolió igual u.u, espero que me hayas entendido a lo que me refería con papada n.n cualquier cosa me avisas e intentare buscar otra forma de explicarte n.n. Bueno te me cuidas ¡mucho! Diviértete mucho en estas fiestas con tu familia y amigos, te mando un abrazo fuerte, deseo que se cumplan tus deseos esta navidad y te traigan todo lo que pediste en tu carta n.n jajaja que tengas ¡¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!!! Continúa dejando tus review n.n_

_Yess:¡¡Hola¿Que tal?¡¡¡Feliz Navidad!!! Me alegra mucho que te este gustando la historia, de verdad gracias, ese tipo de mensajes son los que dan ánimos para continuar escribiendo n.n lamento mucho la tardanza de este capitulo, pero tuve algunos inconvenientes con mi musa u.uU y no lograba sacar algo para el capitulo pero logre terminarlo, es mejor tarde que nunca n.n jijiji espero que este capitulo también te guste n.n. Bueno te cuidas mucho, te mando un abrazo fuerte, espero que disfrutes mucho estas fiestas con tu familia y amigos. Te deseo una muy pero muy ¡¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!!! Continúa dejando tus review n.n_


	11. ¿Y ahora que hago?

**Holaaa!!! Disculpen la enorme tardanza que he tenido para subir los capitulos, es que entre una cosa y otra no me ha dado mucho tiempo y he dejado relegada un poco la historia, pero quiero decirles que nunca me olvido de ella ni mucho menos la dejare de escribir, es solo que a veces se me juntan varias cosas, de verdad que lamento mucho la tardanza, espero que me puedan disculpar, esta vez les tengo dos capitulos, espero que les gusten, y me disculpen si estan un poco cortos, estare esperando con ansias sus review sobre los capitulos, muchas gracias por seguirme en esta aventura de "Las Joyas del Alquimista - La Venganza" de verdad tods ustedes son mi inspiracion, quiero dedicarles estos dos capitulos a tods ustedes y en especial a mi prima que cada vez que me podia... como decirlo para que suene lindo xD... me guiaba hacia la luz para que terminara de publicar los capitulos que tenia jajajaja para todos ustedes y para ti primis, les traigo a continuacion los capitulos 11 y 12 de "Las Joyas del Alquimista - La Venganza" espero que los disfruten!**

_**Capitulo 11 - ¿Y ahora que hago?**_

_El cielo estaba despejado esa noche, se podían escuchar las risas de los niños en la calle, que se divertían antes de irse a sus casas, el ladrido alegre de los perros y a las personas conversando en la calle o en los porches de sus casas, pero todo era silencio en la casa donde se encontraban las joyas, esta se encontraba parcialmente a oscuras pues las únicas luces que habían eran la de una lámpara en la sala, la de la cocina y la luz que se colaba a través de las cortinas de la ventana._

_Tomoyo se encontraba en la cocina preparando un té en silencio con un montón de temores acumulados en la mente, que fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del agua hirviendo de la tetera – __**todo ira bien Tomoyo, deja de preocuparte**__ – dijo Tomoyo mas para si misma que para otra persona, se acerco a la alacena tomando el tarro donde estaban las bolsitas de te, las coloco en la bandeja junto con las tazas y la tetera, para seguidamente llevarlas a la sala donde se encontraban las otras dos, Tomoyo se detuvo bajo el umbral de la puerta de la cocina observando a sus amigas, se encontraban las dos en silencio con la mirada perdida en un punto de la habitación con la preocupación tallada en sus ojos. Sakura se encontraba sentada en el sofá recostada en el respaldar y mirando al techo de la habitación sin pensar en nada salvo la esperanza de que nadie estuviese herido, Meiling estaba sentada en el suelo al lado de Sakura, se había quitado las coletas y ahora su cabello caía desparramado sobre sus hombros, su cabeza reposaba sobre las piernas de Sakura, quien le acariciaba el cabello, ella tenia la mirada en un punto de la alfombra._

_Tomoyo respiro profundamente para calmarse y se acerco a ellas colocando la bandeja en la mesa y sentándose en el suelo – __**beban esto chicas, les sentara bien a las dos, además esta sabroso**__ - dijo Tomoyo sacando a las otras dos de sus pensamientos mientras les sonreía tiernamente, ellas después de un momento le devolvieron la sonrisa y se acercaron a la mesita también – __**T-chan no sabes como te envidio a veces, siempre eres la mas calmada de las tres en estas situaciones tan estresantes**__ - dijo Meiling sonriendo levemente mientras comenzaba a preparar el té de las tres – __**estoy de acuerdo, nosotras perdiendo la cabeza y tu eres la única quien la conserva todavía en su sitio, nos haces sentir como unas niñas pequeñas T-chan**__ – dijo Sakura levantándose del el mueble para sentarse en el suelo a uno de los lados de la mesa con sus amigas - __**jajaja pues una de las tres debe mantener la cabeza en sus sitio para pensar claramente las cosas, no es fácil en realidad quiero salir de aquí e ir directamente a RedMoon, pero por mas que lo deseemos no podemos hacer tal cosa, se nos dijo que esperásemos aquí y eso es lo que haremos**__ – dijo Tomoyo suspirando mientras recibía la taza de té de las manos de Meiling – __**además ustedes siguen siendo unas niñas, alguien tiene que cuidarlas cuando no esta Touya y como yo soy la mas madura de las tres pues no hay de otra**__ – dijo Tomoyo sonriendo divertida ante la cara que pusieron sus amigas – __**tampoco exageres mucho con eso**__ – dijo Sakura haciendo puchero mientras tomaba la taza que le ofrecía Meiling – __**si es cierto, que no se te suban mucho los humos con eso de madura, porque que yo recuerde tu eras la que encabezaba las aventuras peligrosas cuando éramos pequeñas**__ – dijo Meiling alzando una de sus cejas mientras tomaba su taza de té, Tomoyo le lanzo su mejor mirada intimidatorio a las dos pero después de unos segundos las tres estallaron en risas - __**muy bien, muy bien estamos en empate**__ – dijo Tomoyo sonriendo contenta – __**rico!!**__ – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa tomando mas de su te, a lo que recibió una sonrisa tierna de las otras dos – __**es cierto te que quedo muy sabroso T-chan**__ – dijo Meiling sonriéndole, Tomoyo le devolvió la sonrisa en agradecimiento._

_El té las calentaba y reconfortaba un poco adema de calmarlas, hace tiempo desde que salieron de Japón no habían tenido un momento de paz y tranquilidad para ellas, claro que no era completamente lo que esperaban cuando se referían a tranquilidad, pero es lo que mas se le parecía, las tres sentadas alrededor de un montón de almohadas y cobertores, tomando una taza de te, juntas, sonriendo, y riendo un poco. Se mantuvieron hablando de todo un poco, evitando que los pensamientos que las atormentaban hace poco volvieran a sus pensamientos, hablaron de películas que vieron y desean ver, música, cocina, de las aventuras que tuvieron de niñas, y las aventuras de Meiling aquí en Hong Kong cuando joven y su grupo Dark Knights – __**así que fuiste tu la que ayudo en la busca de esos coches **__– dijo Sakura mirándola curiosa e interesada, Tomoyo tenia una leve sonrisa – __**si fui yo, todos nos repartíamos el trabajo, alguien hablaba con el cliente, este nos decía lo que deseaba y se le daba el precio aproximado de lo que valía ese trabajo, si el cliente lo podía pagar pues se comenzaba a buscar en la base de datos, como por ejemplo un auto, pues entrabas en la base de datos del sistema de transito y localizabas el auto que el cliente deseaba, se daba esa información a los compañeros, ellos planificaban el plan a seguir para después realizar la entrega **__– dijo Meiling tomando un poco de su bebida para sonreírle a sakura - __**¿y que me dices de las huellas digitales?**__ – dijo Tomoyo apoyando su cabeza en la mano mientras le sonreía – __**pues no había problema, me idee una forma de hacerlo sin la necesidad de preocuparte por tu par de guantes, veras te colocabas una especie de pegatina sobre tus huellas digitales y le rociabas un liquido que las pegaba bastante bien a la piel y parecía como si no tuvieras absolutamente nada en las manos, como si te hubieran borrado las huellas digitales… y además eran resistentes al agua**__ – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa divertida – __**eres un genio**__ – dijo Sakura sonriendo riéndose divertida – __**lo se, lo se**__ – dijo Meiling sonriendo divertida mientras inclinaba levemente la cabeza ante las risas de Sakura y unos aplausos de Tomoyo - __**¿y todavía están aquí en Hong Kong tus compañeros?**__ – dijo Sakura apoyando los codos en la mesa y reposando su cabeza en sus manos – __**pues veras eso es s-e-c-r-e-t-o **__– dijo Meiling sonriendo divertida ante la cara de puchero que puso Sakura – __**oh! Vamos M**__**– chan somos un equipo no puede haber nada de secretos**__ – dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos y poniendo cara de puchero __**– no es por eso S – chan es solo que, hicimos algo así como un pacto de silencio… además yo ya les he contado algunas cosas**__ – dijo Meiling tomándole una mano y disculpándose con la mirada, a lo que Sakura suspiro y le dio una pequeña sonrisa de que todo estaba bien __**– vamos… M – chan tiene razón, es mas que suficiente con lo que nos ha contados sobre su pasado**__ – dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole a sus dos amigas __**– gracias T - chan **__– dijo Meiling sonriéndoles contenta por que aceptara lo poco que ella les podía contar, les agradecía que comprendieran que no era solamente su secreto sino de antiguos amigos también - __**¿los extrañas?**__ – dijo Sakura mirando la cara que tenia Meiling cuando había recordado las cosas que les estaba contando, era una cara de esas que pones cuando te acuerdas de alguna linda travesura de cuando chico - __**¿Qué cosa?**__ – dijo Meiling mirándola extrañada __**– tu pasado… los Dark Knights, ¿los extrañas?**__ – dijo Sakura, a lo que Meiling alzo las cejas sorprendida por esa pregunta, no pensaba que Sakura o la misma Tomoyo le llegaran a preguntar eso. Volvió a su rostro normal y le dio una sonrisa, bueno es que Sakura y Tomoyo siempre la sorprendía con alguna cosa, ellas eran como decirlo únicas en su especie – __**la verdad no los extraño mucho, algunos fueron momentos agradables y divertidos, pero no los echo de menos, aquello fue como vivir una aventura, era un gran cambio que en ese momento necesitaba, ocurrió mucho antes de trabajar con Yue. Pero ahora que soy una Joya…**__ – Meiling les sonrió a las tres alegre – __**no los extraño para nada, solo a los compañeros que tenia pero el trabajo para nada, este es la aventura mas grande que me ha pasado, además estoy muy contenta de que mis mas queridas amigas, estén aquí para vivirla conmigo**__ – dijo tomándole la mano a Sakura y a Tomoyo a lo que las demás le sonrieron con alegría de saber que estaba contenta y bien con ellas, que no deseaba ningún cambio, que le gustaba lo que hacia y que seguiría con ellas a pesar de todas las cosas - __**¿no volviste a estar en contacto con tu compañeros?**__ – dijo Tomoyo lanzando otras almohadas al suelo junto con unas sabanas que habían bajado de los cuartos. La sala parecía un revoltijo de almohadones y sabanas – __**no tuve mas contacto, cuando me salí del grupo e hicimos el pacto, inmediatamente desconectamos todo lo que tenga que ver entre nosotros**__ – dijo Meiling suspirando tristemente - __**¿Por qué hicieron eso?**__ – dijo Sakura sorprendiéndose puesto que si eran tan buenos amigos, debió haber sido algo difícil separarse y no volver a hablar inclusive si se veían en algún lado, debe ser terrible no poderte acercar y conversar – __**llámalo protección S – cha, si después de eso por casualidad los llegaban a capturar yo no me vería involucrada, puesto que no tendríamos ningún tipo de contacto, sucede lo mismo al revés si me llegaba a suceder algo ellos no tenían nada que ver**__ – dijo Meiling encogiéndose de hombros tranquilamente – __**ya comprendo… un mal necesario**__ – dijo Tomoyo mirando al techo de la habitación a lo que Meiling asintió dándole la razón – __**¿y tus padres se enteraron de todas esas cosas?**__ – dijo Tomoyo recostada en el suelo, a lo que Meiling le sonrió divertida y se rió graciosamente – __**si eso hubiese pasado no estaría aquí ahora, sino en Suiza en una gran casa, entre 4 paredes, una muralla de 4 mtrs. Por encima de mi cabeza, sin permiso a salidas, ni visitas y con una mujer gorda, vieja y estricta para que me enseñara a comportarme**__ – dijo Meiling riendo divertida a lo que sus amigas estallaron en risas – __**que exagerada**__ – dijo Sakura riendo limpiándose una lagrimita del ojo – __**que imaginación la tuya M – chan**__ – dijo Tomoyo sentándose mientras se seguía riendo de sus ocurrencias – __**uno nunca sabe, con lo planificadora que es mi madre, no puedo descartar la opción. Pero por suerte mis padres no se enteraron, mientras continuara siendo la joven educada y refinada en las fiestas de mi madre ella no tenia complicaciones, en cambio mi padre si sospechaba que andaba con malas juntas y metiéndome en problemas pero nunca me encontró haciendo nada, lo que si hizo fue ponerme mas vigilancia, cosa que me hizo difícil reunirme cada vez mas con los chicos, respire aliviada cuando me salí de ella y me dejaron irme a Japón a vivir**__ – dijo Meiling sonriendo recogiendo las tazas – __**y ¿dejaste algún amor atrás? **__– dijo Sakura sonriendo picaramente levantándose junto con Meiling. Tomoyo recogió la tetera y se la llevo a la cocina siguiendo a las otras dos – __**¿pero que es esto? Un preguntémosle a Meiling sobre su vida **__– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa divertida - __**demo… es que nunca has hablado tanto de ti, como hasta ahora**__ – dijo Sakura sentándose sobre el mostrador – __**solo sobre algunas cosas…**__ - dijo Meiling con una sonrisa – __**hay que aprovecharte cuando estas así, de modo que no le des mas vueltas y contesta la pregunta**__ – dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole divertida mientras le quitaba las tazas y las ponía junto a la tetera en el lavaplatos para comenzarlas a limpiar – __**pues si, deje un amor aquí, pero no tiene nada que ver con los Dark Knights**__ – Meiling vio la cara de interés que tenia Sakura y suspiro – __**nos conocíamos desde pequeños pues éramos vecinos además de que su padre estaba muy interesado en hacer negocios con el mió, nos apoyamos mutuamente en ese entonces, nos divertíamos mucho juntos nosotros dos, como no tenia muchas amigas que no fueran de mi grupo, pues siempre me la pasaba con él en las fiestas y actividades sociales, cuando nuestros padres nos vieron que siempre estábamos juntos nuestras madres pensaron que era buena idea que nos casáramos así que nos comprometieron, mi padre no estaba muy contento con el matrimonio arreglado pero no dijo nada ya que veía que yo no ponía ningún pero… después de todo no me gustaba ningún chico en ese entonces**__ – dijo Meiling recostándose en la mesa de cocina que estaba frente a Sakura - __**¿pero estabas enamorada de el?**__ – dijo Tomoyo mirándola sobre el hombro - __**le quería**__**mucho…**__ - dijo Meiling sonriendo - __**¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde esta?**__ – dijo Sakura curiosa preguntándose donde se encontraba aquel apuesto muchacho que había cautivado el corazón de su amiga y la había dejado así de buenas a primeras – __**no tengo idea de donde se encuentra ahora, rompí el compromiso cuando vine una vez por las vacaciones de verano, él estuvo de acuerdo y los dos lo anunciamos a nuestros padres, se molestaron con nosotros y nos intentaron hacer cambiar de opinión, pero por suerte yo regrese aquí rápidamente y él creo que también se fue de Hong Kong para evitar presiones, después de unos meses dejo de escribirme y yo deje de hacerlo también, quizás se caso o esta comprometido con una linda joven que lo ame mucho**__ – dijo Meiling sonriendo levemente - __**¿te arrepientes por haberlo roto?**__ – dijo Sakura bajando del mostraron, Tomoyo se dio la vuelta para mirarla secándose las manos. Meiling miro la ventana preguntándose si de verdad estaba arrepintiéndose de dejarlo pero una cara se le vino a la mente, una que siempre le aparecía todas las noches, siempre que estaba despierta, en cualquier parte y aunque intentara no recordarla siempre aparecía, con sus enigmáticos ojos, su apuesto rostro, su sonrisa, esa que derretía con tan solo verla unos segundos, ella sabia que se estaba comportando como una tonta, una tonta enamorada de otro tonto, al escuchar unas risas, se giro para mirar a sus amigas, que la veían divertidamente y supo inmediatamente que estaba sonrojada - __**¿y bien?¿que esta pasando por tu cabecita ahora?**__ – dijo Sakura sonriéndole picaramente – __**mejor dicho ¿Quién esta pasando?**__ – dijo Tomoyo picaramente riendo divertidas junto a Sakura por un rojo mas fuerte que se apodero de las mejillas de su amiga – __**no molesten…**__ - dijo Meiling frunciendo las cejas pero enseguida se interrumpió levantando la mano en alto a lo que sus amigas guardaron silencio rápidamente, se quedaron escuchando para averiguar que había sucedido para cortar de esa manera a Meiling, hasta que tres pares de ojos se agrandaron enormemente y giraron en redondo hacia la sala - __**¡¡celular!!**__ – dijeron las tres al unísono, corriendo rápido hacia la sala, Tomoyo enciende de golpe las luces de la sala para comenzar a buscar arrodilladas en el suelo - __**¿¡Dónde esta!? **__- dijo Meiling desesperándose mientras lanzaba las sabanas sobre su cabeza buscando el ansiado aparatito – __**estaba por aquí estoy segura**__ – dijo Sakura arrojaba los almohadones a diestra y siniestra. Consiguieron dos de los que le dieron pero ninguno de ellos era el que sonaba – __**silencio, silencio esta por aquí**__ - dijo Tomoyo acercándose al sillón y agachándose juntamente con Sakura – __**¡lo encontré!**__ – dijo Sakura alzándolo triunfal mientras lo contestaba al acto, se sentó en el sillón con Meiling y Tomoyo a cada lado - __**¿Quien?... (Hola, monstruo)**__ – Sakura sonríe contenta al escuchar esa conocida voz - __**¡TOUYA! Ya era hora que llamaras, sabes lo preocupada que estábamos**__ – dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba el celular, que le fue arrebatado por Meiling - __**¿Cómo están Luck y los otros?**__ – dijo Meiling preocupada, pero no logro escuchar la respuesta puesto que Tomoyo le quita el celular __**– primeramente ¿Cómo estas tu?**__- dijo Tomoyo preocupada, Sakura se lo quito rápidamente, pero Meiling se lo quito a ella, aunque se le fue arrebatado por Tomoyo, después de un pequeño intercambio de mirada lo pusieron en alta voz y lo dejaron cerca de ellas – __**(estaba en la enfermería por eso no las pude llamar antes, pero tranquilas que estoy bien no me paso gran cosa, una costilla rota, unos rasguños, uno que otro moretón, alguna herida leve, viviré no se preocupen, en cuanto a los mocosos esos, se encuentran bien, están inconscientes en la enfermería pero para mi desgracia se despertaran pronto, y ustedes ¿Cómo están?)**__ – se escucho decir a Touya desde el otro lado de la línea – __**estamos bien ahora que llamaste y te encuentras bien, las tres estamos bien, aunque necesitamos un mecánico y un medio de transporte puesto que el carro quedo echo un desastre**__ – dijo Tomoyo sonriendo ante la cara de tragedia que tenia Sakura - __**¿Qué sucedió con los intrusos?**__ – dijo Meiling borrando la sonrisa y poniéndose seria de repente – __**(se dieron cuenta que no se encontraban dentro de la base y que habían logrados escapar así que dieron la retirada…) **__– el tono de Touya se mostró molesto – __**entonces era como pensabas, si venían por nosotras **__– dijo Sakura preocupada mirando a sus amigas, los problemas las seguían hasta aquí en Hong Kong – __**(me temo que si… pero como dije antes primero pasan por encima de mi cadáver antes de que les pongan un dedo encima a ustedes, así que quédate tranquila Sakura)**__ – Touya dejo a un lado el tono molesto para uno mas tranquilo y confiado, logrando lo que se proponía, tranquilizar a las tres jóvenes que quería como si fueran sus hermanitas chiquitas – __**te estas poniendo sentimental Touya**__ – dijo Meiling con una tierna sonrisa, escucharon una risa grave desde el otro lado de la línea – __**( tienes razón lo lamento)**__ – contesto Touya alegre – __**no importa… lograron capturar alguno**__ – dijo Meiling seria, si habían echo eso tendrían información sobre quien les estaba persiguiendo – __**(si logramos conseguir alguna información gracias a eso, no mucha pero algo es algo, la mala suerte es que el jefe del equipo se escapo antes de que lograra llegar hasta el)**__ – Touya molesto – __**tranquilo lo atraparemos después, puedes darnos alguna información de la que conseguiste**__ – dijo Tomoyo tranquilamente mientras tomaba una libreta que había cerca de una lámpara – __**(muy bien, según logramos conseguir, son mercenarios, los contrataron para localizarlas a ustedes y capturarlas, la persona que les contrato es desconocida, según nos dijo el prisionero, ellos desconocen quien fue)**__ – Touya – __**es posible, en ese tipo de trabajos no todo el mundo se tiene que enterar para quien están trabajando**__ – dijo Tomoyo suspirando – __**lo mas seguro es que esa información la tenga el líder del equipo**__ – dijo Sakura seria recostándose al sillón – __**tenemos que comenzar a movernos, no podemos quedarnos a esperar que vengan por nosotras**__ – dijo Meiling en un murmuro que solo pudieron escuchar Sakura y Tomoyo, las tres estaban serias mirando a diferentes puntos de la habitación – __**(seguiremos buscando información, se la haremos llegar con uno de los agentes que las ira a ver hoy, mientras tanto tengan cuidado con lo que hacen fuera de ese lugar)**__ –Touya en tono preventivo conociendo lo inventivas que podrían llegar a ser – __**no te preocupes por eso, ¿Qué sabes de Yue? **__– dijo Meiling volviendo los signos de preocupación a su rostro – __**(no mucho, según los rumores todavía su base se encuentra bajo la jurisdicción de la JSDF y sobre Yue no tengo ninguna información, Nakuru intento averiguar algo pero no ha conseguido nada concreto, si siguen con el procedimiento deben de tenerlo detenido en algún lugar, hasta que se pruebe su inocencia o culpabilidad mientras tanto seguirá detenido bajo vigilancia constante)**__ – Touya en tono cansado – __**pobre Yue…**__ - dijo Sakura cerrando los ojos – __**debe estar pasándola muy mal encerrado**__ – dijo Meiling acariciando la espalda a Sakura para darle ánimos – __**vamos chicas no se decaigan saldremos de esto ya verán, Yue estará pronto fuera, el confía en nosotras para eso**__ – dijo Tomoyo con una ligera sonrisa sus amigas la miraron y sonrieron igualmente –__** tienes razón, debemos hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo**__ – dijo Sakura sonriendo, Meiling asintió con una sonrisa, los ánimos volvían a estar arriba otra vez – __**(ya veras que si monstruo… mientras tanto quiero que se queden donde están y no se muevan enviare a alguien a cerciorarse de que todo esta bien y a llevarles la información que tenemos… así que no hagan nada peligroso hasta que el llegue)**__ – Touya en tono de advertencia – __**tranquilo Touya no haremos nada peligroso ni arriesgado **__– dijo Meiling con una sonrisa guiñándole un ojo a sus amigas – __**(eso incluye jugar a los detectives y espías, simplemente no hagan nada, de acuerdo Meiling)**__ – Touya un tono de advertencia y regaño – __**¡¡Porque me nombras a mi solamente!! ¡¡Sakura y Tomoyo también están aquí conmigo!!**__ – dijo Meiling frunciendo el ceño y haciendo puchero ante las risas que intentaban contener sus amigas – __**(Aja, solamente hagan caso… nos vemos luego, estaremos en contacto)**__ – se corto la comunicación. Tomoyo corta la comunicación – __**me pregunto como la estará pasando Yue – **__dijo Sakura mirando tristemente a sus dos amigas- __**tenemos que apresurarnos. Estoy preocupada por él **__– dijo Meiling suspirando mientras se deja caer hacia atrás tumbándose – __**yo también lo estoy chicas **__– dijo Tomoyo mirando el celular pensativamente, para luego mirar por la ventana hacia el cielo, como si esperara que la solución le llegara milagrosamente desde allá arriba._

_**------------000000000------ 00000000000 ------000000000------------**_

_En la base del Alquimista_

_Keroberos se encontraba en la ventana de la oficina de Yue mirando intranquilo la oficina donde Lee hablaba con un enviado de su superior, sabia que algo raro estaba pasando pues cuando llego Lee se puso más serio. Si es que se podía. Inmediatamente después de regresarle el saludo se lo llevo a esa oficina y no habían vuelto a salir desde hace 40 min._

_Tenia unas ganas horribles de hablar con Lee pues desde que se bloqueo la base y Yue fue apresado, todavía no habían tenido noticias suyas, estaba comenzando a preocuparse en serio; nadie sabia nada en concreto sobre lo que había pasado con él, algunos pensaban que se encontraba en la cárcel de máxima seguridad por orden de Lee ya que Yue se negó a dar alguna declaración en el interrogatorio, algunos suponían que se había escapado en un momento de distracción de los guardias después de todo antes de llegar a ser el líder de la organización fue un estupendo agente, uno de los mejores sin lugar a dudas, un pequeño grupo de locos comentaron que posiblemente lo había silenciado Lee, en pocas palabras lo había matado por venganza, cosa poco probable sin lugar a dudas, en su opinión a esa gente le estaba afectando la cafeína y las películas de terror. Había muchas supocisiones pero ninguna en concreto y Keroberos no sabía por cual decidirse a creer._

_Se alejo de la ventanilla y se dirigió nuevamente al escritorio, sentándose detrás de este mirando directamente a un punto muerto, perdido en sus pensamientos. Él sabia que se le estaba agotando el tiempo, ya había contactado con los otros agentes que se encontraban fuera de la base, para avisarles de no llegar a la base, que se mantuvieran alejados, con un poco de renuencia aceptaron, pero pidieron ser informados si se les necesitaba de alguna manera. Paseo su mirada por el escritorio deteniéndose en un portarretratos triple __(de esos que son como una ventanita, son realmente lindos, a mi me encantan, ya saben donde se pueden poner mas de una fotografía, en este caso tres, adivinen porque xD)__ allí se encontraban las fotos de tres preciosas chicas, cada una con una belleza especial, no solo por fuera sino también por dentro, cada una diferente de la otra, cada una con una luz tan brillante que se podría decir que son como joyas, las mas perfectas joyas que solo un alquimista haya podido crear. Estaba preocupado por esas tres también, todo se había vuelto un caos completamente aquella mañana, no podía dejarlas sin saber donde pisar, pero es que tenia las manos atadas, no podía movilizarse sin que lo monitorearan, había logrado avisar a esos agentes por medio de claves, pero con las joyas seria diferente, porque es que a las niñas no se les ocurrió mejor idea que hacerle caso a Yue y volarse en pleno inicio del bloqueo y destruir media ciudad en el proceso. Debía pensar en una forma de saber si estaban bien con eso le bastaba, saber si estaban bien esos cuatro y su mente estaría mas tranquila, debía pensar en algo y rápido._

_Salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta – __**adelante **__– dijo Keroberos levantando la mirada y cambiando el semblante preocupado por uno mas sereno – __**disculpe señor, pero me pidió que le avisara cuando saliera el señor Suzuhara de la oficina **__– dijo Anna __(la secretaria). __Keroberos se levanto suspirando llegando junto a ella a la puerta. Al fin había salido Lee de la oficina con su cara inexpresiva pero logro ver que en sus ojos se denotaba lo que en realidad sentía ira. Seguidamente tras el salio el otro agente, este iba mas tranquilo y relajado; se detuvieron en medio del centro de controles – __**Escuchad, a partir de este momento el señor Maxwel estará con nosotros para atrapar a los terroristas que amenazan al país, el vigilara que todo se haga correctamente – **__dijo Lee completamente serio ante los ojos interrogativos tanto de los agentes, como de los militares que allí se encontraban – __**"mmm… mi querido amigo me parece que estas en problemas… vigilar para que se haga correctamente las cosas… mi instinto me dice que nos están evaluando a nosotros y a Lee… tal parece que alguien que esta mucho mas arriba no esta conforme con la situación actual, me pregunto si le quitaron la jurisdicción sobre nosotros para pasársela a alguien mas… tsk esto se esta complicando aun mas, por lo menos con Lee podía predecirle, con otra persona será mucho mas complicado en especial si no se en quien poder confiar, necesito encontrar a Yue" **__– pensó Keroberos mirando como Lee daba las indicaciones a todo el personal de darle la información que pidiera el nuevo sujeto sin negársela, pero dejando claro que el continuaba al mando de la situación, que el otro sujeto era simplemente una ayuda extra – __**espero que cooperen con el señor Maxwel en todo lo que pida, mientras acabamos con esta situación **__– dijo Lee seriamente mirando a todo el mundo, deteniéndose unos minutos en Keroberos que sorprendentemente en esta ocasión no tenia la pedante sonrisa que siempre adornaba su cara – __**encantado de conocerlos, seguro nos llevaremos bien, estoy aquí para ayudarlos a solucionar el problema de forma rápida y eficaz, claro que también me gustaría que la instancia aquí sea lo mejor posible ya que pasaremos gran cantidad de tiempo **__– dijo Maxwel con una sonrisa en el rostro. Por lo que parecía era mas amable y posiblemente mas comprensible que Lee, quizás el podría ser de ayuda - __**¡disculpe señor! Será posible que nos permitan salir por un límite de tiempo. Aunque sea pequeño a algunos de nosotros nos gustaría ir a comer algo y bañarnos en nuestras casas**__- dijo una agente tímidamente – __**me temo que no será posible por los momentos, tenemos que ocupar todo el tiempo que podamos en desentrañar todo este problema, cuando todo este solucionado podrán irse nuevamente a sus casas. ¿Alguna otra pregunta? –**__ dijo Maxwel todavía sonriendo a pesar de la cara de decepción de la chica. Keroberos suspiro cansinamente, había pedido demasiado el tipo era peor, no deseaba a nadie fuera de la base ni por un momento, solo un milagro sacaría a ese sujeto de la base y con eso sus ojos de él – __**Soldado lleve al señor Maxwel a la sala de investigaciones y muéstrele toda la información que tenemos hasta el momento –**__ dijo Lee. Inmediatamente el soldado se llevo a Maxwel con él. _

_Keroberos aprovecho la oportunidad para acercarse a Lee - __**¿problemas? **__– dijo Keroberos con una sonrisa al escuchar que maldecía en voz baja después de que se marchara Maxwel – __**en lo absoluto, ningún problema **__– dijo Lee inexpresivo – __**si ya decía yo que era mi imaginación **__– dijo Keroberos mirando a lo lejos a Maxwel. Lee desvía la mirada y dando media vuelta entra a la oficina sin mas explicación. Keroberos suspira mirando a Maxwel y la puerta de la oficina. Después de unos segundos decide irse el todo por el todo y entra a la oficina sin perder tiempo a que su cerebro le diga que esta cometiendo una locura – __**oye ¿Por qué tenemos a otro agente del gobierno mirando sobre nuestros hombros? creí que contigo era suficiente **__– dijo Keroberos serio entrando de improviso en la oficina sin esperar invitación, Lee se voltea a verlo furioso a penas él cierra la puerta logra sacar a afuera toda la furia que llevaba conteniendo – __**Es por culpa de esas tres **__– dijo Lee molesto golpeando el escritorio con el puño - __**¿y que hicieron ahora?**__ – dijo keroberos suspirando alzando una ceja, la verdad el no se había enterado de alguna otra destrucción masiva con la que ocurrió cuando se iban de Japón, – __**nada en especial**__ - dijo Lee mirándole resentido y desconfiado – __**oh! Vamos dame algo para saber donde estoy pisando**__ – dijo Keroberos cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo seriamente – __**porque debería si tu no me lo das a mi**__ – dijo Lee frunciendo el ceño mientras se apoyaba en el escritorio – __**en realidad tengo mis sospechas sobre lo que esta ocurriendo, pero son solo eso, sospechas**__ – dijo Keroberos suspirando mientras se sentaba en una silla, tenia que sacarle la vuelta y obtener alguna información a como diera lugar – __**bueno ya que no veo que me dejaras en paz y apuesto a que no tienes nada mejor que hacer, oigamos tus sospechas Sherlock**__ – dijo Lee con una sonrisa sarcástica – __**muy bien, mi supocision es que los de arriba están molestos contigo, nosotros no cooperamos por obvias razones y no has logrado atrapar a las Joyas, así que digamos que han mandado a tu niñera a ver como estas. Como voy, ¿estoy en lo cierto?**__ – dijo Keroberos recostándose en la silla mirando fijamente a Lee observando cada detalle de su rostro – __**tal parece por tu cara que si, estoy en lo cierto**__ – Termino diciendo Keroberos divertido al notar el tic en el ojo de Lee el cual por muy inexpresivo que tuviera el rostro no podía ocultar __**– porque no buscas algo que hacer y me dejas en paz, si no me dirás como atraparlas no me interesa oírte **__– dijo Lee molesto girándose para irse a sentar detrás de su escritorio - __**si di en el blanco, pero lo que no entiendo aun es que pinta en todo esto el tal Maxwel, puesto que dos capitanes en el mismo barco no es una buena combinación **__– dijo Keroberos llevándose la mano a la barbilla mientras miraba a un punto indefinido de la habitación intentando encontrarle lógica al millar de ideas que le pasaban por la cabeza – __**no me darás información cierto**__ – dijo Lee suspirando recostándose en la silla y mirando fijamente a Keroberos – __**te digo la verdad o quieres que mienta**__ – dijo Keroberos con esa carismática sonrisa que tanto estaba comenzando a odiar. Lee lanzo un gemido de desesperación mientras se masajeaba las sienes – __**vamos hombre, como quieres que traicione al Alquimista cundo se que es inocente al igual que esas tres chicas **__– dijo Keroberos encogiéndose de hombros y mirándolo como si fuera demasiado obvio – __**no son inocentes son ¡criminales! El adorado y venerado Alquimista tiene un famoso video que ha dado vueltas por la JSDF y el gobierno, donde aparece dando información confidencial a unos terroristas, así que dime, tiene un hermano gemelo malvado o lo clonaron, una de las dos **__– dijo Lee molesto mirándolo seriamente y con un toque de sarcasmo en su voz –__**no es ninguna de las dos porque el no es esa persona, conozco a Yue desde hace tiempo y el no es esa persona que tu crees **__– dijo Keroberos seriamente sin apartar la vista ni dudar en sus palabras ni un segundo – __**pues seguimos en la misma situación que al principio… **__- dijo Lee en un murmullo mientras suspirando – __**tienes razón, pero ahora la diferencia es que me dirás que sucedió, ¿verdad? **__– dijo Keroberos inclinándose hacia delante con los ojos esperanzados – __**deacuerdo te seré sincero**__**lo que sucedió no fue cualquier cosa, es algo realmente serio, ya están identificados los compradores pero todavía estamos intentando saber cuanta información tenían disponibles los vendedores, el video es una prueba demasiado contundente, los de arriba están nerviosos, sabes como son estas cosas, se necesita un culpable y con el video Yue es quien tiene las de perder… como no quiso hablar en el interrogatorio y esas agentes lograron escapar y no han sido capturadas pues enviaron a Maxwel a ver que estaba sucediendo y a mi me dieron unas vacaciones impuestas… ya estas feliz **__– dijo Lee mirándolo molesto – __**mucho, gracias **__– dijo Keroberos sonriendo divertido – __**oye las atrapare tarde o temprano así que mejor cúbrete la espalda si no quieres caer tu también **__– dijo Lee molesto señalándolo con el dedo – __**nunca te dijo tu madre que no era de buena educación señalar a la gente **__– Keroberos le baja la mano y le mira con una pequeña sonrisa ante el diminuto rubor de Lee – __**además no te preocupes por mi ahora… Me gustaría ver a Yue **__– Termino diciendo Keroberos al ocurrírsele una idea, las oportunidades hay que saberlas aprovechar y las debilidades de las personas mucho mas – __**eso fue muy gracioso… ni de broma **__– dijo Lee riéndose divertido y mirándolo como si sintiera una lastima que por cierto no estaba ni de cerca de sentir - __**¡oh vamos! Se que puedes darme el permiso para salir de aquí y tu mejor que nadie sabe donde esta **__– dijo Keroberos inclinándose sobre el escritorio – __**nada de eso, olvídalo **__– dijo Lee negando firmemente con la cabeza. Con esa respuesta Keroberos estaba más que seguro que Lee sabia donde se encontraba Yue y podía lograr salir de la base sin problemas solo tenia que conseguir una forma para obligarle a ayudarle. Keroberos le estaba mirando fijamente, mil ideas pasaron por su mente, y el secuestro y tortura eran las que mas le comenzaban a llamar la atención en ese momento de terquedad del sujeto. De repente en su cara apareció una sonrisa lobuna que por algún motivo hizo desconfiar a Lee – __**hagamos un trueque entonces **__– dijo Keroberos tranquilamente con su sonrisa característica. - __**¿Qué clase de trueque? - **__ Lee le miro medio interesado y medio desconfiado con ese sujeto no se sabia que podía pasar, pero era posible que le fuera a dar algo de información que le podría ser de mucha utilidad – __**te daré algo sobre lo que trabajar… **__– dijo Keroberos tranquilamente. Los ojos de Lee le brillaron al oírle decir eso, pero desapareció ese brillo rápidamente, algo en esa tranquilidad de Keroberos no le terminaba de cuadrar – __**si me dejas verlo y hablar con él **__– termino diciendo Keroberos con una enorme sonrisa - __**¡demonios Keroberos!... ¿Qué tipo de cosa me darás? **__– dijo Lee en un arranque de rabia, golpeando el escritorio y levantándose estrepitosamente, Keroberos se hubiera reído si no supiera que eso solo empeoraría las cosas, lo sabia por experiencia propia con Yue – __**vamos, vamos eres mas inteligente que eso, no te lo puedo decir así como así, sino no me darías lo que quiero **__– dijo Keroberos mirándolo divertido mientras negaba con la cabeza – __**tienes mi palabra **__– dijo Lee seriamente sin apartar la mirada de él – __**eso no me vale para nada **__– dijo Keroberos girando los ojos mientras hacia un mohín con la mano para restarle importancia, el tic en el ojo de Lee volvió a aparecer nuevamente ante la mirada divertida de Keroberos - __**si te dejo verlo y hablar con él, después me dirás que es **__– dijo Lee mirándolo seriamente – __**¿me dejaras verlo ahora mismo? **__– dijo Keroberos ocultando su esperanza por una respuesta afirmativa – __**ahora mismo no se puede, tengo que hacer unas cosas primero para sacar el permiso **__– dijo Lee caminando tranquilamente hasta su silla detrás del escritorio – __**entonces la información también esperara, debes darme un tiempo pero te lo diré **__– dijo Keroberos tranquilamente, primero tenia que hablar con Yue para saber como proceder y después soltaría un poquitin la lengua pero comunicarse con Yue era lo esencial en este momento – __**¿Qué me asegura eso? **__– dijo Lee devolviéndole la misma pregunta que le hizo Keroberos anteriormente – __**lo mismo que me asegura a mi que tu cumplirás, nada, arriésgate o pierde es mi consejo… pero eso si, una única condición ni Eichi, ni Maxwel deben enterarse de esto **__– dijo Keroberos extendiendo su mano mirándolo seriamente. Lee se lo pensó bien y supo que él tenia razón ninguno de los dos podía asegurar que el otro cumpliera no le quedaba mas que confiar, y el se iba a arriesgar tenia que hacerlo después de todo su puesto y reputación estaban en juego, y mucho mas importante debía resolver esto antes de que se hagan mas grande el problema, si Yue terminaba siendo inocente era su deber capturar al verdadero culpable, esos dos no tendrían tiempo para planear alguna cosa puesto que el estaría con ellos de modo que no habría ningún problema, y Yue se encontraba bien vigilado, con la ayuda de esos dos podría sacar de su espalda a Maxwel de una vez por todas, no era tan malo el trato después de todo un poco de riesgo pero que trato no lo tiene – __**chico tienes un trato **__– dijo Lee seriamente estrechándole la mano. Se estuvieron mirando fijamente durante un momento, luego Keroberos se levanto y salio de la oficina tranquilamente, y Lee activo el computador y levanto el teléfono para ponerse a trabajar. _


	12. ¿Y ahora que hago? Segunda parte

_**Capitulo 12 - ¿Y ahora que hago? Segunda parte**_

_Lee ingreso a su oficina después de la conversación con Keroberos, poniéndose a trabajar de una vez para poder conseguir el permiso que necesitaban, no seria rápido pero lo tendría para mañana temprano, de modo que tenia que hacer eso esta misma noche. Recogió la guía telefónica privada que tenia en su agenda y se dispuso a conversar y a comenzar a llamar a sus amigos de mas confianza claro esta, no podía pedirle que le ayudara en esta situación a alguien que no entrara en ese circulo, puesto que todavía no sabia que le pasaba por la cabeza que permitía que el baka de Keroberos lo metiera en semejante lió, como se le ocurría a el sacar a una persona que se supone que esta detenía para llevarlo ante otra que también lo esta y todo por una información que no sabia si le daría o no… suspiro internamente y para su paz mental dejo de pensarlo mucho y se concentro en conseguir la autorización aunque sea por un limite de tiempo._

_Después de las llamadas para saber como se encontraban ellos y su familias, además de una breve pero muy indirecta forma les recodaba que le debían a él un favor, y que ahora el necesitaba de uno. Termino de hacer todas las llamadas con una sonrisa victoriosa y satisfecha, se encontraba recostado en su silla mirando fijamente el fax esperando ansiosamente la dichosa hoja de la autorización con su firma y su sello, después de la primera hora ya se estaba desesperando, no se había movido de la silla y tenia agarrotados los músculos, pero no se daría por vencido, iba a recuperar el respeto y su puesto en poco tiempo, no se dejaría intimidar por Maxwel, nada de eso le daría de patadas si era necesario, pero lo sacaría del que antes era su trabajo por derecho. Justo cuando estaba pensando si era buena idea volver a llamar, comenzó a sonar el fax, se acerco apresuradamente impaciente porque terminara el envió, leyó la carta detenidamente verificando si podría haber algo malo o si faltaría alguna cosa pero al ver que todo estaba en completa regla se le iluminaron los ojos y una sonrisa lobuna apareció en su rostro. Era la autorización para ver a Yue y llevar a Keroberos con él y todo estaba perfecto. Tomo la carta y la metió en una carpeta donde tenia otros documentos y muy discretamente salio de la oficina donde se encontraba hacia la que estaba ocupando Kerobero. Por la hora que era debería de encontrárselo dormido lo mas seguro, seria una perdida de tiempo pararse a tocar hasta despertar a el dormilón ese, por lo que se limito a entrar sin tocar la puerta. Se quedo estático no era para nada lo que se había imaginado, Keroberos se encontraba recostado en el sofá con un plato de galletas y una bolsa de frituras a un lado y del otro una botella de refresco con una jarra de café y tenia aferrado entre sus manos como si su vida dependiera de ello, el control de un playstation que estaba conectado a la pantalla plana que utilizaba Yue para comunicarse con otras personas._

_Keroberos no se había dado cuenta de su presencia y si lo hizo simplemente lo paso por alto, se encontraba concentrado apuñalar con los dedos el control y murmurar amenazas de muerte, continuamente bebía la extraña combinación de refresco con café que tenia a su lado, Lee se le acerca por detrás y observa con desconfianza el extraño liquido color negro – __**sabes eso podría enfermarte**__ – dijo Lee mirando como tomaba otro poco de la bebida – __**para nada es muy bueno para evitar caer dormido, lo he tomado antes**__ – dijo Keroberos sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla __– __**si lo que digas… ¿esto es lo que haces cuando te quedas aquí dentro durante horas?**__ - dijo Lee negando con la cabeza mirando el desorden que había a su alrededor – __**si, aunque he encontrado un juego de twister entre las cosas que tenían aquí las Joyas, pero las secretarias no han querido jugar conmigo, no tengo idea de porque**__ – dijo Keroberos con una sonrisa lobuna - __**¿y no tienes algo mas importante que hacer que jugar video juegos?**__ – dijo Lee frunciendo el ceño, claro que se imaginaba porque no se atrevían ellas… pero prefería no entrar en esos detalles acerca de su comportamiento – __**no, en realidad he terminado con todo el trabajo que tenia que hacer, y sin Yue ni las Joyas aquí pues me aburro, además no puedo dejar esto hasta aquí, tengo que rescatar a la princesa del monstruo que quiere llevarla a una dimensión paralela, donde todo es oscuridad y destrucción… en cambio**__ – dijo Keroberos entretenido contando la trama del juego mientras saltaba junto con el personaje sobre el sofá, pero fue interrumpido por Lee – __**si, si bastante interesante… ahora mira esto**__ – dijo Lee exponiendo el papel frente a la cara de Keroberos quien frunció el ceño y lo tomo – __**vaya, vaya eres muy bueno y debo decir que bastante rápido, ahora ¿nos vamos?**__ – dijo Keroberos releyendo nuevamente el documento – __**si, pero tenemos que salir sin que el supervisor nos vea, ni ninguna otra persona que pudiera informarle**__ – dijo Lee – __**de acuerdo dame un momento**__ – dijo Keroberos asomándose por la puerta de la oficina y haciéndole señas a Anna para que se acercara – __**hola bonita, me podrías hacer un favor, si llegase a venir alguien diles que me encuentro trabajando con el agente Suzuhara y he pedido que absolutamente nadie me moleste, sino es para una emergencia, y con emergencia me refiero a que se este cayendo el cielo en pedazos ¿entendido?**__ – dijo Keroberos con una sonrisa – __**¡si, señor!**__ – dijo Anna tranquilamente mirándolo seria, Keroberos volvió a entrar en la oficina tranquilamente – __**seguro que con eso no entraran**__ – dijo Lee algo dudoso acerca de la efectividad de ese medio para evitar que la gente no se enteraran de su desaparición – __**completamente. Anna es diferente a la chica que estaba aquí antes, ella era una dulzura increíble Anna te da una mirada que es para congelar el ártico mas de lo que esta**__ – dijo Keroberos fingiendo un estremecimiento. Se acerco al librero que se encontraba en la pared mas alejada de la oficina cerca del escritorio, presiono con algo de fuerza uno de los libros que había en la repisa hundiéndolo mas que los demás, sonó un crack cuando una parte de la repisa desplazo hacia la derecha mostrando un camino iluminado, Lee le miro sorprendido pero le siguió al interior, inmediatamente después de que este entro la repisa volvió a su lugar como si no hubiese sucedido ninguna anomalía._

_**Este es un pasillo para estados de emergencia que puedan ocurrir en la base, lo podemos usar para volver a entrar también cuando regresemos**__ – dijo Keroberos avanzando rápidamente por los corredores - __**¿y a donde salimos?**__ – dijo Lee curioso cuando llegaron a un punto donde el camino se dividía en tres – __**pues saldremos al interior del edificio, este lugar es como un laberinto tienes que tener a alguien que conozca el camino para no perderte, pues aquí se divide en tres pero mas adelante se divide también de esa forma creando varias rutas de escape**__ – dijo Keroberos con una sonrisa tomando el camino por la derecha – __**ya veo…**__ - dijo Lee pendiente de por donde iban de forma de poder memorizarse el camino pero se le hacia un poco difícil puesto que Keroberos comenzó a hablar de cosas sin sentido. Al final del pasillo no se veía ninguna puerta, parecía mas bien un callejón sin salida hasta que Keroberos se acerco a la pared izquierda y presiono la palma de la mano, inmediatamente un pequeño trozo de la pared sobresalió para después girar y dar a conocer lo que parecía un dispositivo, Keroberos introdujo una clave y presiono la palma de la mano contra la pantalla esta identifico sus datos y sus huellas e inmediatamente el dispositivo volvió a su lugar camuflageado en la pared mientras se abría la pared del fondo del pasillo dando a conocer por fin la salida de aquel túnel – __**ya estamos aquí ahora solo falta salir del edificio, después de ti amigo mió **__– dijo Keroberos con esa sonrisa que siempre lograba fastidiar a Lee, haciéndose a un lado para dejarle pasar – __**por fin! Ya me iba a poner claustrofóbico **__– dijo Lee saliendo dándose cuenta que estaba en un cubículo en el baño del edificio, Lee abrió la puerta y salio seguido de Keroberos, se detuvieron en la puerta del baño dejándola entreabierta mientras observaban el movimiento al no ver ningún guardia de seguridad salieron del baño dirigiéndose a la salida del edificio, Lee le hizo la señal a un joven al comenzar a bajar las escalinatas de la entrada principal y este inmediatamente desapareció y después de unos momentos regreso con un deportivo azul oscuro – __**lindo auto**__ – dijo Keroberos silbando mientras se montaba rápidamente junto con Lee mirándolo serio – __**gracias… rápido que no tenemos mucho tiempo, tenemos que estar aquí para la mañana siguiente **__– dijo Lee arrancando el auto y alejándose rápidamente del edificio - __**¿y donde esta?**__ – dijo Keroberos mirando por la ventanilla intentando ocultar el tono apremiante de su voz – __**en su casa de campo**__ – dijo Lee mascullando con los dientes apretados y frunciendo el ceño – __**¡le tienen en su casa de campo!**__ – dijo Keroberos girándose a mirarlo rápidamente con la sorpresa pintada en la cara, el suponía que lo tenían en una celda apresado tras las rejas, estaba preocupado por el y resulta que el muy suertudo estaba en su casa, esto se contaba y no se creía – __**si fuera por mi se queda en una celda pero tiene buenas influencias, estupendos abogados y dinero**__ – dijo Lee arrastrando las palabras y aprentando el volante. Keroberos al observarlo reprimió una gran sonrisa que estaba seguro haría que Lee le bajara del coche así se arrepintiera después y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de ver a Yue, pero estaba divirtiéndose un mundo intentando imaginar la cara de Lee en el momento que le dijeron que Yue se iba. Mientras Keroberos se recreaba con su imaginación Lee hacia lo contrario el hervía la sangre con solo recordar el momento._

_**------------000000000-----------Flash Back -----------00000000--------------**_

_Lee subía acompañado de otros dos militares las escalinatas de la central de policía donde tenían por los momentos detenido a Yue, iba contento no por la desgracia de la persona tras las rejas, sino porque estaba triunfando en su trabajo, dejando de lado cualquier tipo de relación que tenia con esa persona y dedicándose al 100x100 a lo que tenia que hacer, además sentía algo de satisfacción consigo mismo por haberlo superado, desde que se conocieron, el siempre se sintió como la sombra de Yue, a pesar de ser un chico inteligente, bien parecido, perspicaz, que le gustaba usar la lógica, Yue siempre conseguía sobrepasarlo de alguna manera, él le decía que en realidad no le interesaba mucho alcanzar tanto éxito que lo que hacia siempre lo hacia para divertirse para tener algo en que usar la mente pues siempre tenia ideas nuevas rondándole la cabeza, todo el tiempo le gustaba estar resolviendo algún tipo de problema, de acertijo, le llamaban la atención millones de temas, en aquel entonces el lo acepto, ya después de un tiempo cuando consiguió trabajo en la agencia de seguridad, pensó que seria su momento de salir adelante, de triunfar sobre Yue, pues este solo tenia trabajos de medio tiempo que simplemente le entretenían pues no tenia la necesidad de buscarse un trabajo estable ya que sus padres al morir le dejaron una gran fortuna y tenia a personas que trabajaban para el, para continuar manejando bien el negocio. Después de su ascenso le comunico a Yue por medio de un correo lo contento que se sentía y este le pregunto que si podían verse el acepto contento de esa manera podría demostrarle que el era también brillante por si mismo, al reunirse le comenzó a hablar sobre su trabajo y lo que había echo para que le ascendieran, Yue estaba muy interesado y contento con el, le dijo que era un trabajo bastante entretenido pues nunca se podía uno aburrir, y entonces llego la gran pregunta, Yue le dijo que si no podía conseguirle un trabajo en la agencia, este para demostrar que tenia buenas influencias en ese momento no pensó en lo que podía significar y acepto gustoso, le hablo a sus superiores de el y estos como favor puesto que era un excelente agente aceptaron hacerle una prueba a Yue, cosa que paso perfectamente, y se convirtió en su compañero de trabajo sorprendentemente se suponía que el le enseñaría lo que tenia que hacer, era perfecto pues Yue debía seguir sus ordenes y trabajaban bien en equipo, en uno de los casos uno gran problema de seguridad unos terroristas estaban intentando explorar el edificio de defensa y todo estaba echo un caos, mientras que el se dedicaba a la acción afuera luchando contra los locos que llevaban explosivos amarrados Yue se había quedado por ordenes en la agencia, él no le vio nada de malo a esto pues demostraría su valía afuera y detendría la amenaza ganando otro ascenso que venia deseando desde hace mucho tiempo, pero magníficamente recibió el informe de la localización de donde se encontraban los terroristas el dirigió la emboscada y los lograron atrapar, cuando volvió a la agencia recibió la felicitación de muchos de sus compañeros por el buen trabajo incluido Yue, alegrándolo bastante pues por fin estaba adelante y él era la sombra ahora. Pero todo se derrumbo cuando se entero de que fue Yue el que logro la información de la localización de los terroristas, rastreando por medio de las computadoras y satélites los miles de mensajes que fueron enviados desde un numero de teléfono que era donde los terroristas comunicaban el lugar que iba a explotar, colocando varias claves y buscando los mensajes logro dar con la localización y transferir la información a tiempo, y como consecuencia ganando el ascenso que tanto deseaba y consiguiendo él solo un reconocimiento. Otra vez volvía a ser la sombra._

_**Quiero ver al prisionero Yue Kino**__ – dijo Lee al oficial cuando entro en el edificio, este le hizo señas para que lo siguiera, conduciéndolo por unos pasillos atiborrados de celdas con sujetos de aspecto sucio y con la maldad refleja en la mirada, desvió la vista hasta la espalda del oficial y volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos. Ya no seria la sombra, pero estaba vez no, había trabajado mucho para estar donde estaba y no iba a detenerse por una amistad, no deseaba haber ganado de esta forma en realidad, no mandando a la persona que quería superar a la cárcel y mucho menos por cargo de traición, le sabia mal, y muy dentro de el sabia que Yue no seria capaz de eso, pero era su deber y sus ordenes encarcelarlo junto con Las Joyas después de que habían huido de esa forma así que no le quedaba de otra, pero continuaba sabiéndole mal este triunfo. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos el sonido de una música clásica, si no se equivocaba era moonlight sonata de Beethoven, pero que hacia sonando ese tipo de música ahí, mientras mas se acercaban mas fuerte se escuchaba la melodía y parecía que venia de la ultima celda, curioso adelanto al guardia y corriendo fue hacia la celda y se quedo paralizado en su lugar sin poder creer lo que veía - __**¡¡esto no es un hotel!!**__ – dijo Lee despertándose echando chispas por los ojos mientras observaba a Yue detrás de las rejas – __**¡Lee! Encantado de volver a verte, pero no comprendo tu molestia, tengo que seguir con una dieta por mi salud, ordenes del medico, si te molesta por que no has almorzado, no te cortes y sírvete**__ – dijo Yue tranquilamente, estaba sentado en la cama de la celda sobre un suave cojín rojo y frente a él había una mesa redonda cubierta de un mantel blanco llena de deliciosos platos, un candelabro con unas velas encendidas y en su mano descansaba una copa de champaña – __**no me molesta no haber almorzado todavia, me molesta ¡esto!**__ – dijo Lee abarcando la celda con las manos, Yue miro alrededor sin cambiar la expresión tranquila de su rostro, en una esquina de la celda había un equipo musical sonando música clásica, en el suelo una alfombra de piel, la cama cubierta por un eldendron suave color rojo, la mesa con la comida y el mayordomo a su lado vertiendo mas champaña en su copa – __**tienes razón, es una completa descortesía de mi parte… Fred busca una silla para el señor Lee… ¡ah! Y tráeme mas queso azul, esta delicioso**__ – dijo Yue tranquilamente mientras se comía el ultimo trozo de queso, el mayordomo se inclino levemente y se retiro de la celda, ante la mirada atónita de Lee, este miro al oficial a cargo quien solo se encogió de hombros - __**¡no puedes hacer esto!**__ – dijo Lee ingresando en la celda mirándolo con fuego en los ojos - __**¿Qué cosa?**__ – dijo Yue tranquilamente bebiendo de su copa - __**¡Esto! ¡Comportarte como si estuvieras en un hotel! ¡Estas preso Yue! ¡Eres mi prisionero!**__ – dijo Lee mirándolo encolérico – __**en eso tienes razón, soy tu prisionero, pero no he roto ninguna ley, estoy dentro de mi celda, no he salido de ella en ningún momento, no he formato alboroto alguno, ni cuando me trajeron, ni cuando me encerraron primeramente en esta pocilga, ahora se ve algo mas aceptable naturalmente con la ayuda de Fred, quien esta dentro de la hora de visita, y por cierto mis abogados se encuentran en la oficina del jefe de policía esperándote, yo que tu iría**__ – dijo Yue con una pequeña sonrisa reclinándose contra la pared. Lee le miro como si quisiera matarlo y se giro sobre sus pies alejando al mayordomo que venia entrando con la silla y la bandeja de queso – __**¿señor?**__ – dijo Fred mirando a Yue extrañado – __**no te preocupes Fred, deja la bandeja en la mesa y comienza a recoger que ya casi termina la hora de visita **__– dijo Yue que comenzó a comer los trocitos de queso con una pequeña sonrisa._

_A lo lejos se escuchaban unos fuertes gritos provenientes del final del pasillo, Yue se levanto de la cama y camino hasta la entrada de la celda que se encontraba abierta para Fred pero sin terminar de cruzarla se quedo mirando el pasillo tranquilamente – __**este Lee tiene muy poca paciencia, siempre ha sido así**__ – dijo Yue con su muy conocida serena mirada observando acercarse al antes mencionado gritándole a 5 hombres de traje y con los oficiales y los guardias encabezando la peregrinación - __**¿Cómo es eso que tienes salud delicada?**__ – dijo Lee adelantando a los guardias y poniéndose de frente a Yue esperándole molesto – __**ya no soy tan joven Lee, me enfermo con facilidad si no tengo mis comidas y mis ejercicios recomendados por mi medico**__ – dijo Yue encogiéndose de hombros y mirándolo sin apartar la vista – __**¡te estas quedando conmigo!**__ – dijo Lee molesto agarrándolo de las solapas del traje agresivamente – __**le pido que suelte a nuestro cliente, si no quiere una demanda por abuso de autoridad agente **__– dijo abogado (1) mirándolo frunciendo el ceño – __**tranquilo Lee, ya deberías de saber que esto no te seria tan fácil**__ – dijo Yue serenamente tomándolo de la muñecas y retirando sus manos - __**señor, nos dirigiremos inmediatamente a su casa de campo saliendo de aquí **__– dijo abogado (2) revisando el maletín que traía consigo - __**¿con orden de quien?**__ – dijo Lee mirando molesto al sequito de abogados – __**tiene la orden de casa por cárcel, le hemos mandado la petición al juez Spenser y la ha autorizado por la débil salud del señor Yue Kino nuestro cliente**__ – dijo abogado (2) serio pasándole el papel donde estaba la orden escrita, firmada y sellada – __**además de que no hay pruebas suficientes que demuestren completamente la culpa de nuestro cliente, por tal motivo el juez no vio necesidad dejarlo en la celda y hacer peligrar su vida por su delicada salud**__ – dijo abogado (3) seriamente pidiéndole a Yue que saliera de la celda – __**esto no se queda así**__ – dijo Lee mientras leía rápidamente la orden, al ver que todo estaba en perfecto orden miro ferozmente a Yue – __**de eso estoy seguro… eres un hombre perseverante al igual que inteligente Lee, aunque un poco cabezota debo de agregar**__ – dijo Yue mirándolo tranquilamente como si lo que estuviera sucediendo no tuviera ni la mas mínima importancia, mientras echaba los brazos hacia atrás permitiendo que Fred le colocara el saco – __**mientras se te ocurre algo estaré en mi casa de campo Lee…**__– dijo Yue con una muy pequeña sonrisa arreglándose los puños del saco mientras Fred le pasaba una escobita por el mismo. - __**¡matta ne!**__ – termino de decir Yue mientras salía de la celda tranquilamente seguido de Fred y el sequito de abogados, dejando a Lee echando fuego por los ojos mientras arrugaba la orden en una bola de papel y la lanzaba contra la pared. Nuevamente seguía siendo la sombra de Yue, siempre iba un paso delante siempre, cuando por fin se podía jactar de ser mejor agente, de ser seguidor de normas, de no quebrar ninguna hasta los momentos, de haberlo capturado él por hacer algo mal, este salía caminando tranquilamente librándose de lo que se le ponía en el camino._

_**------------000000000------ Fin de Flash Back ------000000000------------**_

_**Tienes poca paciencia Lee**__ – dijo Keroberos mirando por la ventana ocultando la enorme sonrisa que tenia plantada en el rostro – __**tu siéntate y mantente callado**__ – dijo Lee acelerando un poco mas y agarrando fuerte el volante, mientras Keroberos sonreía divertido, se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a disfrutar de la vista, mientras iban dejando la ciudad atrás y comenzaban a ver ya el campo a lo lejos, un hermoso paisaje en realidad, pero seria mas relajante si le gustara la compañía. Keroberos miro al siempre serio Lee y suspiro aburrido, después de varias vueltas y hermosos paisajes a lo lejos se levantaba una hermosa mansión, rodeada por acres de césped. La blanca mansión tenía no menos de treinta ventanas en el frente de la casa, cada una de ellas adornada por unos extravagantes postigos negros. Dos enormes columnas sostenían la entrada principal. Una elegante fuente borboteaba en el centro de la rotonda de entrada. Keroberos observaba sorprendido la "pequeña" casa de campo de Yue, continuaron el camino de entrada hasta estacionarse al lado de una patrulla, Keroberos observo que habían varias rodeando el lugar, incluso paso por encima de ellos un helicóptero para perderse entre lo lejos – __**no crees que exageras, estamos en la mitad de la nada**__ – dijo Keroberos alzando una ceja ante la cantidad de vigilancia que había puesto Lee, mas parecía que se preparara para un ataque que para custodiar a un solo hombre en su propia casa – __**en lo absoluto, él es peligroso incluso aquí**__ – dijo Lee seriamente mirando alrededor, por su cabeza paso el pequeño pensamiento de que quizás si se había pasado un poco con el helicóptero, y los francotiradores que estaban escondidos en los árboles, pero a pesar de eso jamás le diría que tenia razón a ese insufrible ser que tenia al lado, primero se cortaría la lengua – __**si, si, lo que tu digas Lee**__ – dijo Keroberos suspirando mientras se bajaba del automóvil al igual que Lee y subiendo por las escalerillas hacia el pórtico, Lee hablo con uno de los guardias que se acercaron entregándole el papel del permiso, cuando el guardia dio su aprobación después de mirar sus identificaciones, Keroberos toco la puerta, siendo recibido un par de minutos por el mayordomo - __**¡Fred amigo, compadre, viejito, cuate! ¿Dónde esta Yue?**__ – dijo Keroberos abrazando efusivamente dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a Fred que lo miraba sorprendido y a la vez divertido – __**señorito Keroberos, muy contento de volver a verlo, el señor se encuentra en estos momentos en el estudio, síganme por favor**__ – dijo Fred dándoles una leve inclinación invitándolos a entrar al recibidor, cerro la puerta tras ellos, y les pidió con una amable indicación que le siguieran – __**creo que la casa era mas pequeña la ultima vez que la vi **__– dijo Keroberos observando atentamente el vestíbulo principal, pues tenía un techo abovedado, sostenido por cuatro amplias columnas negras de mármol que se incrustaban en un hermoso suelo de baldosas blanco y negro. Más allá de las cuatro columnas, dos escaleras curvadas flanqueaban la enorme habitación. Las escaleras llevaban al primer piso y un balcón las unía en el frente.– __**las señoritas pensaron que era tiempo de un cambio y convencieron al señor de hacer unos pequeños arreglos**__ – dijo Fred con una pequeña sonrisa mientras pasaban por un corredor lleno de retratos elegantes y cuadros de los familiares de Yue y una que otra obra maestra de un gran pintor – __**me imagino que se les olvido inocentemente comentarle que esos cambios no eran tan pequeños**__ – dijo Keroberos mirando mientras caminaban las altas paredes llenas de obras de arte... algunas de las cuales estaba convencido que contaban con siglos de antigüedad – __**a las señoritas se les suele olvidar con frecuencia aclarar ese tipo cosas con el señor**__ – dijo Fred con una sonrisa divertida mucho mas evidente, todavía recordaba la cara del señor Yue al ver entrar a todos los obreros y las cosas que las niñas habían comprado. Llegaron al final del pasillo donde habían unas espaciosas y enormes puertas dobles, Fred borro la sonrisa y con toda la elegancia de un buen mayordomo abrió las dos puertas, deteniéndose firme con las manos en la espalda - __**señor el señorito Keroberos esta aquí junto al agente Lee**__ – dijo Fred tranquilamente esperando la orden para dejar pasar a los invitados, pero como no era de extrañar Keroberos apareció al lado de Fred y saludándolo muy contento - __**¡hola jefe!**__ – dijo Keroberos con una enorme sonrisa entrando en el estudio. Al final de este se encontraba el escritorio de caoba junto a la cómoda silla de Yue, detrás un gran ventanal que daba una preciosa vista del paisaje arbóreo que rodeaba la casa, en una de las paredes se encontraba una enorme librería con todo tipo de textos y en la otra una chimenea sobre esta estaban distintos cuadros entre ellos un retrato de Yue, el piso cubierto por una alfombra suave y en medio de la habitación unos confortables sillones y una mesa de café._

_Yue se encontraba en uno de los cómodos sillones, con un vaso de licor en una mano y en las piernas un libro al parecer antiguo, a su lado había un carrito con varios tipos de pastas. Pero al escuchar la familiar vos levanto la mirada de lo que estaba leyendo claramente sorprendido – __**¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?**__ – dijo Yue frunciendo el ceño inmediatamente pensando en las mil y un cosas que podrían haber traído a Keroberos hasta allí y las consecuencias que estas traerían – __**pues Lee me ha traído**__ – dijo Keroberos con una gran sonrisa encogiéndose de hombros y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos - __**¿Lee? **__– dijo Yue aun mas extrañado todavía de tal comportamiento, pues a pesar de no guardar resentimiento con el hombre por lo que estaba sucediendo, después de todo era su trabajo, tal acción era completamente opuesta al tipo de actitud que había tenido hasta los momentos, quizás estaba tendiéndole algún tipo de trampa, por los momentos vería los movimientos que haría y después planearía la estrategia, ya tenia pensadas unas 30 que podrían funcionar a diferentes casos que se pudieran aplicar a lo que Lee estaba pensando – __**si, yo lo traje hasta acá, pues hemos hecho un trato, yo lo traía hasta ti y el me daba algo a cambio**__ – dijo Lee seriamente mirando alrededor frunciendo el ceño irritado. Demasiada comodidad para su gusto - __**Desean tomar asiento**__ – dijo Yue dejando el libro sobre la mesa de café y señalando el sillón al frente suyo, mientras miraba perspicazmente a Lee, dándole esa mirada que te hacia pensar que te estaba observando el alma – __**¡vaya! Si así es estar preso no se lo deseo a mi peor enemigo**__ – dijo Keroberos sentándose en el cómodo sillón dando un suspiro de satisfacción ante los suaves cojines. Lee en cambio se sentó recto – __**y dime ¿te sientes deprimido, solo, triste y abandonado?**__ – dijo Keroberos con una enorme sonrisa fijando su mirada en el carrito que contenía el plato de deliciosas pastas – __**demasiado…**__ - dijo Yue apoyando su mentón en una mano mirando a Keroberos y con la otra empujo el carrito desinteresadamente que rodó hasta donde el estaba sentado, Keroberos aumento su sonrisa y muy concentrado comenzó a mirar las pastas se decidió por una cubierta de chocolate y la comió gustoso decidido que era el mejor bocado por el cual comenzar – __**serás…**__ - dijo Lee murmurando afrentando los dientes viéndolo enojado – __**si, me lo imagine, te ves algo delgado ¿estas comiendo bien?**__ – dijo Keroberos intentando tragar las dos galletas que estaba masticando mientras se decidía por una empolvada en azúcar y otra de chispitas – __**hago el esfuerzo por comer… Fred sírveles un trago a los invitados y tráele algo para picar a Lee**__ – dijo Yue reclinándose en la silla, sabiendo que Keroberos no compartiría el plato después de que este hubiera caído en sus manos – __**¿Qué tomaran los señores?**__ – dijo Fred cortésmente desde la puerta – __**no se moleste por mi, estoy perfectamente**__ – dijo Lee declinando lo mas educado posible – __**a mi me encantaría un batido de chocolate y si pudieras mas de esas pastas cubiertas de chocolate**__ – dijo Keroberos comiendo contento la pasta empolvada en azúcar, Fred se inclino levemente y salio del estudio cerrando las puertas tras de si - __**¿Qué tal la agencia?**__ – dijo Yue tranquilamente bebiendo un poco de su trago. Keroberos trago con dificultad y dirigió su completa atención a Yue – __**pues ahora continua bloqueada, ha llegado otro sujeto de arriba para relevar a nuestro amigo Lee, pero se supone que no sabemos nada de modo que no lo comentes con nadie**__ – dijo Keroberos sonriendo divertido al sentir la tensión de Lee – ¡__**vaya no me esperaba eso!**__ – dijo Yue mirando sin ningún tipo de expresión sorprendida en su rostro a Lee, cosa que lo comenzó a irritar – __**no me han relevado solo vino de apoyo**__ – dijo Lee con un leve acento de irritación – __**seguro… Eichi continua molestando, no ha esperado que se solucionara todo esto cuando ya quería ocupar el papel del jefe. El primer día lo encontré queriendo ocupar ¡tú oficina! El muy canalla**__ – dijo Keroberos frunciendo el ceño molesto al recordar aquel incidente – __**tuve que cambiar a tu secretaria la dejo muy nerviosa, esa chica con cara de ángel, que me alegraba el día… la cambie por Anna, aunque esta no esta mal tiene unas piernas que…**__ - dijo Keroberos con una sonrisa mientras con las manos dibujaba la figura femenina de buenas curvas – __**no te molestes con el, es un buen chico, bastante ambicioso debo decir, pero carece de inteligencia, aunque no por eso hay que subestimarlo**__ – dijo Yue cortando a Keroberos que iba a comenzar de nuevo con una descripción mas especifica de Anna – __**si pero esta donde esta porque lo coloco su tío para que nosotros termináramos de criarlo**__ – dijo Keroberos molesto – __**no te enfades tanto con el chico Keroberos**__ – dijo Yue tranquilamente tomando otro poco de su bebida, volviendo a mirar fijamente a Lee. En el instante entro Fred con una bandeja dejando frente a Keroberos el batido de chocolate con el plato de pastas cubiertas de chocolate – __**a mi me parece inofensivo en realidad, solo hay que mantener el ojo en el mas nada**__ – dijo Lee seriamente mirando como atacaba Keroberos el plato de pastas y el batido con gran entusiasmo - __**¿Dónde están a mis Joyas?**__ – dijo Yue tranquilamente levantando el vaso que fue llenado por Fred – __**jajaja es lo que a todos nos gustaría saber para serte sincero**__ – dijo Kerobero riendo divertido mientras tocia por haberse ahogado con el batido – __**¡no tiene gracia! ¡Por su culpa es que me están supervisando! **__– dijo Lee mirando molesto a Keroberos que había dejado de toser pero continuaba riendo disimuladamente - __**¿Cómo dices?**__ – dijo Yue alzando una ceja mirando de Keroberos a Lee, pero él ya había anticipado ese comportamiento de modo que no estaba totalmente sorprendido aunque si impresionado que todavía ellas siguieran ahí fuera – __**que tus chicas no tienen nada de joyitas, ¡son unas delincuentes juveniles incurables!**__ – dijo Lee mirando a Yue con fuego por los ojos, claramente echándole la culpa por el comportamiento de ellas – __**no le prestes atención, lo que sucede es que ellas se escaparon de la agenda y el no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, además de que lograron burlar la seguridad de los ordenadores de la JSDF para buscar información, ¿Qué te parece?**__ – dijo Keroberos sonriendo orgulloso mientras mordía otra pasta - __**¡eso es ilegal! Era información confidencial no tenían derecho al acceso **__– dijo Lee fulminándolo con la mirada, se podía ver la vena de su cuello palpitando – __**no te enfades tanto Lee**__ – dijo Keroberos haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto - __**¡¿Qué no me enfade dices?!**__ – dijo Lee molesto su rostro se estaba poniendo rojo a medida que aumentaba su irritación – __**vamos, vamos, conversemos tranquilamente como gente civilizada, ¿Qué mas ha sucedido?**__ – dijo Yue observando el contenido del vaso para luego beber un trago. A pesar de mostrar la tranquilidad que estaba pidiendo por dentro estaba saltando de gusto, había entrenado muy bien a esas tres, se sentía orgulloso de su avance hasta los momentos lo que lamentaba profundamente era que no estaba allí para ellas – __**además de eso, destrozaron la entrada del estacionamiento que se reconstruyo semanas arriba**__ – Keroberos sonrió ante el leve suspiro de Yue – __**también lograron salir del país, según nuestra información hasta los momentos se encuentran en Hong Kong, es todo lo que sabemos**__ – dijo Keroberos sorbiendo sonoramente lo que quedaba de su batido de chocolate - __**¿Hong Kong? ¿Pero que estarán haciendo allí? Que raro… ¿Keroberos se han comunicado contigo?**__ – dijo Yue levantándose de la silla colocándose frente al fuego observando las llamas – __**no… todavía no se han reportado, eso me esta comenzando a preocupar, esas tres siempre se meten en problemas…**__ - dijo Keroberos suspirando dejando el vaso en la mesa junto a al plato ya vació, Keroberos miro la espalda de Yue con preocupación – __**estarán bien, no te preocupes… están entrenadas para caminar sobre territorio enemigo y tienen un buen instinto de supervivencia**__ – dijo Yue tranquilamente era como si supiera los pensamientos que asaltaban a Keroberos - __**¡todo esto es por tu culpa!**__ – dijo Lee cruzándose de brazos mirándolo serio - __**¿mia? ¿y yo porque?**__ – dijo Yue mirándolo sobre su hombro alzando una ceja – __**por tu culpa es que esta pasando todo esto, y por la de ellas, si tan solo se hubieran quedado donde les dije esto no hubiera vuelto un problema tan grande y tu eres el responsable**__ – dijo Lee molesto levantándose y señalándolo – __**un momento, que no es culpa mia que se hayan ido de esa manera**__ – dijo Yue girándose y cruzando los brazos – __**eso todavía no lo he comprobado**__ – dijo Lee retándolo con la mirada – __**vamos hombre, que no todo lo que suceda a tu alrededor tiene que ser culpa mia**__ – dijo Yue alzando una ceja para irse hacia la ventana que estaba detrás de su escritorio seguido de Lee que apoyo las manos en este y le miro molesto – __**si claro…**__ - se giro enfadado hacia Keroberos – __**ahora ya lo viste Keroberos, hablaste con el y has visto que esta en perfectas condiciones**__ – hizo un ademán para abarcar toda la habitación – __**he hecho mi parte, es tu turno**__ – dijo Lee mirándolo fijamente, a lo que Keroberos se movió algo inquieto en el sillón - __**¿de que esta hablando?**__ – dijo Yue mirando a Keroberos suspicazmente, comenzando a adivinar en el lió que se había metido – __**hice un trato con el, necesitaba hablar contigo y la única manera de verte era haciéndolo**__ – dijo Keroberos levantándose del sillón, mirando serio a Lee – __**comprendo… y ¿Qué tienes que hacer a cambio? **__- dijo Yue penetrándolo con la mirada exigiendo la entera verdad y que evitara los rodeos – __**me dará información sobre la que trabajar para encontrarlas**__ – dijo Lee con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, Yue se irrito un poco con esto pues lo que menos quería era que se le diera una pista a Lee para atrapar a sus agentes, pero se aseguro que no se mostrara su molestia – __**en serio… ¿y tienes algo Keroberos que le pueda ayudar a Lee?**__ – dijo Yue con su familiar tono de voz frió y esa mirada serena – __**me gustaría hablar contigo en privado primero **__– dijo Keroberos mirando fijamente los ojos de Yue, sabia que estaba molesto por haber prometido la información pero estaba desesperado necesitaba hablar con el para saber como proceder correctamente, entre los dos, Yue era el estratega allí – __**no, me niego, dirás lo que tienes que decir y nos vamos**__ – dijo Lee negando rotundamente con la cabeza – __**de eso nada, no me fió, déjame hablar con el a solas**__ – dijo Keroberos cruzándose de brazos – __**pues yo tampoco me fió chico**__ – dijo Lee mirando serio – __**Lee ve tranquilo, que después hablamos los tres sobre lo que te interesa, danos unos minutos, nada mas**__ – dijo Yue sentándose en la silla de su escritorio viéndolo fijamente – __**te daré 10 minutos, no mas **__– dijo Lee molesto girando sobre sus pies para salir de la habitación. Yue le hizo una señal a Fred y este salio también del estudio cerrando las puertas tras de si para evitar que en un acto desesperado Lee intentara escuchar la conversación._

_**¿Qué te preocupa?**__ – dijo Yue mirando de una forma calmada y tranquila a Keroberos, este suspiro derrotado – __**si te soy sincero todo… la base es un caos de miedo y frustración, esta llena de militares, a los agentes no se les permite salir de la base y están comenzando a preocuparse llenándose la cabeza de dudas…**__ - Yue se levanta y tomándolo de brazo lo lleva hasta el sillón sentándolo – __**y no solo eso sino que tenemos al idiota de Eichi pensando en como hacerse con el control cuando no lo estoy viendo**__ – Yue con una pequeña sonrisa ante la cara de fastidio de Keroberos le alcanza un trago, Keroberos lo toma y se lo lleva a la boca inconscientemente, Yue vuelve a sentarse en la silla frente a el todavía con su calma característica – __**y para mas llega el tipo este… Maxwell desde arriba para "ayudarnos" en la investigación y si fuera poco Las Joyas no dan muestra de vida… necesito vacaciones**__ – dijo Keroberos derrotado tomándose de un golpe el trago que le sirvió Yue – __**amigo mió, tranquilízate un poco… es normal que la base se ponga de esa manera, no fue a nadie de bajo rango a quien arrestaron sino al jefe de la organización, es normal que el personal y los demás agentes se comporten de esa manera cuando todo se aclare las cosas volverán a su cause**__ – Yue dijo su mirada en el liquido de su copa mientras la revolvía, tomo un pequeño sorbo y miro a Keroberos tranquilamente y con confianza – __**con respecto a Eichi, debes permanecer tranquilo como ya te dije es ambicioso pero no tonto, sabe que tu estas primero en la línea de mando si yo no estoy, y mientras estés en la base serás tu quien ocupe mi lugar nadie mas, permanece tranquilo pero estate atento**__ – dijo Yue dejando la copa en la mesa mientras se levantaba y caminaba hasta gran ventana, viendo el paisaje que se levantaba ante el, después de unos minutos lo miro sobre el hombro con el ceño fruncido – __**en cuanto a Las Joyas, ya deberían de haber encontrado una forma de comunicarse con nosotros… Keroberos ¿Por qué todavía no han ido por ellas? **__– dijo Yue mirándole extrañado – __**están en Hong Kong y allí no tenemos autoridad para movernos libremente, no nos quieren permitir la entrada a los agentes ni a los militares**__ – dijo Keroberos levantándose para ir a servirse otro trago, para encaminarse a la gran ventana deteniéndose al lado de Yue – __**entonces es por eso que Lee acepto este descabellado trato que le has propuesto**__ – dijo Yue pensativo observando los enormes árboles que rodeaban su casa – __**en efecto, esta desesperado, pero no me fió de el, voto porque le hagamos mirar a otro lado**__ – dijo Keroberos mirando molesto la puerta de la habitación – __**no podemos hacer eso pondríamos la situación peor para nosotros y para ellas, seria mejor que colaboráramos un poco**__ – dijo Yue dirigiendo su mirada a los carros policiales que estaban destrozando su césped – __**¡estas bromeando! No estoy de acuerdo ese sujeto no te soporta en lo mas mínimo, es capaz de tomar la información y de hacernos una mala jugada**__ – dijo Keroberos mirándolo como si hubiera perdido la cabeza – __**Keroberos, he dicho que cooperaremos no que haremos su trabajo, una cosa es cooperar por conveniencia, no todo será tan fácil como el cree**__ – dijo Yue con una ligera sonrisa mirando en el cielo el vuelo de unas aves – __**sigo estando en desacuerdo **__– dijo Keroberos un poco calmado al saber que no revelarían todo pero continuaba sintiendo la astilla en el lado derecho al saber que tendría que trabajar con el responsable del desastre que se había formado – __**cooperaremos…**__ - Yue ignoro la protesta de Keroberos, este guardo silencio mirando a otro lado molesto – __**mientras trabajas con el quiero que estés alerta, de todo lo que haga o deje de hacer, entendido**__ – dijo Yue mirándolo fijamente con esos ojos grises que te hacían sentir como si te traspasaran y leyeran tu mente, solo que para frustración secreta de Yue no hacia efecto en Keroberos – __**si, si de acuerdo jefe**__ - dijo Keroberos con una gran sonrisa sin apartar la mirada de la suya – __**con respecto a las chicas es posible que Rubymoon este enterada de su entrada en Hong Kong, después de todo ese lugar es su**__**territorio y además el hermano de Sakura trabaja allí, están en buenas manos **__– dijo Yue tranquilamente dándole la espalda a la ventana y apoyándose en el marco – __**si, me entere que regreso hace unas semanas de una misión, el las cuidara bien cuando se encuentre con ellas**__ - dijo Keroberos con una pequeña sonrisa mientras bebía un sorbo de su bebida – __**ya deben de haber echo contacto, nosotros no podemos ir ni hacer algún movimiento a su favor, están muy lejos y en mi situación actual no puedo hacer mucho por ellas allá, esperaremos a que se comuniquen**__ – dijo Yue desviando su atención de Keroberos hacia la puerta pues se escuchaban unas fuertes pisadas que se dirigían hasta allí. Keroberos iba a agregar una algo mas pero fue cortado por la estrepita entrada de Lee a la oficina._

_**Muy bien, termino su tiempo, quiero mi información**__ – dijo Lee molesto atravesando las enormes puertas dobles abriéndolas de par en par, colocándose las manos en los bolsillos sin apartar la vista de alguno de los dos. Atrás de el vino un muy apurado mayordomo con la cara horrorizada – __**Mis mas sinceras disculpas señor**__ – dijo Fred inclinándose servicialmente y levantando la mirada en ella cursaba una expresión de disculpa y preocupación, ese hombre era una bendición se dijo Yue, siempre servicial y fiel hasta la medula, debería de aumentarle el sueldo. Yue miro la cara de Lee – __**No pasa nada Fred, puedes retirarte **__– dijo Yue tranquilamente sin apartar la mirada de Lee. Fred se volvió a inclinar y murmuro un "con su permiso" retirándose de la habitación al tiempo que cerraba las puertas tras de si – __**no era necesario entrar de esa forma, estaba apunto de mandarte a llamar**__ – Lee le miro con una expresión de "no te creo nada". Yue se sentó en el escritorio y les hizo señas para que tomara asiento en frente – __**ellas se encuentran en Hong Kong, ese lugar es uno de los territorios de Rubymoon**__ – dijo Yue tranquilamente mientras abría una de las gavetas del escritorio y sacaba un puro, le ofreció uno a Lee, pero este después de suspirar lo rechazo y termino de atravesar la habitación para sentarse frente a al escritorio de Yue, Keroberos lo miraba fijamente desde atrás de Yue – __**ella posiblemente este enterada de su presencia allí, podrías intentar comunicarte con ella**__ – dijo Yue calmadamente mientras le cortaba la cabeza al puro y lo encendía – __**ten cuidado es una mujer temperamental**__ – dijo Keroberos con una pequeña sonrisa divertida - __**Las joyas se comunicaran dentro de poco… Keroberos pregúntales sobre lo que tengan recopilado**__ – dijo Yue con esa calma tan común que le rodeaba, dándole una calada al puro - __**¿Cómo sabes que se comunicaran? ¿Has hablado con ellas?**__ – dijo Lee entrecerrando los ojos mirándole suspicaz – __**en absoluto, lo se porque fueron entrenadas para eso, recuerda Lee que no tratas con civiles sino con agentes entrenados para matar sin con ello cumplen su misión, usan lo que este a su alrededor como arma, incluso ellas mismas en si son un arma, nunca lo olvides cuando tratas con ellas y mucho menos muestres debilidad o no te respetaran en absoluto**__ – dijo Yue mirándolo seriamente, a pesar de que su tono seguía siendo el mismo tono calmado de siempre Lee lo sintió como un regaño ante su actitud y le sentó como una patada en el estomago el sentirse así – __**no es necesario decirle eso, ahora mismo lo tildan de idiota**__ – dijo Keroberos con una enorme sonrisa divertida mirándolo burlonamente detrás de Yue – __**¡Serás…**__ - Lee se levanto estrepitosamente mirándolo molesto y Keroberos se alejo de la pared devolviéndole la mirada – __**tranquilos niños, no hay tiempo para que se dediquen a jugar, déjenlo para después**__ – dijo Yue sin alzar la voz pero aplicándole ese tono de frió ártico. Keroberos se volvió a recostar a la pared y permaneció en silencio, mientras que Lee le echo una ultima mirada a Keroberos y se volvía a sentar fijando su mirada en Yue – __**ellas ya deben de haber comenzado a moverse a estas alturas, con la información de ellas y la tuya Lee tendrás algo bueno para comenzar, pero te recomiendo que si vas a comenzar a husmear tengas cuidado, pues algo me dice que tienes algo grande entre manos y te puede explotar si no juegas bien tus cartas**__ – dijo Yue mirándolo serio dándole otra calada a su puro. Lee se quedo en silencio repasando en su mente las palabras de Yue, sabia que algo grande pasaba no era necesario que Yue se lo dijera, lo sabia desde hace rato, la repentina evidencia contra Yue, la orden de bloqueo al centro de mando, la repentina llegada de Maxwell, sus no queridas vacaciones, algo raro sucedía, ya pensaría luego en eso, ahora lo primero – __**muy bien, por fin tengo un camino a seguir, ahora lo siguiente que quiero, es que les ordenes a esas tres volver aquí**__ – dijo Lee mirándolo fríamente, ese tipo de miradas que lanzaban los mejores agentes a los sospechosos que les hacían sentir como si te atravesaran y vieran tus mas íntimos secretos – __**no quiero…**__ - dijo Yue mirándole con fría calma mientras le daba otra calada a su puro. Lee le miro sorprendido por un segundo como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas a Yue - __**¡¿Que?! ¡Me estas diciendo que no quieres! No estas en posición a negarte a mis peticiones Yue**__ – dijo Lee mirándolo molesto levantándose de su asiento e inclinándose sobre el escritorio de Yue en un intento de intimidación. Desde atrás Keroberos miraba la escena sin expresión en el rostro pero sus ojos tenían ese brillo divertido. Ese hombre jamás aprendería que nunca podría llegar a intimidar a Yue, era el sujeto con los nervios de hielo mas imperturbable que había conocido en su carrera – __**¡oh! si que lo estoy… veras mi situación no puede empeorar mas**__ – dijo Yue tranquilamente recostándose en su silla sin apartar su mirada de Lee, este se incorporo le echo otra mirada molesta y se puso a caminar de un lado a otro – __**de modo que me puedo negar cuantas veces quiera **__– termino diciendo Yue observándolo ir y venir, Lee se detuvo enfrente del escritorio mirándolo seriamente – __**creí que teníamos un trato, es que tu palabra ya tampoco vale nada, ahora te encargas de sucio Yue**__ – dijo Lee mirándolo serio, intentando debilitar las barreras de Yue por su lado orgulloso. Yue le miro entrecerrando los ojos – __**no intentes pasarte de listo conmigo chiquillo, tu ya tuviste la información que querías, si quieres algo mas debes dar algo a cambio**__ – dijo Yue mirándolo fijamente, con los codos apoyados en la mesa y sus dedos entre cruzados frente a su rostro._

_**Stk… ¿Qué quieres por traerlas de regreso?**__ – dijo Lee suspirando mientras se dejaba caer en la silla nuevamente, como odiaba perder el control ante ese sujeto y odiaba de sobre manera esa sensación de admiración ante su inquebrantable calma en medio de las peores tormentas – __**que se me retiren absolutamente todos los cargos, me liberen de mi arresto domiciliario y me permitan regresar a mi base de mando**__ – dijo Yue tranquilamente con una sonrisa imperceptible, ante la mirada de incredulidad de Lee – __**eso no esta completamente en mis manos y dudo mucho que en estos momentos sea posible**__ – dijo Lee suspirando pasándose la mano por la cara – __**entonces no hay trato Lee**__ – dijo Yue tranquilamente apagando lo que quedaba de su puro para luego abrir la gaveta de su escritorio y guardarlo, disimuladamente observo a Lee que todavía continuaba quemándose la cabeza pensando en una forma de conseguir su cooperación, no se fijaba en lo que hacia en ese momento y aprovecho para abrir la gaveta que estaba debajo de esta, hizo a un lado el arma que se encontraba allí guardada y tomo un pequeño dispositivo de ultima tecnología, eran lo ultimo que sacado su departamento de tecnología, según le comentaron era estupendo para comunicación de larga distancia – __**No eres razonable Yue, si cooperaras y dijeras la verdad quizás podría ayudar en tu caso, piénsalo**__ – dijo Lee sentándose derecho y viéndolo serio. Yue cerro la gaveta con calma y se recostó en el sillón mirándolo tranquilamente, ocultando el dispositivo en sus manos – __**ya esta pensado y no hay nada que decir, mis ordenes siempre han venido del gran jefe, en ningún momento eh echo alguna cosa por cuenta propia, ya deberías saberlo, lo que haga o diga no cambiara prácticamente nada, solo me quedara esperar a que se haga lo correcto**__ – Yue extendió una de sus manos a un intercomunicador – __**Fred podrías venir por favor**__ – volvió a centrar su atención en Lee – __**y además si coopero, ahora mismo te dije lo que estaba por suceder**__ – dijo Yue tranquilamente desviando su mirada a la puerta, que se abrió dando paso a su mayordomo – __**ahora cambiando de tema, se quedan para tomar juntos un refrigerio**__ – dijo Yue tranquilamente mientras se levantaba de la silla – __**¡Si, por supuesto!**__ – dijo Keroberos rápidamente mirando sonriente a Fred mientas se imaginaba un montón de platillos - __**¡No! No podemos, debemos regresar antes de que pase mas tiempo**__ – dijo Lee mirando serio a Keroberos que lo miraba como si estuviera loco – __**pero hace hambre… **__- dijo Keroberos mirando como cachorro abandonado a Yue – __**tranquilo, Fred te preparar algo para que te lleves… Fred **__– dijo Yue calmadamente haciéndole una gesto a Fred – __**enseguida lo traeré señor**__ – dijo Fred haciendo una pequeña reverencia antes de irse con una leve sonrisa ante el comportamiento de Keroberos que había vuelto a sonreír alegremente. Lee suspiro cansinamente – __**por cierto Yue como se contactaran conmigo**__ – dijo Lee observando intrigado a Yue, pues era algo que le venia preocupando desde que hablaron sobre las Joyas – __**no te preocupes por eso, ellas idearan una forma de hacerlo y no lo harán contigo sino con Keroberos, para intentar contactar conmigo**__ – dijo Yue tranquilamente mientras pasaba por su lado para salir del estudio seguido de Keroberos – __**nada de eso, ellas no hablaran contigo ni con Keroberos, ¡yo! estoy al mando que quede claro este punto**__ – dijo Lee viéndolo serio al momento de alcanzarlo en el pasillo – __**queda perfectamente claro, tanto para mi como para Keroberos, pero no estoy seguro si para ellas**__ – dijo Yue tranquilamente deteniéndose y volteando a verlo. Keroberos se encogió de hombros dando a conocer que opinaba lo mismo que Yue. Lee les miro a los dos un poco molesto – __**¿Qué quieres decir con eso exactamente?**__ – dijo Lee entrecerrando los ojos mirando suspicaz a Yue – __**que te estas preocupando de mas, tranquilo que ellas contactaran, eso es lo importante **__– dijo Yue calmadamente dándole una ligera palmada en el brazo y continuando su camino – __**si, deja de preocuparte ni que estuviéramos intentar atacarte por la espalda**__ – dijo Keroberos divertido saliendo tras Yue - __**¡Yue! Que esta queriendo decir**__ – dijo Lee molesto saliendo detrás de ellos dos. Ya en el vestíbulo Yue mira alzando una ceja a Keroberos que le sonríe divertido. Se gira tranquilamente al sentir llegar a Lee – __**no quiere decir nada, Keroberos a veces suele comportarse como un niño, no le hagas tanto caso Lee**__ – dijo Yue calmadamente viendo sobre su hombro a Keroberos que se reía disimuladamente – __**pues deberías de intentar imponer disciplina en tu equipo**__ – dijo Lee molesto mirándolo, refiriéndose claramente a Keroberos y las Joyas – __**lo que busco en ellos no es disciplina sino lealtad, y esa ya la tengo**__ – dijo Yue tranquilamente. Keroberos dejo de reírse, dejando en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa hacia Lee, cosa que afirmaba las palabras de Yue – __**estoy seguro de ello… nos vamos**__ – dijo Lee mirando serio a Yue, le dio una pequeña cabezada en modo de despedida para luego atravesar las puertas de la casa y salir al patio – __**me da un poco de lastima el pobre…**__ - Keroberos niega con la cabeza con fingida tristeza. Yue le mira alzando una ceja – __**Nagh! mentira, me divierte mucho en realidad **__– termina diciendo Keroberos sonriendo alegremente mientras ve descender los escalones a Lee – __**deberías ser mas agradable con las personas**__ – dijo Yue calmadamente con esa aura de fría calma rodeándole como siempre – __**dímelo cuando dejes de asustar a las personas con solo mirarlos **__– dijo Keroberos con una pequeña sonrisa ante la mirada extrañada de Yue - __**¿de que hablas?**__ – dijo Yue mirándolo extrañado – __**no se si te habrás dado cuenta ya pero no tienes vida social, dejando a las chicas fuera solo yo y Fred duramos hablando contigo mas de 1 hora sin perder la cabeza**__ – dijo Keroberos sarcásticamente recordando el gran numero de veces que las personas se molestaban o se intimidaban por esa enorme frialdad y calma que salía de Yue ante cualquier situación que se le presentara, era desesperante – __**tu ya estabas mal de la cabeza cuando te conocí de modo que no cuestas y a Fred le pago por eso **__– dijo Yue tranquilamente. Al momento entra Fred con un paquete en las manos – __**y muy bien debo decir señor… señorito Keroberos su comida**__ – dijo Fred con una pequeña sonrisa acercándose a un entusiasmado Keroberos, quien aspiro profundamente reconociendo el olor de la comida – __**¡lasaña! Muchas gracias Fred**__ – Keroberos le miro con ojos de adoración, haciendo sonreír divertido al mayordomo – __**no entiendo como puedes comer a todas horas **__– dijo Yue suspirando. Keroberos le sonrió alegre – __**tu preocúpate por tu vida social y déjame comer**__ – dijo Keroberos divertido, los tres escucharon una corneta, sabiendo de inmediato que era Lee – __**el deber me llama…**__ - Keroberos se acerco a Fred por la comida pero Yue lo intercepto y le tomo la mano mirando fijamente a Keroberos – __**estate alerta**__ – dijo Yue mirándolo serio. Keroberos le miro de la misma forma pues había sentido algo en su mano, un objeto pequeño, retiro la mano llevándose el objeto consigo y disimuladamente lo metió en su bolsillo – __**por supuesto, siempre lo hago**__ – tomo el paquete de comida con una sonrisa alegre – __**gracias por el aperitivo Fred… Yue intenta no deprimirte mucho dentro de tu encierro, nos vemos**__ – dijo Keroberos caminando hacia la puerta, refiriéndose claramente a la comodidad de la "pequeña" casa de campo de Yue, bajo alegremente los escalones y se acerco al auto, montándose de copiloto._

_**¿Por qué tardaste tanto? **__– dijo Lee mirándole precavido de arriba abajo intentando ver si tenia algo diferente. Keroberos sabia que exteriormente no tenia nada diferente pero esa pequeña cosita que tenia en su bolsillo no estaba allí cuando llego, así que sonrió como solo el sabia que molestaría a Lee – __**no me he desayunado y tu no me has comprado nada durante el camino, no iba a desaprovechar la comida de la señora Rose**__ – dijo Keroberos abriendo el paquete de comida con cuidado como si se tratara de algo precioso, y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver en enorme trozo de lasaña recien salida del horno, Keroberos hizo la pantomima como si se secara una lagrimita del ojo – deja de comportarte como un crió, madura… ¿y quien es la señora Rose? – dijo Lee suspirando cansinamente mientras encendía el auto y comenzaba a recorrer el camino de regreso – __**eso me lo dices porque también quieres un poco, pero olvídate, no te daré y la señora Rose es la cocinera de Yue, esa mujer es la segunda mejor cocinera del mundo y eso que soy quisquilloso con la comida, que quede claro**__ – dijo Keroberos sonriendo mientras probaba un poco, se llevo la mano al corazón como si fuera un bocado de los dioses – __**¡no te iba a pedir para que lo sepas! **__– le miro serio, suspirando derrotado al verlo probar otro bocado ignorándolo completamente – __**y por curiosidad ¿Quién es la primera?**__ – dijo Lee viéndolo curioso. Si dejabas de lado la parte obstinando de Keroberos podría ser alguien simpático, a cortos periodos de tiempo y en pequeñas dosis claro esta - __**¡mia mamma! Mamma prepara el mejor ravioli del mundo y tienes que probar su pudín y su tiramisú es para ¡morirse!**__ – dijo Keroberos sonriendo alegre y lanzaba un beso al aire teatralmente mientras se llevaba a la boca un trozo mas grande. Lee eleva los ojos al cielo – __**debí imaginarme que esa seria tu respuesta**__ – dijo Lee suspirando volviendo su atención a la carretera - __**¡Que delicia!... oh no pusieron servilletas**__ – dijo Keroberos sonriendo chupándose el dedo gordo antes de comer otro trozo de la lasaña – __**¡ten cuidado! No quiero ni una gota de salsa en mis asientos, quedo claro**__ – dijo Lee mirándolo serio, despegando la vista de la carretera para verlo fijamente – __**tan claro como el agua, no te preocupes**__ – dijo Keroberos después de tragar y sonreír muy contento, mientras pensaba "porque será que Yue y este se ponen tan histéricos porque alguien coma dentro del coche", Lee volvió a fijar su mirada en la carretera después de cerciorarse de que el mensaje le hubiera llegado a Keroberos – __**son asientos de cuero ¿verdad?**__ – dijo Keroberos mirando los asientos curioso, cuando de repente en una curva que lo tomo desprevenido el tenedor se cayo y rozo uno de los lados de asiento, el que daba a la puerta, Keroberos rápidamente recogió el cubierto y disimuladamente comenzó a frotar la mancha con la manga – __**son de cuero, y me costaron una fortuna**__ – dijo Lee sin mirarlo con una gota de orgullo por su hermoso auto – __**tu tranquilo que tendré cuidado**__ – dijo Keroberos todavía frotando la mancha "creo que es por esto" se había quitado la salsa pero quedaba una macha donde había caído – __**¿Qué haces?**__ – dijo Lee mirándolo curioso – __**nada, nada, admiraba el coche**__ – dijo Keroberos con una pequeña sonrisa "que remedio" mientras continuaba comiendo pero esta vez con mas cuidado. Lee le miro poco convencido por el rabillo del ojo pero continuo el camino hacia la agencia, debían llegar pronto o sospecharían su falta de presencia allí. A penas llegara debería comenzar a averiguar lo que pudiera por el mismo sobre quien o quienes estaban implicados en todo esto y específicamente que tipo de información se supone que había entregado Yue a los terroristas, debía ser algo gordo para que hicieran tanto problema, a el solo le habían explicado poco sobre la situación tachándola de clasificado, pero no importa si estuviera clasificado o no, el quería saber que estaba pasando, si Yue estaba implicado movería cielo y tierra pero lo metería a la cárcel por traidor y si no estaba implicado por mas que sufriera su orgullo seria uno de los que estuviera presente para darle la noticia, pero con el no se metían y lo trataban como un principiante que no sabia hacer su trabajo, oh no, se iban a arrepentir de meterse con el, si llegaba a encontrar la pieza del puzzle que necesitaba no la iba a soltar hasta llegar al hombre y eso era una promesa._

_El auto aumento la velocidad, pasando por la carretera como un borrón azul, los árboles pasando a gran velocidad reflejados en las ventanas del automóvil y dejando atrás de si un pequeño camino invisible de hojas secas y una promesa realizada, dio vuelta en una curva perdiéndose por el camino._

* * *

___Gomen nasai Gomen nasai Gomen nasai Gomen nasai Gomen nasai Gomen nasai Gomen nasai Gomen nasai Gomen nasai Gomen nasai Gomen nasai Gomen nasai Gomen nasai__ Gomen nasai Gomen nasai Gomen nasai Gomen nasai Gomen nasai!!!! De verdad que lamento muchísimo haberles hecho esperar tanto por la actualizacion de la historia, de verdad que estoy muy apenada con tods ustedes! mis mas sinceras disculpas, tuve uno que otro inconveniente, principalmente con la universidad, a veces me daban ganas de desaparecerme, estoy casi terminando voy a cursar el 8vo semestre (son 10 semestres) y pues cada vez la exigencia es peor, se podran imaginar pero siempre tenia presente la historia nunca me olvide de ella, eso si, no vayan a pensar que la lance en mi habitacion y permanecio en algun oscuro rincon, nada de eso siempre la tuve presente al igual que a ustedes, pero entre una cosa y otra la fui aplazando, no conseguia la concentracion suficiente para sentarme en la computadora a escribir y también que mi musa desaparecia por periodos de tiempo y no daba señales de vida, ademas de que todavia no estoy muy segura sobre algunas escenas, pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo, se los prometo, ahora con el capitulo 13, tengo muchas ideas solo me falta organizarlas, pero se tratara sobre lo que haran las Joyas a continuacion, por cierto xD estoy abierta a sugerencias, cualquier idea sera bienvenida jajaja... por otra parte mi primis siempre se la pasaba recordandome que hacia mucho no actualizaba y comenzo a llenarme la cabeza con amenazas de turbas furiosas xD jajaja asi que pues me metio afan y aqui les traigo como muestra de paz y buenas intenciones dos capitulos, espero que les guste y me disculpen nuevamente por la tardanza! vale ahora a contestarle a alguns de mis adorads lectors ^^_

_Hola sakushao4ever!! me alegra de sobre manera que te guste la historia, te pido mil disculpas por la tardanza, aqui te dejo los dos cap espero que te gusten tambien, estare esperando tus review para saber tu opinion. Bueno te mando un abrazo, cuidate mucho y mucha suerte!. __Continúa dejando tus review n.n_

_Hola Angel amatista!! Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo! no sabes lo contenta que me hace saber que voy por buen camino y que te gusta la historia ^^... ya leiste la historia anterior! eso es una buena noticia para mi! xD eso quiere decir que me vas siguiendo, que alegria! muchas gracias por acompañarme, espero tenerte conmigo hasta el final... ^^U si, la verdad es que me pase un "poquito" con el tiempo de actualizacion jejeje pero de verdad pido mil disculpas por ellos, oh no! no te preocupes no me ha pasado nada grave, gracias a Dios, es solo que entre la universidad y otras cosas no me ha dado el tiempo que se requiere sentarte a escribir frente al computador, muchas veces te sientas un dia escribes y al siguiente cuando te vuelves a sentar terminas sobreescribiendo xD no te ha pasado jajaja ^^ pero tranquila que yo termino esta historia, aqui traje dos capitulos, espero que te gusten, estare esperando tu review para saber tu opinion. Bueno te mando un abrazo, te me cuidas mucho y mucha suerte!. Continúa dejando tus review n.n_

Hola za! Muchas gracias! me alegra mucho que te guste la historia ^^ no te preocupes que no importa cuanto cuesta la terminare ^^ tenlo por seguro, espero que continues conmigo hasta el final, pido disculpas por la espera, aqui traigo conmigo dos capitulos, ojala te gusten tambien, estare esperando tus review para saber tu opinion. Bueno te me cuidas mucho y mucha suerte. Continúa dejando tus review n.n

Hola Soniaaa!! Muchas gracias por apoyo! es algo muy importante saber que a los lectores les gusta la historia, de verdad muchas gracias, estoy muy contenta por saber que has estado conmigo en todo este recorrido, no te preocupes no te defraudare ^^ terminare la historia, todavia falta mucho xD quedan varias escenas, divertidas, romanticas, de accion por ver todavia asi que voy a continuar y espero que me sigas acompañando hasta el final ^^ aqui traje dos cap y espero que te gusten, estare esperando tus review para saber tu opinion. Bueno te mando un abrazo, te me cuidas mucho y mucha suerte!. Continúa dejando tus review n.n

Hola SaKuRa-ChAn n.n!!!! muchas gracias! ^^ me alegra mucho mucho que te gusten tanto! de verdad gracias por el apoyo! ^^ eso me dice que voy bien encaminada ^^ muchas gracias!, espero que me continues acompañando hasta el final de la aventura ^^ no te preocupes que la voy a continuar, pido mil disculpas por la espera pero entre una cosa y la otra no me ha dado mucho tiempo, espero me disculpes, pero te aseguro que la termino ^^ aqui te dejo los cap 11 y 12 espero que te gusten tambien, estare esperando tus review para saber tu opinion. Bueno te mando un abrazo, te me cuidas mucho y mucha suerte!. Continúa dejando tus review n.n

Hola mika-chan!! ¿Como te va? muchas gracias! me alegra que te hayan gustado! principalmente porque son las primeras historias que he publicado por no decir atrevido a escribir jajaja, espero contar contigo hasta el final de la historia... ^^ si efectivamente de alli fue de donde saque la idea, digamos que la pelicula fue mi inspiracion, hace tiempo queria escribir una historia, estaba viendo la pelicula y me imagine a los protagonista y ahi fue saliendo todo, soy una gran fanatica de la saga de los Ocean, la verdad es que esa escena es inspirada en la peli pero todo lo demas de la historia viene de la cabecita de esta personita ^^. Ya la segunda parte de la historia si es algo que ha salido de mi misma, espero que te guste. Te pido disculpas por la demora de la actualizacion, pero aqui traigo dos capitulos mas, espero te gusten tambien, estare esperando tus review para saber tu opinion. Bueno te mando un abrazo, cuidate mucho y mucha suerte con tus historias!. Continúa dejando tus review n.n

Hola aki-KHL!! muchas gracias por el apoyo ^^ me alegra mucho mucho que te guste la como va transcurriendo la historia, espero contar con que me acompañaras hasta el final de la misma, te pido mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, es que entre una cosa y la otra no me ha dado tiempo de sentarme a escribir en la computadora, pero aqui te traje dos capitulos mas, espero te gusten tambien y estare esperando tus review para saber tu opinion!. Bueno te mando un abrazo, cuidate mucho y mucha suerte!. Continúa dejando tus review n.n

Hola diana-chan!! ^^ jajaja no es ningun fastidio, mas bien me alegro un monton cada vez que recibo un review, eso me hace sentir muy contenta pues me da animos para continuar ^^ y saber que no voy mal sino que voy por buen camino, muchas gracias por seguir ahi conmigo, espero me acompañes hasta el final! me alegra mucho que te guste! ^^ jajaja sip en efecto son los mismos nombres ^^ pero no tiene nada que ver con Full Metal Alchemist, el unico parecido es que se llaman igual y son hermano s y que Edward es el mayor jajaja pero la estatura es muy diferente al edward del anime :P no es nada chiquito jajajaja. Te pdio mil disculpas por la tardanza en la actualizacion, pero aqui te traigo dos nuevos capitulos que espero te gusten ^^ estare esperando tus review para saber tu opinion. Bueno te mando un abrazo, te me cuidas mucho y mucha suerte!. Continúa dejando tus review n.n

Hola Vicky!! :D me alegra muchisimo que te guste! muchas gracias por ese apoyo! me contenta mucho! ^^ te han gustado! ^^ me alegro! cual te has bajado? ^^... te pido mil disculpas por la tardanza de la actualizacion, de verdad mis mas sinceras disculpas, como muestra de paz :P traje conmigo dos capitulos que espero que te gusten tambien, estare esperando tus review para saber tu opinion ^^ jajajaja la verdad que a mi tambien me gustan los vecinos son adorables esos abuelitos xD ex-agente jajajaja no lo habia pensado xD te imaginas jajajaja de repente quien sabe xD es una buena idea xD ya veremos ya veremos jajajaja. Bueno te mando un fuerte abrazo, te me cuidas mucho y mucha suerte!. Continúa dejando tus review n.n

Holaa lucy! Como estas? ^^ Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo! muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por continuar conmigo en la historia, gracias! espero que me continues acompañando hasta el final ;-)... si, yo pienso igual que tu con respecto a la situacion de michelle, nadie merece ese trato, pero aunque no te lo creas muchas mujeres sufren lo mismo y todavia siguen alli por la misma loca idea de que el hombre de verdad la ama y no desea hacerle daño y que algun dia se dara cuenta, hasta podrias llegar a pensar que son capaces de matar por el o quizas algo peor, quien sabe, el amor como bien dicen es completamente ciego y siempre va de mano de la locura ^^... ya los veran, no te preocupes y te paso un dato, no le digas a nadie (xD jaja) pero no todo sera rosa para estas chicas, oh bueno no para todas xD habra uno que otro inconveniente en la relacion muuajajaja XD... no pense que tuvieran interes en ellas pero mientras escribia comenzo a salir todo eso y me dije "porque no" asi que segui escribiendo, dentro de poco sera el primer encuentro entre estos dos hermanos y las Joyas... jajaja el pobre sufrira de migraña constante por culpa de Touya, pero tuvo que ser el quien se quedara, es quien tiene mayor tacto y paciencia de los tres, se convertiria en un campo de batalla si se hubiera quedado Shaoran que tambien tiene mal humor o Luck que es un bromista empedernido, asi que no hubo de otra que quedarse Eriol xD pero Nakuru lo salvara por un rato jajajaja... *o* muchas gracias por esas palabras! no sabes la alegria que me da! haras que me sonroje y todo de verdad *o* muchas gracias, y claro que tengo que agradecer :D sin ustedes que me siguen, me apoyan, me dan sus opiniones, no podria seguir creciendo ^^ les agradesco mucho ^^ y te pido mil disculpas por el retrazo, pero ya estoy aqui y traje conmigo dos capitulos mas, espero que te gusten tambien, estare esperando tus review para ver que te parecieron! :D... Bueno te mando un abrazo fuerte, te me cuidas mucho y mucha suerte!. Continúa dejando tus review n.n  
P.D: no te preocupes por la ortografia :P jajaja

Hola hivari!! Muchas gracias! me alegra de sobre manera que te hayas interesado y te haya gustado la historia! muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero que me acompañes durante toda la aventura ^^!! te pido mil disculpas por el retrazo de la actualizacion pero aqui como regalo de paz xD traje dos capitulos mas espero que te gusten tambien, estare esperando tus review con tu opinion!. Bueno te mando un abrazo, cuidate mucho y mucha suerte!. Continúa dejando tus review n.n


End file.
